Sjelen av familien
by Emerys08
Summary: Parce que l'âme d'une famille n'est jamais totalement brisée. Lorsque Loki découvre qu'il a un cinquième fils, il fera tout pour le protéger. Et ce faisant il prendra conscience de la valeur d'une famille et essayera à tout prix à réunir la sienne, brisée par une prophétie.
1. Partie 1 Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La neige craquait doucement sous ses pieds nus. Harry s'avança dans le parc, le visage levé vers le ciel pour observer la neige tomber lentement et recouvrir tout de son lourd manteau. C'était le soir de Noël, il avait sept ans, et son oncle l'avait chassé de la maison quelques heures plus tôt, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le garçon gâche la fête de son fils avec sa monstruosité. Il avait donc mis le petit Harry dehors, sans même lui laisser le temps de prendre un manteau ou de mettre ses chaussures. Harry avait donc pris la direction du parc, parce qu'il savait qu'il recevrait une correction s'il trainait devant la maison.

Il avait joué à la balançoire, puis au toboggan pendant un temps, puis il avait fait un bonhomme de neige. Profitant de sa solitude pour faire ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire en temps normal. Et maintenant, il était là, assis en haut du toboggan, à scruter le ciel dans l'espoir de voir le Père Noël passer en traineau. Ce furent des bruits de pas qui détournèrent son attention de la neige tombante. Il sursauta, inquiet à l'idée de s'attirer des ennuis qui aboutiraient forcément à une correction de son oncle. Harry sauta du toboggan pour trouver refuge dessous. Caché comme il était, il ne pouvait pas bien voir, mais il entendait parfaitement ce qui approchait de plus en plus de lui.

Une paire de chaussures de ville impeccablement cirées apparut alors sous ses yeux. Harry se tendit et retint sa respiration, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

\- Sors, je sais que tu es là.

La voix de l'homme était douce, mais autoritaire. Harry hésita un instant avant de faire ce qui venait de lui être demandé. Il sortit de sous le toboggan et put ainsi voir entièrement l'homme qui l'avait approché. Il était grand et mince, il portait un costume qui devait coûter très cher et, par-dessus, un manteau noir et une écharpe verte. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry fut sans doute les yeux de l'homme. Ils étaient verts, aussi verts que les siens, et ils l'observaient avec une douceur à laquelle Harry n'était pas habitué.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? N'as-tu pas froid ?

Harry secoua vivement la tête. Non, il n'avait pas froid. Il n'avait jamais froid, son oncle le savait et en profitait pour le mettre dehors le plus souvent possible, même en hiver. Harry avait trouvé cela bizarre au début il savait qu'il faisait froid, mais lui n'avait pas froid. Pour lui, il faisait même plutôt bon, malgré la buée qui sortait de sa bouche. Et puis, il avait trouvé ça cool, parce que dehors en hiver, Dudley ne lui courrait jamais après : il avait trop froid. Et Harry aimait la neige, alors ça ne le gênait pas de trop. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'était le fait que son oncle le frappait à chaque fois qu'il revenait de dehors sans grelotter.

Une main posée sur sa joue le fit sursauter violemment et reculer. Il se cogna alors contre le toboggan et se tendit le temps que la douleur dans son bras cesse. Son oncle l'avait agrippé violemment plus tôt dans la journée et il avait un gros hématome sur le bras maintenant. Il sentit aussitôt une main attraper son bras blessé et se débattit, entendant à peine l'homme lui demander de se calmer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit attiré dans une étreinte. Harry se figea alors, stupéfait. Jamais personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras. Harry se détendit alors complétement. C'était chaud et doux. Il pouvait sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Harry se tendit alors. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Seuls les bébés pleuraient, et il n'était plus un bébé.

Il devait rester fort. S'il pleurait, l'homme se moquerait de lui. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il entendit alors la voix douce de l'homme.

\- Pleure, mon grand, murmurait-il à son oreille, tu as le droit de pleurer si tu en as besoin.

Harry craqua alors et pleura, gémissant dans le manteau de l'homme qui le tenait contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Un geste auquel Harry avait tellement peu l'habitude, mais qui lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il pleura encore plus.

Loki, lui, observa l'enfant qu'il serrait dans ses bras, son enfant, et il sentit la colère embraser son cœur. Son petit garçon était trop maigre, trop effrayé. Mais surtout, que faisait-il dehors par un temps aussi froid ? Le dieu se releva alors, portant doucement l'enfant, pour rejoindre un banc un peu plus loin. Il laissa son fils pleurer autant qu'il le voulait et, une fois qu'il fut calmé, il lui tendit un mouchoir blanc qu'il sortit de sa poche. Harry le prit avec hésitation, avant de se moucher bruyamment. Puis, Loki lui essuya doucement le visage avec un autre mouchoir.

\- Ca va mieux ?

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre « oui » par habitude, avant de se rendre compte que oui, il allait mieux. Il acquiesça alors doucement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Loki. Je peux te la raconter, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça timidement.

\- Bien. Je m'appelle Loki … et je suis ton père.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à cette affirmation avant de se tendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt, se rappelant de sa promesse.

\- Est-ce que l'on t'a déjà parlé de tes parents ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- Oncle Vernon dit que papa et maman étaient des iv… ivrognes inc… incapables et qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, répondit Harry, en butant sur les mots difficiles.

Loki fronça les sourcils de colère, faisant aussitôt se tendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Le dieu se força donc à se calmer.

\- Ton oncle t'a menti, répondit Loki. Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé que des choses étranges arrivent autour de toi, sans que tu ne puisses les expliquer ?

\- Une fois, la maitresse m'a grondé pour une bêtise, alors que c'était Dudley qui avait fait la bêtise, et ses cheveux sont devenus bleu clair, raconta Harry.

Loki éclata de rire à cette histoire, surprenant Harry. Ce dernier s'attendait à ce que le monsieur le repousse et le frappe, mais pas à ce qu'il en soit amusé.

\- C'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça, assura Loki avec fierté.

Son enfant était capable de faire de la magie, et changer la couleur des cheveux n'était pas aussi simple qu'on pouvait le penser. Il ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de son fils avec un large sourire.

\- Tu as été béni du don de la magie, fils, nota doucement Loki.

\- Oncle Vernon dit que la magie, ça n'existe pas.

\- Ton oncle est un imbécile. Bien sûr que la magie existe !

Et pour prouver ses dires, Loki fit apparaître une flamme dans le creux de sa main. Harry sursauta en voyant cela, avant d'avoir un léger sourire. Il tendit la main vers la flamme et hésita un instant.

\- Tu peux la toucher, elle n'est pas chaude.

Harry tendit la main et eut un petit rire en sentant la flamme chatouiller sa paume.

\- J'ai rencontré ta mère lors d'une de mes visites sur Midgard, commença Loki.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que son fils s'apprêtait à poser une question, mais ce dernier referma la bouche aussitôt, laissant Loki continuer son histoire.

\- Elle s'était disputée avec son mari et elle était seule. Alors je l'ai … réconfortée. Je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'elle attendait un fils, mon fils. C'était toi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu rester sur Midgard. Si je l'avais fait, vous auriez été en danger, elle et toi. Alors j'ai dû partir. Et lorsque je suis revenu il y a quelques jours, j'ai appris qu'elle et son mari étaient morts, tués par un méchant sorcier. Mais que toi, tu avais survécu. Alors je t'ai cherché et je t'ai trouvé.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas m'emmener loin d'ici ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Non, répondit doucement Loki, venir avec moi n'est pas sûr pour le moment. Je suis désolé, fils.

Il vit le jeune garçon baisser la tête et se tendre à nouveau. Alors, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Fils…

Mais Harry secoua violement la tête et se débattit pour sortir des bras de l'homme.

\- Fils, si je pouvais … si je pouvais t'emmener loin d'ici, je le ferais à la seconde. Mais je ne peux pas, Odin t'exilerait comme il l'a fait avec tes frères et ta sœur, et je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir.

Harry se figea alors et laissa son père le prendre sur ses genoux à nouveau.

\- J'ai des frères et une sœur ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Loki acquiesça doucement, et Harry put voir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Il sentit alors une grande colère contre cet Odin qui avait rendu triste son papa. Harry se figea alors à cette pensée avant de se détendre. L'homme lui avait dit qu'il était son papa après tout. Alors, il avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça, non ?

\- Comment ils s'appellent ?

\- Et bien, ta sœur s'appelle Hel, et tes frères Fenrir, Jörmungand et Sleipnir.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était des noms bizarres, et le nom de son père l'était tout autant. Mais il était tellement ravi de savoir qu'il avait des frères et une sœur, qu'il ne s'intéressa pas plus longtemps à la bizarrerie de leurs noms. Il leva alors la tête pour demander quand il pourrait les voir, avant de s'arrêter en voyant la tristesse sur le visage de son père. Puis, il se souvient qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en … exil ?

\- Ca veut dire quoi, exil ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Loki, qui était pris dans ses sombres pensées, cligna des yeux et baissa son regard vers son fils pour répondre à sa question.

\- Ca veut dire qu'Odin les a fait partir très loin de la maison, qu'ils ne pourront jamais y revenir et que je ne pourrais jamais les voir. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester ici. Ici, je pourrais te rendre visite.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry avec un large sourire empli d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr. Je viendrai aussi souvent que possible, et j'ai plein de choses à t'apprendre.

Le sourire d'Harry devint encore plus lumineux. Il aimait apprendre, mais chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison avec une note plus élevée que celle de Dudley, son oncle lui donnait une correction. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de bâcler ses devoirs à son plus grand dam.

\- Et Midgard, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Harry enthousiaste.

Loki eut un léger rire.

\- Midgard, c'est le nom que l'on donne à la Terre, répondit doucement Loki. Lorsque j'étais enfant, on m'a expliqué les choses ainsi. L'arbre Yggdrasill porte en lui 9 royaumes. Il y a Asgard, le royaume des Ases Vanaheim, le royaume des Vanes Alfheim, le royaume des elfes de lumière Midgard, le royaume des hommes Jötunnheim, le royaume des géants de glace Svartalheim, le royaume des elfes obscurs Niflheim, le royaume des glaces Muspellheim, le royaume du feu et Helheim, le royaume des morts.

Harry écouta son père avec attention. Il avait les yeux brillants de curiosité, et Loki aima cela. Son fils pourrait bien devenir aussi intelligent que lui. Le jeune homme posait beaucoup de questions sur les royaumes, et Loki était plus que ravi d'y répondre. Il grimaça intérieurement lorsque son fils lui posa des questions sur Thor, mais il répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et il découvrit avec joie que, si son fils s'intéressait à Thor, il trouvait que c'était la magie de son père la plus cool.

Finalement, le matin arriva vite. Loki observa le ciel devenir de plus en plus clair, et Harry se tendit en comprenant que son papa allait devoir bientôt partir. Il s'accrocha alors à lui, refusant de le lâcher. Loki soupira doucement, lui non plus ne voulait pas laisser son fils rejoindre les brutes qui lui servaient de tuteurs.

\- Harry, écoute-moi, c'est très important. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi et je ne peux pas parler avec ta famille. Sinon Heimdal me verrait et en avertirait aussitôt Odin.

Mais toi, tu es caché aux yeux d'Heimdal, je m'en suis assuré. Je pourrais donc venir te voir sans risque. Mais tu ne dois parler de moi à personne, tu m'entends. Sinon, tu seras en danger.

Harry acquiesça maladroitement, la tête toujours enfouie dans le manteau de son père.

\- Papa ?

Loki sentit des papillons dans son ventre en entendant la manière dont son fils venait de l'appeler. Il pouvait le faire, il allait le faire. Il allait être un bon père pour son fils. Dès qu'il rentrerait, il rendrait visite à Sleipnir et chercherait après Fenrir. Il ne laisserait plus Odin décider du sort de ses enfants.

\- Papa ? appela une nouvelle fois Harry.

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'apprendras à me servir de la magie ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est même l'une des premières choses que je vais t'apprendre. Tu es mon fils après tout.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis immortel aussi ?

Loki observa alors son fils avec tristesse.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon grand. Pour le moment, tu es mortel, mais peut être qu'avec le temps, ton sang d'Ase prendra le dessus sur ton sang mortel. C'est pour ça que tu dois être prudent. Tu me le promets ?

Harry acquiesça vivement avec un large sourire. Oui, il allait être fort et prudent pour que son père soit fier de lui.

\- Bien. Approuva Loki avec un léger sourire. Il faut que tu rentres maintenant.

\- Papa ! Comment je saurai si tu es là ?

Loki pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Puis, d'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître un fin collier d'or et d'émeraude. La chaîne était en or jaune et le pendentif, dont le centre était une émeraude d'un vert éclatant, avait la forme d'un oiseau. Avec délicatesse, il passa le collier autour du cou de son fils, murmurant un sortilège avant de s'écarter.

\- Il est magique, rassura Loki, ton oncle ne pourra pas te le prendre… En fait, il ne pourra ni le voir, ni le toucher. Lorsque je serai là, la pierre deviendra chaude. Et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je t'apprendrai comment me prévenir à travers la pierre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua un collier semblable autour du cou de son père.

\- Tu reviens bientôt ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, promis Loki.

Harry l'embrassa alors doucement sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, avant de retourner en courant à la maison avec un sourire et une chaleur au cœur que même les corrections de l'oncle Vernon n'arriveraient pas à faire disparaître.

Loki, lui, observa son enfant avec un léger sourire, sourire qui disparut dès qu'Harry fut hors de vue. Le dieu du Chaos lâcha alors un soupir, alors que ses membres s'étaient mis à trembler. Pendant la discussion avec son fils, il avait jeté un sortilège de diagnostic pour savoir exactement ce que son enfant avait subi aux mains de ces pathétiques mortels et, en découvrant l'ampleur des blessures, il avait senti une rage folle germer dans son cœur. Mais pour ne pas effrayer son fils, il avait dû contenir sa colère. Et là, elle ressortait. Ces misérables mortels avaient de la chance qu'il ne puisse s'en occuper personnellement. Sinon ils connaîtraient la colère d'un prince d'Asgard. Loki disparut alors, s'évanouissant dans l'aube naissante.

Il se glissa ensuite dans les couloirs du palais, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos. Il avait des recherches à faire pour trouver son fils Fenrir, et il devait aussi trouver un moyen pour que Sleipnir soit libéré de sa servitude. Loki se changea d'un mouvement de la main et se glissa sous les couvertures, s'endormant avec en tête le sourire de son plus jeune fils.

\- Debout, mon frère ! rugit une voix dans sa chambre.

Loki ouvrit les yeux, jeta un rapide sort d'eau à son imbécile de frère, et se rallongea sous les couvertures. Thor glapit en sentant l'eau froide le toucher avant d'avoir une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, mon frère. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui me lève avant toi.

Loki soupira avant de repousser les couvertures qui le couvraient, puis il rejoignit la salle d'eau sans accorder un regard à Thor. Il se passa rapidement le visage à l'eau froide avant de soupirer, les deux bras appuyés sur le lavabo. Il n'avait dormi que 2 heures, et même pour lui, qui ne dormait que sur de courtes périodes, c'était peu. Il finit de se préparer, s'habilla d'un tour de main et sortit, emportant une serviette avec lui. Serviette qu'il jeta à Thor lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Son frère se sécha rapidement, avant de courir pour venir à sa hauteur.

\- Où étais-tu passé hier soir, mon frère. Tu es parti tôt de la fête. On s'inquiétait.

\- On ? Qui ça, on ?

\- Moi et les autres, répliqua le dieu du tonnerre.

Loki soupira. Il était sûr que son frère ne s'était aperçu de son absence que lorsque leur mère le lui avait demandé. Il aimait son frère, et il était sûr que son frère l'aimait aussi à sa manière. Mais Thor était vraiment trop égocentrique pour se soucier de ce que faisait Loki. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, il fallait le dire.

Ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, où Odin et Frigga étaient déjà attablés.

\- Ah, les garçons. Enfin !

\- Loki dormait toujours, mère, se justifia Thor avec un sourire taquin en direction de son frère.

Frigga se leva aussitôt et s'approcha de Loki, inquiète. Son fils avait toujours été très matinal.

\- Es-tu souffrant, mon fils ?

\- Non mère, rassura Loki avec un léger sourire. La … fête de mon frère m'a juste empêché de dormir.

\- Je t'avais dit que faire cette fête dans tes appartements était une mauvaise idée, Thor, gronda Frigga avec un froncement de sourcil.

Loki eut un léger sourire en voyant l'air de Thor.

\- Ca n'a aucune importance, mère, assura ensuite Loki. De toute façon, je préfère la fête à ses ronflements. Ça fait moins de bruit.

\- Je ne ronfle pas, s'indigna aussitôt Thor.

\- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, mon frère, répliqua Loki, moqueur, en s'asseyant.

Thor s'apprêta à répliquer, mais un regard de Frigga le calma aussitôt et le repas se déroula dans un calme serein. Une fois le déjeuner fini, Thor se leva aussitôt, sans doute pour rejoindre l'aire d'entrainement. Loki l'observa faire avec un regard exaspéré, avant de reporter son attention sur Odin. Ce dernier le sentit rapidement et fit un signe discret à Frigga pour qu'elle les laisse. La reine jeta un regard inquiet à son plus jeune fils avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Tu souhaites me parler, fils ?

Loki se leva alors de sa place et s'approcha d'Odin.

\- Il y a de nombreuses choses dont j'aimerais te parler, père, répondit prudemment Loki. Mais je sais que tu n'écouteras pas ce que j'ai à te dire sur un sujet particulier.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'écouterais pas mon fils ?

\- Parce que le sujet est Thor et son prochain couronnement.

Odin fronça les sourcils, mais Loki leva les mains devant lui.

\- Je ne veux pas entrer en conflit maintenant. Pas alors que j'ai une demande à vous faire, père.

\- Quelle est-elle ? demanda Odin.

\- Sleipnir.

Aussitôt, le roi se leva de toute sa hauteur pour affronter son fils.

\- Il a assez souffert pour une chose sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle. Père, libérez-le, par pitié.

Odin observa son plus jeune fils avec un visage implacable.

\- Dis-moi, fils. Penses-tu faire un bon roi ?

Loki se tendit à cette question et il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Parce qu'Odin exigeait une réponse et, au vu de son regard, il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir avec une cabriole.

\- J'ignore si je ferais un bon roi, répondit prudemment Loki. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, je sais que je serais un meilleur roi que Thor.

\- Veux-tu devenir roi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki. Il fut un temps où je le souhaitais ardemment. Maintenant, je veux juste être un bon père. J'ai conscience que vous ne libérerez pas Fenrir. C'est pourquoi je souhaite qu'au moins Sleipnir soit libre.

Odin l'observa un instant avec un froncement de sourcil, essayant de deviner si les paroles de son fils étaient sincères ou pas. Cette hésitation blessa Loki, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Dans un soupir las, le dieu se détourna légèrement de son père.

\- Si Thor vous avait fait cette demande, vous lui auriez offert Sleipnir sans la moindre hésitation, remarqua Loki. Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande si je fais bien partie de cette famille, soupira-t-il.

Puis, il quitta la salle sous le regard triste du Père de toute chose. Peut-être devrait-il révéler ses origines à Loki. Peut-être était-il enfin temps pour son fils de savoir, de connaître son véritable héritage. Il lui en parlerait après le couronnement de son fils.


	2. Partie 1 Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lion s'approcha de sa proie, évoluant avec prudence dans la forêt. Il évita une branche morte sur le sol et continua son avancée parmi les buissons, jusqu'à ce que sa proie soit en vue. Il attendit que cette dernière lui tourne le dos et s'élança dans un puissant rugissement.

Loki observa avec surprise le lion qui lui fonçait dessus, avant de disparaître comme on souffle une bougie. Il avait appris les arts des illusions à son fils, mais il ne pensait pas que ce dernier était aussi doué. Un corps sautant sur son dos manqua alors de le faire tomber.

\- Tu as vu ça, papa. C'était réussi, hein ?

Loki se retourna et observa son fils. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui enseigner la magie. Harry avait 11 ans aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon effrayé qu'il était lorsque Loki l'avait trouvé dans le parc un soir de noël. Il était plus musclé et commençait déjà à perdre ses rondeurs d'enfant. Loki soupçonnait son sang d'Ases d'en être à l'origine. Ces cheveux avaient également poussé, même si Harry s'obstinait à le couper, à l'exception d'une mèche à l'arrière, qu'il attachait avec un cordon de cuir pris sur l'armure de son père. Il était également moins peureux et surtout plus rusé pour éviter les corrections de son oncle. Loki l'observait et il voyait en lui le magnifique prince qu'il allait devenir. Excepté pour un détail : son fils était toujours mortel. Et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

\- Papa, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry en voyant sa mine sombre.

\- Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter pour le moment, fils, le rassura Loki. Pour le moment, la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser, … c'est ton anniversaire.

Harry se figea de surprise. Il avait complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Il faut dire que les Dursley ne le lui souhaitaient jamais. Avec un sourire naissant, Harry observa son père faire apparaître une serviette qu'il étala sur l'herbe de la clairière, puis un gâteau et des cadeaux.

\- Papa, tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais, bafouilla Harry, touché par les attentions de son père.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais tu le mérites plus qu'amplement. Ces dernières années ont été riches en enseignement et tu t'es montré digne de ton professeur dans chaque domaine qu'il t'a enseigné. Maintenant, viens t'asseoir et manger du gâteau.

Harry obéit sans la moindre hésitation, il s'installa à côtés de son père et accepta la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il lui tendait.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry. Maintenant que je maitrise les illusions, qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre ?

\- Tu n'en as donc jamais assez d'apprendre ? s'étonna Loki.

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme, avec un léger sourire avant de manger un autre morceau de son gâteau.

\- Et bien, voyons voir. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je savais sur les 9 royaumes, y compris les protocoles qu'un prince doit connaître. Je t'ai appris la base de la magie runique, les illusions… Je t'ai appris des sorts de guérison … Je t'ai appris à manier une dague et des couteaux de lancer … Que veux-tu apprendre d'autre ?

\- Apprend moi à changer de forme, demanda Harry excité. Pas avec des illusions, mais pour de vrai.

Loki l'observa avec un fin sourire. Son fils était curieux de tout et cela le rendait fier. Il acquiesça alors avec un léger sourire, avant de tendre le bras et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils, sous les protestations de ce dernier.

\- Allez ! Aujourd'hui, on ne parle plus de tes cours. Tu as des cadeaux à ouvrir.

Il tendit un premier paquet à son fils. Harry s'en empara avec joie. Son père lui offrait toujours des choses utiles, qui étaient en plus ensorcelées, pour que les Dursley ne les voient pas. La première année, il avait offert des vêtements à Harry. Mais ce dernier était revenu vers lui quelques jours plus tard avec des traces de coups de ceinture dans le dos et ses nouveaux vêtements déchirés. Loki avait été furieux ce jour-là. Le jour où son fils ne sera plus inquiété par Odin, Loki irait dire deux mots à ses ersatz d'être humain. Depuis ce jour, le dieu du Chaos faisait en sorte que les tuteurs d'Harry ne puissent pas voir les cadeaux qu'il lui offrait.

Le jeune homme ouvrit son premier cadeau avec un large sourire. A l'intérieur, plusieurs nouveaux vêtements était soigneusement pliés. Harry les mit de côté et remercia son père, avant que ce dernier ne lui en tende un autre. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux ceintures à couteaux de lancer portant chacune 10 couteaux, et une magnifique dague. Si les couteaux de lancer, bien que faits d'un métal introuvable sur Midgard, étaient assez simples, la dague, elle, était magnifique aux yeux d'Harry. La lame était longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres avec un bord tranchant et un bord dentelé pour pouvoir parer les coups d'épée. Le métal était d'un noir profond et Harry pouvait y voir des reflets verts. La poignée était faite du même métal, mais elle était entourée d'un cuir noir avec des filaments verts et dorés.

\- Les couteaux de lancer sont ensorcelés pour revenir dans leur gaine, assura doucement Loki. Comme la dague, ils sont incassables et faits d'un métal qui ne perdra jamais de son tranchant. Par contre, la dague n'a pas encore de nom, il va falloir que tu lui en trouves un. Et bien sûr, ces armes sont ensorcelées pour être invisibles tant qu'elles sont dans leurs gaines.

Harry sauta alors au cou de son père. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser ses armes pour attaquer les Dursley. Mais en cas d'urgence, il pourrait toujours se défendre contre eux il n'était plus démuni. Harry savait que de telles armes avaient dû coûter une fortune à son père. Alors, il lui en était très reconnaissant.

\- Est-ce que tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis, s'inquiéta Harry. Je croyais qu'il était interdit de donner des armes Ases à des mortels.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu es mon fils, et du sang d'Ases coule dans tes veines. Alors …

Harry pouffa, amusé de voir que son père réussissait toujours à tordre les lois pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Puis, il s'empara des deux ceintures et les tendit à son père.

\- Tu me montres comment on les met ?

Loki se leva à son tour. Il fit passer l'une des sangles de la première ceinture par-dessus l'épaule droite de son fils avant de faire passer l'autre sur son flanc gauche et de l'attacher. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre ceinture avant de les attacher ensemble au niveau du dos et du torse, là où elles se croisaient. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il s'écarta. Harry leva ensuite ses mains, s'assurant de pouvoir prendre ses couteaux d'un geste fluide par-dessus son épaule. Puis, il essaya d'enlever l'ensemble sans avoir à enlever l'attache dans son dos. Rassuré sur ce point, il remit ses ceintures. Puis, il s'empara de sa dague.

\- Et la dague, je la mets aussi à ma ceinture ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Mais pour plus de discrétion, je te conseille de l'attacher dans ton dos.

Harry acquiesça, avant d'ôter sa ceinture. Il a fit glisser dans la sangle de la gaine de sa dague avant de la remettre. L'arme reposant maintenant dans son dos, était parfaitement invisible pour toute personne se tenant devant lui. Harry la dégaina d'un mouvement vif, avant de la faire tourner dans sa main et de la rengainer.

\- Merci, fit alors Harry avec un large sourire. Je les adore.

\- De rien, fils. Promets-moi seulement d'être prudent avec. Les armes ne sont pas des choses qu'il faut prendre à la légère.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire moqueur. Son père lui avait déjà expliqué cela des dizaines de fois. Et même si Harry s'en exacerbait, cela le touchait malgré tout. Il savait que son père le lui répétait sans cesse parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Il rassura donc son père d'un sourire et laissa ce dernier l'étreindre et lui ébouriffer les cheveux une nouvelle fois. Le père et le fils passèrent ensuite le restant de la journée à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Alors que soleil commençait à se coucher, Harry savait qu'il allait devoir rentrer chez les Dursley. Il passa ainsi les cinq minutes suivantes blotti dans les bras de son père, puisant en lui la force d'affronter ses tuteurs. Puis il partit, laissant son père dans la petite clairière. Il savait que l'homme ne partirait pas tant qu'il serait à porter de vue, au cas où Harry se retournerait. Mais le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais fait. Il devait se montrer fort pour son père, être digne de lui. Alors, il retournait dans son enfer personnel, le regard droit devant lui. Après tout, ce qu'il avait à subir n'était rien à côté de ce que ses frères et sœur subissaient. Du moins, c'était son avis. Il rejoignit la maison en un petit quart d'heure et entra discrètement avant de rejoindre son placard où il dissimula ses nouveaux vêtements. Par chance, son père lui avait offert un sac ensorcelé. Il était ainsi plus grand à l'intérieur et pouvait contenir plus de choses sans que le poids n'augmente. C'était là-dedans qu'il dissimulait tous les cadeaux que son père lui avait offerts.

Puis il ressortit de son placard pour rejoindre la cuisine et faire le diner. En entrant dans la cuisine, il trouva les Dursley déjà assis à table. Sa tante et son oncle étaient affreusement tendus, alors que son cousin semblait aussi surpris que lui. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ? Son père n'avait pas pu venir ici. Mais alors, pourquoi sa tante et son oncle semblaient-ils si nerveux ? Il s'avança un peu plus, faisant connaître sa présence. Aussitôt, sa tante pâlit, tandis que son oncle, lui, rougit de colère avant de se reprendre.

Sans même comprendre ce qu'il arrivait, Harry se retrouva aussitôt installé dans la seconde chambre de Dudley à l'étage, tandis sa tante lui disait qu'elle s'occuperait du repas de ce soir et qu'il devait rester là. Harry l'observa claquer la porte, puis il regarda autour de lui. La chambre était petite. Mais pour lui qui avait vécu dans un placard, elle était spacieuse. Un vieux lit était placé contre l'un des murs, un bureau était en dessous d'une petite fenêtre et, dans un coin, une armoire bancale ne tenait debout que grâce à deux livres qui lui servaient de pieds. Harry resta un instant debout, ne sachant que faire. Il s'attendait presque à ce que son oncle n'entre en furie dans la chambre. Mais ne le voyant pas arriver au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry décida de s'installer. Il posa son sac sur le lit et commença à faire le tri dans les vieux jouets que Dudley entreposait dans cette pièce. Il rangea tout dans l'armoire avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le lit, pensif. Il resta des heures ainsi, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende les Dursley se coucher. A ce moment-là, il comprit que ça n'était pas un piège et que cette chambre était vraiment la sienne maintenant. Mais pourquoi ?

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry descendit dans la cuisine, il eut la surprise de voir que le petit déjeuner était déjà fait. Plus surprenant encore, sa tante lui donna une assiette avec un toast et un morceau de lard. Harry ne se fit pas prier et le mangea rapidement avant d'aller faire la vaisselle. Il avait appris très vite que s'il faisait les choses sans qu'on ne lui demande, son oncle était moins enclin à lui crier dessus. Une fois la vaisselle finie, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, le facteur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le courrier tomba au même moment par la boîte aux lettres. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser, avant de se figer en voyant une enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Son nom était en effet écrit à l'encre verte sur le devant de l'enveloppe. Sans même réfléchir, il prit l'enveloppe et l'envoya dans son sac d'un murmure en Asgardien. Son père lui avait dit que le gouvernement pouvait détecter l'utilisation de magie humaine, et il ne voulait pas avoir de problème. Au même moment, sa tante arriva au pas de course dans l'entrée et prit le courrier des mains d'Harry. Elle le vérifia rapidement et se détendit, faisant comprendre à Harry que c'était la lettre à l'encre verte qui était à l'origine des changements observés chez sa famille.

\- Va t'occuper du jardin, ordonna alors sa tante.

Harry se dépêcha d'obéir. Plus vite il aurait fini ses corvées, plus vite il pourrait lire sa lettre. Jetant un regard rapide dans le ciel, il constata que le soleil était déjà bien haut et qu'il commençait vraiment à faire chaud. Harry grimaça. Car autant le froid ne le gênait pas, autant la chaleur posait plus de problème. Il se dépêcha de prendre le nécessaire pour tailler les buissons et se mit au travail sous le regard moqueur de Dudley, qui enfournait glace après glace dans la véranda climatisée. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir taillé la haie, passé la tondeuse (chose pas facile à faire quand votre cousin débranche le fil toutes les deux minutes), nettoyé le garage et lavé les vitres de la maison, qu'Harry fut autorisé à aller prendre une douche froide et regagner sa chambre en silence.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha alors de monter. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha de fermer la porte à clé. Puis il se déshabilla prudemment et se glissa sous l'eau froide. Aussitôt, il ressentit une vive brulure là où il avait attrapé des coups de soleil. Harry grimaça et murmura un sortilège de soin. Aussitôt, il sentit la douleur disparaître et lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Des coups frappés à la porte lui indiquèrent qu'il était l'heure de sortir de la douche. Il sortit aussitôt et se sécha rapidement avec une serviette rêche, la seule qu'il était autorisé à utiliser. Il enfila ensuite ses vêtements et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il referma la porte doucement, puis il rejoignit son lit sur lequel son sac attendait. Il en sortit rapidement la lettre qu'il avait reçue et la décacheta avec avidité. La lettre était écrite dans une écriture ronde très facile à lire et était rédigé à l'encre verte.

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été accepté à l'école de magie Poudlard._

Loki emprunta les ruelles vides de la cité pour rejoindre le palais. Il rejoignit celui-ci discrètement et s'engouffra dans l'un des passages secrets. Celui-ci débouchait dans un petit couloir très peu fréquenté. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre l'étage où se trouvait ses appartements et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il ne se détendit qu'une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée. Il savait que rester aussi longtemps hors d'Asgard était risqué. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de son fils, et il ne voulait pas le rater.

\- Loki !

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais il avait sursauté de surprise et son cœur s'était emballé en comprenant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Il se tourna lentement et ne fit aucun geste brusque. Frigga était élégamment assise sur l'une des chaises entourant la grande table présente dans ses appartements.

\- Mère, salua doucement Loki. Que faites-vous ici ?

La reine se leva alors et s'approcha de son fils. Elle le scruta avec attention, rendant Loki mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais venue pour proposer à mon fils de m'accompagner pour une promenade autour de la ville. Mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part et aucun serviteur, ni aucun garde, n'a pu me dire où il était.

\- Mère, soupira Loki.

Il savait qu'Odin et même Thor ne feraient pas attention à ses déplacements. Et une part de lui avait espéré que Frigga en ferait de même. Mais d'un autre côté, il était ravi que sa mère se soucie de lui ainsi.

\- Je suis désolé, mère. J'avais des engagements ailleurs aujourd'hui.

\- Une femme ? demanda Frigga, avec un léger sourire taquin.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Loki.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à sa mère. Elle avait toujours su voir lorsqu'il lui mentait directement. Loki vit alors cette dernière grimacer à cette réponse. Il secoua alors doucement la tête en comprenant dans quelle direction tendaient les pensées de sa mère.

\- Je n'entretiens pas ce genre de relation avec lui, rassura Loki. C'est … compliqué.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de me l'expliquer, remarqua Frigga.

Loki hésita alors. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à sa mère. Mais il savait aussi qu'en tant que reine d'Asgard, elle ne pourrait pas cacher cette information à Odin. Et c'est d'Odin dont il se méfiait.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, Loki, remarqua doucement Frigga.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, mère, plus qu'envers quiconque, assura Loki. Mais vous en parler, … ça lui ferait courir un risque et je ne peux pas le permettre.

\- Est-il une menace pour Asgard ? exigea aussitôt Frigga, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, rassura Loki avec un léger sourire. Il ne cherche pas le conflit.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'en parler ? demanda la déesse, en prenant délicatement le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

\- Parce que, si j'ai confiance en vous, j'ai une confiance limitée en père.

Frigga se tendit un bref instant, avant de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Loki …

\- Père m'a déjà pris des êtres que j'aimais. Je ne le laisserais pas le toucher.

\- Je ne le dirais pas à ton père, assura alors Frigga, en voyant son fils si bouleversé. Si tu me garantis qu'il n'est pas une menace pour Asgard ou pour les autres royaumes, alors tu peux garder le secret de ton ami.

Avec douceur, elle s'approcha un peu plus de son fils et l'attira dans une étreinte.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'es plus seul, souffla Frigga.

Elle profitait de l'étreinte de son fils, lorsqu'elle le sentit se tendre brusquement avant de s'écarter d'elle vivement.

\- Loki ?

Mais le jeune dieu ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait plongé la main dans sa tunique pour en ressortir le pendentif en forme d'oiseau. L'émeraude au centre du bijou était chaude et pulsait d'une douce lumière. Loki fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait quitté son fils que depuis quelques heures. Alors, pourquoi l'appelait-il aussi vite ? Inquiet à l'idée que ses tuteurs ne l'aient blessé au-delà du supportable, Loki remit le pendentif dans sa tunique.

\- Je dois y aller, mère.

\- Sois prudent.

Loki acquiesça doucement, avant de se transformer en corbeau et de sortir par la fenêtre. Empruntant l'un des passages cachés d'Asgard, le dieu arriva rapidement sur Midgard. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous habituel et se figea en ne voyant pas de trace de son fils. Inquiet, il s'envola en direction de la maison de ce dernier. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se montrer extrêmement discret, mais il voulait s'assurer que ces mortels n'avaient rien fait de grave à son fils. Arrivant près de la maison, il remarqua tout de suite qu'Harry était penché à une fenêtre du premier étage. Il s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce. Harry referma la fenêtre et s'assura que son oncle et sa tante dormaient toujours. Puis, il se tourna vers son père, qui avait repris sa forme d'Ases.

\- Es-tu blessé ? demanda aussitôt le dieu du Chaos.

Harry le rassura alors d'un sourire avant de lui montrer la lettre. Loki s'en empara et la lut rapidement avant de la rendre à Harry.

\- Au moins, maintenant, on sait comment tu vas apprendre la magie humaine, nota Loki.

Harry eut une moue à cette remarque, ce qui surprit son père. Le jeune homme avait toujours été curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la magie. Mais là, il semblait ne pas vouloir aller à cette école.

\- Et bien, fils. Tu sembles réticent. Je sais que la magie mortelle ne vaut pas la magie Ases, mais je pensais que tu serais malgré tout intéressé d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Harry. Si je vais là-bas, tu ne pourras pas venir me voir.

\- Bien sûr que si, assura Loki. Tu trouveras un endroit au calme et je continuerais à t'apprendre la magie Ases.

\- Tu me le promets ?

Loki acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son fils. Harry se blottit aussitôt contre lui, pendant que Loki observait autour de lui.

\- C'est ta nouvelle chambre.

\- Oui, je pense que la lettre leur a fait peur. Quand je suis revenu tout à l'heure, ils m'ont installé ici.

\- Bien, approuva le dieu. Ca n'est pas parfait, mais c'est un mieux.

Harry, qui l'observait, voyait bien qu'il avait la mâchoire crispée. Il savait que seule la menace d'Odin l'empêchait de massacrer les Dursley. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre son père et, épuisé par sa journée, il tomba endormi en quelques minutes. Loki eut un sourire en constatant cela. Il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de son enfant. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec ses autres fils et sa fille. Parfois, tard dans la nuit, il prenait le risque d'aller voir Sleipnir malgré l'interdiction d'Odin de l'approcher et il glissait ses doigts dans la crinière de l'étalon, espérant lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Il resta toute la nuit avec son fils dans les bras et ne repartit qu'au petit matin. Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son fils, Loki l'allongea confortablement dans son nouveau lit, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de reprendre la forme d'un corbeau. Jetant un tout dernier regard à son fils, il prit ensuite son envol pour retourner à Asgard, où, il le savait, Frigga l'attendait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.


	3. Partie 1 Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Harry observa autour de lui, la gare était bondée. Il s'avança en esquivant les autres voyageurs, remerciant intérieurement son père pour son sac magique qui lui évitait d'avoir à se promener avec un chariot et une énorme malle. Regardant autour de lui, il soupira. Evidemment, pas de voie 9 ¾. Bien sûr, les sorciers n'allaient pas la laisser apparente aux yeux des personnes sans pouvoir. Harry lâcha un soupir, agacé, en songeant qu'Hagrid aurait au moins pu lui donner de meilleures indications quant à la façon de rejoindre le train.

Rejoignant rapidement le quai entre la voie 9 et la voie 10, il mit en pratique les leçons de son père et envoya une petite vague de magie autour de lui, comme un écho radar. C'est son père qui lui avait appris à manipuler la magie, mais c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée du radar. Aussitôt, sa magie rencontra des barrières magiques. Harry s'approcha et, de manière nonchalante, s'appuya prudemment contre la barrière pour sentir aussitôt celle-ci se dérober derrière lui. Avec un sourire, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et passa de l'autre côté. Il se figea alors en voyant le grand train rouge vif. Ca, c'était de la discrétion !

Remarquant qu'il était en avance, Harry monta dans le train pour se trouver un compartiment vide. Il s'installa rapidement et libéra aussitôt sa chouette. Hagrid la lui avait offerte pendant qu'il faisait leurs courses au Chemin de Traverse. L'animal semblait particulièrement intelligent, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

Le train avait démarré depuis cinq petites minutes lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Une fille, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir ici ?

\- Bien sûr, invita Harry, avec un léger sourire.

Aussitôt, elle lui rendit son sourire en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et toi ?

\- Harry Potter.

Aussitôt, le regard de la jeune fille remonta jusqu'à son front. Mais la fameuse cicatrise n'était plus là, dissimulée par une illusion.

\- Tu es vraiment lui ?

\- Est-ce important ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

Hermione sembla se reprendre à ce moment-là. Elle se mit à réfléchir avec de secouer la tête avec un léger sourire. Non, ça n'était pas important. Harry se détendit alors. Au moins une sorcière intelligente.

\- C'est juste, reprit Hermione dans un murmure, que j'ai tout lu sur ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là.

\- Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans les livres, remarqua doucement Harry.

Il avait lui-même fait la même erreur. Lorsqu'il avait compris que son père était un dieu célèbre chez les vikings, il avait essayé de se renseigner en lisant tous les livres qu'il avait pu trouver à son sujet. Lorsqu'il en avait ensuite parlé avec son père, ce dernier avait eu un sourire indulgent et avait passé le restant de la journée à comparer les histoires des livres avec la réalité. Par exemple, les livres décrivaient Hel comme ayant la moitié du corps décomposée. Alors qu'en réalité, c'était une jeune femme parfaitement saine, quoiqu'un peu trop maigre au goût de son père. Depuis ce jour, Harry se renseignait auprès de plusieurs personnes avant de croire ce qu'il y avait dans les livres.

\- Tu sais, reprit le jeune homme, tout ce qu'ils ont écrit dans les livres est surement faux. Après tout, aucun témoin n'a pu réchapper vivant de ce fameux soir où j'ai perdu ma … mes parents. Et j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir …

Hermione fronça les sourcils, avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire penaud.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai moi aussi fait la même erreur quand j'étais plus jeune.

Harry se réinstalla alors dans le fond de la banquette et jeta un regard dehors. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait du Surrey, et le paysage était magnifique. Il se demanda un instant comment était le paysage d'Asgard, avant de secouer la tête. Il ne devait pas pensé à ça. Son père lui avait dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il aille à Asgard un jour. Du moins pas tant qu'Odin serait sur le trône. Mais son père lui avait promis d'essayer de convaincre son oncle Thor de le laisser venir lorsqu'il serait roi.

Ce fut l'ouverture de la porte de son compartiment qui sortit Harry de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il remarqua un blond accompagné par deux gardes du corps et d'un jeune homme noir.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Harry Potter est ici ?

Il s'approcha alors d'Harry en lui tendant la main.

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy. Je vois que tu as une nuisance avec toi. Si tu veux, je peux t'en débarrasser.

Harry jeta un regard dédaigneux sur la main qui lui était tendue avant de pencher lentement la tête pour observer son vis-à-vis.

\- Pour le moment, je ne vois qu'une seule nuisance. Est-ce que tu la vois aussi, Hermione ?

La jeune femme était tendue et n'osait pas bouger.

\- J'aurais bien volontiers accepté ta main. Mais vois-tu, j'ai un problème …

\- Vraiment ? demanda Drago avec un reniflement hautain.

\- Je n'accepterais jamais d'être l'ami de ton père ou de toute autre personne qui parle à ta place. Par contre, je suis sûr que Drago Malfoy est un jeune homme intéressant à connaître lorsqu'il pense par lui-même. Dis-lui de venir me voir lorsqu'il sera disponible, et dis-lui aussi que, s'il souhaite devenir mon ami, il devra accepter que je suis libre de côtoyer qui je veux, y compris Hermione.

Harry se détourna alors de Drago. Pour lui, la conversation était terminée. Il remarqua cependant du coin de l'œil que Drago renvoyait ses deux gardes du corps et qu'il s'installait avec le jeune black dans le compartiment. Ce dernier se présenta alors à Hermione comme étant Blaise Zabini. La porte s'ouvrit quelques heures plus tard sur un rouquin, qui repartit aussitôt qu'il vit qui était dans le compartiment.

\- Notre compartiment n'était pas le premier que tu visitais, Drago ? demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé en faisant référence à l'entrée insultante du jeune homme.

Ce dernier hésita à répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque l'amusement chez son camarade. A ce moment-là, il se détendit légèrement.

\- C'est sûrement un Weasley, répondit le jeune homme. Sa famille et la mienne ne s'entendent pas.

Harry acquiesça légèrement. Les conflits entre familles étaient monnaie courante dans certains royaumes son père lui en avait longuement parlé. Le silence un peu lourd qui suivit aurait sans doute continué longtemps, si Hermione ne l'avait pas brisé d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tu es un sang pur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione en direction de Drago.

\- Oui.

\- Un sang pur ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

\- Ca veut dire que Drago vient d'une très vieille famille de sorciers, et qu'il n'y a jamais eu que des sorciers dans sa famille, expliqua Blaise.

Harry acquiesça doucement en reportant son attention sur Hermione. La jeune femme commença alors à poser de nombreuses questions, toutes plus pertinentes les unes que les autres. Questions auxquelles Drago accepta de répondre avec un petit air hautain. Et finalement, la conversation porta sur Poudlard.

\- Dans quelle maison pensez-vous être réparti ?

\- Serpentard, répondirent aussi les deux sangs pur.

\- Et toi, sûrement à Serdaigle, remarqua Blaise.

Hermione acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Harry.

\- Et toi, Harry ? demanda doucement la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Je suis loyal envers mes proches. Mais je suis aussi très curieux de nature j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et mon père est la définition même de la ruse et de la manipulation. Donc, je ne sais pas.

\- Donc, ça se joue entre Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, remarqua Blaise pensif. Et Griffondor ?

\- Ne lui donne pas de mauvaise idée, râla Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas … Je veux dire ... J'irais à l'autre bout du monde pour ma famille et j'affronterais tous les dangers pour eux. Mais est-ce que c'est de la loyauté ou du courage ?

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard avant que Drago n'hausse les épaules.

\- On verra bien ce soir, remarqua Hermione.

Harry acquiesça pensif. Est-ce que son père serait fier de lui s'il était réparti dans la maison de la ruse et de la tromperie ?

\- Harry Potter !

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de lui, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le Choixpeau. L'instant de vérité était arrivé ! Il s'assit sur le tabouret et jeta un regard rapide vers Hermione à la table des Serdaigle et vers Drago à la table des Serpentard avant que son champ de vision ne soit masqué par le Choixpeau.

\- Et bien … Si je m'attendais ! s'exclama une voix dans son esprit.

Harry se tendit un instant. Il devrait voir avec son père s'il était possible d'apprendre à se protéger contre ce genre d'intrusion.

\- Prince Lokison, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Heu … Ravi aussi, répondit Harry un peu perdu.

\- Alors … Dans quelle maison vais-je vous placer ? Je vois que votre loyauté est sans faille … et que votre volonté d'apprendre est presque aussi grande … oui et, bien sûr, votre père est le dieu de la ruse et du chaos. Mais je ne dois pas vous répartir uniquement en me basant sur votre père, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage. Vous avez déjà tant affronté et d'autres épreuves vous attendent … C'est difficile … très difficile …

Le silence du Choixpeau se prolongeait, et les élèves commençaient à chuchoter entre eux. Jamais le Choixpeau n'avait mis si longtemps à répartir un élève. Jusqu'à ce que la fente qui servait de bouche au Choixpeau ne s'ouvre finalement.

\- Griffondor !

La table des rouge et or applaudit l'arrivée de leur nouveau camarade, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme que pour les autres. Harry lâcha un léger soupir, ravi que le Choixpeau se soit enfin décidé. Pendant un moment, il se demanda si son père lui en voudrait d'être dans cette maison … Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Drago, il vit ce dernier lever les yeux au ciel d'une manière fataliste qui amusa beaucoup Harry. Le jeune homme prit alors place à côté d'un garçon un peu rondouillard, qui se présenta comme étant Neville Londubat. Harry le salua distraitement en retour, alors qu'il repensait aux dernières paroles du Choixpeau.

 _Tu as le pouvoir de changer bien des choses, dans ce royaume comme dans beaucoup d'autres. Mais sois prudent et ne laisse pas ton amour pour tes proches t'aveugler._

De quoi le Choixpeau parlait-il ? Il savait qu'il avait de l'influence dans ce royaume il était célèbre après tout. Mais le seul autre royaume auquel il pouvait penser était le royaume d'Asgard. Malheureusement, bien qu'il soit fils de prince, il n'avait aucune importance pour le royaume. Il n'était, au mieux, que l'un des bâtards du prince Loki. Du moins, c'est sûrement ce que penseraient les Asgardiens s'il venait à apprendre son existence.

Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Pris par surprise, il réagit instinctivement, et attrapa la main sur son épaule pour réaliser une clé de bras qui immobilisa … un préfet, apparemment. Avec une grimace, il constata que la grande salle était silencieuse. Harry relâcha le bras du préfet et s'excusa. Ce dernier se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, avant de guider les autres élèves de première année en direction de la salle commune.

La tour des Griffondor était rouge et or. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire en constatant cela. Il avait hâte de dire à son père qu'il était dans une maison qui regroupait l'une de ses couleurs (l'or) avec l'une des couleurs de Thor (le rouge). Il suivit les autres garçons de première année pour arriver dans un dortoir. Il était le dernier à rentrer dans la chambre. Il remarqua tout de suite que les autres garçons avait déjà choisi leur lit et que lui se retrouvait avec le lit le plus éloigné du poêle. Harry traversa donc le dortoir sous le regard goguenard du rouquin, Weasley d'après Drago.

Il trouva avec soulagement son sac sur le lit et, à sa grande surprise, sa chouette était également là. Elle avait un message attaché à la patte. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et s'approcha pour prendre le message. Une fois sa mission accomplie, Hedwige s'envola, mais ne quitta pas la chambre pour autant. Elle prit place sur le dos de la chaise du petit bureau d'Harry.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire tendre en direction de l'animal. Il la caressa doucement en lui murmurant combien elle était belle et intelligente, et combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Depuis que son père lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses frères coincés sous une forme animale par Odin, il traitait tous les animaux avec le plus grand respect. Il ouvrit la lettre et fronça les sourcils en constatant que c'était une convocation à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur le samedi suivant. A peine arrivé et déjà convoqué ! Son père allait être fier de lui …

Avec un sourire amusé à cette pensée, Harry se prépara rapidement pour la nuit et s'allongea dans son lit sous le regard surpris du reste du dortoir. Il n'avait pas protesté un seul instant contre le froid qu'il faisait de ce côté du dortoir. Harry lui eut un sourire sous ses couvertures. Si Weasley pensait qu'il serait gêné par le froid, il se trompait lourdement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à se lever. Il prit une douche rapide pour se réveiller et rejoignit la salle commune, son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite. Il était l'un des premiers à se réveiller, et ceux parmi ses camarades qui étaient là, avaient plus l'air de zombies en manque de caféine que d'élèves. Harry eut un sourire avant de quitter la salle commune. Il avait encore une bonne heure avant le petit déjeuner, il pourrait en profiter pour explorer un peu le château. Avec un sourire digne du dieu du Chaos, Harry s'avança dans un couloir sans savoir où celui-ci allait le mener.

Il était perdu au cinquième étage - ou était-ce le sixième ? - lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.

\- Potter !

Un homme s'approcha alors. Harry remarqua rapidement ses cheveux gras et son regard noir. Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus, était sans doute la cape noir virevoltant derrière lui avec classe quand il marchait. C'était très théâtral, digne de son père.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites en dehors du dortoir, Potter ?

\- J'explore, monsieur, répondit Harry. Le château est tellement grand ! Mais je crois que je me suis un peu perdu …

Rogue fronça les sourcils en notant le respect présent dans la voix du morveux, alors qu'il lui parlait sans crainte.

\- Pour préparer un mauvais coup sans doute, répliqua le professeur.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils face à l'agressivité du professeur. Il ne le connaissait pas en fait il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Et pourtant, l'homme le regardait comme s'il l'avait gravement offensé.

\- Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal, professeur ?

Rogue le foudroya du regard. Ce petit morveux était né voilà ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Et il venait à Poudlard et parcourait les couloirs comme en terrain conquis, exactement comme son idiot de père. Harry, lui, observa son professeur. Il arrivait très bien à cacher ses émotions. Pas aussi bien que son père, certes - et de ce fait son père pouvait parfaitement lire en lui - mais il se débrouillait bien quand même. Et l'animosité qu'Harry pouvait voir dans le regard de son professeur ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Retournez à votre dortoir Potter, ordonna le professeur d'un ton sec, avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Et comment je fais ? grommela Harry. Je viens de vous dire que je me suis perdu.

Harry soupira alors longuement. Son année commençait bien, tiens ! Entre le Choixpeau qui avait eu des difficultés à le placer, ses camarades de dortoir qui, de toute évidence, ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup et un professeur qui semblait le haïr sans même qu'Harry ne le connaisse … Son père dirait sans doute qu'il tenait sa « malchance » de son oncle Thor. Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux et étendit sa magie pour essayer de retrouver son chemin. Avec un sourire, il remarqua que de nombreux sorciers se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Il les suivit alors et fut rassuré lorsqu'il retrouva finalement les escaliers qui rejoignaient la grande salle.

Une fois arrivé là, il jeta un regard en direction de la table des Griffondor et remarqua tout de suite que ses camarades de dortoir l'observaient avec un œil mauvais. Heureusement qu'il gardait toute ses affaires dans son sac et qu'il l'avait en permanence avec lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jeter des sortilèges de protection sur son lit pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Harry jeta un dernier regard en direction de la table des rouge et or et, avec un léger soupir, rejoignit celle des Serdaigle, où il se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione.

\- J'aurais dû demander au Choixpeau de m'envoyer chez vous, soupira Harry en faisant sursauter Hermione, qui était plongée dans un livre.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? demanda Harry avec un regard blessé, beaucoup trop exagéré pour être vrai.

\- Si, bien sûr, répondit Hermione en lui donnant un léger coup sur le bras. Mais tu devrais être à la table des Griffondor.

\- Tu es sérieuse, là ? Regarde mes camarades de première année et ose me renvoyer auprès d'eux !

La jeune femme leva les yeux en direction en direction des rouge et or de première année, et grimaça en voyant Weasley postillonner partout et manger comme un goinfre.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Hermione. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, sinon tu risques d'avoir l'appétit coupé.

\- Merci, mon dieu, soupira Harry.

\- Tu peux juste m'appeler Hermione, tu sais, remarqua la jeune femme qui replongea dans son livre.

Harry pouffa et accepta le plat de viennoiseries que lui tendait un élève de troisième année. Il prit son petit déjeuner tout en posant des questions aux Serdaigle, qui furent plus que ravis d'aider un jeune homme à la recherche de connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'Harry apprit que l'homme qui l'avait apostrophé ce matin s'appelait Severus Rogue et qu'il enseignait les potions. Il apprit aussi que, si l'étude des runes était enseignée ici, elle ne l'était pas avant la troisième année. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, il prit son sac et se leva au moment où le professeur MacGonagall arriva près de lui pour lui remettre son emploi du temps. Elle lui jeta alors un regard indéchiffrable, entre fierté et indécision, quant à la table où il avait pris son petit déjeuner.

Harry la remercia d'un murmure et jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Génial ! … Il commençait avec deux heures de Potions. L'année commencait vraiment super bien ! Songea Harry avec ironie.


	4. Partie 1 Chapter 4

NdA : Salut tout le monde ! Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, mais je vais passer assez vite sur les années d'Harry à Poudlard. On connaît tous ses années d'école et, personnellement (je pense que pour vous aussi), ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est la relation entre Loki et son fils, ainsi que celle entre Loki et les Asgardiens. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de passer aussi vite sur la scolarité de notre cher Harry. Allez, bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas : REVIEW !

 **Chapitre 4**

Evidemment, le cours de Potions devait se dérouler dans les cachots, un endroit sous terre, peu voire pas du tout aéré pour évacuer les fumées de potions. Harry se laissa tomber sur un tabouret près de Blaise et de Drago. Il nota les regards surpris de ses amis, et leur fut reconnaissant de ne rien en dire. Le professeur Rogue entra dans la classe en coup de vent en faisant claquer la porte. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cela. Tout n'était que spectacle chez cet homme, depuis sa cape jusqu'à son entrée dans sa salle de classe. Son père l'adorerait.

Rogue fit rapidement une présentation de son cours. Harry le vit ensuite parcourir le côté des Griffondor des yeux et comprit rapidement que c'était lui qu'il cherchait. Il se redressa alors, attirant le regard de Rogue sur lui grâce au mouvement. Le professeur eut un rictus et l'insulta de quelques mots soigneusement choisis avant de lui poser des questions avec un léger sourire supérieur, sûr que son élève ne connaissait pas les réponses. Mais Harry les connaissaient. Rogue dut se rendre à l'évidence le morveux avait bien lu le manuel avant d'entrer dans sa classe. Il afficha alors la recette de la potion du jour d'un coup de baguette vif et les élèves se mirent aussitôt au travail. Du fait du nombre impair d'élèves, Harry se mit seul pour réaliser sa potion. Lui qui avait cuisiné pour les Dursley pendant toute son enfance, trouva cela facile. A la fin des deux heures de cours, sa potion était terminée, même si un peu pâle par rapport à ce que décrivait le livre. Harry fronça les sourcils en constatant cela et jeta un coup d'œil dans son manuel pour essayer de trouver pourquoi sa potion était trop claire.

Une explosion retentit du côté des Griffondor. Instinctivement, Harry déploya un bouclier transparent autour de son chaudron et surtout autour de ses amis. Mais, par chance, la potion resta du côté des Griffondor. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se détendit en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé. Rogue jeta un regard de dégoût en direction du chaudron de Neville et de Weasley avant de le vider d'un mouvement de baguette. Puis, à la surprise d'Harry, il se tourna vers lui pour lui reprocher de ne pas avoir empêché l'accident et pour lui retirer des points. Cette fois-ci, cela allait trop loin au goût d'Harry il n'était pas le prof dans cette salle. Il attendit que tout le monde sorte avant de s'approcher du bureau où Rogue était plongé dans un quelconque livre de Potions.

\- Un problème, Potter ? demanda Rogue d'une voix froide.

Il semblait se délecter de la situation.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Harry. Je pense que nous avons un problème et qu'il faut le régler rapidement.

Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais de le faire avec diplomatie. Autrement dit, de faire l'exact opposé de son oncle Thor.

\- Je suis ici pour apprendre, et c'est ce que je compte faire. Mais je vais le faire dans de bonnes conditions. J'ignore pourquoi vous me haïssez à ce point, mais cela doit cesser. Parce que ce n'est pas en me faisant insulter toute les cinq minutes que je vais apprendre quoi que ce soit. Et si vous n'êtes pas capable de m'enseigner sans m'insulter, alors je pense que je vais aller voir le directeur et lui demander de me fournir un autre professeur de Potions plus … apte à m'apprendre.

\- Comment osez-vous ? grogna Rogue en se levant.

\- Vous êtes celui qui a attaqué le premier professeur, je ne fais que me défendre, remarqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Si vous croyez que le directeur va répondre à tous vos caprices …

\- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Je suis célèbre, et d'après ce que je sais, je le suis dans le monde entier. Je suis persuadé que si je ne me sens pas bien ici, je pourrais trouver sans difficulté une école qui accepterait de me prendre comme élève. Mais je doute que le directeur accepte de me perdre uniquement à cause d'un seul professeur …

Harry eut un petit sourire triomphant, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison et que Rogue ne pourrait rien répondre à cela.

\- J'ai conscience du pouvoir que la célébrité me procure, professeur, et si je dois en faire usage pour atteindre mon objectif, alors je le ferai.

\- Serpentard, grommela Rogue.

\- Oui, le Choixpeau a hésité à me placer chez les Serpentard, s'amusa Harry. Ecoutez, je me moque bien de la raison pour laquelle vous ne m'aimez pas, je ne suis pas ici pour qu'on m'aime. Je suis ici pour apprendre, et l'art des Potions est un sujet qui m'intéresse. J'ai joué carte sur table par respect pour vous. Je vous ai dit de quoi j'étais capable et ce que je n'hésiterais pas à faire. Maintenant, la balle est dans votre camp. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez faire.

Le jeune homme quitta alors la salle laissant derrière lui un professeur pensif.

Au cours suivant, Harry eut la satisfaction de voir que Rogue le laissait tranquille. Il ne lui faisait plus de remarque, ne l'insultait plus. En fait, il fit comme si le Griffondor n'était pas là. Ce qui arrangeait Harry.

Le samedi arriva plus vite que prévu. Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Finalement, le professeur MacGonagall vint le chercher pour le conduire dans le bureau du directeur. Harry jeta un regard curieux à la gargouille qui se déplaça, dévoilant un l'escalier qui montait. Les moldus avaient également invité ce genre de chose ils appelaient ça un escalator. Harry arriva devant la porte. Alors qu'il levait la main pour frapper, une voix lui ordonna d'entrer. Le jeune homme obéit. Il entra dans ce qui lui semblait être un bazar sans nom rempli d'un bric-à-brac, du moins en apparence Harry sentait la magie dans chacun des objets qui l'entouraient.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Approche, invita Dumbledore. Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir aussi tôt dans l'année.

\- Dire non serait un mensonge directeur, répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

Un chant fut émis depuis un coin du bureau et Harry se figea en découvrant un magnifique oiseau rouge et or de la taille d'un cygne. Le jeune homme se releva et s'approcha de l'oiseau.

\- Il s'appelle Fumseck, et c'est un phénix, indiqua Dumbledore. Ils sont très rares, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir l'affection de celui-ci et, depuis, il ne me quitte plus.

\- Enchanté, Fumseck, salua respectueusement Harry.

Le phénix répondit par quelques notes apaisantes, et Harry retourna s'asseoir.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal qui me vaille la peine d'être convoqué dans le bureau directorial dès la première semaine ?

\- J'aimerais te parler de ta famille, Harry.

Le jeune homme se tendit un instant avant de placer un masque froid sur son visage avec une rapidité qui surprit Dumbledore.

\- Si vous voulez parler des Dursley, ils ne sont pas ma famille, remarqua Harry d'un ton sec.

\- Oh je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas si mals que ça …, tenta Dumbledore.

Harry n'avait qu'une seul envie à cet instant, c'était de se lever et d'enlever son haut d'uniforme pour montrer au vieil homme les trop nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps.  
Mais il ne voulait pas le faire avant de savoir ce que le vieil homme attendait de lui.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu quittais souvent la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante. Ce n'est pas très prudent, remarqua doucement Dumbledore.

A cet instant, Harry se leva. De deux choses l'une : soit le directeur se mêlait de sa vie entièrement et il le sortait de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement chez les Dursley, soit il ne s'en mêlait pas du tout.

\- Pardonnez-moi directeur, mais je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça vous regarde.

\- Ta sécurité m'importe, remarqua doucement Dumbledore.

\- Ma sécurité, répéta Harry d'une voix froide. Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ma sécurité ?

\- Harry…

Le jeune homme en eut alors assez et il retira son haut, sa chemise et son pull d'un seul mouvement agacé. Il jeta ensuite ses affaires sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Dumbledore put alors contempler les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps. Elles étaient encore plus nombreuse dans son dos, constata le vieil homme lorsqu'Harry se retourna.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi, directeur … Croyez-vous que je sois en sécurité avec mes bourreaux ?

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se rhabilla et sortit du bureau. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne remarqua pas que ses amis l'avaient rejoint.

Aucun d'entre eux ne posa de question sur la colère de leur ami, ni même sur le fait qu'il soit débraillé. Harry leur en fut reconnaissant. Bon sang ! Son père allait être tellement déçu lorsqu'il saurait qu'il avait agi impulsivement … comme oncle Thor. Mais Harry ne voulait pas être comme son oncle Thor, il voulait rendre son père fier de lui. Il ferait tout pour cela !

Harry avança entre les arbres pour rejoindre une clairière. Il avait le souffle court d'avoir couru dans le parc pour rejoindre le plus vite possible une zone couverte. Il ne devait pas être vu en dehors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu, et encore moins si c'était pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Son amitié avec Hermione, Drago et Blaise s'était renforcée, malgré les tentatives de certains Griffondor, et même de certains Serpentard, pour y mettre un terme.

Demain serait le jour d'Halloween. Harry aimait ce jour car les Dursley le mettaient toujours dehors le soir d'Halloween. Il en profitait alors pour faire la tournée des maisons avec son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il déboucha finalement dans une petite clairière suffisamment éloignée de Poudlard pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir depuis le château, et pour que le chemin pour s'y rendre ne soit pas trop dangereux. S'avançant à découvert, Harry inspira profondément et perçut sans mal l'odeur de la magie de son père. Avec un large sourire, il se tourna vers ce dernier qui l'observait, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Harry se dirigea alors vers lui et, dès qu'il fut à portée de bras, son père l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Harry en se blottissant contre son père.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Alors dis-moi. Comment est ta nouvelle école ?

Harry eut un sourire et lui raconta tout depuis sa rencontre avec ses amis dans le train jusqu'au dernier potin en circulation, en passant par sa « négociation » avec Rogue et sa discussion avec Dumbledore.

\- Méfie-toi de lui, recommanda Loki avec inquiétude.

Le jour où il serait libre de venger son fils, il faudrait aussi qu'il rende une petite visite à ce Dumbledore. Mais la main d'Harry qui agrippait ses vêtements le fit revenir à la réalité. Il sentait son fils tendu et observant autour de lui effrayé.

\- Fils ?

\- Il y a quelque chose. Ma tête me fait mal, gémit le jeune homme.

Cela inquiéta Loki. Il savait que son fils avait une excellente résistance à la douleur. Si Harry lui disait qu'il avait mal, alors la douleur devait être insupportable. Loki se tendit et observa autour de lui, usant de ses sens d'Ases mais également de sa magie. Son fils avait raison, quelque chose approchait. Loki raffermit sa prise sur lui en le sentant tomber. La douleur avait eu raison de lui. Avec un grondement sourd et menaçant, il envoya sa magie en direction de la chose qui approchait. Cette dernier glapit sous la douleur qu'il venait de ressentir avant de fuir. Loki ne se détendit qu'une fois qu'il entendit de nouveau la forêt murmurer du bruit de la nuit.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son fils, toujours évanoui. Avec douceur, il l'allongea dans l'herbe de la clairière et observa sa cicatrice. Elle était rouge et très chaude. Loki grimaça en sentant le mal suinter de la cicatrice de son fils. Dans un murmure, il tissa plusieurs sortilèges de protection physique et surtout mentale autour de la cicatrice de son fils. Il pouvait sentir le lien que son fils partageait avec un autre, et il devait à tout prix empêcher que l'on se serve de ce lien contre lui. Il avait déjà placé plusieurs sortilèges sur la cicatrice de son fils lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais de toute évidence, cela n'avait pas suffi.

Loki observa son enfant un instant, inquiet de ne pas le voir reprendre connaissance, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque un frémissement de son fils. Rassuré, Loki se leva, portant son enfant dans ses bras. Puis il utilisa ses illusions pour se rendre invisible aux yeux des mortels et regagner le château. Il se laissa ensuite guider par la magie de celui-ci, la vieille bâtisse lui indiquant où se trouvait le dortoir de son enfant. Arrivé là, il s'assura que les autres élèves resteraient endormis et allongea son fils dans son lit, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant que le coté du dortoir où il dormait était le plus froid. Il changea son fils dans son pyjama et le couvrit d'une couverture, puis il se pencha doucement pour embrasser son front.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, mon grand ? demanda Loki en se tournant vers son fils.

\- Tu peux rester encore un peu ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Loki.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'absenter si longtemps. Mais son fils avait besoin de lui et il voulait profiter de chaque seconde qu'il pourrait passer avec lui. Car chaque seconde pouvait être la dernière pour son enfant mortel. Harry lui offrit un sourire endormi que Loki trouva adorable, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Puis le jeune garçon se blottit contre le flanc de son père et lui demanda de parler de sa famille sur Asgard, en particulier de la reine Frigga. Ce à quoi Loki répondit bien volontiers. Lorsqu'Harry fut endormi, le dieu se leva sans bruit et quitta le château, rejoignant Asgard par les voix cachées aux yeux d'Heimdal.

Il entra dans ses appartements et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver sa mère, l'attendant.

\- Encore en vadrouille, Loki ? remarqua la déesse en s'approchant. Tu devrais être plus prudent, ton absence commence à se faire remarquer, et des rumeurs courent sur le fait que tu serais en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

\- Il y a toujours des rumeurs sur moi préparant un mauvais coup, mère, remarqua Loki.

\- Oui, mais celles-ci sont arrivées à l'oreille de ton père.

Loki se tendit et pâlit d'un coup. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Si Odin venait à découvrir l'origine et les raisons de ses escapades, Harry risquait … Non ! Il ne permettrait pas cela. Frigga observa son enfant paniquer doucement avant que son visage ne prenne un masque de détermination. Peu importe qui était son ami, il le protégerait contre tous, y compris Odin apparemment. C'était cela qui l'intriguait … Odin n'était pas du genre à empêcher ses fils d'avoir des amis, tant que lesdits amis ne menaçaient pas les neuf royaumes.

Et pourtant Loki semblait persuadé que son époux s'en prendrait à ce jeune homme. Mais pourquoi ? Elle se souvint alors que Loki avait parlé d'êtres qu'il aimait et qu'Odin avait éloignés de lui. Les seuls êtres qu'Odin avaient enlevés à Loki était … ses enfants. Et lorsque Frigga leva les yeux vers son fils, ce dernier recula.

Elle avait compris. Bien sûr, contrairement à Thor, leur mère n'était pas stupide. Loki recula en pâlissant encore plus. S'il avait le courage de se battre contre Odin, il ne pourrait jamais s'attaquer à sa mère.

\- Fils ?

\- Ne le dites pas, mère. Par pitié …, lâcha Loki.

Il jeta un regard en direction du pont avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur Frigga. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre son dernier fils. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il avait permis à Odin de lui prendre sa fille et ses deux fils aînés, il l'avait fait par envie de plaire à son père. Mais il avait grandi, vieilli et, surtout, il avait cessé de se bercer d'illusions. Odin ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'il aimait Thor. Mais Harry, lui, l'aimait. Il avait foi en lui, lui faisait confiance sans même une once d'hésitation. Cet amour et cette confiance était un baume au cœur pour le prince d'Asgard. Frigga posa alors les mains sur les épaules de son fils.

\- Calme-toi, Loki. Ton père …

\- Il ne doit pas savoir ! Harry n'est pas une menace pour Asgard, ni pour les 9 royaumes. Il …

Frigga l'attira alors contre lui dans une douce étreinte que seule une mère pouvait donner.

\- Il l'emmènera loin de moi s'il venait à le découvrir, murmura Loki. Mère…

\- Odin ne saura rien, assura Frigga. A une condition …

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, assura Loki.

\- Lors de ta prochaine visite, je veux que tu m'emmènes avec toi.

Loki se figea à cette demande. Aller sur Midgard pour quelques heures seul était risqué mais faisable. Mais y aller avec Frigga allait se révéler plus problématique. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir trouver un itinéraire plus sûr pour sa mère. Il se détendit alors. Si Frigga acceptait de rencontrer Harry, alors il allait avoir un allié de son côté lorsqu'Odin le découvrirait.

\- Merci, mère.

La déesse offrit un sourire à son fils avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre ses propres appartements. En chemin, son sourire se fana pour laisser place à une expression triste. Elle voyait bien qu'Odin avait plus d'affection et privilégiait toujours Thor. Elle savait que cela blessait Loki. Mais elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que son fils se méfiait autant de son père. Entrant dans sa suite, elle lâcha un léger soupir de lassitude. Elle et Odin avaient pensé à dire la vérité à Loki sur ses origines avant que son époux ne tombe dans le sommeil réparateur. Mais maintenant, elle avait peur que Loki refuse d'écouter son père lorsqu'il comprendrait ce qu'il était. Mais peut-être que la présence d'Harry pourrait changer les choses. Peut-être que Loki ne sombrerait pas dans les Ténèbres.

\- Vous semblez troublée, ma dame, remarqua doucement Odin, qui venait de la rejoindre. Les serviteurs m'ont dit que vous aviez passé la soirée dans les appartements de Loki. Vous a-t-il causé des soucis ?

\- Non, rassura Frigga. Je suis juste inquiète des évènements à venir. Avec le couronnement de Thor qui approche et votre période de sommeil, j'ai peur que nous ayons commis des erreurs avec Loki.

\- Et quel genre d'erreur ? demanda Odin curieux.

\- Peut-être aurions-nous dû lui parler plus tôt au sujet de ses origines, soupira Frigga.

\- Il n'était pas prêt, assura Odin avec tristesse. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre et pour accepter ce qu'il était et ce qu'il représentait.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il en soit capable aujourd'hui ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix, l'heure de mon repos approche. Je sens déjà mes forces faiblir. D'ici quelques années, il me faudra entrer dans mon sommeil et couronner Thor roi d'Asgard à ma place. Vous et moi savons que ces années passeront extrêmement vite.

Frigga soupira et acquiesça doucement, comprenant.

\- J'ai juste peur qu'il nous déteste après cela, murmura la reine.

Odin s'approcha d'elle et, avec douceur, posa l'une de ses grandes mains sur la joue de son épouse.

\- Vous l'avez élevé et aimé comme un fils, il ne pourra jamais vous détester.

Frigga acquiesça et se retint de dire que cette affirmation risquait d'être fausse pour Odin. Loki se méfiait trop de lui à présent. Elle savait que le peu d'affection qu'il avait encore pour son père volerait en éclat dès que Loki apprendrait la vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait le dire à Odin, de peur qu'il n'apprenne ce qui se passait avec Loki. Son fils ne pourrait alors plus quitter Asgard. Savoir quoi faire lorsqu'elle était tiraillée entre le bonheur de son fils et celui de son époux était le choix le plus difficile qu'elle avait à faire.


	5. Partie 1 Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Harry parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la clairière en courant. Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son père. Harry avait hâte de lui parler du troll qu'il avait combattu le soir d'Halloween, et du miroir du Rised. Il avait également surtout hâte de lui parler de sa dernière découvert après avoir trouvé le chien à trois têtes et avoir questionné Hagrid, il avait finalement découvert ce qui était caché dans le château. Une fois qu'il en aurait parlé à son père, il irait la chercher.

Le jeune homme déboucha dans la clairière avant de se figer. Son père était bien là mais il n'était pas seul. Une femme l'accompagnait. Harry se tendit et eut même un mouvement de recul, sa main se posant sur sa dague instinctivement.

\- Tout va bien, fils, rassura Loki.

\- Est-ce c'est … ?

\- Oui, c'est la reine Frigga. Mère, je vous présente mon fils Harry.

La déesse eut un sourire tendre en direction de son … petit fils ?... qui, lui, ne bougea pas dans un premier temps. Puis il se détendit et, se souvenant des leçons de son père, lâcha la dague et s'approcha à un mètre de la reine avant de mettre un genou à terre pour la saluer comme il se devait.

\- Pardonnez ma rudesse, Majesté. Père vient toujours me voir seul, j'ai été surpris, s'excusa Harry. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

La seconde suivante, il sentit les bras de la reine l'entourer doucement.

\- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Harry.

Le jeune homme se détendit alors complètement et, lorsque Frigga le lâcha, il alla se blottir contre le torse de son père, qui accepta cette étreinte avec plaisir. La reine observa avec joie la sérénité sur le visage de son fils. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu aussi apaisé sur Asgard, et cela l'attrista quelque peu.

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa.

\- Je sais. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolé du retard mon grand.

\- Aucune importance, répondit Harry en secouant la tête doucement. L'important, c'est que tu sois là.

\- Oui. Est-ce que tout c'est bien passé en mon absence ?

\- Presque, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Presque ?

\- Bon, d'accord ! J'ai peut-être croisé le chemin d'un troll des montagnes adulte et d'un cerbère …

\- Dans quoi donc es-tu allé te fourrer ? soupira Loki.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis un aimant à problème, bouda Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Loki. Tu dois tenir ça de ton oncle.

Harry pouffa à cette remarque pendant que Loki faisait apparaître une table avec un service à thé dessus et des chaises alentour. Harry servit aussitôt le thé à sa grand-mère et à son père, avant de prendre place à son tour. Le jeune homme prit le temps de prendre une gorgé de thé avant de commencer à raconter ses dernières aventures. Comment Hermione s'était retrouvée coincée dans les toilettes par le troll et comment il avait réussi à l'en sortir grâce à une illusion. Comment ils avaient trouvé le cerbère en voulant échapper à Rusard et comment Harry avait obtenu des réponses d'Hagrid. Cette dernière histoire fit d'ailleurs beaucoup sourire Loki. Son fils avait de toute évidence hérité de sa langue d'argent.

\- Et c'est en cherchant un soir que j'ai finalement trouvé ce que Dumbledore cachait dans le château. C'est la pierre philosophale, papa. On dit qu'elle peut transformer le plomb en or et rendre les gens immortels. Celui qui l'a créé, M. Flamel, a plus de 600 ans.

Loki observa son enfant avec tristesse.

\- Fils …

Harry se calma aussitôt avant que son sourire ne disparaisse en voyant la mine sombre de son père.

\- Si Odin venait à découvrir ton existence et, pire encore, ta fausse immortalité … rien de bon n'en sortirait.

\- Ma fausse immortalité ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu dépendrais d'un objet pour vivre, Harry. Que ferais-tu s'il t'était volé ?

Harry soupira alors. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas rêver. Son père avait raison, bien sûr. Mais, pour une fois, il aurait juste aimé qu'il ait tort. Loki se leva alors pour s'agenouiller devant la chaise de son fils.

\- Ecoute-moi. Lorsque Thor montera sur le trône, j'essayerais de le convaincre que tu mérites l'immortalité. Mon frère est peut être une brute épaisse, mais il est protecteur à sa façon des membres de notre famille. Odin ne permettra jamais ta venue sur Asgard, mais mon frère le pourra surement.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être roi ?

\- Parce que Odin a toujours préféré Thor à moi.

\- C'est pas juste, murmura Harry.

Loki soupira avant d'attirer son fils contre lui et de l'étreindre doucement. Non, ça n'était pas juste. Mais c'était ainsi qu'allait les choses. Il ne serait jamais roi et, ça, il l'avait bien compris. Alors il ne servait à rien de courir après une chimère. Au lieu de cela, il devait modifier ses plans pour les adapter au mieux à la situation à venir.

\- Ecoute, fils. Odin est de plus en plus faible même s'il ne le montre pas. D'ici quelques années, il devrait tomber dans son sommeil régénérateur et Thor devrait monter sur le trône. Il faut que tu tiennes jusque là, d'accord ? Reste en vie jusqu'à ce moment-là et, ensuite, je ferais en sorte que nous puissions vivre ensemble à Asgard.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Loki. Ce dernier se leva alors, son fils dans les bras, et retourna s'asseoir dans son siège. Frigga, qui l'avait observé faire, sentit une boule de culpabilité grossir dans son ventre. Son fils semblait faire un très bon père. Peut-être qu'Odin aurait dû lui laisser ses enfants. Peut-être qu'ainsi les choses ne seraient pas aussi tendues entre son fils et son mari.

Harry resta quelques heures de plus, discutant avec Frigga (qu'il appela finalement Grand-mère, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière) et chuchotant à son père sur les progrès qu'il avait fait dans l'art de la transformation. Et si Frigga entendit quoi que ce soit de leurs messes basses, elle n'en dit pas un mot. Finalement, ce fut l'heure pour les deux Ases de partir. Loki promit à son fils de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Frigga, quant à elle, serra son petit-fils contre elle en lui recommandant d'être prudent. Harry acquiesça doucement avec un large sourire avant de partir en direction du château. Il savait que son père ne quitterait pas les terres de Poudlard avant d'être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité.

Une fois qu'Harry retrouva la sécurité des murs de l'école, Loki se tourna vers sa mère. Cette dernière lui offrit un petit sourire triste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute, Loki le savait. Son fils était mortel, et il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Mais Loki le chérissait malgré tout et Frigga allait l'aider, que ce soit pour rendre visite à Harry ou pour voir ses autres enfants.

Elle décida d'ailleurs de mettre en application ses bonnes résolutions dès qu'elle rentra dans le palais d'Asgard. Frigga se dirigea vers la salle du conseil où elle savait trouver son mari à cette heure-ci. Elle demanda au garde devant la porte de l'annoncer. Celui-ci obéit sans attendre. Il avait bien vu que la reine était fâchée et préférait qu'elle déverse sa colère sur les conseillers et sur Odin plutôt que sur lui. Frigga entra dans la salle, plus petite que la moyenne, qui servait de salle du conseil. C'était là que de nombreuses décisions avaient été prises. C'était notamment là qu'Odin avait ordonné l'exil de ses petits-enfants.

\- Ma reine, nous sommes occupés, s'indigna l'un des conseillers, avant de se figer sous le regard noir de Frigga.

\- Conseiller, j'ai conscience que votre temps est précieux. Mais je crains fort que cette séance ne doive être reportée. Je dois parler à notre suzerain de toute urgence.

\- Qu'y a-t-il donc, ma bien-aimée ? demanda Odin, en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

Comprenant qu'elle ne parlerait pas en présence des conseillers, Odin leur ordonna de quitter la salle en leur précisant qu'un autre conseil aurait lieu prochainement. Il invita ensuite sa reine à s'installer dans un fauteuil à droite du sien.

\- Vous semblez bouleversée, ma douce. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que vous permettiez à Loki de rendre visite à ses fils, remarqua Frigga d'une voix autoritaire, celle qu'elle utilisait pour que Thor lâche un peu son marteau et vienne s'instruire avec elle et Loki à la bibliothèque.

Odin se renferma aussitôt sur lui-même. Si Loki avait obligé sa mère à demander cela …

\- Loki n'avait pas demandé cela de vous, remarqua Odin avec une pointe de colère.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait. Il ignore même que je viens vous voir pour cela. Mais notre fils n'a-t-il pas mérité de pouvoir voir ses fils ?

\- Après ses dernières frasques …, remarqua Odin. Ma chère, vous savez pourquoi j'ai dû éloigner les enfants de Loki. Ils étaient dangereux pour Asgard et pour les autres royaumes.

\- Permettez-lui au moins de rendre visite à Sleipnir !

Odin soupira doucement. D'abord son fils qui venait lui demander de libérer Sleipnir, et maintenant sa tendre épouse qui lui demandait d'autoriser son fils à pouvoir rendre visite à Sleipnir. Pourquoi son enfant s'intéressait-il tout d'un coup à ses fils ?

\- Loki est en âge de comprendre ce que cela veut dire d'être père, remarqua Frigga, comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit de son mari. Et il veut rattraper le temps perdu avec ses enfants. Pouvez-vous le lui reprocher ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir, annonça finalement le Père de toute chose.

Frigga le remercia doucement avant de prendre congé. Odin l'observa quitter la salle avec l'impression que Frigga ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais il ne chercherait pas à savoir, il avait suffisamment confiance en son épouse pour savoir qu'elle lui en parlerait si c'était vraiment important. Odin eut alors un soupir de lassitude avant de quitter à son tour la salle du conseil. Il traversa ensuite plusieurs couloirs sans remarquer les nombreux serviteurs et gardes qui s'inclinaient à son passage.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'aile du palais où ses fils avaient leurs appartements, il s'arrêta. Ses pas l'avait mené ici sans trop savoir pourquoi. Son regard sur posa sur la porte de droite, qui menait au appartement de Thor. Elle était fermée, et le silence que l'on pouvait entendre derrière prouvait que son fils devait être avec ses amis dans une quelconque taverne de la ville. La porte de gauche, elle, menait aux appartements de Loki. Si le silence régnait également, la lumière visible sous la porte indiquait que son occupant était bien là. Il s'approcha alors et frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, il entendit le raclement d'une chaise et des pas s'approcher. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant son fils Loki. Ce dernier ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à une visite, car il avait déjà ôté sa tunique, restant torse nu.

\- Père ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Loki.

\- Habille-toi et suis-moi, ordonna le roi.

Loki attrapa rapidement sa tunique sur le dos d'une chaise et l'enfila, éteignant les bougies d'un tour de main.

\- Ai-je des ennuis, père ?

\- Non, fils. Mais ta mère et moi avons eu une discussion à ton sujet.

Loki se tendit en entendant cela. Non, sa mère n'aurait pas parlé d'Harry à Odin. Elle ne l'aurait pas trahi de la sorte. Pas après le bon moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Loki se figea de stupeur lorsqu'Odin s'arrêta devant l'écurie où était gardé son cheval de bataille, Sleipnir. Les doigts du dieu du Chaos furent pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, défaire le cadenas qui le séparait de son fils. Odin, voyant cela, tapa le sol de son sceptre, et le cadenas tomba.

\- Ta mère pense qu'il est temps que tu aies un droit de visite sur tes fils. Jörmungand est hors de notre portée, tout comme Hel. Et je ne permettrais à personne de s'approcher de Fenrir, il est bien trop dangereux. Mais, si tu le souhaite toujours, je t'autorise à rendre visite à Sleipnir.

Loki s'avança vers la porte et la poussa, entrant dans cet endroit qu'il avait trop peu souvent visité, à son grand regret. Dans le fond de l'écurie, une seule stalle était occupée. Loki s'avança vers elle et se détendit en voyant que son fils était installé là. Et, s'il était très bien installé pour un cheval, pour un fils de prince d'Asgard c'était révoltant. Mais Loki n'en tint pas compte et ne fit aucune remarque, bien trop inquiet à l'idée que le privilège qu'Odin venait de lui faire ne lui soit repris. Il ouvrit la porte du box et s'avança. Sleipnir, qui dormait, sentit la présence de son père et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir juste devant lui. Il s'approcha aussitôt et vint frotter sa tête contre le torse de Loki, faisant doucement rire celui-ci.

\- Je suis là, mon grand, je suis là, rassura Loki. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

Sleipnir hennit doucement avant de s'ébrouer, puis il tapa du sabot sur le sol en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux en direction d'Odin.

\- Pouvez-vous … lui permettriez-vous de reprendre sa forme d'Ases, au moins pendant mes visites ? demanda doucement Loki.

Le père de toute Chose observa son enfant un instant avant de frapper à nouveau son sceptre sur le sol. Sleipnir fut aussitôt entouré d'une lueur dorée. Lorsque cette dernière disparut, le puissant cheval de guerre avait laissé place à un jeune homme. Loki rattrapa son fils avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

\- Doucement, murmura le dieu, doucement. Comment te sens-tu ?

Mais Sleipnir ne répondit pas, il se blottit contre son père. Loki savait qu'il pleurait dans son cou, aussi resta-t-il dans cette position, empêchant Odin de voir le moment de faiblesse de son enfant. Il entendit alors le murmure de son garçon.

\- Il y en a un autre, je l'ai senti naître.

\- Oui, répondit doucement Loki. Mais il doit rester caché aux yeux d'Odin et d'Heimdal.

Sleipnir acquiesça doucement et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père. Loki se releva alors et observa le jeune homme devant lui. Sleipnir était plutôt mince comme garçon, mais il était vif et rapide. Il avait des yeux verts d'eau et des cheveux noirs comme ceux de son père, retenu en une queue de cheval. Sleipnir essaya de se lever, n'étant plus vraiment habitué à marcher sur deux jambes, lui qui vivait à 8 pattes depuis des siècles. Mais lorsqu'il y réussit, il pouvait voir la fierté dans les yeux de son père. Il savait qu'il en avait beaucoup voulu à Loki au début, il pensait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Mais maintenant, il savait. Son père ne l'avait jamais oublié. Loki passa alors la soirée à parler avec Sleipnir de tout et de rien, tout en évitant le sujet de ses autres frères et sœur.

Et lorsque, finalement, Odin décréta qu'ils devaient partir, Sleipnir s'agrippa à son père une dernière fois avant qu'Odin ne l'oblige à nouveau à rester sous la forme d'un cheval. Ensuite, les deux Ases sortirent de l'écurie, et Odin referma la porte derrière lui. Loki lui s'était avancé et avait levé son visage vers les étoiles, vers ses autres enfants qui étaient dans d'autres royaumes. Odin l'observa un instant avant de s'approcher de son enfant.

\- Merci, murmura Loki lorsqu'Odin fut assez proche pour l'entendre. Vous ignorez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant pour ce que vous venez de faire.

\- Tant que tu te montreras digne de ce privilège, mon fils, tu pourras venir voir Sleipnir et je lui permettrais de reprendre une forme d'Asgardien lors de ses moments.

Loki acquiesça doucement. Il savait qu'Odin privilégierait toujours Thor, alors il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Odin lui offre cette faveur. Les deux Ases reprirent alors la direction du palais dans un silence relativement calme. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour observer le Bifrost brillant doucement sous le ciel étoilé d'Asgard. Son fils adorerait cette vue, il en était sûr. Et peut-être qu'Odin l'accepterait finalement, s'il se montrait assez ouvert d'esprit pour lui permettre de voir Sleipnir.

Harry observa les flammes vertes devant lui. Sa première année était presque terminée et il avait fallu qu'Hermione veuille absolument résoudre l'énigme du chien à trois têtes. De ce fait, Drago et Blaise étaient restés au niveau de l'échiquier géant. Hermione venait de quitter la salle de Potions pour les rejoindre. Quant à lui, il allait devoir affronter le professeur Quirel.

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude en ressortant de l'autre côté des flammes pour arriver dans une pièce où l'attendaient le miroir du Rised ainsi que le professeur Quirel, comme il l'avait prévu. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, c'était que le professeur en question avait Lord Voldemort à l'arrière de sa tête. Son père allait le tuer.

Harry esquiva plusieurs sortilèges, mais dût encaisser un Doloris. Il ressentit alors la plus forte douleur qu'il ait jamais ressentit. Il s'effondra et ne réussit à reprendre son souffle que lorsque le sortilège cessa. Il fut ensuite placé devant le miroir. Harry sentit rapidement un poids dans sa poche, alors que son reflet lui faisait un clin d'œil. Harry cacha la pierre à Quirrel. Lorsqu'il voulut le toucher, Harry sentit son sang se glacer, sans pour autant qu'il ne s'arrête de couler dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Quirrel, ce dernier tenait sa main gauche dans sa droite, la première étant d'un bleu noir malsain. Harry ne se posa pas plus de question. D'un mouvement vif, il dégaina sa dague et l'enfonça dans le torse de Quirrel, lui transperçant le cœur, puis s'écarta d'un bon. Malheureusement, il était trop concentré sur Quirrel pour apercevoir la brume qui lui fonça dessus et le traversa avant de fuir. Harry sentit son crane exploser, juste avant que les ténèbres apaisantes ne l'emportent.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'infirmerie. Il pouvait entendre ses amis discuter près de lui en chuchotant. Au moins, il était conscient, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Harry tourna lentement sa tête vers la droite. Drago, qui avait encore un bras en écharpe, était installé dans le lit d'à côté.

Blaise avait pris place en face de lui et ils étaient en train de faire une partie d'échecs sorciers. Hermione, elle, était sagement assise sur une chaise entre les deux lits et lisait un livre, tout en donnant son avis dans la discussion en cours. Une main posée sur son front lui fit alors tourner la tête de l'autre côté, et il croisa le regard inquiet de son père.

\- Papa ?! murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt, ses amis sursautèrent. Hermione posa rapidement son livre sur le lit de Drago avant de lui servir un verre d'eau. Harry le prit et le but avec reconnaissance avant de remercier son amie.

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Deux jours, répondit Drago.

\- Tu es là depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Harry à son père avec inquiétude, d'un murmure mental en comprenant qu'il était invisible aux yeux des autres.

\- Non, mais je savais que tu allais bientôt te réveiller, répondit le dieu de la même manière.

Harry eut un sourire. Son père était tellement protecteur qu'il avait sans doute mis toute une batterie de sorts sur lui pour le prévenir en cas de problème. Il se rallongea alors avant de se figer. S'il était à l'infirmerie, alors il ne devait plus être en uniforme. Et s'il n'était pas en uniforme, alors c'est qu'on l'avait changé. Et si on l'avait changé …

\- Ma dague …, murmura Harry en palissant.

\- Dumbledore l'a confisquée, répondit Hermione. Ainsi que tes couteaux de lancer. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec toutes ces armes ?

\- Non, répondit Harry, en se redressant et en essayant de sortir du lit. Elles sont à moi, il n'a pas le droit de me les prendre.

Harry s'agita tellement que Madame Pomfresh vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle se figea en voyant que son patient était enfin réveillé et fronça les sourcils en le voyant debout.

\- Monsieur Potter, retournez immédiatement dans votre lit.

\- Pas avant d'avoir vu Dumbledore.

\- Le directeur Dumbledore est occupé, remarqua doucement l'infirmière.

\- Ca, je m'en fiche. Il m'a volé, et je compte bien récupérer ce qu'il m'a pris.

Ses armes étaient non seulement des armes Ases à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, mais c'était aussi, et surtout, un cadeau de son père. Il ne laisserait personne y toucher à part lui. L'infirmière, comprenant que le jeune homme refuserait de l'écouter, lui promit alors d'appeler le directeur s'il retournait se coucher. Harry s'arrêta un instant avant d'obéir de bonne grâce.

Lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, il n'était pas seul. Les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall l'accompagnaient.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Je suis content de te voir enfin réveillé, remarqua Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire qui se voulait paternel.

\- Je suis content aussi de m'être réveillé, mais je l'aurais été encore plus si je n'avais pas appris que vous m'aviez pris mes affaires.

Harry aurait bien employé le terme « voler », mais la main de son père sur son épaules l'en avait dissuadé.

\- Oui, tu dois comprendre, Harry. Nous sommes dans une école ici, et je ne peux pas permettre qu'un étudiant se balade avec des armes de cette qualité.

Les poings d'Harry étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Si le directeur savait de quelle qualité était ses armes, cela voulait dire qu'il les avait sorties de leur fourreau. La main de son père fut la seule chose qui permit à Harry de se contrôler un minimum. Il n'avait que très peu d'affaires auxquelles il tenait. Mais les cadeaux de son père étaient ses biens les plus précieux, et il ne permettrait à personne de poser la main dessus. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, il devait à tout prix se calmer. Il était le fils de Loki, pas celui de Thor.

\- Ses armes sont à moi, vous ne pouvez pas les garder. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'estime être en droit d'être armé dans votre école.

\- Vous êtes allé vous-même au-devant du danger, Potter, cracha Rogue. Et, non content de cela, vous avez entrainé d'autres élèves avec vous.

\- Je vous en prie, répliqua Harry sur un ton acide. Quatre élèves de première année qui réussissent à passer des protections censées arrêter un sorcier adulte et expérimenté. Un miroir que vous-même, professeur Dumbledore, m'avez fait connaître. Vous comme moi savons que ce qu'il s'est passé au troisième étage était un test, non pas pour Quirel, mais pour moi.

Harry sentit alors la main de son père raffermir sa prise sur son épaule. Il se calma alors quelque peu.

\- Je vous le demande pour la dernière fois, professeur. Rendez-moi mes armes. Vous comme moi savons parfaitement que je suis loin d'être en sécurité ici, et je ne resterais pas dans cette école désarmé.

Le vieil homme observa l'enfant et nota la lueur déterminée dans son regard. Une petite voix avec un ton menaçant lui disait que l'enfant était prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Avec une mine boudeuse et comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Dumbledore appela un elfe de maison et ordonna qu'on lui ramène les armes posées sur son bureau.

Aussitôt qu'Harry les eut en main, il les sortit de leur fourreau une par une et les examina avec soin. Sur certaines d'entre elles, des sorts avaient été lancés. Des sorts de suivi principalement, et un sort de contrôle mental pour l'inciter à faire confiance à Dumbledore. Mais cette confiance avait disparu dès qu'Harry avait compris pour le test. Loki, qui était à côté de son fils, fit disparaitre les sorts d'une pensée. Harry reposa les deux ceintures de couteaux de lancer sur la table basse et dégaina sa dague. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang dessus. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait nettoyée avant de se souvenir qu'il avait vu une série de runes sur le fourreau, qui s'assuraient que la dague soit toujours propre et prête à l'emploi.

Harry se détendit finalement et se rallongea dans son lit, la dague pressée contre sa poitrine. Dumbledore, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus, quitta la pièce sous les remarques inquiètes de MacGonagall et acerbes de Rogue. Si l'homme l'ignorait pendant ses cours, il prenait un malin plaisir à se rattraper en dehors. Harry, lui, n'y fit pas attention. Il se détendit en sentant la main de son père et finit par s'endormir, encore épuisé par sa dernière aventure. Il espérait juste que son père serait toujours là à son réveil.


	6. Partie 1 Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le vent frais soufflant dans les branches fit doucement sourire Harry. La chaleur étouffante de l'été commençait à trop lui peser. Ça devenait difficilement supportable pour lui et le moindre coup de soleil devenait un véritable supplice, sans que lui ou son père n'en comprenne la raison. Le jeune homme leva son visage au vent profitant de la fraicheur qu'il lui apportait avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Son père avait passé la dernière année à lui apprendre à prendre une forme animale. Pour ce faire, il fallait beaucoup de concentration et surtout bien connaître l'animal en question. Pour le moment, Harry ne pouvait prendre que quelques formes : le faucon avait été son premier, puis le chat (qu'il avait pu étudier en profondeur grâce aux chats du quartier). Il y avait ensuite eu le loup et le serpent, en l'honneur de ses deux frères. Et à présent, il s'attaquait au cheval, sans grand résultat pour le moment. Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Un souffle de magie et son pendentif chauffant doucement le fit sourire.

\- Tu travailles trop, remarqua doucement Loki en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Je suis sûr que tu travaillais autant, répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Peut-être, répondit le dieu.

Il observa son fils se concentrer et remarqua que la peau de son bras commençait à se couvrir de poils ras avant de disparaître lorsqu'ils atteignirent le coude. Harry lâcha un juron et soupira. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se transformer en cheval ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas assez proche de l'animal en question, proposa Loki. Pour prendre l'apparence d'un animal, il ne faut pas seulement avoir la technique et les connaissances. Il faut aussi avoir une affinité avec l'animal en question.

\- Mais Sleipnir …

\- Ton frère ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne peux pas te transformer en cheval, rassura Loki. Maintenant, dis-moi. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, mais ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'insister autant.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose chez les Dursley …

\- T'ont-ils blessé ? demanda aussitôt le dieu inquiet.

\- Non, j'ai reçu de la visite. Une drôle de créature du nom de Dobby qui m'a mis en garde. Apparemment, il va se passer quelque chose cette année à Poudlard. Quelque chose de terrible …

\- J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas te dissuader d'y aller pour cette année …

\- Mais amis vont y aller, papa. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls. Et puis, tu m'as appris à me battre, alors ça ira. Je voulais juste te prévenir.

\- Et je te remercie pour ça mon grand, assura Loki dans un soupir. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et je suis inquiet de ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

Harry offrit un sourire rassurant à son père avant de se pencher vers lui pour s'appuyer sur son épaule. La chaleur de l'été le fatiguait de plus en plus et il espérait trouver pourquoi avant la fin de ses études. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à son père, mais il comptait voyager après ses études. Il avait de toute façon largement de quoi faire avec l'or dans les coffres de sa famille adoptive. Harry était en train de rêver aux endroits qu'il aimerait visiter, somnolant doucement, lorsque son père reprit la parole.

\- Peut être que tu devrais ralentir ton entrainement sur les transformations animales.

\- Et je ferais quoi à la place ? marmonna Harry somnolant.

\- Transformation humaine.

Harry ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'une femme et cela avait toujours fasciné (et en même temps dégouté) le jeune homme. Mais Loki lui avait dit que cette transformation était plus complexe, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Lorsque l'on se transformait en animal, le corps était tellement différent de celui d'origine que la magie aidait toujours à retrouver un corps normal. Mais la transformation humaine ne modifiait pas vraiment le corps d'origine. Retrouver sa forme première était donc plus délicat.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis prêt pour ça ? demanda Harry.

Si avoir un corps plus grand et plus musclé ne le générait pas, il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours dans le corps d'une femme.

\- Nous commencerons lentement, promis Loki, étape par étape. Je te demanderais de ne pas t'exercer sans ma présence.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se réinstaller contre son père, sous le regard inquiet de celui-ci. La chaleur était vraiment étouffante pour lui.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur les inscriptions écrites sur le mur avec ce qui semblait être du sang. _Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._ C'était décidé, l'année prochaine, il demanderait à rentrer pour passer Halloween avec son père. Harry s'avança alors et décrocha prudemment la chatte pétrifiée de Rusard, le concierge étant trop choqué pour le faire. Puis il suivit Dumbledore dans le bureau de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM (Défenses contre les forces du mal). Le vieil homme passa sa baguette au-dessus de la pauvre bête.

\- Elle a été pétrifiée, annonça Dumbledore.

\- Oui, par lui, gémit Rusard en désignant Harry.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à l'accusation. Dumbledore calma rapidement Rusard et le confia à Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière guida le concierge en dehors de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, répondit Harry en voyant le regard soupçonneux du directeur. Comment aurais-je pu faire ça de toute façon ?

\- Il a raison, remarqua le professeur Flitwick. J'ignore quel sort a été utilisé, mais c'est de loin au dessus du niveau de Mr Potter.

Harry acquiesça doucement, remerciant le petit professeur d'un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le directeur avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Dites-moi, professeur. Puisque, de toute façon, je vais être embarqué dans cette histoire, qu'est-ce que c'est la Chambre des secrets ?

\- Une légende, répondit le directeur après un temps d'hésitation. On dit qu'avant de quitter l'école, Salazar Serpentard aurait construit une chambre dissimulée sous le château et qu'il y aurait enfermé un monstre.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette information. De ce qu'il savait, Salazar Serpentard avait vécu à Poudlard il y avait un millier d'années. Et si la légende était vraie, alors cela voulait dire que la créature qui vivait là avait plus de 1000 ans. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit une main l'effleurer. Harry reprit aussitôt contact avec la réalité et remarqua que McGonagall s'était approchée. Après avoir vu certain de ses élèves être blessés dès qu'ils touchaient le jeune homme, elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne devait avoir aucun contact physique avec lui lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées ou endormi.

\- Allons-y, Monsieur Potter, murmura-t-elle en le guidant vers la sortie. Il est inutile de vous inquiéter, le château a été fouillé des centaines de fois et jamais personne n'as trouvé cette chambre. Elle n'existe pas.

\- Je suis sûr que si, répondit Harry.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? s'étonna MacGonagall.

\- Mon magnifique don pour m'attirer des ennuis, soupira le jeune homme.

MacGonagall ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Le jeune homme semblait toujours incroyablement calme dans des situations de stress. Elle l'avait pourtant déjà vu être pris d'une rage froide, en particulier l'année dernière, lorsque le directeur lui avait pris ses affaires.

\- Est-ce que vous les avez toujours ? demanda soudainement la vieille femme.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vos armes.

\- Oh ! Oui, je les ai en permanence avec moi. Mais elles sont dissimulées par un charme.

\- Gardez-les avec vous cette année.

\- Vous savez quelque chose ? interrogea Harry.

\- La seule chose que je sais, c'est que la dernière fois que la chambre a été ouverte, une élève est morte. Alors, soyez prudent.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il remarqua à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il remercia la vieille femme et entra dans la salle commune.

Harry était installé en tailleur au centre de la clairière. Son père tournait autour de lui et lui donnait des conseils pour réussir sa première métamorphose humaine. Le tout sous le regard bienveillant de Frigga, qui avait tenu à accompagner son fils. Soudainement, les cheveux d'Harry devinrent blonds. Loki leva les yeux au ciel. De toutes les transformations que son fils pouvait choisir, il avait choisi d'avoir les cheveux d'un blond presque identique à celui de Thor. Harry ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard à son père. Ce dernier était en même temps exaspéré et fier.

\- Il a fallu que tu choisisses cette couleur, remarqua Loki.

\- Le blond est la couleur la plus éloignée de ma couleur d'origine, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Frigga. Cette dernière l'observa avec un léger sourire avant de se lever et de le rejoindre. Elle le complimenta sur sa réussite avant de prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Tu sembles troublé, remarqua-t-elle doucement.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana à cette remarque et son air se fit plus sombre.

\- Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'école, un monstre qui a le pouvoir de pétrifier les gens. Et les professeurs ne savent pas ce que c'est. Ils ne savent pas comment arrêter ses attaques.

\- Es-tu en sécurité ? s'inquiéta Frigga.

\- Je sais me défendre, assura le jeune homme. C'est pour mes amis que je m'inquiète. Et il y a aussi le fait que j'entends des voix quand je suis dans le château, enfin une voix.

\- Des voix ? Et que disent-elles ? demanda Loki

\- Elle parle de tuer, principalement. Tu crois que ça pourrait être le monstre ? Tu crois que je pourrais … je ne sais pas… entendre ses pensées.

\- Et tu es bien sûr d'être le seul à l'entendre ?

\- Oui, approuva Harry.

\- Tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me traite de fou.

\- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas, fils. Nous trouverons d'où ça vient.

La reine jeta un regard à Loki. Elle remarqua sans mal les poings serrés de ce dernier. Qui aurait cru que Loki soit aussi protecteur envers ses fils ? Le dieu du chaos ferma les yeux et se força à prendre une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

Puis il s'approcha de son enfant et, avec douceur, passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son père et de reprendre place sur l'herbe de la clairière. Frigga fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils si proche d'Harry. Le jeune garçon était un mortel et, malgré le fait qu'elle-même adorait son petit fils, elle ne pouvait que s'inquiéter à la pensée de ce qui arriverait à son fils lorsqu'Harry mourrait. La déesse gloussa doucement en voyant que les cheveux d'Harry venaient de tourner au roux, sous le regard médusé de son père, avant de reprendre une couleur noir.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après qu'Harry soit rentré au château et qu'eux-mêmes soient rentrés à Asgard, Frigga prit le bras de son fils et l'entraina doucement en direction des berges.

\- Loki.

\- Je sais, soupira le jeune homme. Il est mortel, mais … je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui.

\- C'est dangereux Loki. Lorsqu'il mourra …

\- Lorsqu'il mourra, je … J'ai aimé mes autres enfants, mais à l'époque j'étais naïf de croire que je pourrais encore plaire à père. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'était une vraie famille. De ce que c'était que d'avoir des enfants et d'en être responsable. Maintenant, je sais et je sais que, lorsque je le perdrai, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Mais, il faudra quand même que je continue à avancer pour mes autres enfants. Je …

Loki s'arrêta alors. Frigga ne l'avait jamais vu aussi troublé et aussi effrayé.

\- J'ai peur, mère. Peur de le perdre, peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps avec lui. Peur de ne pas être capable de le protéger.

Frigga prit alors le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Loki se calma alors peu à peu.

\- Fils, écoute-moi. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Je sais que tu penses à voler l'une de nos pommes d'Idunn pour l'offrir à ton fils. Mais faire cela serait une erreur.

\- Il est mon fils, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, murmura Loki.

\- Non, mais tu ne dois rien faire de répréhensible. Odin pourrait t'empêcher de voir Sleipnir à nouveau.

Loki se figea, il avait oublié Sleipnir. Frigga avait raison, il ne pouvait rien faire de répréhensible sous peine de perdre Sleipnir. Et en même temps, s'il ne faisait rien, il courait le risque de perdre Harry. Que devait-il faire ?

Harry tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Un lion enragé. Il venait d'apprendre que ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé. Hermione avait été attaquée par le monstre et était pétrifiée à l'infirmerie. Ron avait aussitôt voulu lui mettre l'attaque sur le dos. Résultat : Harry lui avait mis son point dans la figure et avait dégainé sa dague. Weasley n'avait pas insisté et avait aussitôt pris la fuite, sans doute pour aller chercher le professeur McGonagall. Mais là, Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Il allait devoir tout faire lui-même encore une fois.

Les adultes de ce monde étaient vraiment pathétiques. Il devait enquêter, trouver qui menait ces attaques et comment. Il se ferait alors une joie de lui enfoncer sa dague dans la gorge. Oui bon, d'accord ! C'était peut-être un peu violent, et son père n'apprécierait pas, mais il était en colère.

\- Monsieur Potter !

Ah ! Weasley était revenu, avec McGonagall. Harry n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Il dépassa le professeur, jeta un regard noir à Weasley et quitta la salle commune, McGonagall sur les talons.

\- Monsieur Potter, le directeur a été très clair, fit le professeur en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il ne vous laisse garder vos armes qu'à la condition que vous ne les utilisez pas pour menacer vos camarades.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit ou Hermione avait été attaquée. Bien, il était temps de faire des rapprochements. Pour deux des attaques, il avait été présent. Ce qui avait incité ses camarades à le croire responsable. A ses deux attaques, il a entendu la voix. Mais pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? Harry se pencha pour ramasser un miroir qui trainait sur le sol. C'était à Hermione, il l'avait déjà vu avec. Pourquoi un miroir ? … Une minute, il y avait aussi une surface réfléchissante près de Miss Teigne, à l'endroit où elle s'est fait attaquer. Mais il n'y en avait pas là où Collins a été pétrifié. Il fronça les sourcils essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas que les autres professeurs et le directeur étaient arrivés près d'eux. Le professeur Rogue voulut dire quelque chose, mais un regard de la part de McGonagall l'en dissuada. Harry lui continuait à se remémorer ce soir-là. Mais bien sûr ! Collins n'avait pas été le seul à être pétrifier, Nick aussi. Il était donc probable que l'attaque ait d'abord traversé Nick avant de toucher Collins. L'attaque en question avait dû perdre de son intensité.

Il ne chercherait donc pas une créature qui pétrifiait, mais bien une créature qui risquait de faire pire : tuer. Une créature capable de vivre mille ans. Harry savait que les créatures sur terre qui vivaient le plus longtemps étaient des reptiles. Les tortues pouvaient vivre jusque cent ans après tout, mais il doutait qu'une tortue serait assez rapide pour échapper au professeur qui était là en quelques minutes à la moindre alerte. Harry observa autour de lui et son regard se posa sur Rogue. Le monstre était lié à la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard … Serpentard ? Bien sûr ! Le monstre qu'il cherchait était un serpent et cela expliquait aussi qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, vu qu'il devait être le seul à parler aux serpents dans tout le château.

Harry partit alors en direction de la bibliothèque. Quel serpent pouvait tuer sans causer de dommages physiques et pouvait vivre plus de mille ans ? Il entra vivement dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea aussitôt vers la section Créatures Magiques.

\- Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Votre travail, répondit Harry en parcourant rapidement un livre avant de passer à un autre. Vous savez, celui qui consiste à vous assurer de l'éducation ET de la sécurité de vos élèves.

Harry repoussa un nouveau livre et s'apprêta à en prendre un nouveau, lorsqu'un livre plus petit attira son attention. Il était coincé dans un coin de l'étagère. Ce qui avait le plus attiré l'attention d'Harry était le fait qu'il semblait vraiment très très vieux. Avec prudence, le jeune homme le sortit de l'étagère et le posa sur la table. Puis il l'ouvrit et parcourut les pages une par une, avec prudence pour ne pas abimer l'ouvrage. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il trouve le serpent qui l'intéressait. Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur la poignée de sa dague, se rassurant par sa présence. Le monstre qui attaquait Poudlard était l'un des plus redoutables et des plus mortels qui soient : le Basilic.

Harry repoussa finalement le livre en direction des professeurs. Aussitôt, le professeur McGonagall se pencha pour lire à voix haute les informations contenues dans le livre. Les autres professeurs commencèrent alors à parler de renvoyer les élèves chez eux le temps qu'ils retrouvent le serpent. Harry profita du fait que les adultes soient occupés pour leur fausser compagnie. Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils cherchaient la Chambre des Secrets sans succès. Il devait trouver un fantôme capable de le renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était passé cinquante ans plus tôt, lors de la dernière attaque. Mais le seul fantôme qu'Harry trouva fut Peeves.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Un élève qui se promène dans les couloirs.

\- Bonsoir Peeves. Dis-moi, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez, répondit Peeves avec une cabriole.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinquante ans ?

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, ricana l'esprit frappeur.

Harry retint un grondement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il laissa alors échapper un peu de sa magie Ases et aussitôt Peeves se figea. Il observa l'élève devant lui, il était l'enfant du Trickster. Peeves, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos quelqu'un d'aussi important, lui expliqua que la personne qui était morte était une jeune fille et qu'elle était toujours à Poudlard sous la forme d'un fantôme. Et qu'elle hantait le lieu où elle était morte, les toilettes du second étage.


	7. Partie 1 Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Harry observa autour de lui. Il avait réussi à rejoindre les toilettes des filles sans qu'aucun des professeurs, qui s'étaient lancés à sa recherche, ne le remarque. Il avait ensuite parlé au fantôme de l'élève morte, Mimi, et avait trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre de Secrets. Franchement, les adultes de ce monde étaient des incompétents. En à peine une nuit, il avait réussi là où les adultes avaient échoué malgré des centaines d'années de tentative. Il s'était ensuite laissé glisser dans le tuyau et se trouvait maintenant dans les sous-sols de Poudlard.

Harry se décida alors à s'avancer. Après tout, s'il était là, c'était pour une bonne raison. Rapidement, le couloir en pierre taillée laissa place à des parois brutes couvertes de mousse et d'eau. Harry s'avança prudemment, vérifiant s'il n'entendait rien avant de tourner à chaque embranchement. Si le basilic tuait d'un seul regard, il valait mieux être prudent. Un craquement sous ses pieds le fit sursauter. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit des centaines de squelettes d'animaux et de petits rongeurs. Grimaçant, Harry continua en faisant bien attention à repousser les os avant de poser le pied.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, il arriva finalement devant une porte ronde. Cette dernière était gravée de serpents qui apparemment servaient aussi de verrous. Harry s'approcha de la porte jusqu'à la toucher du bout des doigts. Puis, dans un sifflement, il lui ordonna de s'ouvrir. La porte tourna alors doucement sur ses gonds, révélant un couloir bordé de statues de serpents. Harry s'avança alors prudemment, s'assurant d'être le plus discret possible. Au bout du couloir, il arriva dans une grande salle. En face de lui, une immense statue du visage de Serpentard, et juste en dessous, un bassin rempli d'eau. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y avait d'autres tunnels qui partaient de la salle principale. Le serpent pouvait être n'importe où, dans l'eau ou dans l'un des couloirs. Harry fit lentement le tour de lui-même. Il lui fallait trouver un point d'observation sûr.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui fit sursauter Harry. Rapidement, il se jeta derrière un des piliers qui bordaient la salle. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le mieux placé, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se trouver à découvert au beau milieu de la salle. Il resta alors tapi dans l'ombre, attendant de voir qui était le salopard qui avait pétrifié Hermione. Avant de constater que ce n'était pas un, mais une, et qu'en plus, il la connaissait : il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley ! Si cet imbécile de Ron savait ça ! Mais Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Ginny. Elle avançait de façon trop mécanique, comme forcée. Et elle agrippait un cahier noir tellement fort qu'Harry pouvait voir de là où il était les jointures blanches de la jeune fille.

Ginny s'arrêta finalement devant la statue et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, elle s'effondra. Aussitôt, une brume noir malsaine s'éleva du journal pour former un corps d'homme. Ce dernier observa autour de lui avant de poser un regard sur son corps et d'avoir une grimace de dégout. Ah ! Apparemment, son corps de brume ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

\- Ce corps est encore trop faible, grommela l'homme, et cette petite sorcière n'est pas assez puissante. Ça prend trop de temps.

Harry était curieux. Il avait besoin de réponse et comptait bien les obtenir, mais pas sans prendre de précautions. Mobilisant sa part de magie d'Asgard, comme son père lui avait appris, Harry fit apparaitre une illusion de lui sortant de l'un des tunnels. Il était placé de façon à pouvoir voir l'expression du visage de la brume.

\- Qu'est-ce qui prend trop de temps ? demanda l'illusion.

Le véritable Harry observa la brume se tendre, aussi dérangeante que fut cette idée.

\- Qui es-tu ?

La brume observa l'illusion de haut en bas et Harry nota à son expression, qui l'avait reconnu.

\- Tu es Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux en comprenant que même les brumes sorties des livres le connaissaient.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes ?

\- Mais où sont mes manières ? Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Et c'est un honneur de te rencontrer enfin. Cette fille ne parle que de toi et de combien tu es merveilleux. Mais j'aimerais savoir, Potter. Il y a une question qui me brule les lèvres. Comment un nourrisson a-t-il pu survivre au sortilège de mort lancé par l'un des mages noirs les plus puissants ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors que l'illusion répondait à sa place.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? demanda l'illusion. Voldemort est apparu bien après vous.

\- Parce que je suis Lord Voldemort, ricana la brume.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris en le voyant jouer avec son nom pour former le nom de Voldemort.

\- Et ce soir tu périras, Harry Potter. Parle-moi, Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. Il y en avait qui ne doutait vraiment de rien. Le jeune homme se recula un peu dans l'ombre en remarquant que la bouche de la statue venait de s'ouvrir et qu'il y avait du mouvement dans l'ombre de la bouche. Le jeune homme se figea alors de peur en voyant l'énorme serpent qui venait d'apparaître. Il savait que le Basilic était un serpent géant, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

\- Tue-le, ordonna Jedusor.

Le serpent tourna la tête vers l'illusion et, aussitôt, celle-ci se dissipa.

\- Quoi, rugit Tom furieux, trouve-le et tue-le.

Le serpent se tourna alors sur lui-même, observant la salle. Harry garda les yeux baissés, se servant des flaques d'eau qui couvraient le sol pour garder le Basilic à l'œil. Ce fut un sifflement de victoire qui lui indiqua qu'il avait été découvert. Murmurant un juron, Harry prit la fuite dans l'un des couloirs. Peut-être en trouverait-il un suffisamment petit pour que le Basilic ne puisse le suive. S'engouffrant dans un tunnel, il lâcha un juron et réussit à faire demi-tour à temps lorsqu'il constata que c'était un cul de sac. Il pouvait entendre la brume l'insulter et se moquer de lui, le bruit se répercutant contre les parois.

Harry s'engagea dans un autre tunnel, plus petit que les précédents. Il parcourut plusieurs mètres avant de se figer c'était un nouveau cul de sac. Il se tourna pour quitter ce piège à rat, mais il était trop tard. Le serpent était devant la seule issue. Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux et se pressa contre la grille, sa main posée sur la poignée de sa dague en sachant que ça ne serait pas suffisant pour vaincre un pareil monstre. Il entendit le serpent s'approcher de plus en plus jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il se tendit alors et s'excusa mentalement auprès de son père.

\- Lokison ?

La voix lui parvint dans son esprit et Harry pouvait parfaitement y entendre la surprise. Il sentit le serpent reculer quelque peu. Il se détendit alors sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu es un fils de Loki ? demanda à nouveau le serpent.

\- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Je m'appelle Harry.

Tout s'éclaira alors dans son esprit. Son père lui avait bien sûr parlé de ses frères et sœur. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici.

\- Jörmungand ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui, répondit le serpent.

Harry lâcha un halètement de soulagement et de joie. Avant que le serpent ait pu fait le moindre geste, il s'avança et entoura sa grosse tête entre ses bras.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour te rencontrer, murmura Harry. Papa m'a tellement parlé de toi et de nos frères et sœur. Est-ce que je peux ouvrir les yeux ? J'aimerais te voir.

Le serpent observa avec surprise ce petit frère qu'il ne connaissait pas. Curieux, il siffla un oui en maitrisant ses pouvoirs pour éviter de tuer le mortel. Harry ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Jörmungand était énorme. Ses écailles étaient d'un noir brillant et ses yeux d'un vert toxique. Jörmungand observa le mortel, s'attendant à le voir terrifié par son apparence, mais celui-ci semblait curieux et ému.

\- Papa sera tellement content de te voir.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Jörmungand avec amertume.

\- Il t'a cherché, tu sais. Il vous a tous cherchés. Mais Odin… Papa a dû me cacher de lui et du regard d'Heimdal.

A ce moment-là, Jörmungand leva la tête en direction de la salle principale.

\- Il s'impatiente, remarqua le serpent. Nous discuterons de ça plus tard.

\- Tu as raison. Jörmungand ?

Le serpent se tourna vers lui, surpris avant de pencher doucement la tête sur le côté.

\- Oui ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes caché. Les professeurs de cette école te voient comme une menace. Et ils risqueraient d'essayer de te tuer.

\- Comme si des mortels pouvaient me tuer, répliqua le serpent avec un sifflement hautain.

\- Je sais mais … c'est compliqué. Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache que tu es en vie.

\- Très bien, accepta le serpent. Il me suffit de changer d'apparence.

Et, sous le regard surpris d'Harry, il prit alors l'apparence d'une couleuvre. Du moins Harry pensait que c'était une couleuvre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, dévoilant l'intérieur noir. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse l'un des serpents les plus venimeux du monde, le mamba noir. Le jeune homme sentit alors le serpent monter sur sa jambe. Il se pencha et l'attrapa doucement avant de le glisser autour de son cou.

\- Essaye de ne pas bouger. Je te promets que je répondrai à toutes tes questions plus tard.

Harry retourna alors dans la salle principale. Il avait dégainé sa dague, sur laquelle il avait fait apparaître un peu de sang. Il s'avança dans la salle, observant la brume qui lui semblait plus solide qu'avant. Il se souvint alors des paroles énigmatiques de la brume au début. C'était ça ! Il se nourrissait de l'énergie de Ginny. La brume qui, pour le moment, était inoffensive, cracha des insultes en direction d'Harry. Mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Harry, lui, s'approcha de Ginny et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il s'empara du journal et y planta sa dague, sans avoir remarqué que Jörmungand avait laissé tomber quelques gouttes de son venin dessus. La brume cria avant de disparaître, le journal fondant légèrement à l'attaque du venin, et Ginny se réveilla brusquement.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Harry et Ginny étaient installés dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Mme Weasley gardait sa fille dans ses bras tout en sanglotant et en la grondant pour son étourderie. Harry les observa faire avec un léger sourire en se demandant si son père aurait la même attitude. Quoiqu'avec la présence de Jörmungand, il serait plus concentré sur son grand frère que sur lui. Harry sentit le serpent se déplacer le long de son torse et retint un sourire. Il se sentait euphorique d'avoir trouvé l'un de ses frères. Son père lui avait tellement parlé d'eux, il avait tellement souhaité les rencontrer en sachant que c'était presque impossible. Harry sentit à ce moment-là sur lui un regard qui le sortit de ses pensées. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction des professeurs, il remarqua que Dumbledore le fixait du regard. Il invita alors Mme Weasley à accompagner sa fille à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Celle-ci acquiesça alors doucement, laissant le jeune Harry seul avec les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore et Rogue.

\- J'ai eu vent d'une histoire troublante te concernant, Harry, remarqua Dumbledore sur un ton de reproche. Il semblerait que tu aies menacé l'un de tes camarades avec ta dague. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été très clair. Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te confisquer tes armes.

Harry l'observa un instant, puis il sortit sa dague et la planta violemment dans le bois de la table en face de lui.

\- Très bien, répondit Harry à la surprise de Dumbledore. La voici. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des valises à faire.

\- Des valises ?

\- Un serpent géant se balade dans le château. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais rester ici sans ma dague.

Et sans laisser le temps à Dumbledore de réagir à ses paroles, il quitta la pièce en direction de la salle commune de Griffondor. Lorsqu'il entra, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire triomphant de Ron, sourire qu'il effaça en montrant l'un des siens. Il rejoignit ensuite le dortoir où il commença à emballer ses affaires sous le regard stupéfait de Neville.

\- Tu … tu t'en vas ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Cette école est dangereuse, et Dumbledore vient de me prendre ma dague. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici si je suis désarmé.

Harry prit alors quelques vêtements de rechange et entra dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Là, il se déshabilla, dévoilant un mamba noir enroulé autour de son torse. Harry s'excusa doucement et déroula le serpent avant de le poser sur une serviette chaude sur le bord d'un évier. Ensuite il entra dans la douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur d'égout qui l'avait suivi partout depuis la Chambre des Secrets.

Jörmungand apprécia la serviette et la chaleur qu'elle procurait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé de lui ainsi. Pas depuis que Salazar Serpentard l'avait recueilli en fait. Il porta ensuite son regard sur son frère. C'était étrange pour lui de se dire que ce petit mortel était son frère, alors que ses autres frères étaient tellement impressionnants. Il ne savait pas encore très bien comment il se sentait face à cette nouvelle. Mais, pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Harry. Et le jeune homme avait, semblait-il, de l'affection pour lui. Il y avait aussi le problème de leur père. Pendant longtemps, il en avait voulu à Loki d'avoir laissé Odin les prendre loin de lui et les exiler. Et il lui en voulait encore.

Une main chaude qui le caressait le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son cadet.

\- Tu semblais dans de sombres pensées, Jörmungand, remarqua Harry.

\- Tu disais que notre père nous avait cherché nos frères, notre soeur et moi ?

\- Oui. Et c'est en te cherchant sur Midgard que j'ai été conçu un peu par erreur. Papa m'a raconté énormément de choses sur vous et sur le peu de temps qu'il a passé avec vous. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il regrettait de ne pas vous avoir recherchés tout de suite. Papa était jeune et je pense qu'il avait encore l'espoir de plaire à Odin en faisant tout ce qu'il disait. Je faisais ça aussi avec mes tuteurs avant de rencontrer papa. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de plaire à mon oncle, mais sans résultat. Papa t'aime, Jörmungand, et il te le dira lorsque nous le verrons. Eh ! Avec un peu de chance, il amènera grand-mère avec lui.

\- Grand-mère ? demanda Jörmungand, surpris.

\- Oui, la reine Frigga. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de te voir aussi.

Harry ramassa alors son frère et l'installa de nouveau autour de son torse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Il s'habilla ensuite, recouvrant son frère avant de quitter la pièce. Weasley était juste derrière la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dumbledore s'est finalement rendu compte que tu étais une menace, ricana le jeune homme.

\- C'est moi qui me suis rendu compte que ce château était une menace. Je change d'école. Peut-être que j'irais à Beauxbâtons ou à Salem. J'hésite encore, remarqua Harry. De toute façon, je peux aller n'importe où. L'argent ne me manque pas, et avec ma célébrité, n'importe quelle école m'acceptera sans poser de questions. L'avantage d'être qui je suis.

Le rictus railleur qu'il envoya ensuite à Ron fit rougir celui-ci de rage. Harry finit de préparer son sac avant de le mettre en bandoulière sur l'une de ses épaules. Il quitta ensuite le dortoir et la salle commune sous le regard stupéfait des autres Griffondor.

\- Tu vas vraiment partir ? demanda Jörmungand.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Au même moment, ses amis le rejoignirent et le harcelèrent de questions. Harry eut un léger rire amusé qui stupéfia le reste de ses amis.

\- Tout ira bien, assura Harry. Dumbledore ne me laissera pas partir comme ça, et je compte bien en profiter.

\- Pourquoi as-tu atterri à Griffondor ? demanda Blaise stupéfait après presque une minute de silence.

\- Et bien, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il serait plus Serpentard de ma part d'être envoyé à Griffondor. Personne ne s'attend à trouver un serpent parmi les lions.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait et le jeune homme éclata de rire, entrainant Blaise et Drago avec lui.

\- Le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'avais ma place dans toutes les maisons, mais que ma principale caractéristique, c'était mon courage. Même si je ne vois pas bien en quoi j'ai fait preuve de courage dans ma vie.

Harry s'arrêta alors. Il venait d'arriver à la porte d'entrée du château. Ces amis se turent et observèrent autour d'eux, s'attendant à voir le directeur débarquer pour arrêter le jeune homme. Mais rien ne se passait.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix incertaine.

Harry eut un léger sourire rassurant, puis il attira doucement la jeune femme dans une douce étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé Mione, mais Dumbledore pense pouvoir me manipuler. Je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y arrivera pas et qu'il va devoir faire avec. Tout ira bien, assura Harry. Et en attendant, promets-moi d'être prudente. Je ne veux pas recevoir un hibou de Drago parce que tu te seras une fois de plus fait pétrifier.

Hermione lui donna alors un coup de poing dans l'épaule en le traitant de crétin. Harry éclata de rire avant de serrer les mains de Drago et de Blaise. Puis il prit son sac et sortit sous le regard stupéfait des autres élèves.

Harry était près des grilles lorsqu'il entendit des personnes approcher de lui au pas de course. Il ne s'arrêta pas et ne se retourna pas. Mais il entendit parfaitement la voix de Dumbledore l'appeler. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Dumbledore vint se mettre devant lui.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, remarqua Dumbledore. Venez dans mon bureau, nous allons discuter.


	8. Partie 1 Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Harry observa autour de lui, il n'était jamais venu dans le bureau du directeur. C'était un vrai bric-à-brac. Du moins en apparence, parce qu'Harry sentait la magie qui émanait de chacun des objets. Il s'avança dans le bureau sous le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore et s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva devant un perchoir sur lequel était posé un magnifique oiseau. Un phénix d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire. Harry tendit la main vers lui, mais ne chercha pas à toucher à l'oiseau. Ce serait à lui de décider s'il voulait des caresses ou pas. Le phénix l'observa un instant avant de tendre son cou et de glisser sa tête dans la main du jeune homme. Harry eut un sourire et caressa doucement l'oiseau.

\- Il s'appelle Fumseck, annonça doucement Dumbledore.

\- C'est un bel oiseau, remarqua Harry sur le même ton.

Dumbledore observa le jeune homme avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- J'imagine que je suis différent de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, remarqua Harry avec un léger sourire en coin.

Le vieil homme soupira doucement avant d'inviter Harry à s'asseoir devant lui. Ce dernier accéda à la requête du directeur en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils rouges devant le bureau.

\- Tu me mets dans une situation délicate, mon garçon, remarqua Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas te laisser errer dans la nature, tu y serais en danger. Et je ne peux pas te permettre d'être un danger pour tes camarades.

\- Et je ne peux pas rester ici sans armes. Je veux rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir.

Dumbledore fut surpris de voir qu'un enfant aussi jeune pensait déjà à la mort. Il fut tout aussi surpris par sa détermination à rester en vie, qui était en parfaite contradiction avec le fait qu'il soit entré seul dans la Chambre des Secrets. Décidemment, ce garçon était plus mature qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le directeur ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et en sortit la dague d'Harry, avant de la poser en face de lui.

\- Ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai voulu faire, était pour le plus grand bien. Tu dois comprendre qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ignores.

\- Quel genre de choses ? demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il faut que tu restes ici pour ta propre sécurité et pour celle des autres.

\- Je viens d'affronter un serpent de 30 mètre de long. Je ne me sens pas vraiment en sécurité ici, remarqua Harry. Vous voulez que je reste ? Moi je veux des garanties que je pourrais me défendre.

\- Très bien, soupira Dumbledore. Mais la dague reste là.

Harry l'observa mettre sa dague dans un coffre. De toute évidence, le vieil homme avait oublié qu'il ne possédait pas seulement une dague. Il referma le coffre et se tourna vers son élève.

\- Que veux-tu que je t'enseigne ?

\- Vous ? Rien. Par contre, j'aimerais recevoir l'enseignement de mes professeurs et de Mme Pomfresh. J'aimerais que Mme Pomfresh m'apprenne des sorts et des techniques de soin. Et j'aimerais que le professeur Flitwick m'apprenne la magie élémentaire. Dans un premier temps, ce sera bien. D'autant qu'on a de nouvelles options l'année prochaine.

\- La magie élémentaire est extrêmement difficile, remarqua Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas plutôt …

\- J'ai choisi d'apprendre cette magie en toute connaissance de cause, directeur. Et une fois que j'aurai suffisamment appris auprès de Madame Pomfresh et du professeur Flitwick, j'aimerais qu'un autre professeur m'enseigne une autre forme de magie.

\- Comme devenir animagus ?

\- Non, les animagus doivent s'enregistrer, et cela ne me servirait à rien de pouvoir me transformer si mes adversaires savent en quoi je me transforme.

De toute façon, il savait déjà prendre des formes animales. Alors ça ne lui servirait à rien, même s'il bloquait toujours sur le cheval. Au niveau de la métamorphose humaine, son père lui avait enseigné suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à demander à McGonagall.

\- Très bien, lâcha finalement Dumbledore. Mais tu apprendras uniquement si les professeurs sont d'accord pour te l'enseigner. Je ne veux pas que tu les obliges.

\- Et cela vaut aussi pour vous, directeur. Vous ne devez pas leur interdire de m'apprendre quelque chose.

\- Très bien, répondit le vieil homme de mauvaise humeur.

Harry eut un sourire et se leva. Puis il tendit une main au directeur, que ce dernier serra pour sceller leur accord, sans savoir que ledit accord venait d'être scellé par la magie d'Asgard. Harry salua ensuite Dumbledore et quitta le bureau. Sa main se posa sur la gaine vide de sa dague. Il murmura le nom de cette dernière, qui, aussitôt, apparut pour redevenir automatiquement invisible aux yeux des autres. Le vieil homme pensait avoir un point de pression contre lui, mais Harry n'était pas le fils de Loki pour rien. Depuis le début, il avait eu l'intention de récupérer sa dague. Grâce au serment magique, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus dorénavant revenir sur sa parole. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen subtil de convaincre ses professeurs les plus réticents de lui enseigner ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Harry eut un sourire en sentant Jörmungand resserrer sa prise autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre un léger sifflement qui s'apparentait à un rire.

\- Tu sais manipuler ton monde, remarqua Jörmungand en glissant doucement vers le col de sa chemise.

\- Dumbledore me sous-estime beaucoup trop, répondit Harry. Mais je suis encore loin du niveau de papa.

Le serpent siffla doucement son accord, alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers son dortoir pour prendre un peu de repos mérité.

Harry se balançait doucement. Il était rentré chez les Dursley depuis une semaine et, déjà, fuyait la maison, en particulier depuis l'arrivée de la tante Marge. Jörmungand, lui, était furieux en permanence contre les mortels, et Harry avait bien du mal à l'empêcher de mordre ses tuteurs. C'est pourquoi il était assis sur l'une des balançoires du parc public du quartier. Il avait appelé son père plus tôt dans la soirée. Il attendait maintenant son arrivée, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire.

Loki était tranquillement installé à table, écoutant encore une fois le récit de son frère sur leur dernière bataille. Evidemment, cette brute épaisse ne parla pas de la brume qu'il avait fait apparaître et qui leur avait permis, à lui ainsi qu'à ses amis, de s'en sortir vivants. Prenant son verre de vin, il se détourna de la conversation. L'arrogance de son frère était vraiment insupportable par moments. Il cacha un fin sourire derrière son verre avant de porter par reflexe sa main à son cœur, lorsqu'il sentit son pendentif chauffer doucement. Frigga, qui l'avait vu faire, eut un sourire à son tour avant de se lever, attirant l'attention de Thor et d'Odin sur elle.

\- Excuse-moi, mon fils, mais je viens de me souvenir que j'avais des affaires à régler. Tu pourras me raconter la fin de cette bataille une autre fois.

\- Bien sur, mère, répondit Thor avec un large sourire.

\- Loki ?

\- Mère ? répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

\- Pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Avec plaisir, mère.

Thor était déjà retourné à sa nourriture. Mais Odin, lui, observa son fils et sa tendre épouse. Ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose. Venant de la part de Loki, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, mais Frigga … Si elle était impliquée, alors cela ne devait pas être bien méchant. Et puis, son plus jeune fils avait bien le droit d'avoir des secrets avec sa mère.

Loki guida Frigga jusqu'à l'un des passages qui menait vers Midgard, puis il se téléporta dans le petit bois qui se trouvait près du quartier où son fils vivait. Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés de table, mais ça n'était pas nécessaire, pas entre eux. Le dieu les mena ensuite vers le parc, où ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver son fils. Frigga, elle, observa autour d'elle, surprise de voir que toutes les maisons étaient identiques. Loki arriva finalement dans le parc et remarqua aussitôt son fils, assis calmement, penché doucement vers le ciel pour observer les étoiles.

\- Fils, appela Loki en s'approchant.

Harry se redressa et tourna la tête vers son père et celui-ci se figea en voyant le cocard qu'arborait son fils. Il allait tuer ces mortels, peu importe les lois d'Odin. Loki s'approcha à grands pas de lui et posa doucement une main sur sa joue pour mieux voir.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda le dieu dans un grondement sourd.

\- Ca n'est rien, assura Harry.

Loki s'accroupit alors devant lui, tout en laissant sa main sur la joue de son fils.

\- Lequel de ces mortels t'as fait ça ?

\- La tante Marge soupira Harry. La sœur de mon oncle. Mais elle ne reste qu'une semaine, alors ça devrait aller.

Loki sentit une rage froide s'emparer de lui. Plus le temps passait, et plus la liste des personnes qu'il aurait à visiter s'allongeait. Le dieu leva alors la main vers l'œil de son fils pour le soigner, mais celui‑ci l'arrêta.

\- Non, elle n'est pas au courant pour la magie. Ça pourrait devenir pire si j'étais soudainement guéri.

Loki se leva alors, furieux. Si seulement les lois d'Odin n'étaient pas aussi strictes, il aurait pu emmener son fils en sécurité à Asgard. Une main délicate posée sur son bras l'arrêta dans ses cent pas furieux. Le dieu du Chaos se tourna alors vers son fils.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aimerais pouvoir t'emmener loin de cet endroit, mais …

\- Je sais, les lois d'Odin t'en empêchent.

Loki s'approcha alors et s'assit sur la balançoire à droite d'Harry. Ce dernier offrit alors un sourire à Frigga avant qu'elle n'attire son petit-fils dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Je suis content de te voir, grand-mère, murmura Harry.

\- Moi aussi.

Au bout d'une bonne minute à profiter de cette étreinte, Harry s'écarta avec un large sourire en se tournant vers son père.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Harry glissa alors sa main sous son T-shirt et en sortit un mamba noir avant de le poser sur le sol. Ce dernier jeta un regard incertain en direction de Frigga, avant de poser son regard sur Loki. Celui-ci l'observa sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Jörmungand ne remarque une étincelle d'espoir dans le fond de son regard. Loki s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla sans faire attention à la terre qui allait sûrement salir sa tenue princière.

\- Jörmungand ? demanda le dieu.

Ce dernier observa son père, qui semblait effrayé, joyeux, triste et plein d'espoir. Un tel panel d'émotions pouvait être vu dans le regard de cet homme qui l'avait abandonné, à tel point que le serpent se demanda si Harry n'avait pas eu raison au sujet de leur père. Il se décida alors à donner une chance à son père et, dans une lumière verte, reprit forme humaine.

Loki observa avec stupeur l'un de ses fils perdus et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, alors qu'il tendait la main vers le visage du jeune homme devant lui.

Jörmungand était mince, plus mince que lui, mais Loki pouvait voir les muscles jouer sous sa peau. Il portait un pantalon près du corps noir, un pull noir et, par-dessus, une veste sans manche en cuir de serpent vert. Ses manches retroussées laissaient voir des écaille noires sur ses bras et deux bandes d'écailles, elles aussi noires, soulignaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court et ses yeux, dont la pupille était fendue, étaient d'un vert toxique absolument envoûtant.

\- Père, salua le jeune homme.

\- Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais te retrouver.

Il se releva et, avec prudence, attira son fils dans une étreinte. Il lui fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que Jörmungand ne se détende et ne la lui rende, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait retrouvé l'un de ses fils. Puis, jetant un regard en direction de son plus jeune fils, il tendit un bras vers lui, l'invitant à les rejoindre et le remerciant d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Harry se réfugia dans l'étreinte de son père avec plaisir. Puis, il s'écarta et invita d'un murmure son père et son frère à discuter. Quant à lui, il rejoignit sa grand-mère près des balançoires.

Lorsque Loki quitta ses deux fils ce soir-là, il se sentait euphorique. Son fils Jörmungand avait accepté de lui donner une autre chance. Le seul point noir était ces maudits mortels qui osaient frapper son fils.

\- Ils payeront un jour, murmura Loki.

Frigga, qui était à son bras, observa son plus jeune fils et vit parfaitement la rage dans le regard de celui-ci.

\- Oui, mon fils. Un jour ils payeront. Mais pas maintenant. Pas avant que nous ayons réussi à convaincre ton père de libérer Sleipnir.

Loki acquiesça d'un signe de tête sec. Frigga avait raison. Il n'avait pas qu'un seul enfant, il en avait cinq. Il devait tout faire pour les protéger tous les cinq, sans en laisser un de côté. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Odin. Pas avant de sentir sa mère se tendre. Il leva alors les yeux et rencontra le regard de son père.

\- Suis moi, Loki, ordonna doucement le roi.

Le dieu du Chaos jeta un regard incertain en direction de sa mère et suivit son père, ce dernier le guidant en direction des écuries. Pourtant, ça n'était pas le jour de sa visite. Loki se tendit alors, commençant à paniquer, même si son visage resta inexpressif. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à son fils ?

\- Ces derniers temps, j'ai reçu moins de plaintes te concernant.

Il faut dire qu'avec son fils cadet et ses tentatives pour retrouver les autres, il ne lui restait que peu de temps, trop peu pour faire ses blague habituelles.

\- Je pense que cela mérite une récompense.

Odin frappa le sol avec son sceptre deux fois avant de faire demi-tour, laissant Loki devant l'écurie où était enfermé Sleipnir. Le prince ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans le bâtiment.

Il n'avait que peu de temps avec ses enfants et il avait l'intention de profiter de chaque seconde qu'il pourrait avoir. Sleipnir l'attendait, assis sur une botte de foin. Il se leva lorsque Loki entra dans la stalle.

\- Père, salua le jeune homme.

Loki lui offrit un sourire avant de l'attirer dans une douce étreinte et, profitant de leur proximité, l'informa des derniers évènements.

\- Harry a trouvé Jörmungand, chuchota-t-il.

Il sentit Sleipnir se figer de surprise avant de raffermir sa prise sur lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- Oui, Harry s'occupe de lui.

Sleipnir acquiesça doucement et s'écarta de son père. Ce dernier ne put manquer la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son enfant avant que Sleipnir ne regarde autour de lui. Loki comprit alors que son fils aurait lui aussi aimé être libre et avec leur plus jeune frère.

\- Sleipnir, je te le promets. Un jour, je trouverais un moyen pour te sortir de là.

Mais le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête. Odin ne permettrait jamais cela. Il tenait trop à son cheval de guerre pour ça. Loki s'approcha alors et passa un bras autour des épaules de son enfant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures sans rien dire, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Odin n'ouvre la porte. Aussitôt, Sleipnir se figea de peur alors que son père raffermissait sa prise sur lui. Odin s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'écurie, offrant à son fils et à son … petit-fils un dernier moment d'intimité. Loki se leva, entrainant son fils avec lui. Puis il l'attire dans une dernière étreinte, glissant une main dans les cheveux longs de son enfant pour l'apaiser.

\- Je te le promets, fils, murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Vous direz bonjour à mes frères de ma part, chuchota le jeune homme.

Loki s'écarta avant d'acquiescer. Odin frappa de nouveau le sol avec son sceptre et Sleipnir reprit sa forme de cheval avant de regagner son box, docilement. Le jeune prince quitta l'écurie avec le cœur lourd. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin voir et surtout parler avec son fils. Mais le savoir prisonnier était une chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter.

Odin, lui, observa son fils s'éloigner de lui. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de ça. Mais il devait aussi penser au royaume, pas seulement le sien mais aussi tous les autres. Il devait penser à Ragnarok. Le père de toute chose s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule. Il sentit aussitôt la tension de celui-ci.

\- Fils, soupira Odin.

\- Il est un membre de notre famille, remarqua Loki.

\- Je sais, mais c'est compliqué.

\- En quoi libérer votre propre petit fils serait difficile, répliqua Loki avec fureur, avant de se figer.

Odin observa avec tristesse la colère justifiée de son fils et devint encore plus triste lorsqu'il remarqua la pâleur soudaine de son enfant.

\- Un roi doit parfois faire des choix difficiles pour son royaume et, parfois, ses choix blessent les êtres qui lui sont chers. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne les aime pas malgré tout.

Loki secoua doucement la tête. Si être roi d'Asgard signifiait devoir blesser sa famille, alors il refusait de le devenir. Il quitta alors son père pour rejoindre ses propres appartements. La seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était qu'au moins deux de ses fils étaient en sécurité, loin du regard d'Odin. En passant devant les appartements de son frère, il entendit de la musique et des rires. Son frère faisait encore une fête, où il boirait plus que de raison et où les femmes se pavaneraient devant lui. Le dieu du Chaos eut un reniflement de dégout avant de rejoindre ses propres quartiers, sur lesquels il apposa un charme de silence. Puis il ôta sa tunique en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Etre père n'était pas facile, surtout avec des enfants comme les siens. Mais il ne regrettait rien, pas quand il avait des enfants aussi merveilleux. Sa main se posa sur le pendentif en forme d'oiseau qui reposait sur son cœur. La pierre était tiède, bien loin de la froideur à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre d'un bijou, preuve que son fils allait bien.

Se versant un verre de vin, il se dirigea ensuite vers son balcon pour pouvoir profiter de la vue d'Asgard. Son fils lui demanderait de lui en parler à sa prochaine rencontre, comme il le faisait presque à chaque fois, et il devait pouvoir lui décrire ce royaume aussi fidèlement que possible. Il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas que Thor était entré et qu'il s'approchait de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente l'odeur de l'alcool.

\- Frère, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ? Il faut que tu t'amuses un peu, bougonna le dieu du Tonnerre avant de s'effondrer sous le regard exaspéré de Loki.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les ronflements de son frère, puis il s'approcha de lui pour le porter sur son épaule et rejoindre les appartements d'en face. Lorsqu'il entra, les conversations se turent et certaines des femmes présentes murmurèrent dans son dos.

\- Dehors, ordonna Loki d'une voix froide.

Les musiciens et les femmes ne se firent pas prier. Mais Sif et les trois guerriers observèrent Loki avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Fandrall.

Mais Loki ne l'écoutait pas. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son frère et l'y allongea avant de se servir de sa magie pour le nettoyer un minimum et pour le changer. Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant son frère endormi avec ses amis, avant de rejoindre son balcon.


	9. Partie 1 Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Harry s'arrêta soudainement, lâchant le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main et se laissant tomber sur un banc. Une semaine ! La tante Marge ne devait rester qu'une semaine et il avait dit à son père que ça irait. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle insulte son père et sa mère, cette … ! Résultat il avait fait de la magie accidentelle, ce qui lui assurait un renvoi de Poudlard, et il avait fui cette maison de cinglés. Et peu importe ce que dirait Dumbledore, il n'y remettrait plus les pieds. Un léger sifflement attira son attention vers le sac où il avait précipitamment enfermé Jörmungand pour pouvoir quitter la maison. Il l'ouvrit et observa son frère ainé sortir et prendre forme humaine.

\- Je suis désolé, Jörmungand, s'excusa Harry avant même que son ainé n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je devais nous sortir de là le plus vite possible.

\- Etais-tu en danger ? demanda le jeune homme avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry, mais je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas.

Jörmungand s'assit à côté de son frère et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Aussitôt, il sentit Harry se blottir contre lui. Cela le surprenait toujours de voir à quel point son jeune frère était aussi tactile. A Asgard, personne n'avait voulu le toucher. Seul son père et Odin avaient posé leur main sur lui. Il baissa les yeux sur son petit frère et fronça les sourcils. Jusqu'à présent, Harry s'était toujours occupé de lui. Or c'était son rôle d'aîné de veiller sur son cadet. Un grondement sourd le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'Harry se tendit à côté de lui. Jörmungand se redressa alors. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas ce royaume, mais il savait encore se battre et il avait promis à son père de protéger son petit frère. Un immense chien noir sortit des fourrés à ce moment-là. Il était affreusement maigre et semblait malade. Harry se détacha de Jörmungand, ce dernier se figea en sentant cela.

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta Jörmungand.

\- Il a juste faim, remarqua doucement Harry en tendant sa main vers son sac. Les animaux n'attaquent pas sans raison.

Il glissa sa main dans son sac et en sortit plusieurs sandwichs qu'il avait préparé discrètement un soir. Le chien arrêta de gronder en voyant la nourriture. Harry coupa un morceau du sandwich et le posa sur le sol entre le chien et lui avant de reculer. L'animal l'observa un instant, avant de s'avancer prudemment. Harry l'observa faire en l'encourageant avec un sourire.

\- Tu vois, chuchota doucement Harry. Tu avais juste faim, hein, mon grand.

Le chien jappa avant de se jeter sur la nourriture qu'il avala en quelques secondes, puis il s'approcha d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire avant de lui tendre un autre morceau. Il en prit ensuite un qu'il tendit à Jörmungand et un autre dans lequel il mordit avec appétit.

\- Papa avait raison, remarqua Jörmungand en l'observant. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil et naïf.

Harry baissa doucement les yeux à cette remontrance. Jörmungand soupira alors doucement avant de passer à nouveau son bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

\- Je vais devoir être plus attentif que je ne l'avais imaginé pour pouvoir garder mon petit frère en sécurité.

Harry lui offrit un sourire à la mention du "petit frère", avant de retourner à son repas. Une fois celui‑ci terminé, le jeune homme tendit les mains vers le chien, laissant celui-ci s'approcher, puis il utilisa un peu de magie d'Asgard pour le soigner.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Jörmungand. Que fait-on ?

\- On doit se rendre à Londres. Je connais un endroit où on pourra rester le temps que la rentrée ne débute.

\- Et c'est loin, Londres ?

\- Assez, répondit Harry en se levant. Il vaut mieux que l'on y aille maintenant.

\- Comment ? A pied ?

Harry eut un sourire digne de son père et, avant que Jörmungand ait pu demander plus ample explication, il prit sa forme de faucon. L'aîné tendit le poignet pour permettre à son frère de se poser et ce dernier émit un cri strident. Jörmungand, comprenant ce que son frère voulait, laissa celui-ci s'envoler à nouveau avant de prendre sa forme de mamba noir. Harry se posa à côté de lui, puis il jeta un coup d'œil au chien qui semblait pétrifié de surprise. Il le salua en s'inclinant doucement, puis il attrapa son frère entre ses serres et s'envola.

Harry avait pu découvrir le vol sur balai à Poudlard, mais rien n'était plus jouissif que de voler de ses propres ailes. Il se sentait beaucoup plus libre ainsi, même si c'était plus dure physiquement. Survolant les maisons et les immeubles, Harry réussit à atteindre Charring Cross en trente minutes. Il se posa dans une ruelle et reprit forme humaine avant de se baisser pour permettre à Jörmungand de monter s'enrouler autour de son cou.

\- Ici, nous serons à l'abri, et j'ai suffisamment d'or pour payer la chambre jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Il sentit le serpent s'agiter doucement sous son t-shirt en signe d'accord. Harry s'avança alors en direction de la porte du bar qu'il ouvrit sans mal. A l'intérieur, Tom sursauta en le voyant débarquer avant de faire le tour de son bar pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Potter, s'exclama le vieil homme soulagé. Monsieur le Ministre est ici, nous étions très inquiet lorsque la brigade de résolution des accidents magiques ne vous a pas trouvé chez vos tuteurs.

\- Je vais bien, Tom, assura Harry avec un sourire rassuré. Mais j'aurais besoin d'une chambre jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous préparer ça tout de suite, monsieur Potter, annonça Tom en le laissant devant une porte close.

Harry se souvint à ce moment-là que Tom avait parlé du ministre. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour affronter l'homme, mais, en même temps, il savait que ça ne serait pas bien vu s'il n'allait pas rassurer le ministre qui s'était inquiété pour lui. Avec un profond soupir de lassitude, il frappa trois coups secs sur le bois de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un vieil homme.

\- Harry.

Le soulagement de cet inconnu surprit le jeune homme, qui se rappela ensuite qu'il était célèbre dans le monde sorcier.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur le Ministre.

\- Nous étions inquiet de ne pas vous trouver chez vos parents après l'incident avec Mlle Dursley.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ma magie. Mais … elle a insulté mes parents.

\- Oui, je comprends, acquiesça le ministre.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne serais pas renvoyé de Poudlard ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, assura Fudge. On ne va pas vous condamner pour une chose sur laquelle vous n'aviez aucun contrôle.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Lui se souvenait d'un incident avec un elfe de maison l'année dernière, qui n'avait pas aussi facilement été oublié. Mais, ne voulant pas s'opposer au ministre, il ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Le ministre prit alors congé, rassuré de savoir qu'Harry resterait au Chaudron Baveur pour le reste de l'été. Pour Harry, les véritables vacances purent commencer. Il sortit du petit salon où il s'était entretenu avec le ministre et laissa Tom le guider vers sa chambre. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il se passe quelque chose, remarqua alors Jörmungand, après avoir rampé hors du T-shirt d'Harry. Ce dernier releva la tête pour observa son frère installé sur son ventre.

\- Oui, il se trame quelque chose. Et ça doit être grave pour que le ministre en personne se déplace. Mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Laissons la nuit passer. Demain matin, nous y verrons peut-être un peu plus clair.

Jörmungand acquiesça doucement avant de se rapprocha de la tête d'Harry pour pouvoir ensuite se pencher au-dessus de son visage.

\- Ne me laisse pas derrière.

\- Jörmungand ?

\- Tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qu'il se passe, je reste avec toi en permanence.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se rallonger et, épuisé par sa journée, il s'endormit sous le regard protecteur de son frère. Ce dernier s'assura qu'Harry dormait profondément avant de reprendre forme humaine et de prendre délicatement le pendentif d'Harry. Il avait déjà vu son frère s'en servir et Harry lui avait expliqué comme faire pour appeler leur père.

Jörmungand hésita un instant avant de se souvenir de la dernière recommandation de leur père. Au moindre signe de danger, il devait l'appeler. Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Odin était au balcon de sa chambre, observant la beauté de son royaume. Mais son regard était perdu dans le vague, alors qu'il repensait à ses fils. En particulier à Loki. Depuis quelques années, le jeune homme avait changé il était moins farceur, plus mature, plus responsable. Et il prenait à présent son rôle de père au sérieux, même s'il ne pourrait jamais voir la majorité de ses enfants. Le père de toute chose devait se rendre à l'évidence, son fils pourrait sans difficulté gérer le royaume en temps de paix. Mais il n'était pas un guerrier comme Thor, et ses petits tours sur les champs de bataille n'avaient pour résultat que d'obtenir le mépris des autres guerriers. Lui-même n'était pas très friand de la magie de son fils. A l'opposé, Thor était un excellant guerrier qui avait remporté de nombreuses batailles et qui avait le respect de ses soldats et de son peuple. Mais il était trop impulsif et ne mesurait pas toujours les conséquences de ses actes.

Odin soupira avant de rejoindre son fauteuil où il s'assit lourdement. Son regard se posa alors sur ses mains, qui tremblaient doucement. Elles avaient commencé à trembler quelques semaines plus tôt et il savait que ça allait empirer avec le temps. Il serait bientôt temps pour lui de tomber dans son sommeil régénérateur et il devrait à ce moment-là choisir lequel de ses fils montrait sur le trône.

Loki, inconscient du tourment qui habitait Odin, observa avec ennui son frère défier un autre garde. Le pauvre bougre, poussé par ses camarades, avait accepté le défi et devait affronter le prince Thor. Le dieu du Chaos se retint de lâcher un bâillement et sursauta doucement en sentant son pendentif chauffer de manière erratique. La magie qui le parcourait était différente de celle d'Harry, mais pourtant semblable à la sienne. Jörmungand. Son fils devait essayer de l'appeler. Le dieu jeta un dernier regard à son frère avant de faire demi-tour. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas fait trois mètres que les trois guerriers et Sif lui bloquèrent le passage.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça, Loki ? demanda Fandrall.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir alors que Thor est en plein combat, remarqua alors Volstagg.

\- J'aurais aimé rester pour voir ce malheureux garde être ridiculisé par mon frère, mais j'ai d'autres obligations ailleurs.

Il essaya alors de contourner les amis de son frère, mais ses derniers ne le laissèrent pas faire. La chaleur de la pierre, si elle était plus contrôlée, n'en était pas moins présente.

\- Tu caches quelque chose, remarqua Sif avec un regard soupçonneux.

\- Mes affaires privées ne regardent que moi, Sif. Et n'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à ton prince, claqua Loki d'un ton sec.

Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de la méfiance des autres. Assez de voir que les gens se permettaient de se mêler de sa vie privée sous prétexte d'éviter une nouvelle blague de sa part. Il observa sans s'en soucier Sif se tendre sous la remarque avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

Loki jeta un regard froid aux autres amis de Thor, et ses derniers s'écartèrent de sa route. Le prince lâcha finalement un soupir avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il devrait sans doute discuter avec Thor de ses amis envahissants. Mais, pour le moment, il avait deux fils à aller voir.

Lorsque Loki arriva à l'endroit où ses fils se trouvaient, il eut la surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus chez les Dursley. Observant autour de lui, il remarqua aussitôt qu'Harry s'était endormi alors que Jörmungand l'observait avec nervosité. Le dieu s'approcha de son fils endormi et s'assura magiquement qu'il n'était pas blessé, avant de dresser une bulle de silence autour du lit pour ne pas le déranger. Puis il s'approcha de Jörmungand et répéta la même manœuvre, à la surprise de celui-ci.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Loki.

\- Cette mortelle vous a insultés, vous et la mère d'Harry, et il ne l'a pas bien pris. Il a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et on a dû fuir la maison pour éviter que le gros homme ne blesse Harry. On est en sécurité maintenant, d'après Harry. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Jörmungand lui raconta alors leur entrevue avec le ministre et lui parla de ses soupçons.

\- Tu as raison, il se trame quelque chose. Au vu de l'attitude du ministre, on pourrait penser que quelqu'un cherche à s'en prendre à Harry.

\- Qui ? L'un de ces maudits sorciers noirs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais garde un œil sur ton frère.

\- Oui, père.

Loki lui offrit un léger sourire avant de l'attirer contre lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Jörmungand, je sais que ces dernier temps n'ont pas été faciles pour toi. Mais je suis fier de toi et de la manière dont tu t'occupes de ton petit frère. Il est mortel et fragile. Il a besoin de toute la protection qu'il pourra obtenir.

Jörmungand acquiesça doucement sans rien dire. Il pouvait sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge alors que son père venait de lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Puis, il se dégagea doucement de la prise de l'adulte.

\- Merci, père.

Loki lui offrit un léger sourire, puis reporta son attention sur son plus jeune fils, qu'il observa avec inquiétude. La mortalité de son fils était un fait qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier, mais il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Et parfois, la simple idée de perdre son enfant était tellement écrasante qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Loki s'assit sur le lit à côté de son fils et, d'un mouvement de la main, changea ses vêtements en un fin pyjama de soie verte avant de l'installer avec précaution sous les couvertures.

Puis il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, souriant doucement lorsqu'il sentit Jörmungand sous sa forme de serpent ramper sur ses genoux. Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à veiller sur ses fils et ne partit que lorsque le soleil commença à se lever.

Harry était assis à la table des Griffondor et subissait les moqueries de certains de ces camarades. Décidément, cette nouvelle année commençait bien. Déjà, il avait appris qu'il était menacé par l'homme qui avait trahi sa mère et son mari. Ensuite, il y avait eu la visite de détraqueurs dans le train et il l'avait très mal supporté. Et depuis, Weasley se moquait de lui en le traitant de faible. Il n'était pas faible, il était le fils d'un dieu. Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent encore plus suite à une nouvelle pique de Weasley. Il se leva alors furieux, faisant taire la grande salle.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Weasley, et donc je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Je ne me suis pas évanoui parce que j'étais faible, mais parce que le souvenir que ces saloperies m'ont fait revivre était le pire de tous : le jour où ma mère est morte. Alors, tu m'excuseras d'être tombé dans les pommes, mais je doute que tu n'ait fait que t'évanouir en entendant ta mère supplier pour qu'on l'épargne et ensuite crier lorsqu'elle se fait tuer. D'autant que, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, tu ne faisais pas le fier non plus. A tel point que tu as dû changer de pantalon.

Il y eu plusieurs ricanements, venant principalement de la table des Serpentard, alors que Ron rougissait de honte et de rage.

\- D'autre part, tu prétends que je n'appartiens pas à la noble maison des Griffondor, contrairement à toi. Mais t'attaquer à quelqu'un sur un moment de faiblesse est plus Serpentard que Griffondor selon tes critères. Es-tu sûr que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé ?

Ron se leva alors à son tour et, d'un mouvement vif, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry. Ce dernier modifia alors légèrement sa position pour pouvoir esquiver le sortilège que son camarade avait sur le bout de la langue.

\- Mr Weasley !

\- Mais c'est lui qui …

\- Non, Mr Weasley, répliqua MacGonagall d'un ton sec. C'est vous qui avait provoqué cela. Monsieur Potter a raison, il est indigne pour un membre de sa maison de s'attaquer de manière aussi lâche à l'un de ses camarades. Vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Estimez-vous heureux que Monsieur Potter soit lui aussi à Griffondor, et que je ne souhaite pas le pénaliser en enlevant des points à ma propre maison, sinon je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

Puis, la vieille femme posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry, avant de regagner la table des professeurs. Le jeune homme jeta alors un regard à Weasley avant de faire volte-face et d'aller s'asseoir prês de ses amis à Serpentard, en prétextant qu'ils étaient de bien meilleure compagnie que certains Griffondor.

Lorsque Loki arriva à la clairière ce soir-là, il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'Harry n'y était pas. Un bruissement de feuille lui fit baisser les yeux sur Jörmungand.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda le dieu.

\- Il n'a pas pu sortir du château, regretta le serpent, à cause des créatures qui patrouillent autour. Mais il vous attend dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il y a un passage pas loin, je vais vous y conduire.

Loki suivit alors son fils jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte dans laquelle il s'engouffra. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître une flamme blanche pour l'éclairer et suivit Jörmungand dans un dédale de tunnels jusqu'à déboucher dans une grande salle. Il sentit aussitôt un poids le percuter. Loki baissa les yeux sur le corps tremblant de son fils et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le dieu.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il ne supporte pas bien les créatures qui rôdent autour du château.

Loki observa autour de lui et repéra rapidement plusieurs fauteuils et un canapé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'installa en s'assurant que son fils était toujours blotti contre lui et le laissa pleurer doucement contre lui.

Son regard se porta alors sur la salle que son fils avait choisie. Elle était sèche et bien chauffée, mais les quelques restants de mousse que l'on pouvait encore apercevoir prouvaient que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. La personne qui avait construit cet endroit devait particulièrement aimer les serpents, comme on pouvait en juger par plusieurs statues à leur effigie qui décoraient la salle. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil curieux sur l'un des pans de mur qui était entièrement recouvert d'un drap.

\- J'entends maman, murmura Harry le sortant de ses pensées. Chaque fois que je suis trop près d'une de ces créatures, j'entends maman qui crie et qui supplie pour que j'aie la vie sauve.

Loki raffermit doucement sa prise sur son fils et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne connaissait pas les créatures dont son fils parlait.

\- Peut-être un de tes professeurs serait-il capable de t'apprendre comment les combattre, proposa doucement Loki.

Harry acquiesça doucement en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Et il resta ainsi un long moment, profitant de la sécurité que son père lui offrait.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais rencontré maman.

\- C'était un soir d'été. Thor faisait encore une de ses fêtes et j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour sur Midgard, raconta doucement Loki. Ton oncle est généralement trop ivre d'alcool et de plaisir pendant ces fêtes pour prêter attention aux absents. J'ai rencontré ta mère dans un parc à Londres, elle venait d'avoir une grosse dispute avec son mari. Je me suis assis près d'elle et nous sommes restés toute la journée comme ça, sans rien dire.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle m'a expliqué qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Ta mère était une femme magnifique et je dois bien avouer que c'est sa beauté qui m'a attiré en premier. N'ayant pas d'endroit où aller, je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi et nous avons pris une chambre d'hôtel. Nous sommes restés une quinzaine de jour ensemble, mais je n'ai touché ta mère qu'une seule fois.

\- Et c'est là que …, bafouilla Harry en rougissant.

\- Que tu as été conçu, oui, approuva le dieu avec un léger sourire. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Ça ne pouvait malheureusement pas duré. Le mari de ta mère est venu la supplier de retourner avec lui, et moi je devais rentrer à Asgard.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ?

\- Oui, mais pas de manière romantique. C'était une personne brillante et extrêmement gentille. Mais je ne l'aimais pas de cette manière.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se lover contre son père pour y puiser la force dont il allait avoir besoin pour affronter le reste de l'année.


	10. Partie 1 Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Un nuage argenté se dressa devant le détraqueur. Il resta là quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Aussitôt, le professeur Lupin fit rentrer la créature dans une grande malle et Harry s'effondra, s'appuyant contre le mur proche de lui.

\- C'est bien, Harry, félicita Lupin. Vous vous en sortez très bien.

\- Mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Je tiens à peine quelques secondes devant un détraqueur qui n'en est pas vraiment un et il y en a des centaines, des vrais, qui entourent Poudlard.

\- Rares sont les sorciers capables de produire un Patronus corporel, Harry.

\- Je sais. Mais moi, je dois y arriver, répondit Harry, buté.

Il se releva avant de chanceler doucement, rattrapé par le professeur.

\- Doucement, trop en faire d'un coup n'est pas la solution. Peut-être que le souvenir que vous avez choisi n'était pas assez fort, proposa Lupin.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pensait à son père pour former son Patronus. Il se rappelait du jour de leur première rencontre dans le petit parc enneigé, puis de chacun des moments passés ensemble. Il ne voyait pas quel autre souvenir il pouvait prendre. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme tenta de se relever à nouveau et put rester debout sans que ses jambes ne tremblent. Lupin s'était, quant à lui, rapproché de son élève pour le soutenir en cas de besoin. Mais Harry allait mieux. Aussi prit-il congé de son professeur.

Lupin observa avec un regard pensif la porte par laquelle son élève venait de sortir. Le jeune homme semblait déterminé à réussir un sortilège extrêmement complexe. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné son premier cours, il avait été surpris de voir qu'Harry ne ressemblait pas tellement à James. En fait, il tenait plus de Lily. Puis le cours avait commencé et il avait gardé un œil sur le fils de son ami. Il avait vu ce dernier se rapprocher de deux Serpentard et, à sa grande surprise, ils avaient semblé bien s'entendre. Puis il y avait eu le test de l'épouvantard et il avait un peu paniqué, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il avait empêché le jeune homme d'affronter la créature et Harry ne l'avait pas bien pris du tout. Le jeune homme était venu le voir à la fin des cours et avait exigé des explications. Remus eut un léger rire au souvenir de l'indignation du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait pensé que c'était Voldemort qui allait apparaître.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la Chambre des Secrets nouvellement réaménagée. On était deux jours après Halloween et, comme d'habitude, il y avait eu un "incident". Sirius Black avait essayé d'entrer dans la salle commune. Mais ce qui gênait le plus Harry, était l'heure à laquelle il avait tenté de s'introduire dans la tour. A cette heure-là, tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le repas. S'il voulait vraiment l'attaquer, il aurait dû attendre la nuit lorsqu'ils auraient tous été endormis, non ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il avait été enfermé pendant 13 ans, il aurait eu largement le temps de mettre au point un plan pour le tuer, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Drago affirmait que l'homme était sans doute devenu fou à cause de la présence des détraqueurs, mais Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler et de dire que, d'après son père qui travaillait au ministère, Black n'était pas si fou que ça.

Un bruit de pas le sortit de ses pensées et il eut un large sourire en voyant que Frigga accompagnait son père. La reine ne venait pas souvent lui rendre visite, mais chacune d'entre elles était un immense plaisir. Le jeune homme oublia alors ses réflexions et s'approcha de sa grand-mère pour laisser celle-ci l'étreindre doucement.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, grand-mère. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, assura la déesse.

Puis elle s'écarta et se dirigea vers Jörmungand, qui avait repris forme humaine, avant de l'étreindre à son tour à la surprise de celui-ci. Si Jörmungand acceptait plus facilement les contacts avec Harry, il avait encore du mal avec ceux d'autres personnes. Frigga s'éloigna finalement et Harry les guida vers le canapé, où la vieille dame s'assit avec un fin sourire. Puis elle demanda des nouvelles à Harry et à Jörmungand. Le premier s'empressa de répondre aux questions de sa grand-mère, alors que le second se contentait de réponses courtes. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour Loki, l'important était que sa mère accepte deux de ses fils. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle également les autres. Frigga serait un allié de poids le jour où Loki décidera de libérer tous ses enfants, et donc de s'opposer à Odin. Frigga attira ses petits-enfants près d'elle et se mit à leur raconter les histoires et les légendes d'Asgard sous le regard amusé de Loki, qui connaissait déjà ces récits par cœur.

Finalement, il fut l'heure pour Loki et Frigga de rentrer à Asgard. Harry les étreignit chacun leur tour, tandis que Jörmungand restait un peu en retrait. Loki le remarqua, mais il décida de laisser un peu d'espace à son fils. Jörmungand avait, après tout, passé des siècles seul sous le château. Il était normal qu'il soit un peu réticent au contact des autres.

Le prince guida ensuite sa mère vers l'un des passages et tous deux rentrèrent au palais.

\- Reine Frigga !

La femme lâcha le bras de son fils et se tourna vers le garde qui venait de l'appeler. Le pauvre semblait affolé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la déesse avec préoccupation.

\- Nous vous avons cherché partout, répondit le garde essoufflé. Le Père de toute chose était inquiet de ne pas vous trouver et Heimdal ne pouvait plus vous voir.

\- Mère était avec moi, répondit Loki d'un ton froid. N'ai-je plus le droit de passer du temps seul avec elle ?

Le garde pâlit alors au ton menaçant. Les soldats respectaient Thor car il était le plus habile au combat, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Loki n'était pas une menace. Ses attaques étaient juste plus sournoises et plus difficiles à éviter.

\- Fils, murmura Frigga d'un ton calme en posant sa main sur son bras. Allons rassurer ton père avant qu'il n'envoie l'armée entière fouiller les autres royaumes.

Loki acquiesça doucement, retenant un soupir. Il n'était pas très friand d'Odin. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence d'Harry, il l'évitait le plus possible sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Il suivit donc Frigga dans la salle du trône où Odin siégeait tout puissant. Thor était à la droite du Père de toute chose et observait la paire qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- Frigga, fit Odin avec soulagement. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda la reine. Loki était avec moi, je ne craignais rien.

Odin les observa un instant, puis il se tourna vers Thor.

\- Fils, accompagne ta mère à ses appartements.

\- Bien, père, répondit Thor.

Loki observa son frère et sa mère quitter la pièce avec regret. Une alliée et un potentiel allié venaient de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul face à Odin.

\- Tu me cache quelque chose, fils, et cela dure depuis un moment maintenant. Je veux des réponses à présent.

\- Père …

\- Assez ! As-tu idée de l'inquiétude que j'ai eu lorsque je me suis rendu compte que Frigga n'était plus au palais ? Je veux savoir où vous êtes allés et pourquoi. Si tu refuses de répondre, alors j'ai peur de devoir annuler tes rendez-vous avec ton fils.

Loki pâlit alors brusquement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à Odin, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Le vieil homme avait un moyen de pression très efficace. Sans même le savoir, Odin lui demandait de choisir entre deux de ses fils. Loki était incapable de faire un tel choix. Le dieu du Chaos essaya de trouver une parade, une phrase qui pourrait répondre à la question d'Odin sans pour autant dévoiler l'existence d'Harry et sans lui faire perdre le droit de voir Sleipnir. Mais il ne trouvait pas.

\- J'attends, remarqua Odin.

\- Je … Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Mais vous avez ma parole sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que ni Asgard, ni aucun des autres royaumes n'est menacé.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Odin lui fit comprendre que ça n'était pas la bonne réponse. Loki sentit son cœur s'emballer et la peur glacer ses veines, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne verrait plus Sleipnir.

\- Père …

\- Si tu n'étais pas si têtu …, remarqua Odin avec déception.

\- Père …, tenta de nouveau Loki.

\- Ton temps auprès de Sleipnir est terminé. Il restera sous la forme d'un cheval jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, fit Odin en faisant claquer son sceptre sur le sol.

Loki haleta douloureusement, lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il venait de perdre à nouveau un fils. Il sentit alors la colère enfler dans son cœur. Odin n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre ses enfants à cause d'une prophétie stupide. Le Père de toute chose était incapable de comprendre l'un de ses fils et de voir que l'autre mènerait le royaume à sa perte. Il ne méritait pas son titre, ni son affection. Lorsque Loki reposa sur regard sur Odin, une haine froide y brillait, faisant froncer les sourcils à Odin. Puis sans rien dire, il fit demi-tour et quitta la salle, ignorant les appels d'Odin. Il passa à coté de Thor et ce dernier voulut l'entrainer dans une autre de ses fêtes. Mais Loki se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et prit la direction de ses appartements. Il allait trouver un moyen de libérer Sleipnir et de l'amener à son frère. Même s'il restait un cheval, au moins Harry pourrait-il prendre soin de lui. Une fois Sleipnir libéré, il partirait à la recherche de Fenrir. Odin était peut être un mauvais père, mais lui refusait de l'être.

Harry lâcha un juron en voyant Weasley être entraîné par un énorme chien noir en direction du saule cogneur. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait rester sans rien faire lorsque l'un de ses camarades se faisait attaquer. Il valait mieux que ça.

\- Je vais chercher un professeur, prévint Blaise en courant en direction du château.

Harry, lui, ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'élança à la suite du chien. Mais il se figea net et fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'une branche du saule cogneur le frôla. Comme quoi, les entrainements physiques de son père avaient du bon.

\- Comment on fait pour passer ? gémit Hermione, inquiète.

\- On ne peut pas, donc on va retourner dans nos salles communes en espérant que Weasley s'en sorte, répondit Drago d'une voix trainante. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant les regards d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ça ne coutait rien d'essayer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers l'arbre. Dans sa forme de loup, il pourrait peut‑être atteindre le passage, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Sans parler des questions gênantes de ses amis et même de ses professeurs. Il cherchait encore une solution lorsque Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, se glissa sous les branches jusqu'à atteindre le tronc avant d'appuyer sur le nœud présent sur l'une des racines de l'arbre. Aussitôt, celui-ci s'immobilisa et Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour s'engouffrer dans le trou, très vite suivi par Drago et Hermione.

Ils parcoururent le tunnel et arrivèrent dans une veille maison. Harry fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'ils étaient dans la cabane hurlante. Des cris et gémissements le sortirent de ses pensées. Ils montèrent rapidement à l'étage pour trouver Weasley allongé sur le sol, sa jambe couverte de sang. Harry lâcha un juron avant de se précipiter à ses côtés et de jeter un sort de diagnostic.

\- Tu n'as qu'une petite entorse du genou, annonça Harry. Rien que Madame Pomfresh ne pourra guérir en quelques jours. Weasley ?

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas, son regard était posé sur quelque chose derrière eux. Hermione fut la première à se retourner et sursauta en voyant Black devant elle.

\- Heu, Harry ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de se redresser et de s'avancer de manière à être entre Black et ses amis. Puis il fronça les sourcils, alors que de nouveau les mêmes interrogations surgirent dans son esprit. Pourquoi Black n'était-il pas directement venu à lui ? Pourquoi Weasley ? Il sentit alors Jörmungand, qui ne le quittait que rarement, remuer sous son pull.

\- Du calme, ordonna-t-il doucement en fourchelang.

\- S'il te menace, il goûtera à mes crocs, prévint le serpent.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua aussitôt les regards stupéfaits de ceux qui l'entouraient. Oups !

\- Harry ? Ne me dis pas que tu as un serpent sur toi, fit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune homme grimaça doucement avant de soupirer. Il glissa sa main sous son pull et en tira Jörmungand qu'il laissa ensuite s'installer sur ses épaules. Ce dernier observa autour de lui et foudroya Black du regard tout en ouvrant grand la gueule pour que l'homme voie bien la bouche noire qu'il avait. Le serpent vit alors avec satisfaction le mortel pâlir brusquement ? De toute évidence, il avait reconnu sa race.

\- On n'est pas là pour Jörmungand, mais pour Black, remarqua Harry. Je me pose certaines questions et vous allez me donner les réponses que j'attends.

Il observa Black acquiescer doucement et eut un regard satisfait en voyant qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux le serpent blanc qui était enroulé autour des épaules d'Harry.

\- Bien. Alors, première question : est-ce que vous voulez me tuer ?

\- Non ! répondit aussitôt Black. Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal.

\- Pourtant, vous avez trahi mes parents en les livrant à Voldemort.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, gémis Black. Il est vrai que j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais le gardien des secrets de James et Lily, mais c'était un leurre. Tout le monde pensait que c'était moi, alors qu'en fait, c'était Peter Pettigrow.

\- Pettigrow est mort, remarqua Drago.

\- Non ! Il est vivant, et juste ici, fit Black en pointant Ron.

Malfoy ricana en voyant l'air terrifié de Ron. Mais Harry, lui, fronça les sourcils avant de se figer en voyant le rat qui essayait désespérément de sortir de la main de son propriétaire. D'un mouvement vif, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron avant d'user de la magie d'Asgard sur le rat.

\- Arrête, Potter. Ce n'est pas drôle ? Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce fou, cria Ron, paniqué.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas bien, trop concentré sur la cage de magie qu'il tissait autour du rat. Peu importe sa forme, tant qu'Harry ne le libérerait pas, il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner à moins de 5 mètres du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il pointe du doigt, c'est ton rat, remarqua Harry. Vous n'étiez pas le seul à être devenu animagus, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Black ?

\- Non, répondit l'homme. Nous le sommes tous devenus, Peter, James et moi.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce claqua et les professeurs Lupin et Rogue apparurent. Harry était plutôt mitigé par leur venue.

\- Qui a dit que la cavalerie arrivait toujours à l'heure, s'amusa Harry. Tu es en retard pour la fête, Blaise.

Le jeune grimaça en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- J'ai eu du mal à trouver un professeur. Et lorsque j'ai rencontré le professeur Lupin, le professeur Rogue nous a retenus.

\- Black ! Cracha Rogue, Je suis plus que ravi de te voir et je suis sûr que les détraqueurs le seront aussi.

\- Il ne les verra pas, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec. Parce que Monsieur Black ici présent …

\- Sirius.

\- Oui, d'accord … Parce que Sirius ici présent est innocent. Et j'en ai la preuve irréfutable, puisque nous avons le véritable meurtrier ici même. Professeur Lupin, vous étiez ami avec Sirius et Ja … et mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils avaient réussi à devenir des animagus.

\- C'est exact. James se transformait en cerf, Sirius en chien et Peter en …

\- En rat. Le rat de Ron pour être plus précis.

Un cri de douleur attira soudainement l'attention de tous sur Ron, alors que Croutard l'avait finalement mordu pour pouvoir fuir. Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet, il avait eu le temps de tisser sa cage et le rat était prisonnier à l'intérieur.

\- Je te conseille de revenir, Peter, ou je lâche Jörmungand sur toi. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est le serpent le plus venimeux au monde.

Il attendit un instant, puis un couinement fut entendu, provenant de l'un des coins de la pièce.

\- Bien, approuva Harry.

Il fit ensuite apparaître une cage, dans laquelle il plaça le rat avant de se tourner vers Sirius et le professeur Lupin.

\- Vous deux, vous restez ici. Le professeur Rogue, mes camarades et moi allons voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui, répliqua Sirius en désignant Rogue.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua Harry. Tu ne peux pas te montrer avant d'être sûr que tu ne sois innocenté, à moins que tu n'aies envie de retourner en prison. Et le professeur Lupin doit rester ici cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune.

\- Tu savais, murmura Lupin d'une voix blanche.

\- Je l'ai su le troisième mois après la rentrée, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Son frère était un loup géant. Découvrir que l'un de ses professeurs était un loup garou ne le gênait donc pas plus que cela, tant que des précautions étaient prises pour que les élèves ne soient pas en danger.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Harry.

Il attrapa le bras de Ron pendant que Drago prenait l'autre avec un certain dégout. Puis Harry confia la cage à Hermione, et le petit groupe reprit la direction du tunnel menant à Poudlard.


	11. Partie 1 Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Harry était en colère. Non, pire que ça : il était furieux. Pourtant, ils les avaient prévenus des capacités de Peter. Le ministre lui avait assuré avec un petit sourire indulgent qu'ils sauraient s'en occuper. Mais voilà, Peter s'était échappé et, avec lui, la chance de voir Sirius innocenté. Le jeune homme était tellement furieux qu'il en perdait peu à peu le contrôle de sa magie. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Sirius ne soit pas innocenté qui le gênait l'homme était libre et pourrait parfaitement entrer dans la clandestinité le temps qu'il remette la main sur Peter. Non ! Ce qui le gênait, c'était l'attitude des sorciers. Dès qu'il y avait un problème, c'était au héros Potter de le résoudre. Mais en dehors de ça, il n'était qu'un petit garçon dont l'avis n'avait aucune importance. Cela le rendait furieux. Il avait déjà affronté la mort et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était digne d'être pris au sérieux et écouté, mais non ! S'il ne sauvait pas des vies, il n'était qu'un gamin inutile.

Furieux, Harry envoya une vague de magie qui pulvérisa un arbre. Il s'apprêtait à en détruire un autre lorsqu'une main vint attraper doucement son poignet. Il s'arrêta en sentant la magie de son père le parcourir pour l'apaiser.

\- A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas eu un meilleur trimestre que moi, soupira Loki avec tristesse.

Harry se tendit aussitôt et se tourna vers son père, alors que Jörmungand sortait de sous le rocher où il s'était abrité.

\- Odin m'interdit de voir Sleipnir et il l'a condamné à rester un cheval pour l'éternité.

Le jeune mortel se figea un instant avant que sa colère ne se renforce. S'il mettait la main sur Odin, roi d'Asgard et dieu tout puissant ou pas, il allait le massacrer.

\- Et toi, fils ? Quels sont les dernières nouvelles ?

\- Tu te souviens de Sirius Black ?

\- L'homme qui cherchait à te tuer.

\- Oui. En fait, il ne cherchait pas à me tuer, mais à tuer un autre sorcier qui s'était caché parmi les Griffondor sous la forme d'un rat.

\- Et pourquoi voulait-il le tuer ?

\- Parce que c'est ce sorcier qui a vendu maman et James à Voldemort, pas Sirius. Sirius était un bon ami de James. Il a aussi été choisi comme mon parrain.

Loki baissa alors ses épaules de lassitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et avisa un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin. Il s'y assit, ses deux fils le rejoignant aussitôt.

\- Est-ce que tu vas aller vivre avec lui ? demanda Loki.

\- Je…

\- Ca ne me gênerait pas, assura le dieu. J'accepterais tout, pourvu que tu ne retournes pas dans cette famille.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, répondit Harry. Les autorités le croient toujours coupable du meurtre de maman et de James. Du coup, il est en cavale.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son fils, ce dernier se blottissant avec plaisir contre le flan de son père.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour Odin arrêta de s'acharner sur notre famille ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Odin … Odin a toujours préféré Thor à moi. Si tu avais été le fils de mon frère, tu aurais déjà une place toute trouvée à Asgard. Parfois, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu que vous soyez les enfants de Thor.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Harry en se levant. Je suis un Lokison et je suis fier de l'être.

\- Moi aussi, assura Jörmungand, qui avait pris forme humaine. Peu importe qu'Odin m'ait banni sur Midgard, je suis fier d'être un Lokison.

Loki observa ses fils, stupéfait de voir une telle détermination dans leur regard. Il baissa ensuite les yeux, alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue. Il ne les méritait pas. Harry s'agenouilla ensuite devant son père pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Si il y a une chose qu'Odin n'a pas compris, c'est ce qu'est exactement une famille. Une famille, ce ne sont pas seulement des personnes partageant le même sang. Ce sont des personnes qui se respectent, qui se protègent, qui s'apprécient, qui se disputent aussi parfois, mais c'est toujours pour mieux se rabibocher après. Nous sommes une famille et nous nous battons pour les nôtres.

\- Trois de tes frères et sœur sont toujours sous le contrôle d'Odin. Malgré mes tentatives pour faire sortir Sleipnir d'Asgard.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen, papa …

\- Non, je trouverai un moyen. Pour le moment, toi, tu dois t'occuper de tes études.

Harry eut une moue à cette remarque, mais il acquiesça malgré tout.

\- Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais tu dois penser à ton avenir dans ce royaume.

Le jeune mortel acquiesça doucement avant de retourner se blottir contre son père. Puis, comme à chaque fois, Loki décrivit à ses enfants une partie de la capitale du royaume d'Asgard. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry s'endormit, la tête posée sur les genoux de son père. Ce dernier eut un sourire tendre avant de glisser doucement ses bras sous le corps de son enfant. Il laissa Jörmungand monter sur lui avant de se téléporter dans le dortoir de son fils. Il l'installa dans son lit, le changeant d'un tour de main, avant de reprendre la direction d'Asgard. Une fois de plus, son fils l'avait surpris par sa façon de voir les choses.

Lorsque Loki pénétra dans l'enceinte du palais, son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'écurie où était enfermé son fils. Sa magie le démangea alors et il s'avança d'un pas dans cette direction, avant de se figer en voyant Odin sortir du bâtiment. Ce dernier voulut alors s'approcher de son enfant pour lui parler, lorsqu'il vit celui-ci reculer d'un pas, puis d'un autre avant de faire demi-tour. Le père de toute chose observa Loki avec tristesse. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi borné. Ce que le dieu ne savait pas, c'était qu'il avait poussé son fils dos au mur et qu'il l'avait forcé à choisir entre deux de ses fils. C'était pour ça que Loki détestait son père.

Seulement, ça, Odin ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Le roi observa avec tristesse son fils disparaître à un coin de couloir avant de regagner ses propres appartements. Frigga, elle aussi, l'ignorait depuis qu'il avait puni Loki. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il fallait à tout prix garder Loki sur le droit chemin le plus longtemps possible ?

\- Ma douce Frigga, tenta doucement le roi. Je peux comprendre votre colère contre moi …

\- Non, Odin, non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que cela fait de voir mon petit-fils vous servir de cheval alors que sa place est aux côtés de son père. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la douleur de mon cœur lorsque je pense à Fenrir et à Hel enchainés et exilés alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

\- Ce sont des monstres ! répliqua Odin avec fureur.

\- Ils n'étaient que des enfants ! Les enfants de notre fils ! Nos petits-enfants ! Et vous les avez chassés comme s'ils n'étaient que des bêtes. Pendant un temps, j'ai accepté cela, je vous donnais raison, même si s'était difficile. Je vous croyais lorsque vous me disiez que c'était nécessaire pour protéger des vies. Mais ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, c'est ce que vous avez fait à notre fils. Vous lui avez offert de l'espoir pour le lui reprendre aussitôt. Et cela, Odin, c'est cruel et certainement pas digne d'un grand roi et encore moins d'un bon père.

Sur ses mots, Frigga se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle était furieuse et elle savait que Loki devait l'être tout autant, mais elle espérait que son fils ne fasse pas de bêtise qui pourrait lui causé encore plus de tort.

Harry était installé dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express en route pour sa quatrième année. Il attendait l'arrivée de ses amis avec impatience et angoisse. Il avait entendu parler de l'attaque pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch et il savait que Drago et Blaise y étaient allés.

Le jeune homme redressa vivement la tête en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Ce fut Hermione qui entra et, vu son inquiétude visible, elle était également au courant pour l'attaque. Finalement, des têtes blondes apparurent sur le quai. Harry se redressa et Hermione vint le rejoindre à la fenêtre. Ils virent Drago saluer son père avant de monter dans le train. Lorsqu'il entra dans le compartiment, il fut aussitôt assailli par une Hermione inquiète qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Hermione. On a appris pour l'attaque, c'est horrible ! Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ?

Drago jeta un regard en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un léger rire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et de l'écarter de Drago.

\- Il va bien, Mione. Mais si tu continues à le serrer aussi fort contre toi, tu risques de le tuer.

\- Tais-toi, répliqua la jeune femme les joues rouges en frappant l'épaule de son camarade de Griffondor.

\- On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de ta part après l'attaque, alors on s'inquiétait. On n'en a pas eu non plus de la part de Blaise. Est-ce que toi tu en as reçu ?

\- Oh mon dieu, chuchota Hermione.

Harry reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle et remarqua qu'elle observait le quai. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait en effet apercevoir Blaise avec un bras en écharpe, qui avançait péniblement en direction du train. Harry se leva aussitôt et sauta du wagon pour rejoindre au plus vite son ami et l'aider à porter sa valise. Blaise lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, mais ne dit rien. Ils rejoignirent le compartiment et, dès que le Serpentard ouvrit la porte, Hermione l'attira dans une étreinte beaucoup plus douce que celle qu'elle avait réservée à Drago. Harry leva les yeux en voyant cela, avant de lever la valise de son ami pour la mettre dans les filets prévus à cet effet.

\- Comment vas-tu Blaise ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

\- Ca va, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai pris un sort perdu pendant la coupe du monde. Je ne sais même pas qui l'a lancé. Mais ça n'est pas trop grave.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as encore un bandage ?

\- Le sort était un peu vicieux, répondit Blaise en grimaçant. La magie de guérison n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur ma blessure. Mais c'est presque guéri maintenant.

Harry se rassit, rassuré de savoir que son ami allait bien. Il s'installa confortablement pour le restant du voyage, écoutant Hermione leur parler de ses vacances à la montagne.

Harry observa autour de lui avec curiosité. Le directeur leur avait annoncé l'arrivée d'étudiants étrangers pour un tournoi qui aurait lieu sur les terres de Poudlard. Lesdits étudiants devaient arriver aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi ils attendaient leur arrivée dans le parc. Un grommèlement de Drago le fit sourire légèrement, alors qu'Hermione était prise de tremblements. Avec obligeance, il ôta sa cape pour la poser par-dessus celle qu'Hermione avait déjà.

\- Harry, protesta cette dernière.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas froid.

\- Tu en a de la chance, grommela Drago.

Au même moment, on entendit un grondement et la proue d'un bateau jaillit du lac noir, quelques minutes avant qu'un carrosse tiré par des chevaux ailés n'atterrisse dans le parc de Poudlard.

Les étudiants étrangers venaient d'arriver et Harry sentait que cette année allait être encore plus folle que les précédentes.

Le grand soir était arrivé, celui où les trois champions seraient choisis pour représenter leur école au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry s'était assis avec son amie Hermione et observait la cérémonie depuis la table des Serdaigle avec une certaine appréhension. Car, même s'il était vrai que Dumbledore avait tout mis en œuvre pour que seuls les élèves majeurs participent, il savait aussi qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'un truc bizarre lui arrive pendant l'année. C'était une habitude maintenant. Et Harry savait que ses amis étaient tout aussi anxieux que lui. Après tout, il y avait déjà eu des morts dans ce tournoi. Harry applaudit à chaque champion choisi et fut plus que soulagé de voir que c'était un Poufsouffle qui avait été choisi pour représenter Poudlard. Hermione se tournait vers lui avec un large sourire dans le but de la taquiner, lorsque les flammes tournèrent au vert à nouveau pour cracher un morceau de parchemin. Dans le silence qui suivit cet instant, tous purent entendre le bruit sourd d'une tête rencontrant une table.

Harry lâcha un profond soupir, la tête posée sur la table des Serdaigle. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au papier dans sa main et ne put retenir une légère grimace que les amis d'Harry virent sans difficulté.

\- Harry, s'il vous plait, fit Dumbledore.

\- Je peux refuser ? demanda Harry en se redressant. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe et je n'ai demandé à personne de le mettre, alors ça ne compte pas.

Il y eut alors plusieurs murmures parmi les élèves. Certains étaient indignés de voir qu'Harry refusait le grand honneur qui lui avait été fait, d'autres le traitèrent de menteur et de tricheur. D'autres encore semblaient être de l'avis d'Harry, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus nombreux.

\- Non, mon garçon. Un contrat magique a été établi dès que ton nom est sorti de la coupe, tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière.

Harry grommela quelque chose que personne ne put entendre et il sentit parfaitement Jörmungand raffermir sa prise sur son torse en signe de mécontentement et peut être d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, lui, si les ennuis le trouvaient toujours. Il se leva alors et passa à coté de Dumbledore avant de rejoindre la salle du fond que les autres champions avaient déjà rejoint. Il entra dans la salle et ne prêta pas attention aux autres élèves présents.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cédric en s'approchant.

Le jeune Griffondor poussa alors un soupir de lassitude.

\- Il se passe que les protections du directeur autour de la coupe n'ont pas été assez efficaces et que, comme d'habitude, on essaye de me tuer.

A ce moment, les organisateurs et les directeurs des différentes écoles entrèrent dans la salle. Il y eut aussitôt une dispute pour savoir si Harry devait ou non y participer.

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas plus de choix que Harry lui-même et durent se rendre à l'évidence : le tournoi de cette année compterait quatre champions au lieu de trois.

Harry était installé près du lac. La température avait encore baissé, mais le jeune homme n'y faisait pas attention. Au moins, ici, il était au calme, loin des accusations et des demandes d'autographe. La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps et le diner avait dû être servi, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ce monde commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer l'hypocrisie et la stupidité des sorciers lui tapaient sur les nerfs, surtout celles des adultes.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer à la maison, soupira Harry.

Jörmungand leva la tête vers son petit frère et vit une lassitude qui le surprit. Harry s'était toujours montré fort jusqu'à maintenant. Le serpent pouvait comprendre que le jeune mortel puisse craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Après tout, pour lui, Harry n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'y emmener, répondit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Harry ne bougea pas alors que son père prenait place à ses côtés. Il se laissa juste glisser contre son flan et sentit aussitôt son père caresser ses cheveux.

\- J'aimerais te montrer les splendeurs d'Asgard, le palais, la cité et même le marché. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque, surtout pas après mon éclat de la dernière fois.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me cacher aux yeux d'Heimdal, papa.

\- Je sais. Mais, pour le moment, je ne veux pas prendre de risque et tu es caché de son regard dans cette école.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se lover un peu plus contre son père pour s'endormir, ce dernier l'observant avec une certaine tendresse. Il était vrai que son fils avait grandi plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, mais il n'en restait pas moins son petit garçon et en avait parfois l'attitude.

Loki leva les yeux de son fils en sentant un regard sur lui. Une jeune fille blonde platine se tenait là, devant lui, sans manifester de crainte. Au contraire, elle s'inclina devant lui.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, prince Loki.

Ce dernier observa l'élève en haussant les sourcils. Cette jeune fille avait pu voir qui il était d'un simple regard. Elle devait avoir le don de la vue et être capable de déterminer la véritable nature des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Il la salua alors d'un signe de tête. Celle-ci lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de retourner au château. Il faudrait qu'il parle de cette jeune fille à son fils. L'avoir comme amie pourrait être un atout pour plus tard. Cette pensée le fit doucement sourire. Son fils n'était pas du genre à se faire des amis parce qu'ils étaient des atouts pour lui. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'appeler son fils dans un murmure. Harry bougea doucement et enfouit son visage plus profondément dans la tunique de son père. Ce geste amusa beaucoup Loki qui continua malgré tout à l'appeler.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu dois rentrer maintenant. Le repas est bientôt terminé et tes amis vont s'inquiéter.

\- Je peux rester encore un peu ? demanda Harry.

Loki observa son fils avec un froncement de sourcils. Il avait l'air des plus fatigués. Si Odin n'avait pas été une telle menace, son fils n'aurait pas à subir la pression qu'il subissait ici.

\- Harry ? Que dirais-tu si je t'amenais Sleipnir ?

\- Il resterait avec moi ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas le libérer de la malédiction d'Odin. Il resterait sous l'apparence d'un cheval.

\- Aucune importance, répondit aussitôt Harry. Ce qui risque de poser problème, ce sont les Dursley. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient de voir un cheval débarquer dans leur jardin. Mais avec l'héritage des Potter, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu faire pour qu'Odin ne s'aperçoive de rien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Loki. Mais je trouverai un moyen pour libérer Sleipnir.

\- Sois prudent, papa. Si Odin découvre ce que tu prévois de faire, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

\- Je serai prudent, assura le dieu du Chaos.

Harry observa son père fixement pendant un instant, puis il acquiesça avant de se lever. Il savait que son père ferait attention. Si lui ne pouvait plus voir Sleipnir, il ne voulait pas qu'Odin l'empêche de voir son autre fils. Harry embrassa son père, ramassa son frère et rejoignit le château au pas de course.


	12. Partie 1 Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Loki observa avec amusement Frigga observer son fils sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Harry avait passé, plus tôt dans la journée, sa première épreuve au tournoi. Epreuve à laquelle la reine et lui avaient assisté incognito et où son fils avait vraiment pris tous les risques pour réussir.

\- Je vais bien, grand-mère, fit doucement Harry en éloignant les mains de Frigga. Je t'assure, tout va bien.

La déesse s'arrêta un instant pour observer son petit-fils avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte faisant ricaner Jor et sourire un peu plus leur père.

\- Quand même, vous forcer à combattre un dragon. Ceux qui ont décidé de ces épreuves sont des hommes complètement fous.

\- Ce sont des sorciers, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Loki s'approcha alors et sortit son fils de l'étreinte de sa grand-mère avant que cette dernière ne l'étouffe.

\- Je suis fier de toi, murmura doucement Loki. Ce que tu as fait dans l'arène est digne d'un guerrier d'Asgard.

Même si ces derniers ne le verront pas, de cette façon, songea Loki. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait était le sourire de son cadet et les taquineries joyeuses de son frère. Sa famille, du moins une partie, était en vie, libre et heureuse.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi. Comment as-tu réussi à maitriser aussi bien la glace et le vent ?

\- Oh, ça ! À la fin de ma seconde année, j'ai … convaincu le professeur Dumbledore que j'avais besoin de cours supplémentaires. La magie élémentaire était l'un de ses cours. Et le professeur Flitwick a découvert que j'avais une affinité avec la glace et le vent.

\- C'est étrange, remarqua doucement Loki. En tant que descendant de Ases, ton affinité aurait dû être tournée vers le feu, voire la terre, mais pas le vent et la glace.

Loki fronça les sourcils et son interrogation ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il vit que Frigga avait pali.

\- Mère. Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda doucement Loki en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaules.

Frigga hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche et toutes les certitudes de Loki volèrent en éclat.

\- Loki sait, annonça Frigga en entrant dans ses appartements où Odin l'attendait déjà.

\- Que sait-il ma chère ?

\- Il sait qu'il a été adopté et il connaît le nom de son vrai père.

Odin se figea de stupeur. Frigga lui avait dit ? Pourtant, il s'était tous les deux mis d'accord pour ne l'annoncer qu'après le couronnement de Thor. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ? Et comment Loki avait-il réagi. C'était cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Son plus jeune fils était aussi celui qui était capable du pire, car on ne voyait pas toujours ses attaques venir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Odin.

\- Je devais lui dire, répondit la reine avec tristesse.

Odin soupira tristement. Il aurait vraiment préféré attendre après le couronnement de Thor avant de tout avouer à Loki. Mais maintenant c'était chose faite et il allait devoir subir les conséquences de son secret. Avec lassitude, le père de toute chose se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de leur appartement. Il devait parler à Loki, lui expliquer. Il prit donc tout naturellement la direction de la chambre de son cadet et fut plus que surpris de la trouver vide. Inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire, Odin demanda à plusieurs servantes et gardes s'ils avaient vu son fils. Ce fut finalement un jeune domestique qui lui indiqua que le prince Loki s'était rendu dans la bibliothèque. Odin partit donc en direction de celle-ci.

Il trouva son fils plongé dans des livres concernant les Jötunn, leurs coutumes, leur pouvoirs et surtout leurs lois.

\- Fils ? appela doucement Odin.

\- Le suis-je réellement ? demanda Loki sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Nous voulions te protéger, tenta d'expliquer Odin.

Loki ferma son livre d'un mouvement sec et leva les yeux sur le roi d'Asgard.

\- Mère m'a tout expliqué, absolument tout. Y compris le fait que vous espériez vous servir de moi pour une alliance entre Asgard et Jotunheim. N'ai-je jamais été qu'un objet à vos yeux, l'un de ceux que vous enfermiez dans le coffre ?

\- Loki …

\- Non, répondit le dieu du chaos en se levant. Non, Odin. Vous n'êtes pas mon père, vous ne l'avez jamais été. A vos yeux, je n'ai jamais été qu'une déception. Jamais assez bien, jamais assez fort. Et vous aviez raison. Je ne suis pas Thor et je ne souhaite pas le devenir. Et si vous ne pouvez pas faire avec ce que je suis, ça n'est pas mon problème.

Loki se leva alors et regroupa ses livres avant de les emporter. Il voulut ensuite contourner Odin, mais ce dernier lui bloqua le passage.

\- Tu es mon fils. Même si j'ai été plus présent pour ton frère que pour toi, je t'aime également. Et peu importe tes origines, tu es également un prince d'Asgard. Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas que notre famille soit brisée.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, Odin. Ma famille est déjà brisée, répondit Loki.

Il contourna finalement le roi avant de quitter la pièce, ne remarquant pas la larme solitaire qui coulait le long de la joue du Père de toute chose.

Harry observa d'un œil distrait la nourriture devant lui. Il n'avait pas faim et avait très mal dormi suite aux révélations de Frigga sur les origines de son père. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui-même, même s'il se trouvait un peu petit pour un géant. Il était inquiet pour son père, qui avait été élevé en pensant que les géants des glaces étaient des monstres. Il avait bien essayé hier soir de lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance, que seul la famille comptait et qu'on ne le laisserait pas tomber parce qu'il était un Jötunn. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir totalement apaisé les craintes de son père et cela l'attristait.

Ce fut une main posée sur son épaule qui le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione était à côté de lui et s'était emparée du sac du jeune homme.

\- Tu viens ?

Harry soupira de lassitude et se leva, récupérant son sac dans le même mouvement. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse une jeune femme porter ses affaires.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione avec sollicitude.

\- Oui … Non … Je ne sais pas. Mais ça n'est pas une chose avec laquelle tu peux m'aider. Je dois me débrouiller seul.

Ou presque, songea Harry en sentant Jörmungand, enroulé autour de son torse, bouger doucement. Au moins, maintenant, il savait pourquoi il maitrisait aussi bien la glace.

Harry était près du lac et l'observait avec une certaine curiosité. Est-ce que ses capacités de Jötunn pouvaient lui permettre de rester une heure sous l'eau ? Après tout, il pouvait bien passer une nuit dans le froid et la neige sans en ressentir le moindre mal. Instinctivement, Harry porta sa main à son médaillon, mais il ne chercha pas à l'utiliser. Il avait déjà envoyé un signal à son père plus tôt dans la soirée. S'il ne venait pas, ce devait être parce qu'il était occupé. Il n'allait pas le déranger une seconde fois. La seconde tâche ne commencerait pas avant plusieurs semaines après tout.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en reconnaissant la voix de sa grand-mère. Il se tourna avant de se figer en la voyant seule.

\- Où est papa ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Ton père et ton grand père se sont disputés au sujet de Sleipnir, regretta Frigga. Et donc Loki n'a pas pu venir. Il s'excuse et espère que tu ne lui en veux pas trop.

\- Ca n'est pas après lui que je suis en colère, répondit Harry avec un léger soupir.

\- Je sais, mon grand, répondit Frigga en étreignant son petit-fils avec douceur.

Harry eut un sourire triste, profitant de la présence rare de sa grand-mère. Puis il s'écarta d'elle doucement et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc qu'il venait de métamorphoser. Il lui posa ensuite des questions sur les géants des glaces et, en particulier, sur leurs pouvoirs.

Harry passa une bonne partie de la soirée avec sa grand-mère. Il fut ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette partie de ses origines, mais aussi sur la guerre qui eut lieu entre les géants des glaces et les Ases. Au bout de trois heures de discussion, entrecoupées par Dobby qui leur avait apporté des chocolats chaud, Frigga se leva vite, imité par Harry.

\- Je dois partir. L'absence de Loki d'Asgard est un phénomène assez régulier pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, mais mon absence risque de se voir.

\- Oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger, s'excusa Harry.

\- Tu ne m'as pas du tout dérangée, rassura Frigga en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec mes petits-enfants.

Harry acquiesça tristement, puis il étreignit sa grand-mère.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller pour le retour ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Frigga embrasse le front d'Harry et la tête de Jörmungand lorsqu'il sortit de sous le pull de son petit frère, puis elle s'éloigna, s'enfonçant dans la forêt interdite jusqu'à ne plus être visible par les deux Lokison.

\- J'espère que papa ne fera rien de trop grave, soupira Harry.

Jörmungand acquiesça et tous deux regagnèrent la chaleur du château sans remarquer la fille blonde qui les observait avec curiosité.

\- Odinson ! Rugit un garde.

Loki grimaça et se cacha dans les ombres. Une fois de plus, il avait voulu aller voir son fils. Et une fois de plus, Odin avait anticipé son geste. Grimaçant, le jeune homme ne quitta les ombres qu'une fois proche de ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte, de mauvaise humeur. Mais sa colère disparut en voyant que Frigga était rentrée et qu'elle l'attendait, assise sur l'un de ses fauteuils.

\- Mère !

\- Tu vas finir par énerver ton père à t'acharner ainsi, remarqua doucement la reine.

\- Il n'est pas mon père, cracha Loki.

\- Alors cela veut dire que je ne suis pas ta mère, remarqua Frigga avec tristesse.

Le jeune dieu l'observa un instant, puis il eut un léger sourire avant de prendre les mains de sa mère dans les siennes.

\- Depuis que j'ai rencontré Harry, il me surprend à chaque moment que je passe avec lui. J'étais inquiet lorsque je lui ai parlé de ses frères et de sa sœur, j'avais peur que leur apparence ne l'effraie. Mais il m'a répondu que ça n'avait aucune importance, que l'apparence et même le sang n'avaient aucune importance dans une famille. Tu es ma mère, parce que je te vois, parce que je te respecte et surtout parce que je t'aime comme telle. Mais je n'accorde plus les mêmes privilèges à Odin. Je refuse de les lui accorder tant qu'il blessera mes enfants.

\- Il t'a changé, remarqua doucement Frigga avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui. Je pense que sa vie éphémère m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point les moments que l'on passe avec les êtres que l'on aime sont importants.

La tristesse marqua alors les traits de Loki. Frigga passa une main apaisante sur les bras de son fils.

\- Harry est quelqu'un de bien, qui est voué à faire de grandes choses. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, je suis sûre qu'il sera accepté au Valhalla.

Le dieu du Chaos se leva alors pour s'éloigner de la reine.

\- Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je l'ai vu. J'ai su qu'il resterait mortel, mais j'ai gardé espoir et je garde encore espoir qu'un jour mon fils obtienne l'immortalité.

\- Je prie pour que ce jour arrive, Loki.

Frigga se leva à son tour et étreignit son fils avant de s'écarter puis de quitter la chambre. Loki l'observa faire avant de rejoindre le balcon. Il se doutait que son fils avait dû être déçu de ne pas le voir ce soir, mais il n'avait pas eu la force de lui faire face après leur dernière rencontre. Surtout après les dernières révélations sur ses origines.

La seconde tache venait de commencer et Harry se dépêchait de rejoindre le fond du lac en suivant les voix qui le guidaient. Il pouvait rester un certain temps sous l'eau en apnée, mais pas une heure entière (il avait réussi à tenir 52 minutes pendant ses entrainements grâce à son sang de Jötunn). Il devait donc se dépêcher.

Il arriva à l'entrée d'un village et s'y engagea sans attendre jusqu'à arriver au centre où une grande statue avait été construite. Attachées à cette statue étaient les quatre personnes qui devaient être sauvées. Harry s'approcha et se figea en voyant Hermione et Drago. Lequel devait-il sauvé ? Harry se mordit la lèvre, incertain. A ce moment-là, Cédric arriva et libéra Cho. Il salua Harry avant de remonter le plus vite possible. Puis Krum arriva et, au soulagement d'Harry, il repartit avec Hermione. Il s'approcha à son tour de la statue et tira sa dague avant de trancher les liens qui retenait son ami. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, espérant voir Fleur, mais sans succès. Le jeune sentait qu'il commençait à ne plus être capable de retenir sa respiration. Autrement dit, l'heure accordée aux champions était presque écoulée.

Harry lâcha un juron mental avant de s'approcher de nouveau de la statue pour libérer la jeune fille, mais des sirènes mâles s'interposèrent. Avec un grondement, Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa dague et se mit en position de combat.

Voyant cela, les guerriers levèrent leurs lances jusqu'à ce qu'une autre sirène ne les arrête. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry avant de faire signe à ses hommes de s'écarter. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas plus de temps : il libéra la prisonnière, agrippa son propre prisonnier et prit son élan pour remonter le plus vite possible. Arrivé à cinq mètres de la surface, Harry sentit sa tête tourner. Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir. Il devait réussir. Faisant fi de sa tête tournante et des points noirs dans son champ de vision, il essaya d'accélérer un peu. La fraicheur de l'air libre le frappa de plein fouet et il prit une profonde inspiration, s'assurant que les deux prisonniers gardent la tête hors de l'eau.

Drago fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, suivi par la petite fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le lac ? demanda Drago.

\- Tu as participé malgré toi à la seconde épreuve, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Aide moi à la sortir de là, continua le jeune homme. Elle ne semble pas très bien savoir nager.

A eux deux, ils réussirent à entrainer la jeune fille vers le rivage. Aussitôt qu'elle eut les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, elle fut prise dans une solide étreinte offerte par Fleur. Le jeune française était au bord des larmes. Une fois rassurée sur la santé de sa sœur, elle étreignit Harry et Drago. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant d'entrainer les deux françaises en direction de la tente des soins, où Madame Pomfresh les attendait avec impatience.

Le temps avait passé. Demain aurait lieu la dernière tâche du tournoi. Harry était assis sur un tronc mort près du lac. Il avait appelé son père une demi-heure plus tôt et attendait son arrivée. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et ce dernier lui manquait. Il se doutait que son père devait être occupé ou bien qu'Odin avait trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher de venir lui rendre visite. Mais il espérait quand même pouvoir le voir avant cette dernière tâche. Son père lui manquait.

Loki repoussa son assiette avec un léger soupir qui fut perdu dans la voix forte de son frère qui se vantait une nouvelle fois de sa dernière victoire. Bataille qu'il n'aurait pas pu gagner si Loki ne les avait pas dissimulés, lui et ses amis, au début de la bataille. Le dieu du Chaos se leva, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Frigga et d'Odin. Thor lui était trop concentré sur son récit pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Loki s'éloigna de la table pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Depuis quelques mois, Odin le faisait surveiller jour et nuit. Il n'avait donc pas pu rendre visite à son fils depuis lors et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Odin disait vouloir reformer une famille avec lui, mais il ne faisait rien pour cela.

\- Loki.

La voix d'Odin résonna de puissance, interrompant Thor dans sa lancée. Le dieu du Tonnerre jeta un regard incertain en direction de son frère. Depuis plusieurs mois, ce dernier avait changé. Il était plus renfermé et ne venait plus aux fêtes. Il passait une grande majorité de son temps à essayer d'entrer dans les écuries de leur père.

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna Odin en se levant.

Loki hésita un instant avant que Frigga ne lui fasse signe de le suivre. Avec un soupir las, il suivit donc Odin à l'extérieur de la salle de repas.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, fils.

\- Je ne suis pas … commença Loki.

\- Assez ! Tu es mon fils ! Et j'en ai assez de te voir t'opposer à mon autorité !

\- Je suis dans mon droit. J'ai le droit, en tant que père, de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger mes enfants. Même si je dois les protéger de vous.

\- J'ai conscience que les sentences de tes enfants te semblent injustes, Loki. Mais elles étaient nécessaires.

\- Pourquoi cela ? À cause de Ragnarok ? Si vous aviez permis à mes enfants de faire partie de cette famille, jamais ils ne vous auraient attaqué. Mais vous avez contraint Jörmungand, Hel et Fenrir à l'exil alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ne vous étonnez pas qu'ils se retournent contre vous après cela.

Odin observa son fils et vit celui-ci pâlir brusquement avant de porter la main à sa poitrine.

\- Fils ? S'inquiéta Odin.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion.

\- Nous la finirons plus tard, assura Loki.

Odin hésita. Il voyait la main de Loki se crisper de plus en plus sur sa poitrine.

\- Va, Loki, ordonna une voix depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Le dieu du Chaos jeta un regard empli de gratitude à sa mère avant de disparaître. Odin, lui, jeta un regard en direction de sa femme, elle aussi pâle, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Odin.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, mon époux. Mais si Loki a voulu partir aussi rapidement, cela devait être important.


	13. Partie 1 Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Harry observa autour de lui. Il vivait un cauchemar il allait se réveiller en sueur dans le dortoir des Griffondor et s'apercevoir que la troisième tâche n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était bel et bien dans un cimetière et Voldemort était vraiment revenu à la vie. Sa mère était morte pour rien. Harry serrait dans son poing le pendentif que son père lui avait offert et il l'appelait encore et encore.

\- Allons, Harry. Tu ne vas pas continuer à te cacher, pas alors que ton père m'a combattu avec tant de noblesse.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la pierre tombale derrière laquelle il s'était caché. Les mangemorts s'étaient rapproché de lui. Parfait ! Il dégaina sa dague et s'assura qu'il pouvait avoir accès à ses couteaux de lancer. S'il devait mourir, alors il mourrait en combattant, comme le ferait un véritable guerrier d'Asgard. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança. Il esquiva le sortilège que Voldemort lui réservait et se jeta sur le mangemort le plus proche pour l'égorger. Puis, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire, il attrapa deux de ses couteaux de lancer et les envoya sur deux autres adversaires. L'un s'effondra, le couteau planté dans la gorge, tandis que l'autre criait de toutes ses forces en essayant d'enlever l'arme qu'il avait dans l'œil. Il coupa une main qui passait à sa portée et plongea sa dague dans un cœur avant de lancer deux autres couteaux, tuant net deux autres mangemorts. Harry se réfugia ensuite derrière une autre pierre tombale pour reprendre son souffle.

De là où il était, il pouvait entendre les cris et les gémissements de ceux qu'il avait blessé et les murmures de ceux qui était encore en vie. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle attaque. Aucun sorcier de sang pur ne s'attendrait à ce qu'on les charge et qu'on les blesse, voire à ce qu'on les tue, de manière moldue. Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration et se redressa. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas l'effet de surprise pour lui.

\- Et bien ! Quelle surprise ! Ainsi, le grand Harry Potter sait se battre et il sait même tuer. C'est une technique un peu rustre, mais de toute évidence efficace. Cependant, maintenant que nous savons que tu es capable de nous attaquer de cette manière, je doute que tu puisses encore nous avoir aussi facilement.

Harry grimaça avant de passer sa dague dans sa main gauche pour pouvoir prendre sa baguette dans sa droite. Peu importe l'issue du combat, il ne fuirait pas. Il se montrerait digne de son père et de son héritage. Il inspira de nouveau et s'élança, pour être aussitôt fauché par un doloris. Harry grimaça mais ne hurla pas. Il réussit même à se redresser un peu, mais le pied de Voldemort posé sur son dos le plaqua au sol.

\- Voilà où est ta place, sang-mêlé, cracha Voldemort.

Ce dernier était trop concentré sur sa victoire pour s'apercevoir que Nagini était morte. Tuée par le poison d'un mamba noir. Ce fut le cri d'un mangemort qui attira son attention loin de sa victime. L'un des mangemorts s'était effondré en se tenant la jambe et en criant qu'un serpent l'avait mordu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était mort. Harry eut un rictus. Jörmungand avait insisté pour venir avec lui pour la troisième tache en lui promettant de n'intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Malheureusement, le portoloin l'avait étourdi et il n'avait repris ses esprits qu'au début du combat entre son petit frère et l'autre sorcier. Harry réussit à se dégager de sous le pied de Voldemort et lui enfonça sa dague dans la cuisse avant de reculer suffisamment pour esquiver le sort mortel, mais pas assez pour empêcher le suivant de l'atteindre. Avec un grondement, il dut se rattraper à une statue de pierre grise avant de s'appuyer lourdement dessus. Le sort avait profondément entaillé son dos. Cette blessure allait être aussi handicapante que celle de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et prononça les deux mots mortels. Harry vit le sort se diriger vers lui, mais ne chercha pas à fuir. Il en aurait de toute façon été incapable. Il sentit Jörmungand remonter le long de sa jambe avant qu'une lumière vert forêt ne l'entoure. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour entendre des cris de joie. Il était de retour à Poudlard. Harry ferma les yeux, rassuré. Il était en sécurité, loin de Voldemort.

Le jeune homme sentit alors deux mains fines le retourner et lâcha un grondement de douleur lorsque son dos mutilé entra en contact avec l'herbe.

\- Harry ?

C'était la voix de Dumbledore.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est de retour, murmura Harry. Voldemort est de retour.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Loki observa son garçon être soigné par l'infirmière de l'école. Bien sûr, elle n'arriverait pas à soigner complètement le dos de son fils. La magie utilisée pour infliger cette blessure était trop complexe pour une simple infirmière. Il s'en occuperait lui-même dès qu'il serait seul avec son enfant. Loki jeta un regard sur Jörmungand, qui était installé dans une couverture sur la table de chevet. Son fils ne quittait pas son cadet des yeux, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître.

Madame Pomfresh termina finalement de bander le dos d'Harry, puis elle jeta des sort d'alarme sur lui avant de retourner dans son bureau pour prévenir le directeur. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire de plus. Loki s'approcha alors doucement de son fils et, avec tendresse, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mettes dans des ennuis pas possibles ? soupira doucement Loki. J'ai eu tellement peur aujourd'hui, avoua doucement le dieu. Si j'étais arrivé une seconde plus tard, …

Harry lâcha un grondement avant de se rapprocher de la main de son père, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Des bruits de pas attirèrent alors l'attention de Loki. Ce dernier retourna dans l'ombre et observa un homme s'avancer vers le lit de son fils. Il le reconnut, grâce aux descriptions de son enfant, comme étant l'un de ses professeurs. Ce dernier boita jusqu'au lit. Il observa le jeune homme qui y était allongé avant de sortir sa baguette d'un mouvement vif. Loki réagit aussitôt. D'un coup de dague, il trancha la main du professeur et attrapa ce dernier à la gorge l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre bruit.

Le dieu du Chaos fronça les sourcils. Harry lui avait pourtant dit que le professeur Maugrey était un bon enseignant. Alors, pourquoi cherchait-il à l'attaquer ? Il remarqua à ce moment-là que le professeur commença à changer d'apparence pour en prendre une complétement différente. Comprenant que cet homme avait trompé tout le monde, le prince raffermit sa prise sur la gorge de ce dernier, étouffant un peu plus ce traître, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. En une seconde, Loki s'était couvert d'une cape et d'une capuche pour dissimuler son visage.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança, suivi de près par les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue.

\- Lâchez cet homme, ordonna le directeur d'une voix froide.

\- Cet homme s'apprêtait à tuer l'un de vos élèves. C'est une chance que j'aie été là pour l'arrêter, répondit Loki sur le même ton.

\- Et je vous en remercie, mais nous devons l'interroger. Il vaut mieux, pour cela, qu'il reste en vie, répliqua Dumbledore.

Loki jeta un regard à sa proie et hésita. L'homme ne méritait que la mort pour avoir voulu attaquer son fils.

\- Lâche-le.

Loki tourna son regard sur son fils. Ce dernier s'était redressé sur son lit.

\- Tu as été blessé à cause de lui.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Je dois savoir pourquoi. Alors s'il te plait, lâche-le.

Loki reporta son regard sur l'homme avant de le laisser tomber en tas sur le sol. Puis il se rapprocha d'Harry. Dumbledore ligota l'homme avant de faire signe à Rogue. Ce dernier sortit une fiole avant de faire couler trois gouttes dans la bouche de l'homme. Celui-ci leur révéla alors qui il était et qu'elle était sa mission. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, le regard de Dumbledore s'était fait plus grave.

\- Est-ce que le ministre est au courant ? demanda finalement Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire pour arrêter Voldemort ?

\- Rien, soupira Dumbledore. Le ministre Fudge refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche. Si le ministère ne faire rien, …

\- Une nouvelle guerre va commencer, acquiesça tristement le directeur. J'ai peur que le ministère ne nous mette des bâtons dans les roues à chacune de nos tentatives pour empêcher cela. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet.

\- Donc son témoignage ne servira à rien ? demanda Loki.

\- Non, répondit Dumbledore. Personne ne croira un criminel qui vient de s'évader d'Azkaban.

\- Parfait, répondit Loki.

Il s'approcha du mangemort en quelques enjambées avant de l'attraper et de lui briser le cou d'un mouvement sec. McGonagall se figea aussitôt, alors que Dumbledore et Rogue avaient tous deux sorti leur baguette et les pointaient vers l'inconnu.

\- Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- La guerre a commencé, Harry. Et dans une guerre, la mort est inévitable.

\- Je sais. Désolé, fit doucement Harry. C'est surtout hypocrite de ma part, vu que j'ai moi-même tué plusieurs mangemorts lorsque j'étais au cimetière.

\- Potter ! s'exclama MacGonagall, choquée.

\- C'était eux ou moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, répliqua Harry. C'était de la légitime défense.

Une main posée sur sa tête le calma un peu.

\- Viens plus prêt, il faut que je jette un coup d'œil à tes blessures.

Harry obéit en s'approchant du bord du lit. Loki souleva alors doucement la chemise de l'infirmerie et fit disparaître les bandages d'un mouvement de la main pour mieux pouvoir examiner les blessures.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Pomfresh, indignée, en voyant cet inconnu regarder aux blessures qu'elle avait soignées.

\- Je termine le travail que vous avez si brillamment commencé, répondit le dieu.

Avec douceur, il passa sa main sur la blessure. Cette dernière se alors referma complètement, ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrise blanche. Le dieu fronça les sourcils avec irritation, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : la cicatrise resterait.

\- Merci, murmura Harry, ravi que la douleur soit partie.

Loki se contenta de caresser doucement les cheveux de son fils.

\- Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui, annonça Dumbledore en s'approchant. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir qui vous êtes.

\- Qui je suis ne regarde personne. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que je ne suis une menace pour personne dans ce château. Tant que personne ne s'attaque à Harry.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils à cette dernière remarqua. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le jeune Griffondor ait un tel protecteur.

\- Je dois partir, soupira finalement Loki.

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir attiré d'ennuis, s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Nous verrons, répondit doucement son père.

Il se leva ensuite et jeta un dernier regard à Dumbledore, qui avait à présent sa baguette pointée sur lui, avant de disparaître.

Loki s'avançait dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard. Il était effrayé. Maintenant qu'il savait que son fils était en sécurité, l'adrénaline quittait doucement son corps, laissant place à la peur. Ce soir, il aurait pu perdre son fils. Et cette fois, cela aurait été définitif.

\- Loki ?

Le dieu du Chaos leva les yeux sur son frère. Ce dernier s'avança à grand pas tout en l'observant avec inquiétude. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Thor remarqua les légers tremblements dans les mains de son cadet et passa aussitôt un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es parti précipitamment, remarqua le dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Ca va, rassura Loki. Maintenant, ça va.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune et tous deux se figèrent en voyant que leurs parents les attendaient. Aussitôt, Frigga se leva pour rejoindre Loki. Ce dernier se laissa prendre dans l'étreinte de sa mère, y puissant le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la reine avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien maintenant.

La déesse se détendit alors, rassurée de savoir que ses petits-fils allaient bien. Puis elle s'écarta de Loki et aussitôt Odin s'approcha. Le dieu du Chaos se tendit en voyant cela. Il savait qu'il était parti précipitamment et que le roi allait demander des explications. Cela l'inquiétait car il ne pouvait pas lui en donner sans mettre en danger la vie de son plus jeune fils.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna le roi à son épouse et à son fils.

Les deux obéirent, même si Frigga hésita un instant sur le seuil de la porte. Odin, lui, prit place dans un fauteuil et invita son plus jeune fils à s'asseoir en face de lui. Loki hésita un instant avant d'obéir. Il avait beau prétendre qu'Odin n'était pas vraiment son père, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était l'homme qui l'avait élevé pendant toute ses décennies.

\- Il se passe quelque chose, remarqua doucement Odin. Quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant, mais qui a commencé il y a déjà quelques années. Et de toute évidence, Frigga est au courant.

\- Oui, acquiesça doucement Loki. Mère est au courant. Cela devrait suffire pour vous faire comprendre que ce que je fais n'est en aucun cas une menace pour Asgard ou pour l'un des huit autres royaumes.

\- Il n'y a que deux raisons qui pourraient te pousser à garder le secret. La première raison serait que tu souhaites le ou la protéger de moi. La seconde serait que tu prépares un autre de tes tours. Dans les deux cas, il vaut mieux que je sache de quoi il est question.

Loki se tendit en entendant cela. S'il disait à son père qu'il préparait un sale tour, le blâme irait sur lui et son fils serait en sécurité.

Mais, en même temps, il n'était pas sûr qu'Odin le croie. Auquel cas, lui, Frigga et peut être aussi ses autres enfants paieraient le prix de ses mensonges. Loki se leva et s'écarta d'Odin, lui tournant le dos. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait être un bon père, de ça il était sûr. Mais s'il protégeait son plus jeune fils, les plus âgés risquaient d'en payer le prix. S'il ne protégeait pas Harry, … Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et il se tendit aussitôt.

\- Fils …

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous de me faire confiance, comme vous faites confiance à Thor ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir moi aussi des secrets connus de moi seul ? Vous prétendez agir en tant que père avec moi, Odin. Mais vos paroles n'illustrent pas vos actes.

Odin observa son fils. Ce dernier avait les épaules tombantes. Il hésita un instant avant de se lever à son tour. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet.

\- Très bien, fils. Je te fais confiance pour ce secret. Tant que tu me promets que personne ne sera blessé. Mais ne teste pas plus mes limites.

Loki se détendit visiblement avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

\- Et pour Sleipnir ?

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas tester ma patience, fils.

Loki se tendit à l'entente de cette appellation, mais il ne dit rien. Odin lui laissait la bride sur le cou pour le moment. Il pouvait souffler un peu.

Malheureusement, si Loki n'avait plus Odin sur le dos, ça n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Dès le départ de son père, le professeur Dumbledore avait exigé des explications. Ce à quoi Harry s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de se rallonger, prétextant qu'il était fatigué. Ce fut la bonne chose à dire car Mme Pomfresh s'était aussitôt interposée et avait décrété que son patient avait eu plus qu'assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

Lorsqu'elle le libéra le lendemain matin, Harry savait cependant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à échapper aux questions du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier le convoqua d'ailleurs juste après le petit déjeuner, faisant soupirer Harry. Ne pouvant pas s'y soustraire, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, il prit la direction du bureau du directeur. En arrivant, il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui l'inquiéta quelque peu.

\- Harry, approche, fit Dumbledore en lui désignant un siège. Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non, merci, refusa poliment le jeune homme.

Son père lui avait déjà parlé de certains de ses tours où il droguait la nourriture ou les boissons des autres Asgardiens. Harry avait donc connaissance de cette pratique et se méfiait de ce que les personnes comme Dumbledore pouvaient bien lui offrir. Le fait que le vieil homme eut l'air contrarié par ce refus fut une preuve suffisante pour Harry.

\- Bien, j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, remarqua Dumbledore.

\- Vous voulez savoir qui est la personne qui m'a sauvé hier, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le dire.

\- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes. C'est très important. Cet homme …

\- … m'a permis d'échapper à Voldemort, répliqua Harry avec fureur.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre que Dumbledore mette son nez dans ses affaires. Il l'avait déjà fait bien assez comme ça.

\- Je lui dois la vie. Et vous ? Où étiez-vous lorsque l'un de vos élèves a été embarqué de force dans un tournoi auquel il ne voulait pas participer ? Ou étiez-vous lorsque ledit élève et l'un de ses camarades ont été enlevés ? Dites-moi, directeur, où étiez-vous lorsque l'un de vos élèves s'est fait tuer sous les yeux de l'un de ses camarades ? Où étiez-vous lorsque j'ai dû me battre et tuer pour sauver ma propre vie ? finit Harry dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme se pencha alors pour dissimuler son visage entre ses mains. Dumbledore observa alors l'enfant dont il avait la charge avec tristesse et aussi beaucoup de regret. Il avait promis à Lily et à James de veiller sur leur fils, et voilà le résultat. Leur enfant avait vu la mort et avait donné la mort à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil pour rejoindre celui qui était à côté d'Harry et, avec précaution, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Pardonnes-moi, Harry. Tu as raison, j'ai manqué à mes devoirs en tant que directeur de cette école. Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier certaines choses, en particulier la valeur de la vie humaine.

\- Je suis fatigué, directeur, soupira Harry dans un murmure.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Va te reposer. Cette année a été plus qu'éprouvante pour toi.

Harry remercia le vieil homme avant de quitter le bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, le vieil homme rejoignit son fauteuil et observa ses mains avec tristesse sans se douter que, dans le couloir à l'extérieur de son bureau, Harry arborait un léger sourire satisfait. Eh oui ! On est le fils du dieu des mensonges ou on ne l'est pas !


	14. Partie 1 Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Harry jeta un regard dégouté en direction de la femme rose qui, apparemment, allait être leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. De toute évidence, ce ne serait pas encore cette année qu'il allait avoir un professeur compétent dans cette matière. Harry n'était pas dupe le ministère envoyait un espion dans l'école. A quoi s'attendait-il ? À ce que Dumbledore monte une armée d'enfants pour renverser le pouvoir ?

\- Bande d'imbéciles, marmonna Harry.

Le repas se termina assez vite. Harry se leva et suivit ses camarades jusque dans la salle commune. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans le dortoir qu'Harry nota la tension dans la pièce.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, soupira le jeune homme en faisant face à ses camarades. Vous croyez les bêtises racontées dans le Daily Prophet.

Harry remarqua aussitôt la tension dans les épaules de Dean et de Seamus, alors que Ron reniflait.

\- Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce qu'on t'accueille à bras ouverts, meurtrier, cracha Ron. Tu as tué Cédric.

\- Très bien, soupira Harry. Imaginons un instant que ce qui est marqué dans ce torchon peut être pris au sérieux. Pour quel raison l'aurais-je tué ? Quel serait mon motif ?

\- Tu es cinglé, tu n'as pas besoin de motif, répliqua Ron.

\- Je vois que ta stupidité ne s'est pas arrangée pendant l'été.

Sur cette remarque cinglante, Harry se tourna vers ses autres camarades et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Tu voulais gagner le tournoi, répondit Dean.

\- Oui, cette raison pourrait tenir. A un ou deux détails près … Premièrement, le tournoi était déjà fini lorsque Cédric est mort. Deuxièmement, je ne voulais pas participer à ce tournoi, j'y ai été contraint. Autre chose ?

Seamus observa son camarade pendant un instant avant de se détourner de lui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Merveilleux, cette année allait être grandiose. Le jeune homme se prépara pour la nuit et s'assura d'entourer son lit de protections puissantes, juste au cas où. En s'endormant cette nuit-là, il garda serré dans sa main son pendentif, y puissant le réconfort et le sentiment de sécurité dont il avait besoin.

Loki s'avança dans le domaine d'Heimdal. Son regard se posa sur les étoiles avec inquiétude. Odin avait trouvé un moyen de le garder à Asgard pendant les trois dernier mois. Il avait décidé de renégocier certains accords avec les royaumes voisins et Loki avait bien sûr été invité à participer aux débats. De ce fait, il n'avait pas pu voir ses fils et seule la pulsation dans son médaillon le rassurait. Mais sa frustration avait eu du bon, sa langue étant devenue plus acérée et ses manipulations plus subtiles, permettant à Asgard d'obtenir des accords plus avantageux, à la plus grande joie d'Odin.

\- Vous semblez pensif, mon prince, remarqua Heimdal.

Loki lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Demain était la dernière journée des négociations. Il y aurait ensuite une grande fête qui durerait probablement une semaine et à laquelle il allait être contraint de participer.

\- Peux-tu voir mes enfant, Heimdal ? demanda soudainement Loki.

Le dieu s'approcha de lui et contempla l'espace devant eux.

\- Oui, répondit après un instant Heimdal. Tous sauf Jörmungand. Mais peut-être est-il hors de ma portée …

\- Souffrent-ils ? demanda finalement le dieu du Chaos après un instant d'hésitation.

Heimdal se tourna alors vers lui et l'observa avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Vos enfants ont été bannis d'Asgard car ils représentaient une menace pour les royaumes. Le châtiment qu'ils ont reçu était justifié et nécessaire.

Loki se tendit face au ton et aux paroles de Heimdal. Pendant un instant, une étincelle de rage brilla dans son regard. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère, à tel point que ses articulations devinrent blanches. Il ressenti une bouffée de haine envers le gardien. Sa magie commença à se manifester sous le coup de sa colère et Heimdal comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais à peine le dieu qui voit tout avait-il fait un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre le prince et lui que ce dernier se calma. Loki prit une profonde inspiration et porta sa main à son pendentif.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'Odin n'ait pas réellement compris le sens d'une famille. Ce qu'il a fait à mes enfants aura forcément des conséquences un jour ou l'autre, remarqua calmement Loki.

Le dieu fit alors demi-tour et quitta le Bifrost pour rejoindre le palais. Heimdal se détendit en voyant le prince s'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de Loki avant, en particulier parce qu'il pouvait voir au-delà de la plupart de ses tours de passe-passe et parce que le jeune prince ne savait pas manier une épée. Mais ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant … Jamais Heimdal n'aurait pu prévoir une telle rage chez le jeune homme habituellement si calme. Il devait en parler à Odin.

Harry soupira discrètement pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois depuis le début du cours, soit depuis quinze minutes. Ce nouveau professeur était décidément d'une nullité incomparable. C'est bien simple, elle n'enseignait rien. La prochaine fois, il penserait à prendre un livre pour s'occuper.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux de son dessin pour le poser sur le professeur Ombrage.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Je m'occupe sans déranger le reste de la classe, Madame Ombrage. J'ai déjà lu ce livre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'auteur.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil tandis que plusieurs murmures se faisaient attendre derrière elle et qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel face à l'impudence de son ami.

\- Mais ici, Monsieur Potter, votre avis n'a aucune importance, remarqua Ombrage avec une voix mielleuse.

Elle s'empara alors du dessin d'Harry et le déchira sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme observa les bouts de parchemin tomber au sol avec un air ennuyé, bien qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait de rage. C'était un portrait de sa famille, c'est-à-dire de sa grand-mère, son père, Jörmungand et lui, et il était le plus réussi qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise calmement, faisant reculer le professeur Ombrage. Puis il se pencha et ramassa les bouts de parchemin qu'il glissa dans son sac. Il s'arrêta alors, pris d'une hésitation. Il pouvait se rasseoir calmement et subir le reste du cours ou il pouvait quitter la classe maintenant. Mais partir aurait des conséquences. Harry observa son sac en se demandant ce que son père lui conseillerait de faire dans un moment pareil. Il était sûr que son père saurait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le livre de runes qu'il avait dans son sac. Il avait autre chose à faire que de perdre des heures à regarder les mouches voler. Harry referma son sac d'un mouvement vif en le jeta sur son épaule.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque. Là-bas, je pourrais éviter de perdre mon temps et vraiment apprendre quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte Madame Ombrage, mais cette année est celle de nos BUSES. Elle est donc très importante. Mais j'imagine que votre ministre et vous aurez une réponse toute trouvée, lorsque des parents furieux viendront après vous pour savoir pourquoi leurs enfants ont eu une note si basse à leur examen de DCFM.

Ombrage ouvrit la bouche pour la fermer aussitôt avant de se redresser.

\- Si les élèves connaissent suffisamment bien la théorie, alors ils n'auront pas de problème pour réaliser les sorts le jour de l'examen.

\- C'est impossible, lâcha alors Hermione. C'est comme si vous demandiez à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais peint de reproduire la Joconde. Sans pratique et sans exercice, on ne peut pas réussir du premier coup à moins d'un gros coup de chance.

\- La vérité vous effraye à ce point pour que vous mettiez en péril l'avenir de la prochaine génération pour ne pas la voir ? demanda Harry d'une voix froide. C'est pathétique.

\- Retenue, Monsieur Potter ! répliqua aussitôt Ombrage. Et ce que vous dites et ce que le professeur Dumbledore dit ne sont que des mensonges.

Harry eut un reniflement moqueur à cette remarque, puis il s'avança vers Ombrage pour se tenir devant elle.

\- La guerre n'est pas une vérité qu'il faut occulter. Parce que, que vous y croyez ou non, elle frappera dure et fort et n'épargnera personne.

Puis Harry se détourna et quitta la salle dans un silence stupéfait. Ombrage, elle, bouillonnait de rage et sa colère ne fit que s'amplifier en remarquant que d'autres avaient déjà fait leur sac et quittaient la salle.

Harry s'avançait en direction de la bibliothèque et fut rapidement rattrapé par Hermione alors que les autres élèves qui avaient quitté le cours marchaient à quelques mètres derrière.

\- Tu es complètement fou, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Merci, répondit Harry, amusé.

\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis pour ça.

\- C'est le ministère qui va avoir des ennuis lorsque Voldemort décidera de frapper.

\- Donc, c'est vraiment vrai ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle avec crainte.

Harry s'arrêta et fit face à ses camarades.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment vrai. Voldemort est vraiment de retour et, malheureusement, notre gouvernement refuse de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. A l'heure actuelle, Voldemort a le temps de placer ses pions, de faire entrer ses hommes au ministère. Lorsque ce dernier se réveillera, il sera trop tard. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement. J'aurais voulu que les choses se soient passées autrement. Mais la guerre a commencé et Cédric Diggory en a été la première victime.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Hermione en attrapant le bras d'Harry.

\- Maintenant, il faut que l'on se prépare du mieux que l'on peut. Il n'est plus question de réussir des examens, même si c'est ce que j'ai dit à Ombrage. Il est question de survivre à une guerre qui va nous toucher de plein fouet. Il faut que nous soyons préparés … Pour nous, mais aussi pour nos proches.

Harry leva sa main pour agripper son pendentif. Il devait être prêt et survivre à cette guerre. Car, s'il mourrait, son père en souffrirait.

\- Nous allons devoir gagner cette guerre, murmura Harry.

Puis il fit demi-tour et reprit sa route. Les autres élèves échangèrent un regard avant de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent tous à une grande table dans la bibliothèque et se mirent à étudier tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Rapidement, chacun avait constitué une liste de sorts défensifs et offensifs. Ils se mirent alors à les étudier en groupe. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures sans voir le temps passer. De temps en temps, un nouvel élève venait les rejoindre. A la fin des cours, le petit groupe comptait une cinquantaine d'élèves. Si bien qu'ils avaient dû déménager dans une autre salle avec une estrade sur laquelle Harry leur enseignait les quelques sorts qu'il connaissait, en particulier l'Expelliarmus et le Patronus.

Pris dans leurs recherches, ils auraient sans doute sauté le repas du soir, si la porte de la salle n'était pas ouverte brusquement sur le professeur Ombrage, accompagnée des directeurs de maison. MacGonagall s'avança et jeta un regard en direction d'Harry en haussant un sourcil. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Dolorès, remarqua MacGonagall avec un ton hautain.

Cela fit doucement sourire Harry. La vieille femme n'aimait vraiment pas sa collègue.

\- Le problème, c'est que Monsieur Potter ici présent a défié mon autorité et l'autorité du ministère en quittant mon cours.

\- J'ignorais que nous avions un cours avec vous, Madame Ombrage. Et que comptez-vous nous apprendre pendant ce cours ? Comment rater ses examens à la fin de l'année ?

Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'élèves dans la salle, alors qu'Ombrage glissait sa main dans les plis de sa robe, sans doute pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

\- Recevoir une bonne éducation est un droit que nous avons et que nous pouvons exercer, murmura Harry d'une voix glacial. Si vous nous refusez cette éducation, alors nous sommes en droit d'aller la chercher auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Assez ! rugit Ombrage. Vous êtes renvoyé, Monsieur Potter.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sous les murmures scandalisés des autres élèves. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire des menaces d'Ombrage. Il avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux de ses camarades et à leur faire comprendre que le ministère n'avait pas à leur imposer ça. Une main posée doucement sur son bras attira l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Harry …

Hermione l'observa avec inquiétude.

\- Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu viens d'être viré, remarqua Drago.

Harry eut un ricanement aux paroles de son ami.

\- Ombrage n'est que professeur, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de renvoyer un élève. Seul Dumbledore le peut.

\- Oui, mais le ministère peut faire pression, surtout avec ce que les journaux ont dit sur toi cet été, renchérie Blaise.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas du tout inquiet de ce que le ministère pourrait faire. Après tout, il avait en sa possession la liste d'une dizaine d'écoles qui accepteraient de le prendre comme élève sans poser de question. Il aurait toutefois bien aimé parler à son père. Il lui envoyait régulièrement un signal pour lui faire savoir qu'il allait bien, mais aussi dans l'espoir que ce dernier vienne le voir. Il n'avait cependant toujours reçu aucune nouvelle.

Monsieur Potter ?

Harry releva les yeux sur le professeur MacGonagall. Cette dernière s'était approchée de lui et l'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne saurais que trop vous recommander d'être très prudent avec Ombrage. Elle a malgré tout le soutien du ministère.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement. Les autres professeurs se mêlèrent alors aux élèves pour voir leur progrès et pour les aider, à la grande satisfaction de tous, ravis d'avoir ce cours "particulier" avec leurs professeurs.

Loki observa autour de lui avec un air ennuyé. La fête battait son plein au palais d'Asgard, mais lui s'ennuyait à mourir. Il esquiva habillement plusieurs représentants d'un royaume voisin et rejoignit le balcon. Il jeta un regard vers son frère qui semblait s'amuser, puis reporta son regard sur les étoiles en se demandant ce que ses fils étaient en train de faire.

\- Va les retrouver, ordonna doucement Frigga en s'approchant de lui.

\- Mère ?

\- Tu attends ça depuis que ton père t'a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi pour les négociations.

Frigga prit le verre de son fils et l'encouragea d'un sourire. Loki jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son frère et d'Odin avant de saluer sa mère. Puis il disparut dans l'ombre.

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans la clairière habituelle, il faisait jour. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas voir son enfant maintenant, il s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre et se força à se détendre. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il vivait sur la corde raide, mais il devait tenir encore un peu. Pour ses fils et sa fille. Ce fut un frôlement sur sa main qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Ouvrant les yeux, il baissa son regard sur un serpent blanc.

\- Jörmungand ?

\- Harry m'a envoyé vous dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite.

\- Oui, il a sans doute cours.

\- Si on peut appeler ça des cours, répondit le serpent avec un reniflement de dédain.

Puis, il reprit forme humaine et s'allongea au soleil. C'était probablement le dernier de la saison, l'automne étant bien avancé.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Loki avec inquiétude.

\- Il y a cette femme … Elle ne les prépare pas du tout au combat, mais la guerre approche de plus en plus. Harry lui a fait remarquer son erreur et il a prit sur lui d'aider les autres à apprendre la magie avec l'aide d'élèves plus âgés.

\- Ton frère est du genre spontané, exactement comme ton oncle Thor, soupira Loki avec un léger sourire. J'espère qu'avec le temps il prendra un peu plus de ma ruse.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Jörmungand. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à m'inquiéter sans cesse, d'autant qu'il m'interdit d'intervenir.

\- Oui, Harry est très indépendant et il prend sur ses épaules la responsabilité de la sécurité de notre famille.

\- C'est à ses ainés de faire ça, pas à lui, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Tu connais ton frère autant que moi maintenant et tu sais que tu ne pourras pas lui faire changer d'avis à se sujet.

Un bruit dans les buissons poussa Jörmungand à se redresser. Il était prêt à reprendre une forme animale en cas de besoin. Mais seul Harry sortit des fourrés. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à eux et se laissa tomber sur le sol près de son père en jetant son sac contre l'arbre.

\- Dure journée ? demanda Doucement Loki en laissant son fils se blottir contre lui.

\- Le nouveau professeur n'est même pas un prof, grommela Harry. Elle n'est là que pour surveiller Dumbledore et nous empêcher d'apprendre. Avec les autres, on a décidé d'apprendre par nous‑mêmes.

\- Sois quand même prudent, fils. Parfois, il vaut mieux faire profil bas, surtout contre un ennemi plus puissant que toi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il avait agi un peu impulsivement, mais il avait agit selon son cœur. Est-ce qu'il avait mal fait ?

\- Tu es jeune, rassura Loki. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'avoir ma langue d'argent. Ne t'inquiète pas et sois prudent.

\- D'accord, papa.

Il s'installa contre son père et observa avec un léger sourire son frère s'installer prêt de ses jambes pour pouvoir poser sa tête dessus.


	15. Partie 1 Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Quelqu'un hurlait et il fallut à Harry quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était lui. Son regard était posé sur le voile devant lui, voile derrière lequel Sirius venait de passer. Au fond de lui, Harry savait que son parrain venait de mourir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de lui, mais il restait son parrain malgré tout. Il sentit alors sa détresse se transformer en rage pure. Sa famille était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. C'est pourquoi il prenait tellement soin de Jörmungand. Et cette stupide sorcière avait osé toucher à sa famille. D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea des bras de Remus et s'élança à la suite de Bellatrix.

Il trouva cette dernière dans le hall du ministère et, sans hésiter, utilisa sur elle le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit, le Doloris. Cette dernière s'effondra avec stupeur en sentant le sort la toucher, mais se releva rapidement avec un ricanement moqueur.

\- Bébé Potter s'essaye aux arts sombres. Mais pour réussir un tel sortilège, il faut vouloir infliger la douleur de toute son âme.

Harry eut une grimace de rage et de dégoût et dégaina aussitôt un couteau de lancer qu'il envoya sur la sorcière. Cette dernière s'effondra avec un cri de douleur, alors que le couteau venait de se planter dans sa cuisse.

\- La magie n'est pas nécessaire pour faire souffrir, remarqua Harry.

Il s'avança vers elle en dégainant sa dague cette fois. Bellatrix, sentant le danger, voulut lever sa baguette, mais qu'elle n'ait pu finir son mouvement, Harry l'avait frappée. Dans un cri de douleur et d'horreur, Bellatrix observa sa main atterrir sur le sol avec sa baguette toujours serrée en elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le regard vert noircie par la rage d'Harry Potter.

Ce fut un cri de rage qui sortit Harry de sa stupéfaction. D'un mouvement vif, il sortit sa dague du cœur de Bellatrix et se mit en garde. Voldemort venait d'apparaitre au beau milieu du hall. La suite fut un peu floue pour Harry. Il savait qu'il y avait des combats, mais n'aurait su dire qui se battait contre qui. Les deux seules choses auxquelles il pensait était qu'il venait de perdre son parrain et qu'il avait pris une vie pour la toute première fois (Quirrel ne comptait pas, cela n'avait pas été volontaire).

\- … ry ? Harry ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et cligna des yeux de surprise. Quand était-il rentré à Poudlard ? Son regard se posa sur le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'observa avec tristesse et aussi avec une certaine pitié. Harry sentit alors sa colère enfler dans son cœur. Si le vieil homme lui avait parlé de la prophétie avant, s'il … La magie d'Harry commença à s'agiter et le bureau devint soudainement plus froid.

\- Je sais que tu ressens de la colère et de la douleur, Harry, et je suis désolé. Mais cela prouve que tu es humain.

\- Vous ne savez rien, vieil homme. Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

La lueur de pitié revint dans le regard de Dumbledore et, avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, la main d'Harry s'était portée sur la poignée de sa dague. Il allait lui faire rapidement comprendre que la douleur n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais un poigne forte s'empara de son poignet et l'immobilisa.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna Harry, avant de se figer en comprenant qui venait de l'arrêter.

Dumbledore, lui, se tendit en voyant l'homme qu'il avait déjà vu à l'infirmerie. Comment était-il entré ? Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son père. Il y avait tellement de douleur en lui que Loki se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux l'emmener loin d'ici. Après tout, hormis Frigga, il n'y avait rien qui le retenait à Asgard. Il pourrait enseigner lui-même la magie à son fils et, surtout, l'emmener loin de cette guerre et de la douleur qu'elle engendre inévitablement.

\- Je …, commença Harry.

\- Nous pouvons partir, remarqua doucement le dieu. Loin d'ici, loin de cette guerre dans laquelle tu ne devrais avoir aucun rôle à jouer. Un mot de ta part, une demande, et nous trouverons un endroit loin d'ici où personne ne nous retrouvera.

La colère d'Harry disparut à cette annonce. Partir loin d'ici était une idée tentante pour lui. Loin de la douleur et de la mort. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas partir en laissant ses amis affronter seuls cette guerre. Il se dégagea alors de la poigne de son père et se blottit contre lui.

\- J'aimerais tellement, soupira le jeune homme, mais je ne peux pas partir. Je refuse d'être un lâche et de laisser mes amis derrière.

Loki eut un sourire fier, il se doutait que son fils réagirait comme ça. Le professeur Dumbledore fit alors connaître sa présence par une légère toux.

\- J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas emmener l'un de mes élèves aussi facilement, remarqua le vieil homme. D'autre part, Harry … As-tu entendu le contenu de la prophétie ?

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme en s'écartant de son père. Il y avait trop de bruit.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être voudrais-tu l'écouter maintenant ? La Prophétie qui a été brisée n'était pas le seul exemplaire.

Dumbledore fit alors apparaître une pensine et y glissa un souvenir avant d'inviter Harry à en prendre connaissance. Harry jeta un dernier regard à l'homme derrière lui avant de plonger sa tête dans le récipient. Un silence tendu se fit alors dans la pièce. Loki observa avec colère le vieil homme qui osait mettre en danger la vie de son fils. Le directeur, lui, essayait depuis plusieurs minutes d'entrer dans l'esprit de cet invité indésirable … sans grand résultat.

Lorsque, finalement, Harry sortit la tête de la pensine, il était d'une pâleur inquiétante et semblait en même temps déterminé.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry dans un grondement sourd.

\- Ca n'est pas moi qui …

\- Si, répliqua Harry. C'est vous qui m'obligez à prendre part à une guerre de laquelle vous auriez dû me protéger.

\- La prophétie …

\- La prophétie dit que je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort et vous espérez que cela me poussera à rester et à participer à cette maudite guerre. Et vous avez raison, soupira Harry en se dégonflant. Je ne suis pas un lâche et je n'abandonnerais pas mes amis. Mais, si je dois participer, alors cela sera selon mes conditions.

\- Et que veux-tu ? demanda Dumbledore, prêt à marchander.

\- Pouvoir rester à Poudlard pendant l'été pour me préparer à la guerre. Mon … ami sera là pour m'aider. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, acquiesça Loki. _Et que je pourrais échapper à la surveillance d'Odin, songea le jeune dieu._

\- Et je veux aussi un accès sans limite à la bibliothèque.

\- La Réserve …

\- Je ne peux pas combattre quelque chose dont j'ignore tout. La connaissance est la clé, c'est ce qui fait la différence entre une victoire et une défaite. J'accepte de participer à cette guerre, mais je refuse de la faire en n'étant pas préparé. Je compte bien en ressortir vivant.

Loki remarqua à ce moment-là une certaine tension dans les épaules du vieil homme, une tension qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Si ce vieux fou pensait qu'il pourrait permettre qu'Harry soit tué, il allait vite comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre un dieu en colère. Dumbledore, lui, se contenta de soupirer doucement, vaincu, et accepta la requête d'Harry, à condition que l'un de ses professeurs reste également. Le jeune homme grimaça intérieurement à cette nouvelle, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait une baby-sitter sur le dos pendant les grandes vacances. Avec sa chance, Dumbledore allait lui mettre Rogue entre les pattes.

\- Je verrais lequel de tes professeurs accepte de rester. Harry ? Pourrais-tu nous attendre dans le couloir ? J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec ton ami.

 _Mauvaise idée, songea Harry._

\- Bien sûr, professeur.

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard à son père avant de quitter la pièce. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Loki sentit des charme de silence être placé autour de la pièce.

\- J'ignore ce que vous comptez enseigner à ce garçon, mais je vous conseille d'en abandonner l'idée, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix froide.

La seconde d'après, il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur de son bureau. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise et d'attraper sa baguette, mais la main qui le tenait était puissante et sa baguette était hors de sa portée.

\- Jusqu'à présent, je vous avais laissé le bénéfice du doute. Mais ce soir, lorsqu'Harry a affirmé vouloir survivre à cette guerre, vous avez réagi comme s'il ne devait surtout pas survivre. Pourquoi ? demanda Loki d'une voix mortellement froide.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua le directeur, d'une voix à moitié étouffée.

La prise se raffermit autour de sa gorge avant de soudainement disparaître. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire que déjà la main qui avait cherché à l'étouffer attrapait son bras. Aussitôt, Dumbledore sentit la morsure du froid et la brûlure qu'elle engendrait.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Loki.

Le vieil homme tint bon pendant un instant, mais la brûlure fut trop intense pour lui.

\- Parce qu'il est l'une des clés de l'immortalité de Voldemort et que Voldemort ne deviendra jamais mortel, si Harry mourrait.

Loki lâcha alors le directeur avec un froncement de sourcil. Ce qu'il avait déjà senti dans la cicatrice de son fils … était-ce de cela qu'il parlait ?

Dumbledore s'était roulé en boule autour de son bras et le frottait doucement pour faire circuler de nouveau le sang. Bon sang, mais qui était cet homme ? Avec d'aussi grands pouvoirs, il pourrait être utile dans la guerre à venir.

\- L'une des clés, murmura Loki. Vous avez dit, l'une des clés ? Combien y en a-t-il en tout ?

\- Personne n'est vraiment sûr, répondit Dumbledore, soudainement désireux d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'homme. Mais je pense personnellement qu'il en a fait 7. Dont un a déjà été détruit par Harry durant sa seconde année.

Loki acquiesça avant de relever le vieil homme et de le laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Harry est sous ma protection. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas être mon ennemi. Vous lui donnerez ce dont il aura besoin et ne vous avisez pas de faire rester ce professeur désagréable pendant les vacances. Ou je vous promets que ce Voldemort sera le moindre de vos problèmes.

Puis, il s'évapora dans l'air sous le regard stupéfait de Dumbledore et réapparut dans le couloir, où son fils l'attendait.

\- Alors ? demanda ce dernier.

Loki poussa un soupir et téléporta son fils dans la Chambre des Secrets pour pouvoir lui parler sans oreille indiscrète. Puis il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert.

\- Donc, j'aurais quelque chose en moi qui tiendrait Voldemort en vie ? Et il y en aurait encore 6 à détruire.

Loki acquiesça avec tristesse. Tristesse qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur dans le regard de son fils disparaitre.

\- Si seulement je pouvais … J'aimerais tellement …

\- Je sais papa, mais c'est mon combat et, qu'importe l'issue, c'est à moi de me battre.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, répliqua aussitôt Loki.

\- Je sais.

Puis Harry eut un léger ricanement qui surprit son père.

\- Imagine la tête d'oncle Thor lorsqu'il saura que j'ai gagné ma première guerre à même pas 20 ans.

Loki eut un ricanement à son tour avant d'éclater de rire en pensant à l'air offensé de son frère. Le jeune homme observa son père avec un sourire ravi. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste et était inquiet de ce qui se passerait s'il venait à mourir dans cette guerre.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, fils ?

\- Je sais que tu ne voudras probablement pas en entendre parler, mais c'est important. Si je dois mourir dans cette guerre, …

\- Harry …

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Si je dois mourir dans cette guerre, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas oublier tes autres enfants. Je ne veux pas que tu t'apitoies sur ma mort et que tu fasses des choses stupides qui pourraient blesser mes frères ou ma sœur. Promets-le-moi.

Loki l'observa et, à ce moment-là, il comprit que son petit garçon n'était plus si petit que ça.

\- Tu as ma parole, murmura le dieu avec respect.

Harry se détendit alors avant de lâcher un bâillement involontaire. Son père le téléporta ensuite dans son dortoir et laissa son garçon prendre un peu de repos. Il allait en avoir besoin.

Lorsque Loki entra dans le palais, il ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa présence comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'en soucier.

\- Tu rentres tard, fils, remarqua une douce derrière lui.

Loki se tourna pour faire face à Frigga et cette dernière sut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle guida son fils dans ses quartiers et s'assura de bien fermer la porte derrière eux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? exigea Frigga avec inquiétude.

\- La guerre … La guerre est déclarée sur Midgard et Harry est au beau milieu de celle-ci.

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, souffla alors Frigga avec inquiétude.

\- Et où l'emmènerais-je ? demanda Loki. Ici, à Asgard, sous la menace d'Odin ? Harry est le fils d'un prince d'Asgard. J'ai passé son enfance à lui parler des guerriers d'Asgard et …

\- Il refuse de fuir le combat, comprit Frigga avec tristesse.

\- Il sait qu'il avance vers une mort certaine, mais il fait la tête haute, comme un véritable guerrier d'Asgard le ferait. Et je ne sais pas si je dois en être triste ou en être fier.

Loki rejoignit alors le canapé où il se laissa élégamment tomber avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

\- Fils, j'ignore tout d'une guerre de sorcier, mais je sais que, s'il est suffisamment préparé, alors il a de grandes chances de s'en sortir. Harry est un garçon fort.

Frigga rejoignit son fils sur le canapé et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Frigga prit place à ses côtés et passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son fils.

\- Tout ira bien, assura la déesse.

Loki acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire avant de s'installer dans le fond du canapé avec un soupir de lassitude, faisant doucement glousser la reine.

\- Oui, être parent n'est pas toujours facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki ne rajouta rien, profitant tout simplement de la présence rassurante de sa mère. Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte qui le sortirent de sa somnolence. Loki se redressa et invita la personne à entrer. L'un des serviteurs s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Prince Loki, le roi désire vous voir.

Le jeune dieu grimaça doucement, mais acquiesça. Il se leva et tendit une main à sa mère pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Puis ils sortirent tous les deux de ses appartements pour prendre la direction de la salle du trône, où Odin recevait toujours ceux qu'il convoquait. Frigga dût quitter son fils à l'entrée de la salle, n'ayant pas été convoquée. Ce dernier entra donc seul. Il s'avança dans l'immense salle jusqu'au trône où Odin l'attendait.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, roi Odin.

Il vit ce dernier se tendre légèrement à cette appellation, mais le roi ne répliqua pas à cette remarque.

\- Le couronnement approche de plus en plus maintenant, et je veux m'assurer que tu seras là pour soutenir ton frère, malgré nos différends.

\- Nos différends, s'amusa amèrement Loki. Vous avez bien conscience, Père de toute chose, que vous, et vous seul, êtes responsable de nos différends. Mon frère peut compter sur moi pour le soutenir, si tant est qu'il accepte mon aide. Est-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler, roi Odin ?

\- Fils, commença le dieu. J'ai conscience d'avoir commis une erreur en te cachant tes origines, mais je ne voulais que te protéger.

\- Toute ma vie, on m'a raconté des horreurs sur les Jötunn. Toute ma vie, on m'a expliqué à quel point ils étaient monstrueux. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en apprenant mes origines ? Je suis le monstre dont on menace les enfants lorsqu'ils ne sont pas sages !

\- Non, répondit doucement Odin en se levant et en s'approchant de Loki. Tu es mon fils.

Mais Loki recula d'un pas, se dérobant.

\- Votre fils ? J'ai toujours pensé que la seule chose qui me liait à vous était le sang que nous partagions. Vous avez toujours préféré Thor à moi et, maintenant, je n'ai même plus le lien de sang auquel me raccrocher.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il va me falloir plus de temps pour accepter cela.

Puis, Loki salua de manière formelle Odin avant de quitter la salle du trône. Odin pouvait être rassuré, il ferait en sorte d'aider au mieux son frère. Mais le père de toute chose ne devait plus s'attendre à ce qu'il l'appelle encore "père".


	16. Partie 1 Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol, l'air étant expulsé de ses poumons. Il se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put et adopta une position défensive, haletant. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le professeur MacGonagall amorcer un mouvement pour le rejoindre, mais elle s'arrêta. Harry reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Son père semblait déterminer à le transformer en guerrier parfaitement formé avant le début de la guerre.

\- C'est bien, félicita doucement son père. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention à ton environnement.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry en prenant une posture plus décontractée.

L'entrainement avec son père avait débuté depuis un mois et l'homme ne le ménageait pas. Le matin, ils s'entrainaient au corps à corps et au combat avec armes. Harry s'était d'ailleurs découvert un certain talent avec un katana en main. L'après-midi, ils étudiaient la magie sous la surveillance de MacGonagall. La vieille femme fut d'ailleurs la seule de tout Poudlard à pouvoir voir le visage du mystérieux protecteur de son élève. L'homme qu'elle avait alors découvert avait tout d'un prince son allure et ses manières le laissait à penser. Ce qui la surprit encore plus fut le regard que l'homme portait sur son élève. Il n'avait rien de malsain, mais on voyait bien qu'Harry était important pour l'homme.

Le professeur suivit les deux hommes à l'intérieur où Harry lâcha un soupir dès qu'il fut à l'ombre. Il faut dire que l'été en Ecosse était remarquablement chaud cette année. MacGonagall observa les mains de l'homme devenir bleues avant qu'il ne les pose délicatement sur la joue de son élève. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une telle démonstration de pouvoir. L'homme, qui s'était présenté comme étant Loki, était extrêmement puissant.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry avec impatience.

Il aimait passer du temps avec son père et ce dernier essayait de rester le plus longtemps possible. Mais parfois, il devait partir soudainement et il lui était même arrivé une fois de ne pas pouvoir venir pendant trois jours.

\- Maintenant, tu prends une douche. Ensuite, on mangera avant d'aller étudier un peu, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

Harry décolla alors en direction de son dortoir sous le regard amusé de Loki et de MacGonagall.

\- Vous êtes bon pour lui, remarqua alors le professeur.

\- J'essaie, répondit Loki. Vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus. D'après Harry, vous êtes un excellent professeur. Il vous apprécie beaucoup.

\- C'est un bon garçon acquiesça doucement MacGonagall. Un véritable aimant à problème, mais un bon garçon. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Loki en prenant la direction de la grande salle, MacGonagall lui emboitant le pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour lui exactement ?

\- Est-ce important ? demanda Loki.

MacGonagall, comprenant que l'homme ne voulait pas s'appesantir là-dessus, haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine que non. Tant que vous ne lui faites aucun mal.

Loki observa la vieille femme avec attention. Elle semblait prendre les intérêts de son fils à cœur. Peut-être pourrait-il lui dire la vérité. Avoir un allié sur place ne serait pas négligeable. Le problème restait malgré tout sa loyauté envers Dumbledore. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance au mortel.

\- Etes-vous loyal, professeur ? demanda finalement Loki. Approuvez-vous les actions de Dumbledore envers Harry ?

La vieille femme s'arrêta en entendant cette question et fronça les sourcils. L'homme devant elle la jaugeait du regard, comme pour l'évaluer.

\- Non, finit par avouer MacGonagall. Je n'approuve pas toujours les décisions du directeur concernant Monsieur Potter. Je n'ai pas approuvé le fait de le placer chez ces tuteurs. Mais Albus a du pouvoir et de l'influence et, surtout, c'est quelqu'un que je respecte.

\- Alors vous l'avez laissé faire, compléta le dieu.

\- Oui.

\- Et si vous deviez connaître une information capitale concernant Harry, iriez-vous lui dire ? Ou bien garderiez-vous cela secret ?

\- Est-ce une information importante ? demanda la vieille femme avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Pour Harry, ça l'est.

MacGonagall jeta un regard à l'homme devant elle. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait parfaitement vu le lien qu'il y avait entre l'inconnu et son élève. Elle avait aussi remarqué que ce dernier semblait plus joyeux et plus détendu lorsque l'homme était là. La question de son interlocuteur était simple : est‑ce que, par loyauté, elle irait sacrifier le bonheur de l'un de ses élèves ? La réponse était toute trouvée en ce qui concernait Harry. C'était non. Le garçon avait assez souffert comme ça et il continuait à souffrir à cause de cette maudite guerre. S'il avait un secret qui le rendait heureux, ça ne serait pas elle qui irait le dévoiler à Dumbledore.

\- Les secrets de mes élèves ne regardent qu'eux, répondit la vieille femme.

Loki acquiesça doucement, acceptant cette réponse avec un certain soulagement. Harry pouvait avoir un allié "adulte" pour le soutenir en cas de besoin.

\- Que savez-vous des divinités nordiques ?

Surpris par la question totalement hors sujet, la vieille femme fronça les sourcils avant de se figer. C'était là qu'elle avait lu le nom de Loki, dans les vieilles légendes nordiques. Et avec la chance de son élève …

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes le dieu Loki ?

L'homme eut un simple sourire et cela fit soupirer MacGonagall. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son élève se mette dans des situations pareilles ? Puis elle se souvint ensuite quel type de dieu était Loki et sa main glissa vers sa baguette alors qu'elle s'arrêtait.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Pour le préparer à la guerre, répondit Loki avec calme.

\- Mais pourquoi lui ?

Loki pencha doucement la tête sur le côté avant de s'avancer vers elle. MacGonagall dégaina aussitôt, mais le dieu fut plus rapide. Il fut sur elle et bloqua son bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de dégainer complètement sa baguette. Puis Loki se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quatre mots à l'oreille.

\- Je suis son père.

Ensuite, il s'écarta et observa avec amusement la vieille femme figée de stupeur.

\- Comment ? balbutia MacGonagall. Lily …

\- C'est une longue histoire qui ne vous regarde pas, je le crains, répondit Loki d'une voix ferme.

Le professeur déglutit alors en prenant enfin conscience qu'elle avait un dieu en face d'elle. Elle hésita alors, ne sachant pas comment agir en sa présence.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, rassura une voix derrière elle.

Harry s'était approché du duo. Il passa à côté de son professeur et rejoignit son père. Ce dernier passa aussitôt un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Harry avant de l'attirer en direction de la grande salle. MacGonagall suivit, observant le duo discuter entre eux de runes, d'après ce qu'elle comprit.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il avait parfaitement senti son père faire usage de sa magie pour masquer leur conversation.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry incertain. Tu ne vas pas avoir des ennuis avec Heimdal ?

\- Tant qu'elle n'en parle pas à voix haute ou qu'elle n'associe pas ton nom au mien en dehors de cette école, tout ira bien.

\- Pourquoi seulement en dehors ? Et pourquoi l'avoir mise au courant ?

\- Parce que les barrières de protection qui entourent ce château empêchent Heimdal de le voir et de voir tout ce qui s'y passe. Et ensuite, parce qu'avoir un "adulte" pour allié est un avantage.

Harry eut une légère moue avant de soupirer. Après tout, il faisait confiance à MacGonagall. La vérité était qu'il aimait être le seul à savoir pour son père. Il était peut-être un peu possessif, mais il en avait bien le droit après l'enfance qu'il avait connue chez les Dursley. Une main ébouriffant ses cheveux le sortit de ses pensées et c'est avec un large sourire qu'il laissa son père le guider vers leur table.

Ce matin-là était des plus ordinaires à Asgard. Le soleil brillait et, lorsque le forgeron ouvrit son échoppe, plusieurs clients attendaient déjà pour déposer des armes à réparer ou pour passer une commande. Bref, une journée des plus ordinaires, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'un des deux princes d'Asgard … et pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

\- Prince Loki ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda l'artisan en s'inclinant.

Loki observa les diverses pièces d'armure autour de lui avec attention.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une tenue discrète mais aussi résistante que votre meilleure armure, tant contre les coups physiques que contre la magie. Et l'on m'a assuré que vous étiez le meilleur armurier des neuf royaumes.

L'homme pâlit un peu plus. Créer des armures ou même des tenues de protection contre des attaques physiques était facile. Mais y incorporer une protection magique était beaucoup plus complexe et il savait qu'à la moindre erreur, au moindre défaut, le prince Loki ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Harry s'étira doucement avant de s'avancer dans la Chambre des Secrets. L'année scolaire avait commencé depuis plusieurs mois déjà et il sentait que cette année allait être très différente des autres. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis l'année dernière et certaines choses l'inquiétaient profondément. C'est pourquoi il avait finalement fait appel à son père. Il devait lui parler, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à démêler tout ça. Jörmungand était bien sûr là avec lui. Mais le serpent s'était contenter de dire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les humains et Harry lui en avait un peu voulu de son indifférence. Contrairement à son frère, lui était mortel et la moindre erreur pouvait lui coûter cher.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un grognement satisfait, la semaine avait été longue. Son père, assis dans un fauteuil juste en face de lui, l'observa faire avec un léger sourire amusé.

\- Tu sembles épuisé.

\- La semaine a été longue et je suis inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Loki en se redressant, accordant tout son attention à son fils.

\- Mon ami, Drago, agit bizarrement depuis le début de l'année. Il semble malade et il m'évite. Les membres de sa famille sont des partisans de Voldemort. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû lui dire de rester éloigné de moi. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit plus grave. Et puis, il y a aussi Dumbledore …

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, mais sa main est étrange. Elle est comme … putréfiée. Ça aussi, c'est inquiétant.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher un soupir de lassitude.

\- La guerre approche et … je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais qu'il faudrait que l'on retrouve les horcruxes de Voldemort pour les détruire, mais on n'a aucune piste et Dumbledore ne lâche les informations que petit à petit. Comme si on avait le temps de jouer …

Harry secoua doucement la tête, énervé par l'attitude du directeur avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir.

\- Au moins, on sait où est l'un d'entre eux, remarqua-t-il amèrement en levant sa main vers sa cicatrice.

\- Et je suis toujours à la recherche d'un moyen pour l'enlever sans que tu n'en subisses de préjudice, assura Loki.

\- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Harry avait fermé les yeux et profitait du sentiment de sécurité que son père lui apportait. Il était venu ici pour trouver de l'aide. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il comprit que ça n'était pas à son père de régler ses problèmes. Les légères cernes sous les yeux de Loki avaient tout de suite sauté aux yeux d'Harry. Son père ne montrait que rarement des signes de fatigue.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira Harry.

\- De quoi ? demanda Loki avec surprise.

\- Je suis grand maintenant, je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec mes propres problèmes. Cette guerre est la mienne et c'est à moi de trouver une solution.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Loki. Mais peu importe l'âge que tu as, tu restes mon fils. Et tu pourras toujours me demander de l'aide. Et puis, pour moi tu es toujours un enfant, remarqua malicieusement le dieu.

Harry lui tira la langue, faisant rire le prince. Loki observa ensuite son fils s'allonger sur le canapé et réfléchir à son prochain mouvement. Son enfant prenait ses responsabilité en main sans même qu'il n'ait eut à lui dire. Il était fier de lui.

Harry était dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité et suivait son ami Drago depuis un moment. Hermione avait elle aussi remarqué l'éloignement de leur ami. Comme Harry, elle l'avait laissé faire, pensant sans doute que la famille du blond y était pour quelque chose. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas inquiète.

Le jeune Griffondor se tendit en voyant que son camarade de Serpentard s'arrêtait devant le mur dissimulant la salle sur demande. Qu'est-ce que son ami venait faire là ? Drago ouvrit la porte et Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il suivit en suite le jeune homme vers le fond de la salle, où était entreposée une armoire. Avec une certaine curiosité, le jeune Griffondor observa le meuble avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta momentanément sur un diadème en pensant à Frigga qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Ce fut un juron lancé par son ami qui le ramena au moment présent. Drago ne jurait jamais habituellement. Le jeune homme s'était effondré en pleurs devant l'armoire. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, il sortit de sous sa cape et rejoignit son ami.

\- Drago !

\- Non, murmura le jeune Serpentard en le voyant. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Va-t'en ! S'il découvrait que tu étais là, …

Harry observa son ami, impuissant, alors que ce qu'il craignait le plus venait de se révéler sous ses yeux. L'éloignement n'était pas seulement dû à sa famille, mais aussi à Voldemort. Avec douceur, il passa ses bras autour du corps de son ami et l'attira contre lui, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Il fallut un peu de temps à Drago pour se ressaisir, puis il s'écarta d'Harry, la tête basse.

\- Explique-moi ! demanda le jeune Griffondor.

\- Après l'attaque ratée du ministère, il est venue s'installer au manoir. Mon père a été arrêté et … ma mère … il a dit qu'il la tuerait si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait. Harry, je …

\- Tout ira bien, rassura Harry d'un ton apaisant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il veut que je fasse entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard ! J'ai trouvé un couple d'armoire qui permet de passer de l'une à l'autre. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas et je ne suis pas à la maison pour protéger maman.

Harry observa son ami paniquer de plus en plus. Il usa alors d'un peu de magie asgardienne pour calmer son ami. Ce dernier s'effondra alors contre lui, trop épuisé pour rester éveillé plus longtemps sans adrénaline dans son système. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et le posa sur un lit un peu plus loin. Se levant, il porta son ami jusque-là avant de retourner près de l'armoire.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Jörmugand en sortant de sous le pull de son frère.

Harry lui jeta un regard. Il avait bien conscience que le refus de son frère de la dernière fois avait été une manière pour lui de le responsabiliser. Mais la manière dont il l'avait posé ce refus l'avait malgré tout blessé. Soupirant et ne pouvant pas rester en colère bien longtemps contre un membre de sa famille, Harry accepta de lui répondre.

\- Voldemort veut que des mangemorts entrent dans Poudlard. Apparemment, il ne laisse pas le choix à Drago. Alors nous allons faire entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard !

Harry observa autour de lui avec tristesse, son regard se posant sur la cabane d'Hagrid en flamme. Il avait mis en place un plan pour piéger les mangemorts lorsque Drago les feraient entrer, mais rien n'était allé comme il l'avait prévu. Seuls deux mangemorts sur la dizaine qui était entrée dans le château avaient pu être tués. Drago et Rogue étaient en fuite. Et Dumbledore était mort. Harry prit alors une profonde respiration pour essayer de retenir ses larmes de tristesse, de frustration et de rage. Il sentait Jörmungand raffermir sa prise sur lui pour le réconforter, mais sans résultat. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans la cour où le corps de Dumbledore était tombé, ce fut pour être vrillé du regard par les autres élèves et les professeurs. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore et, avec délicatesse, lui ferma les yeux, priant pour que son âme trouve enfin le repos et qu'il ait le droit de rejoindre le Valhalla. Levant les yeux, son regard se posa ensuite sur la marque des ténèbres qui scintillait doucement au-dessus de Poudlard, comme pour le narguer de son échec. Dans un accès de rage, Harry jeta d'un mouvement de la main un sortilège qui détruisit la marque.

Avec la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort allait se sentir un peu moins menacé. Il allait baisser sa garde et, par conséquent, allait devenir plus vulnérable. La guerre avait commencé et il allait se battre et la remporter.

Se relevant, Harry s'appuya son bras gauche et retint de justesse un cri lorsque la douleur atteignit finalement son cerveau. Il avait été blessé dans la fuite de Drago et Rogue. Une violente coupure qui couvrait tout son bras. Une marque qui lui rappellerait sans cesse son échec de ce soir.

\- Potter, vous devez aller à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement avant de retourner à l'intérieur, passant entre les élèves qui s'écartaient en murmurant. A présent, il était seul et ne devait plus compter que sur lui-même et les seuls amis qu'il avait encore. Enfin … la seule amie qu'il avait encore : Hermione. Jörmunagdn était là lui aussi, mais il devait se montrer discret et prudent pour qu'Heimdal ne le voie pas. Qui sait ce qu'Odin leur ferait, à lui et à leur père ? Un bras agrippant le sien pour le soutenir le rassura quelque peu. Hermione était toujours à ces cotés. Maintenant que Drago était passé à l'ennemi, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle.

Ce soir-là, il était allongé dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Hermione s'était endormie près de lui après qu'il eut insisté ("Sérieusement, Mione, tu vas tomber malade à dormir sur cette chaise !") et Jörmungand était roulé en boule sur son ventre. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, les évènements de la journée passant en boucle dans son esprit. Il essayait de déterminer ce qui avait tout fait basculer. Il y avait eu tellement d'imprévus. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Jörmungand avec Drago à Poudlard. S'il n'avait pas réparé l'armoire avec Drago, aucun mangemort ne serait entré au château … Mais la mère de son ami serait sans doute morte. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas digne de son père. Lui aurait réussi …

Une main essuyant cette larme le sortit de ses tristes pensées.

\- Papa ?

\- Je suis là, fils.

\- J'ai échoué, papa, sanglota Harry. Je pensais pouvoir sauver tout le monde et, au final, je n'ai pu sauver personne.

Loki s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa son fils se blottir contre sa cuisse. Avec douceur, il caressa les cheveux de son enfant, le laissant pleurer contre lui. Jetant un regard à la jeune femme couchée aux côtés d'Harry, il croisa le regard marron d'Hermione. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure, il savait que la meilleure amie de son fils était digne de confiance.

Une fois les larmes de son enfant calmées, Loki lui tendit un mouchoir avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Fils, écoute-moi. Tu es jeune et il est normal que tu commettes des erreurs. Les choix que nous faisons ont des conséquences parfois lourdes à porter. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour cela. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait être le mieux pour tout le monde. Pour l'amour d'Yggdrasill, tu as fait bien plus que ce que les adulte de ton monde ont fait. Tu as essayé et tu as échoué. Maintenant, que dois-tu faire ?

\- Essayer encore ? Renifla Harry.

Loki acquiesça doucement alors qu'il usait d'un peu de magie pour aider son fils à dormir. Il savait que ce moment arriverait et il savait que le tout premier échec, en particulier lorsqu'il y avait des morts, était le plus difficile à accepter.

\- Harry m'a dit que vous étiez une sorcière remarquable, nota Loki en posant son regard sur Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça en silence.

\- Veillez sur lui et surtout ne le trahissez pas. Parce que je sais qu'il ne s'en remettra pas, et vous ne voulez pas faire de moi votre ennemi.

Hermione acquiesça doucement et observa l'homme caresser une dernière fois les cheveux de son ami avant de disparaître. Harry allait avoir des explications à donner.


	17. Partie 1 Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Hermione observa avec tristesse son image disparaître des photos alors qu'elle effaçait son existence de la vie de ses parents. C'était un choix difficile, mais nécessaire, à faire. Elle s'empara ensuite de son sac de voyage et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Tous deux avaient prévu de partir à la chasse au horcruxes et c'est pourquoi ils avaient renoncé à finir leur dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Alors, par où commençons-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Je veux dire, on sait que Voldemort a créé sept horcruxes. Le journal a déjà été détruit, de même que la bague aussi. On sait que Nagini et moi sommes tous deux des horcruxes. Ce qui nous en fait quatre.

\- Et pour le faux horcruxe que toi et le professeur Dumbledore avez ramené l'année dernière ?

\- Toujours aucun indice, soupira Harry. Franchement, combien y a-t-il de personnes dont les initiales correspondent à R.A.B. dans le monde ? ragea le jeune homme. Ca ne pourrait pas être simple pour une fois !

\- Nous devons donc rechercher deux horcruxes dont nous ignorons tout et un horcruxe qui a disparu.

Harry acquiesça sombrement et Hermione comprit à quoi il pensait.

\- Harry ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Je … Ça ira. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais la mort ne m'effraie pas. Je sais que ma sœur m'attend de l'autre côté, donc… Enfin… Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète le plus, mais pour mon père. Il a déjà perdu ses quatre premiers enfants et j'ai peur de ce qu'il risque de faire s'il me perdait.

\- Tu penses au suicide ? demanda Hermione.

\- On parle du dieu Loki là, Mione. Le maitre du Chaos.

La jeune femme grimaça en comprenant que le père de son ami pouvait faire bien pire qu'un simple suicide. Elle avait été surprise lorsqu'Harry lui avait tout avoué sur son père, mais elle l'avait accepté assez facilement. Son ami était un vrai aimant à problème et, s'il y en avait un qui pouvait être le fils d'un dieu, c'était bien lui. Dans cette lancée de révélations, Harry lui avait aussi présenté son frère Jörmungand.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent un instant de marcher à la lisière d'un bois. Ils étaient devenus des parias maintenant. Leurs têtes - du moins celle d'Harry - étaient mises à prix. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, ni de certitude de revoir ceux qu'ils aimaient. Echangeant un dernier regard, ils s'avancèrent à l'ombre des arbres et, en quelques minutes, ils avaient disparu.

Une main posée sur son épaule le réveilla en sursaut et, avant que son agresseur ne l'attaque, il avait dégainé son arme. Mais son geste fut arrêté par une poigne forte.

\- Doucement, mon frère.

Son regard se posa alors sur son agresseur et il pâlit en remarquant Hermione.

\- Mione, je suis désolé.

\- Ca va, rassura la jeune femme. J'aurais dû me douter que tu aurais ce genre de réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Père est là et il veut te parler.

\- Le ministre est là aussi. Il a réussi à nous retrouver, je ne sais pas comment.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. Aurait-il commis une nouvelle erreur ? Le jeune homme se leva et enfila rapidement un pull. Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours porter un pantalon et ses baskets pour pouvoir fuir en cas de danger, mais il avait enlevé son pull hier soir pour le faire sécher. Sortant de la chambre de sa tente magique, il trouva le ministre assis calmement dans l'une des chaises. Son père était quant à lui assis dans l'autre siège de la pièce, sans doute invisible aux yeux de leur premier invité. Ce dernier se leva en voyant Harry.

\- Harry Potter, vous nous avez donné un sacré fil à retordre pour vous trouver.

\- Et comment avez-vous finalement fait ? demanda Harry d'une voix froide en s'assurant qu'Hermione était bien derrière lui.

\- Un coup de chance tout simplement, assura le ministre.

Harry remarqua alors un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Loki et fut rassuré. Si c'était son père qui avait amené le ministre ici, alors ses boucliers occultants étaient réussis.

\- Et donc, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Nous aimerions que vous apportiez votre soutien au ministère … publiquement.

\- Je vois, un moyen de redorer son image, n'est-ce pas?

\- Et aussi de vous apporter les alliés nécessaires dans la guerre qui se prépare, répondit le ministre.

\- Je vois …

\- Je suis également là pour appliquer la dernière volonté du professeur Dumbledore. Il voulait que je vous remette ceci.

Le ministre sortit alors un livre et un vif d'or de son sac et les tendit à Harry. Ce dernier s'en empara avec respect. Il n'avait peut-être pas aimé le directeur Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait nier que l'homme s'était sacrifié pour une cause noble et, pour cela, il méritait au moins le respect dans sa mort. Il haussa un sourcil au titre du livre, mais ne dit rien devant le ministre. Un livre de contes. Dumbledore devait avoir une idée derrière la tête lorsqu'il lui avait légué ça.

\- Et concernant notre proposition, monsieur Potter ? demanda le ministre, brisant ainsi le silence.

\- Vous me demandez de faire une apparition publique au ministère, c'est bien ça ? Une apparition dans un lieu qui est déjà en grande partie contrôlé par l'ennemi. Je ne suis pas stupide, monsieur le ministre, ni suicidaire.

\- Le ministère …, s'indigna l'homme.

\- … est corrompu. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de le voir, alors vous êtes aveugle ! Je combattrai Voldemort dans cette guerre, mais pas avec l'aide du ministère. Jörmungand ! Raccompagne le ministre, s'il te plaît.

Son frère, comprenant qu'Harry agissait en leader pour tromper le ministre, obéit sans poser de question. Il agrippa le bras de l'homme et le força à quitter la tente et les barrières de protection. Une fois dehors, le ministre cligna des yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Qu'était-il venu faire ici déjà ?

Lorsque Jörmungand revint dans la tente, il reçut aussitôt un regard d'excuse de la part de son petit frère. Comprenant le besoin d'Harry de montrer un visage fort au ministre, il secoua doucement la tête avant de tourner cette dernière vers leur père. Loki laissa alors tomber l'illusion qui le cachait aux yeux des autres, faisant sursauter Hermione.

\- Salut papa, fit Harry avec un léger sourire épuisé.

Loki se leva alors et rejoignit son fils qu'il étreignit, saluant l'aîné d'un signe de tête. Puis il porta son attention sur Hermione.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes toujours aux cotés de mon fils.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, ne sachant comment réagir face à un dieu.

\- Ne l'embête pas, ordonna Harry en tapant légèrement le bras de son père.

Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de faire apparaître un paquet sur la table.

\- C'est pour toi, indiqua le dieu. Un présent d'anniversaire un peu en retard.

Harry ouvrit le cadeau avec un large sourire ravi. Il se figea en voyant la tenue à l'intérieur. Elle était composée d'une tunique et d'un pantalon dans le style d'Asgard, dans un cuir vert qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. A sa grande stupeur, il y avait également une armure légère, composée d'un plastron et de deux bracelets, dans le même acier doré que celle de son père.

\- Papa, c'est magnifique … Merci.

Harry caressait respectueusement le plastron sans vraiment sembler y croire.

\- Je sais que tu vas te battre en première ligne, alors tu as besoin d'une armure. Elle est légère et suffisamment fine pour être portée sous d'autres vêtements. D'autre part, seuls toi ou moi pourrons te l'enlever. Si tes ennemis te capturent, ils en seront incapables.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis s'approcha de son père pour le remercier d'une étreinte, avant de prendre son armure et de regagner sa chambre, suivi de Jörmungand, pour l'enfiler. Loki les observa interagir avec un léger sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière, qui observait le dieu depuis un moment, détourna le regard en rougissant.

\- J'aurais aimé vous en fournir une aussi, étant donné que vous combattez aux cotés de mon fils. Malheureusement, il y a certaines lois d'Asgard que même moi je ne peux contourner.

\- Je comprends, assura Hermione.

Loki acquiesça doucement et l'attente reprit dans un silence calme. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Harry ressortit finalement avec une légère moue. Sa tunique, comme le constata Hermione, était plutôt moulante et montrait les muscles fins de son ami. Cela devait le gêner au plus haut point, lui qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se mettre ainsi en valeur. Loki, lui, observait son fils avec stupeur, il ne pensait pas que l'armure lui irait aussi bien.

\- Papa ? demanda Harry en voyant la mine stupéfaite de son père.

\- Tu … Pardonne-moi, fils, mais à mes yeux, tu es toujours un enfant et je ne pensais pas que tu porterais aussi bien l'armure d'un guerrier d'Asgard. Tu as l'air … Je suis fier de toi.

Harry rougit au compliment de son père avant de prendre le jean et le pull qu'il avait ramenés avec lui et de les enfiler par-dessus. Son père avait raison avec des vêtements un peu larges, l'armure passait inaperçue. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Hermione et il sentit une vague de culpabilité déferler sur lui. Lui et son frère avaient une armure. Hermione, qui était aussi en danger que lui, n'avait que sa baguette pour se défendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rassura Hermione. Je sais me défendre. Et puis, si je meurs, je ne manquerais pas à ma famille, ajouta-t-elle amère.

\- Ne dis pas ça, fit alors Harry. Tu as peut-être effacé tout souvenir de toi chez tes parents, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ressentent ton absence.

\- D'autre part, remarqua Loki, je n'allais pas laisser une amie de mon fils partir au combat sans protection.

Il sortit alors de sa poche un pendentif qu'il tendit à Hermione. Il avait la forme d'une chouette et était fait dans un métal argenté.

\- Il ne vous protégera pas d'une attaque physique, mais devrait vous protéger assez bien des attaques magiques.

\- Merci … heu … dieu Loki.

\- Loki suffira pour les amis de mon fils, assura le dieu avec un léger sourire.

La jeune femme observa le bijou avec émerveillement avant de le passer autour de son cou. Son fils, lui, l'observa avec tellement de gratitude et d'amour qu'il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, déplora le prince. Mais je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tout va bien se passer, assura Harry avec un large sourire.

\- Je suis suffisamment vieux pour savoir que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, fils. Alors sois prudent.

\- Oui, papa.

Loki embrassa son fils, salua la jeune mortelle et demanda à Jörmungand de veiller sur son petit frère avant de quitter la tente et le monde de Midgard.

Lorsqu'il arriva au palais, il lâcha un soupir d'agacement en voyant l'effervescence. Cela faisait des années qu'on lui parlait du couronnement de son frère. Le grand arrivait enfin et Loki ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se sentir par rapport à cela. Heureux pour son frère, jaloux de ne pas être à sa place, ou bien inquiet pour le sort d'Asgard à avoir un roi aussi immature.

\- Encore parti en vadrouille mon frère, tonna une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment friand de l'agitation du palais de ses derniers jours, je dois bien l'avouer, reconnu Loki en rejoignant Thor.

Ce dernier entraina son frère cadet en direction de ses appartements où le trio paladin et Sif attendaient déjà. Il s'installa alors dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu parmi les amis de Thor, même si ces derniers ne lui auraient rien dit. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son frère.

\- Nerveux ? demanda avec amusement Loki.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? demanda Thor. Ce n'est qu'une cérémonie comme tant d'autres.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Son frère ne se rendait vraiment pas compte. Une cérémonie de couronnement n'était rien à voir avec un anniversaire ou une cérémonie pour décerner un titre. Thor allait recevoir la responsabilité d'un royaume. Pour l'amour d'Yggdrasill, même son fils cadet était plus mature que ça. Loki se leva alors. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en très bon terme avec Odin en ce moment, mais il devait lui parler. Il devait le convaincre de reporter le couronnement de Thor ou Asgard courait à sa perte.

\- Frère ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Thor.

\- Je dois parler à Odin.

\- Notre père est très occupé, je ne pense pas qu'il aura le temps de te recevoir.

Mais Loki ne l'écoutait plus et quitta la chambre. Il trouva Odin dans la salle du trône, occupé à donner des ordres aux serviteurs pour préparer la cérémonie. Loki resta dans l'ombre le temps que le père de Toute Chose ait fini de donner ses directives, puis il s'avança.

\- Loki ?

\- Je dois vous parler, Père de Toute Chose.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de temps à t'accorder pour le moment, fils. Cela devra attendre après le couronnement de ton frère.

\- C'est à sujet dont j'aimerais vous parler. Thor … n'est pas prêt à monter sur le trône. Il n'est pas prêt à prendre la responsabilité d'un royaume.

\- Ton frère a été élevé dans le but de pouvoir un jour prendre ma place. Il sera prêt, assura Odin.

\- J'aime mon frère, roi Odin, mais je ne peux oublier ses défauts, son arrogance, sa hâte à se battre. S'il fait un bon guerrier il ne saura pas s'occuper d'un royaume. C'est à peine s'il peut s'occuper de lui-même.

Odin fronça les sourcils face aux accusations de Loki. Malheureusement, il sentait ses forces décliner de jour en jour et il serait bientôt temps pour lui de tomber dans le sommeil d'Odin. Mais avant cela, il devait nommer un successeur et Thor était le meilleur choix qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Ma décision est prise, répondit Odin. Ton frère sera couronné roi d'Asgard dans les prochains jours et je compte sur toi pour lui apporter ton soutien et ta loyauté.

Puis il quitta la salle pour vaquer à ses occupations, laissant Loki seul en train de fulminer contre le roi. Odin ne se rendait pas compte. Il devrait donc trouver un moyen pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais comment ?

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé. Loki attendait son frère près du trône de leur mère. Il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Odin de l'erreur qu'il faisait et Frigga avait été tellement prise par la préparation de l'évènement qu'il n'avait pas pu lui parler non plus.

Lorsque Thor entra dans la salle, Loki entendit les murmures admiratifs des sujets présents pour l'évènement. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que lui n'aurait pas eu le droit à de telles marques d'admiration. Mais il se secoua rapidement. S'il est vrai qu'il aurait souhaité être roi lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait maintenant d'autres responsabilités bien plus importantes ailleurs.

La cérémonie allait se terminer lorsque l'alarme résonna dans toute la cité. Odin se leva en la reconnaissant et, suivi de ses deux fils, se rendit au coffre-fort où il gardait les objets les plus précieux et parfois les plus dangereux. Entrant dans la pièce, il se figea momentanément avant de s'avancer. Thor, lui, observait avec rage les deux soldats qui étaient de garde ce jour-là et qui étaient morts, gelés. Loki, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du cube bleu, source du pouvoir des Jötunn. Il s'en approcha et voulut le toucher, mais un rappel à l'ordre d'Odin l'en empêcha.

\- Loki !

Le jeune prince recula alors avant de faire face à Odin et à Thor. Ce dernier était toujours furieux et voulait marcher sur Jötunnheim, mais Odin ne lui interdit. Les deux frères rejoignirent donc la salle où le repas aurait dû être servi après le couronnement. Avant que Loki n'ait pu dire un mot, Thor renversa la table centrale dans un cri de rage.

\- Calme-toi, mon frère. Ta colère ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, même si je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Il faut faire comprendre au roi Laufey que de telles intrusions ne sauraient être tolérées. Mais Odin nous l'a interdit.

Loki vit à ce moment-là une étincelle apparaître dans le regard de son frère et il la connaissait bien. C'était l'indication que son frère allait faire un truc stupide et qu'il devrait l'en sortir quand tout serait fini.

\- Non, Thor, commença Loki.

Mais le dieu du tonnerre ne l'écoutait pas. Pire encore, il réussit à convaincre ses amis qu'aller à Jötunnheim était une bonne idée. Pour l'amour d'Yggdrasill, il savait qu'il avait souhaité pouvoir monter à Odin son erreur, mais pas comme ça. Avec un léger soupir, Loki n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son frère pour limiter un maximum les dommages collatéraux. Ils se rendirent donc au Bifrost et il surprit le regard soupçonneux d'Heimdal sur lui. Il comprit pourquoi lorsque le gardien avoua n'avoir pas vu les géants pénétrer dans Asgard. Loki fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Rares étaient les personne capables de se soustraire au regard d'Heimdal. Il allait devoir découvrir qui, et ce, très rapidement.


	18. Partie 1 Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Loki observa autour de lui et s'approcha aussitôt de Fandrall, qui était blessé, pour le soigner. Leur petite visite sur Jötunnheim ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée. L'attitude de Thor, en particulier envers lui, n'avait fait que faire grandir la colère que Loki avait pour lui. _Reste à ta place, mon frère_. Etait-il stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte de la douleur que causaient ses mots ?

\- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, indiqua ensuite Loki. Ça ira, mais il vaut mieux qu'il voie un vrai guérisseur.

\- Merci Loki, murmura Fandrall alors qu'il était entrainé par ses compagnon d'armes.

Le jeune prince resta stupéfait un instant par ces mots. Jamais aucun Asgardien ne l'avait remercié pour l'aide qu'il avait pu apporter. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il reporta son attention sur son frère et sur Odin, pour voir que le premier était en train d'insulter le second. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Son frère ne pouvait décidément pas en rater une. Loki s'avança et voulut prendre la défense de Thor, mais Odin le fit taire et bannit le dieu du tonnerre d'Asgard. Loki resta là encore un instant une fois que le Bifrost se fut renfermé. Son frère était banni et, avec lui, la chance de pouvoir un jour libérer ses enfants.

Loki observa Sif passer devant lui en rageant contre Odin et contre son injustice. Injustice ! Lui avait déjà reçu le même genre de punition, et pour des crimes beaucoup moins graves. Il se leva alors, attirant l'attention de tous, et vit dans le regard de Sif qu'elle n'attendait qu'une occasion pour le frapper.

\- La punition de Thor n'est pas un mal et, non, je n'irai pas parler à Odin pour le faire revenir. J'aime mon frère plus qu'aucun d'entre vous, mais ce soir, il est allé trop loin. Fandrall a été blessé, ainsi que Volstagg, et il a déclenché une nouvelle guerre.

\- Ce sont les Jötunn qui ont attaqué les premiers, protesta aussi Volstagg.

\- Peut-être, concéda Loki. Peut-être qu'ils attendaient justement un bon prétexte pour déclencher une guerre ou peut-être que les Jötunn qui nous ont attaqués n'était qu'une faction rebelle. Dans tous les cas, Thor n'aurait jamais dû agir comme il l'a fait. A mon sens, la punition qu'Odin lui a donnée ne lui fera pas de mal.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Il devait parler à Heimdal des Jötunn qui s'étaient introduit au palais et il devait aussi savoir comment son frère s'en sortait sur Midgard. Peut-être devrait-il prévenir Harry il serait surement ravi de rencontrer son oncle. Il venait tout juste de fermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Sif.

\- De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Loki a toujours été jaloux de Thor.

Jaloux ? Oui c'est vrai, à un moment, il avait éprouvé de la jalousie envers son frère. Il en éprouvait encore parfois, mais moins qu'avant. Moins depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de son fils cadet. Avec un léger sourire à la pensée de son fils, il rejoignit le Bifrost. Arrivé là, il vit Heimdal observant le ciel étoilé devant lui.

\- Comment se porte mon frère ? demanda le prince en le rejoignant.

\- Difficilement, répondit le gardien.

\- Est-il blessé ?

\- Oui, mais rien de grave et il y a cette femme qui semble déjà … l'apprécier.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela. Puis il se tourna vers Heimdal.

\- Vous n'avez rien vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout comme je suis incapable de voir ce que vous faites lorsque vous échappez à ma vision.

Loki fronça les sourcils. A sa connaissance, seuls lui et Frigga avaient le pouvoir de se soustraire au regard d'Heimdal. Qui d'autre le pourrait … ? Les Jötunn étaient-ils tombés sur l'un de ses passages secrets ? … Non, Heimdal les aurait vus entrer au moment même où ils auraient quitté le passage et rejoint le palais. Les réponses à ses questions lui sautèrent soudainement aux yeux. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il y avait une autre personne capable d'utiliser une magie aussi puissante : la sorcière Amora.

\- Heimdal, pouvez-vous voir l'Enchanteresse ? demanda Loki.

Il vit le gardien tourner son regard sur Asgard avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Non.

Loki se retint de justesse de lâcher un juron avant de retourner à son cheval. Il devait prévenir Odin qu'un Asgardien l'avait trahi. Lançant son cheval au grand galop, il ne remarqua pas le regard rempli de doute d'Heimdal.

Le prince entra vivement dans le palais et demanda aussitôt à un grade où se trouvait le roi. Avant de rejoindre les appartements de celui sous les indications du soldat. Arrivé devant la grande porte dorée, il frappa. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Loki fronça les sourcils. Le garde lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'Odin se trouvait là ! Il hésita un instant avant de prendre sa décision en priant pour qu'Odin ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de se figer devant le spectacle sous ses yeux. Odin était bien là, effondré contre la table renversée. Pensant aussitôt à une attaque contre le roi, Loki entra et rejoignit Odin. Il ne l'aimait peut être pas, mais ça n'était pas le cas de Frigga ou de Thor et Loki ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés. Arrivé près de lui, il activa son pouvoir, prêt à soigner n'importe quelle blessure avant de se figer. Odin n'était pas blessé, il était en train de tomber dans son sommeil régénérateur. Il devait être placé rapidement dans la salle de sommeil.

\- Garde ! Appela Loki d'une fois forte. A l'aide !

Aussitôt, quatre gardes qui étaient en train de faire leur ronde entrèrent dans la chambre et se figèrent un instant en voyant leur roi à terre.

\- Vite, ordonna Loki. Il doit être emmené dans la salle de sommeil.

Les gardes, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, s'activèrent alors et portèrent leur roi, suivis par Loki. Frigga fut rapidement avertie. Elle rejoignit son fils dans la salle où son mari avait été installé. Loki, en la voyant, l'attira aussitôt contre lui pour lui apporter du réconfort. Il savait à quel point sa mère aimait le roi. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un certain temps, puis Loki s'écarta.

\- Allez-vous reprendre la charge d'Odin ?

\- Non, mon fils. C'est à toi de le faire.

Loki se figea alors. Il avait pensé que Frigga prendrait le relais d'Odin et qu'il il pourrait ainsi lui demander de libérer Sleipnir. Mais si c'était lui … Le peuple ne l'aimait pas et il savait qu'il ne pourrait libérer seul son fils sous peine de le voir se rebeller contre lui. Il allait d'abord devoir faire ses preuvse et montrer au peuple qu'il était digne de confiance. Et ça, c'est un combat qu'il avait très peu de chance de gagner.

Avec un soupir, Loki rejoignit la salle du trône et observa ce dernier. Enfant, il rêvait de pouvoir monter les marches et d'y prendre place. Maintenant, c'est juste une chaîne de plus qui l'empêchait de s'occuper de ses fils et de sa fille. Montant lentement les marches menant au trône, il s'arrêta devant celui-ci et s'empara du sceptre d'Odin avant de s'asseoir. Il savait que son "couronnement" serait rapidement connu de la garde et que le capitaine de celle-ci viendrait bientôt lui jurer allégeance comme il était de coutume. Il eut raison lorsque, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le capitaine de la garde entra dans la salle accompagné de ses seconds et qu'il s'agenouilla devant lui. Le prince voyait bien qu'il répugnait à le faire. Il fallait dire que ses blagues et son utilisation de la magie ne l'avait pas vraiment rendu populaire auprès des soldats d'Asgard.

\- Levez-vous, ordonna Loki.

Les garde obéirent d'un même mouvement.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez aucun confiance en moi, ni aucun respect pour moi, commença doucement Loki. Mais vous allez devoir vous y habituer jusqu'au réveil d'Odin ou au retour de mon frère.

\- Nous sommes à vos ordres, majesté, répondit simplement le capitaine.

\- Alors mon premier ordre sera de trouver et d'arrêter l'enchanteresse Amora.

\- Pour quel motif ? demanda le capitaine.

\- Je la soupçonne d'être la personne responsable de l'attaque des Jötunn qui a eu lieu pendant le couronnement de mon frère.

Loki remarqua aussitôt la lueur de détermination dans le regard des soldats. Ils avaient perdu deux des leurs ce jour-là. Le capitaine le salua et se tourna vers les gardes pour leur donner des ordres. En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus personne dans la salle hormis le roi et le capitaine.

\- Majesté ? Pensez-vous que le prince Thor va revenir bientôt ?

\- Je l'ignore, soupira Loki. Mon frère est têtu et il pourrait lui falloir un peu de temps pour accepter de reconnaître ses torts et pour changer.

Le capitaine acquiesça et salua son nouveau roi avant de quitter la salle du trône.

Harry était installé sous un arbre observant autour de lui avec attention. Il avait dû se déplacer pour se rapprocher de Poudlard depuis leur sortie fracassante de Gringotts. Son regard se posa sur leur tente où Hermione dormait, puis il reporta son attention sur le livre que Dumbledore lui avait offert. A l'intérieur, une histoire avait attiré son attention, celle des trois frères et de la mort. Ce n'était qu'une histoire bien sûr, une légende. Le maître de la mort. Il avait cependant décidé d'y croire. Après tout, toute sa famille était une légende.

Il était dit que celui qui réunissait les trois reliques de la mort deviendrait son maitre et, par conséquent, deviendrait immortel. Peut-être que cela pourrait activer le sang d'Ases qu'il avait dans les veines et qu'ainsi, son père n'aurait plus à craindre qu'Odin ne l'emmène loin de lui. La cape de son père adoptif était une des trois reliques. Il avait découvert une autre relique – le Pierre de Résurrection - dans le vif d'or que le vieil homme lui avait légué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la Baguette de Sureau.

Le regard d'Harry se posa ensuite sur le sac contenant le médaillon et la coupe. Avant toute autre chose, il devait mettre un terme à cette guerre.

Loki s'assura une dernière fois que tout était prêt pour recevoir Laufey. Le roi avait accepté de signer un traité de paix à condition de pouvoir tuer Odin. Loki avait accepté, faisant jouer son héritage Jötunn pour tromper encore plus le roi. Il observa les gardes s'éloigner légèrement du palais pour aller régler un problème dans l'une des nombreuses tavernes de la cité quand une vive lueur illumina la nuit. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un avait emprunté le Bifrost malgré ses ordres. Heimdal ne l'aurait fait que pour les amis de Thor et uniquement dans le but de ramener celui-ci à Asgard. Loki ne put alors retenir le juron qui lui échappa. Ces imbéciles allaient ruiner tout son plan. Il se téléporta alors au Bifrost pour faire face à Heimdal.

\- Où les as-tu envoyés ? demanda Loki, furieux.

\- Prince Loki …

\- Je suis ton roi ! Tu me dois obéissance et j'avais interdit les voyages par le Bifrost. Très bien, murmura Loki en se forçant au calme. Puisque je ne peux pas te faire confiance, alors je ne peux pas te garder à mon service.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes plus mon roi.

Heimdal leva alors son épée, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de porter un coup, Loki usa de la source de pouvoirs des Jötunn qu'il avait empruntés et gela le gardien sur place. Puis il le déplaça pour qu'il ne soit pas visible.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Loki. Pourquoi ne peux-tu m'accorder ta confiance au moins une fois dans ta vie ?

Il vit l'œil d'Heimdal bouger sous la coque de glace.

\- Ce que je m'apprête à faire est une chose honteuse pour les Asgardiens. Je vais régler un conflit que mon frère a créé sans faire usage de violence excessive et en utilisant ma ruse et ma magie. Mais à la fin, la guerre contre Jötunnheim aura été évitée et des nombreuses vies auront été épargnées. Malheureusement, ta trahison va me pousser à revoir mes plans et mon frère pourrait bien en pâtir à cause de toi. Tout serait plus simple si les Ases n'étaient pas aussi … bornés.

Heimdal observa alors son roi frapper le sol de son sceptre et attendre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Destructeur entra. Le gardien comprit enfin de quoi parlait Loki. Il allait envoyer le Destructeur après le prince Thor. Il s'attendait au pire, mais l'ordre que donna Loki le surprit.

\- Va sur Midgard, trouve Thor et ses amis et distrais-les le plus longtemps possible. Mais je t'interdis de tuer. Blesser oui, tuer non.

Il activa ensuite le Bifrost et laissa le Destructeur partir pour Midgard. Une fois cela fait, il l'activa de nouveau. Cette fois, ce furent des Jötunn qui ressortirent du Bifrost. Sous l'œil stupéfait d'Heimdal, Loki tua les accompagnateurs de Laufey avec sa magie et les remplaca par des illusions sans que ce dernier ne remarque rien. Puis il guida le roi vers le palais. Qu'est-ce que le prince avait en tête ?

Laufey observa le lit devant lui. Enfin, il allait avoir la chance de tuer le grand Roi Odin. Une fois chose faite, il s'occuperait de la reine qui l'observait depuis un coin de la salle. Il leva une main au-dessus du lit et s'apprêtait à saisir son ennemi à la gorge lorsqu'une brusque décharge d'énergie le repoussa. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit clairement une voix derrière lui.

\- Tu meurs de la main d'un fils d'Odin.

Puis ce fut les ténèbres.

Loki haleta doucement en voyant que Laufey était bien mort. Une des parties de son plan s'était bien déroulée. Il accepta l'étreinte de Frigga et fut plus que soulagé de sentir le cœur de sa mère continuer à battre.

\- Loki !

Thor se tenait là, devant lui, en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Derrière lui se tenaient ses maudits amis.

\- Thor, j'étais sûr que tu reviendrais, fit Frigga en étreignant son autre fils.

Thor rassura sa mère d'un sourire avant de s'écarter doucement et de faire face à Loki.

\- Pourquoi ne lui racontes-tu pas, mon frère ? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu as envoyé le Destructeur pour me tuer.

\- Comme toujours, mon frère, tu n'es pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Je n'ai rien fait qui aurait pu te mettre en danger. Je t'aime.

\- Tu as toujours été un très bon menteur.

Loki se tendit à cette accusation avant de sentir la colère enfler dans son cœur. Son propre frère n'avait même plus foi en lui. Tout ça à cause de ses maudits amis.

\- Ma ruse et mes mensonge t'ont été bien utiles autrefois, Thor, lorsque tu faisais une bêtise et qu'il fallait que je te sorte de là. Et une fois de plus, j'essaye de réparer tes erreurs, tout ça pour ne récolter que ton indifférence et ton mépris.

\- Loki …

\- Non ! J'avais un plan, mon frère. Un plan qui aurait permis à Asgard de retrouver la paix que tu avais brisée et de le faire sans risquer stupidement la vie de notre peuple. Mon plan à fonctionner, un traité a été signé avec le roi Laufey, un traité magique que même le prochain roi de Jötunnheim ne pourra briser. J'ai réussi. Mais pour ça, mon frère, j'ai dû faire des choix difficiles. Oui je t'ai envoyé le Destructeur, mais il n'avait pour ordre que de te retenir. En aucun cas, il ne pouvait te tuer. Je ne suis pas un guerrier, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne serais pas capable de prendre soin du royaume et de notre peuple. J'use de la magie et de la ruse, mais cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais, mon frère. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille libérer Heimdal et que je le réintègre à son poste.

Loki s'avança alors et, au moment où il passa à coté de Thor, il vit du coin de l'œil ce dernier essayer de poser sa main sur son épaule. Loki s'écarta alors précipitamment.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Loki …

\- Je suis fatigué mon frère, fatigué de n'être qu'un … subalterne à tes yeux alors que nous sommes censés être des égaux. Rassure-toi mon frère. Dès demain matin, tu pourras avoir le trône. D'ici là, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Puis il partit, la tête haute mais le cœur en miettes. Thor était son frère, il aurait dû lui laisser le bénéfice du doute au lieu de croire aveuglement ses amis. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Loki passait devant une fenêtre lorsqu'il vit le Bifrost s'activer. C'était impossible, les deux seules personnes pouvant activer le Bifrost était lui-même et Heimdal. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il se téléporta et se figea devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, avant de se reprendre en voyant Heimdal, toujours coincé sous la glace. Il s'approcha du Gardien et retint une grimace en voyant l'état de la main qui tenait auparavant l'épée. Cette dernière était maintenant dans le socle et l'énergie libérée par le Bifrost était contenu dans une gangue de cristal. Loki décongela le Gardien et les téléporta à l'infirmerie.

\- Guérisseuses !

Aussitôt, plusieurs femmes s'approchèrent de lui pour prendre en charge Heimdal. Aussitôt, Loki se téléporta à nouveau au Bifrost. Il entra dans la salle et observa les bras de cristal renfermant l'énergie du Bifrost pour essayer de trouver un moyen de les détruire.

\- Loki ! appela Thor

\- On ne peut plus l'arrêter.

Loki agrippa le bras de son frère et l'entraina en-dehors du Bifrost.

\- Il risque de détruire le royaume vers lequel il est pointé, remarqua Thor.

\- Je sais !

Si jamais le Bifrost était pointé vers Midgard … Mais Loki s'efforça de ne pas y penser, sinon il risquait de perdre son sang-froid. Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit son frère, le marteau à la main, s'avancer le plus possible du Bifrost.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda le dieu du Chaos avec surprise.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le bruit tonitruant du marteau tapant contre le pont Arc-en-Ciel.

\- Arrête !

Mais Thor ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à taper contre le pont, agrandissant la fissure qui s'y trouvait. Loki s'approcha alors de son frère, autant qu'il le pouvait avec les vagues d'énergie qui s'échappaient du Bifrost. Il devait l'arrêter. Mais au moment où il l'atteignit, Thor donna son dernier coup de marteau et l'énergie contenue dans le pont fut libérée, créant un souffle qui les projeta plus loin.

Loki sentit son cœur rater un battement en comprenant qu'il basculait dans le vide avant de sentir le sceptre qu'il tenait toujours être attrapé. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour voir que c'était Thor qui le retenait et qu'Odin retenait Thor. Le Dieu du Chaos essaya alors de remonter avant de lâcher un halètement.

\- Non, murmura Loki.

Il le sentait, il sentait son enfant mourir. Il avait laissé Harry au beau milieu d'une guerre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il mourrait, pas avec les précautions qu'il avait prises. Il le sentait dans sa chair, dans son sang … dans son cœur. Une larme lui échappa alors que sa main glissa le long du sceptre.

\- Loki !

L'appel désespéré de son frère fut la seule chose qui le ramena à la réalité et il raffermit sa prise. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Thor, ce dernier lui sembla flou alors qu'il avait le regard troublé par les larmes.

\- Tiens bon, mon frère, encouragea Thor.

Le dieu du tonnerre essaya alors de le remonter sans succès avant de tourner un regard sur Odin pour lui demander de les aider rapidement. Mais ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Odin n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa force et il peinait à simplement les tenir.

\- Mon frère, murmura Loki.

Thor reporta son attention sur son cadet.

\- Promets-moi une chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Loki, mais tiens bon.

\- Sleipnir, promets-moi que tu le libéreras lorsque tu seras roi.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Thor confus.

\- Odin t'expliquera, répondit simplement Loki.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi que m'expliquera ? demanda Thor.

\- Arrête d'être stupide, brute épaisse, répliqua Loki. Odin n'arrivera pas à nous remonter tous les deux et, plus le temps passe, plus ses force s'amenuisent. Il n'a pas encore récupéré de son réveil précoce.

\- Non, Loki.

\- Promets-moi !

Thor sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis son frère. Il acquiesça alors doucement sans lâcher Loki du regard. Ce dernier offrit alors un sourire à son frère avant de lâcher prise. Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres fut Thor tenter d'échapper au bras d'Odin qui l'empêchait de sauter pour le sauver.


	19. Partie 1 Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 – Epilogue Partie 1

Harry observait autour de lui avec un regard neuf, un regard d'immortel.

La transition n'avait pas été facile. Après son combat contre Voldemort, il était allé ramasser la baguette de celui-ci qui lui appartenait désormais : la Baguette de Sureau. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'était effondré. Il avait aussitôt paniqué lorsqu'il avait senti son cœur commencer à ralentir. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas sans revoir son père une dernière fois … Il ne savait même pas si Jörmungand allait bien, vu qu'ils s'étaient séparés au début du combat. Puis les ténèbres l'avaient emporté et, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était sur une barque accompagné de la mort.

\- Bienvenue, maître, avait salué la … jeune femme ?

\- Suis-je à Helheim ?

\- Oui, ma reine voudrait vous rencontrer.

Harry baissa un instant les yeux sur ses mains dans lesquelles reposaient les reliques de la mort.

\- Je pensais qu'elles me rendraient immortel, murmura Harry.

\- Elles le feront, assura la Mort. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous acceptiez pleinement le rôle de mon maître.

Harry acquiesça doucement et observa la barque accoster. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au paysage car tout était dans la brume. Mais maintenant, il voyait nettement le château au pied duquel ils venaient d'arriver. La Mort quitta la barque et Harry la suivit. Ils entrèrent dans le palais par une petite porte avant de s'avancer dans un long couloir. Le sol de ce dernier était recouvert d'un épais tapis rouge sang alors que les murs était décorés avec des tapisseries représentant des scènes de guerre. Il pouvait également voir ça et là l'un ou l'autre squelette exposé, parfois juste quelques os. Pour la demeure qu'une reine des enfers, il se serait attendu à un endroit plus terrifiant que cela. La Mort le fit ensuite passer par une petite porte et ils entrèrent dans une salle avec une tout autre ambiance. Flamme verte, traces de sang, viscères accrochés au lustre et un loup qui mâchonnait un … bras dans un coin de la pièce, sans doute Garm.

\- C'est ici que sont entendus les criminels avant d'être envoyés à Nåstrand, la maison des criminels.

Harry acquiesça et son regard se porta sur sa sœur qui siégeait, magnifique, sur le trône. Il avait lu beaucoup de choses sur elle et sur ses frères. Les chrétiens qui avaient mis leur nez dans la culture viking avait eu tout faux, sa sœur était tout simplement magnifique, sans aucune trace de peau noircie par la décomposition, contrairement à la croyance populaire. Hel condamna l'âme qui comparaissait devant elle avant de faire signe au garde de l'emmener. Puis elle tourna son regard vers lui. Elle se leva ensuite pour les rejoindre.

\- Allons dans mon boudoir pour discuter.

La Mort acquiesça doucement et la suivit, guidant Harry vers une autre partie du palais. Le boudoir en question était dans les tons vert et or et était très confortable et très intime. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Harry sentit les bras sœur de sa sœur aînée autour de son cou.

\- Tu l'as fait, murmura-t-elle. Depuis ta naissance, je n'ai connu que la peur de te voir mourir et tu es finalement devenu immortel.

\- Pas encore, ma reine, remarqua la Mort doucement.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais le reste n'est qu'une formalité. Le plus dure était de trouver les reliques.

Elle s'écarta alors et posa sur Harry un regard tendre et maternel.

\- Je suis fière de toi et je suis sûr que notre père et nos frères le seront aussi.

Harry lui répondit par un large sourire.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Il faut que je retourne sur Midgard ou mes amis vont s'inquiéter.

\- Bien sûr, murmure Hel sans réussir à cacher la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Harry glissa alors sa main dans la sienne attirant son attention.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tout ce que j'ai à faire pour devenir immortel, c'est d'accepter le trône du royaume de Helheim. C'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Et en tant que roi, je pourrai me déplacer comme je l'entends entre les mondes ?

\- Avec mon aide, oui, maitre, répondit la Mort.

\- Alors je pourrais te rendre visite quand j'en aurais envie, remarqua Harry en se tournant vers sa sœur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Chaque fois que tu voudras me voir, il te suffira de m'envoyer la Mort, si elle n'est pas trop occupée.

Hel lui répondit par un large sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit aux paroles suivantes.

\- Et puis, je pourrais aussi amener Jörmungand avec moi.

Elle se jeta alors au cou de son cadet et ce dernier sentit les tremblements de sa sœur. Elle pleurait doucement de joie à l'idée de ne plus être "seule" dans ce royaume. Harry la laissa faire, profitant lui aussi de l'étreinte Jörmungand n'étant pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, il n'avait pas pu avoir beaucoup d'étreinte de la part de son frère. Puis il se tourna vers la Mort.

\- Si je deviens roi, quelles seront mes responsabilités ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, petit frère, je m'occupe de la gérance de notre royaume.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, tu es encore jeune. Alors profite un peu de ta vie, je suis sûr que tu as encore plein de choses à faire.

\- D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, alors tu ne dois pas hésiter à me demander. Deal ?

Sa sœur eut un léger rire à cette formulation, une chance qu'elle côtoyait des âmes assez récentes, elle pouvait ainsi comprendre les expressions qu'Harry employait.

\- Deal, accepta-t-elle avec un large sourire avant d'attirer son petit frère dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Puis elle s'écarta et une cérémonie d'investiture commença dans le boudoir, sous le regard surpris d'Harry (est-ce que cela ne devrait être plus … officiel ?) et la moue boudeuse de la Mort (pour une fois qu'on avait l'occasion de faire la fête !). Harry récita le serment que sa sœur lui murmurait, promettant de veiller sur ce royaume et ses habitants (une tâche qui semblait facile quand tous ses sujets étaient morts). Puis une couronne apparut, simple bande d'or noir agrémentée d'émeraudes délicatement posée sur son front. Et ce fut fini. Du moins ce fut ce qu'Harry pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente ses veines prendre feu et qu'il ne s'effondre dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur et que tu renonces.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? grimaça Harry.

\- La magie d'Asgard qui sommeillait en toi est en train de se réveiller et, se faisant, elle modifie ton corps pour qu'il soit plus adapté à ta nouvelle puissance. Tu es en train de devenir immortel. Je suis désolée.

\- Ca va, rassura Harry en retenant un nouveau cri. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hel observa son plus jeune frère avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle était l'aîné, c'était à elle de rassurer son cadet et pas l'inverse. Pourtant, Harry semblait penser qu'il était celui qui était responsable et qui devait prendre soin des autres. Avec douceur, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Il doit partir ma reine, murmura alors la mort qui, jusque-là, était restée silencieuse. Je dois le ramener à Midgard.

\- Je sais, répondit Hel. J'espère juste qu'il acceptera de revenir.

\- Il le fera, assura la Mort avec un tendre sourire. Vous êtes sa sœur, sa famille, alors il reviendra.

Hel acquiesça doucement et permit à la Mort de porter son frère loin d'elle et de son nouveau royaume.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le visage inquiet d'Hermione. Puis il regarda autour de lui, il n'était plus à Helheim, pas plus qu'il n'était dans la cours du château où il était mort.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

\- Etrangement bien. Tu m'as déplacé ?

\- J'étais bien obligée lorsque tu as commencé à changer, grommela la jeune femme.

\- Changer ?

Hermione fit alors apparaître un miroir pour permettre à son ami de se regarder. Il n'avait pas à proprement "changer" mais il était devenu plus … lumineux. Une aura l'entourait, le rendant plus séduisant qu'avant. Et il y avait aussi la couronne.

\- Tu l'as rencontrée n'est-ce pas ? Siffla une voix près de lui.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son frère Jörmungand et fut soulager de voir qu'il ne semblait pas blessé.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue. Lorsque ça sera plus calme ici, nous irons la voir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Vraiment ?

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait son frère, il vit une étincelle d'excitation dans son regard. Il acquiesça alors et observa amusé son frère faire des tours sur lui-même, incapable de contenir sa joie et son excitation à l'idée de revoir sa sœur.

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Hel, souveraine du royaume de Helheim.

\- Le royaume des enfers ? demanda Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Oui et non. Helheim accueille toute les âmes qui ne se sont pas montrées assez … dignes de rejoindre le Valhalla. Mais il n'y a pas que des criminels, il y a aussi de simple gens qui ont vécu leur vie sans faire de grande choses, simplement.

\- Et la couronne ?

Elle jeta un regard sur la bande noir qui ornait le front de son ami.

\- Je suis devenu le maitre de la mort en rassemblant les trois reliques. Mais je ne pouvais le devenir "vraiment" qu'en acceptant les responsabilités du titre et donc … je suis légèrement … devenu roi du royaume d'Helheim.

Il jeta un regard prudent vers Hermione, ignorant comme elle allait réagir. Mais, à son grand soulagement, la jeune femme se contenta de lâcher un profond soupir et un "Il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive" avant de l'attirer dans une puissante étreinte.

\- Hermione ?

\- Ton cœur avait cessé de battre, murmura la jeune femme. Juste pendant une minute, mais j'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Je vais bien, Mione, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant et Harry remarqua rapidement le professeur MacGonagall s'avançant vers eux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle posa un regard soulagé sur son élève.

\- Ravi de vous voir éveiller, Monsieur Potter.

\- En fait, c'est Lokison maintenant, remarqua Harry avec un large sourire.

Il ignorait si Heimdal pouvait le voir ou l'entendre utiliser ce terme. Mais maintenant qu'il était devenu immortel ET souverain d'un royaume, il n'allait pas laisser Odin assombrir ses journées. Il ne se cacherait plus derrière le nom de son père adoptif. Il était un Lokison et fier d'en être un. La vieille femme acquiesça doucement et repartit en direction de Poudlard, sans doute pour s'assurer que tous ses élèves allaient bien.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

\- Maintenant, on prend quelque jour de repos. Et, ensuite, on part à la recherche de tes parents. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Ca me va, répondit Hermione en s'installant contre le flan de son ami.

La journée avait été plus que longue et elle s'endormit plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Harry l'observa avec un léger sourire. Oui, tout allait bien. La guerre était terminée, il avait enfin obtenu l'immortalité dont il rêvait temps étant petit (pour rejoindre son père à Asgard), Drago était en vie (cela l'avait vraiment soulagé) et il avait rencontré sa sœur. Il avait hâte de pouvoir le dire à leur père. Peut-être pourrait-il l'emmener avec lui pour une visite ? Avec un léger sourire et sûr que, maintenant, tout allait aller pour le mieux, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et contempla les étoiles, se demandant laquelle parmi elle abritait Asgard.

x

x

Fin (De la première partie ^^)

La seconde aura lieu pendant "Avengers", mais pour le moment, j'hésite encore au chemin que va prendre ma fic et donc j'ignore quand arrivera la prochain partie. On est le 28/08/2015 au moment où j'écris ses mots alors avec un peu de chance, je me serais décidé pour la suite avant même que vous n'ayez eu la possibilité de lire ce chapitre (parce que je l'aurais pas encore posté ^^).

Une dernière chose à l'heure actuelle, j'hésite encore entre poster la seconde partie à la suite de celle-là OU ouvrir une autre histoire (j'ai déjà le titre au cas où ^^). Ca aussi il faudra que je me décide à un moment donner ou à un autre.

J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plus et que la prochaine vous plaira tout autant sinon plus.

Et n'oublier pas REVIEW ! (ça fait toujours plaisir :3)


	20. Partie 2 Chapter 20

Chapitre 1

Harry observa autour de lui avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un aéroport. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière bataille à Poudlard. Un mois pendant lequel beaucoup de choses avaient eu lieu. Les sorciers avaient tout d'abord soigné leurs blessés et enterré leurs morts. Ensuite, un nouveau gouvernement avait dû être mis en place. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Harry avait commencé à recevoir des lettres, la grande majorité lui demandant de devenir le nouveau premier ministre, alors que d'autres voulaient qu'il épouse leurs filles. Harry avait ouvert les premières par curiosité, avant de placer un sort puissant détruisant toute lettre contenant certains mots, tel que mariage ou premier ministre. Depuis, il en recevait beaucoup moins.

Il était également allé présenter ses excuses aux gobelins pour le dragon qui s'était échappé. Les petites créatures l'avaient observé avec colère jusqu'à ce qu'Harry offre de rembourser les dégâts, tout en s'excusant pour les dommages subis. Dire que les gobelins furent surpris fut un euphémisme. Certains en tombèrent même de leur chaise. Mais cela lui permit de regagner leur respect. Ils s'étaient ainsi montrés bien serviables lorsqu'Harry leur avait annoncé qu'il devait partir en voyage et qu'il confiait la gérance de ses comptes au gobelin en charge de son dossier. De fait, il avait pu obtenir un passeport beaucoup plus vite que par la voix normale.

Il attendait à présent Hermione à l'aéroport de Londres pour partir vers leur première destination. Les parents de son amie avaient en effet décidé de s'offrir un voyage autour du monde. Mais, bien qu'ils aient eu la gentillesse d'informer un de leur voisin de leur destination, Harry et Hermione ignoraient encore où ils en étaient dans leur tour du monde.

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers son amie qui approchait en courant.

\- Désolé du retard, s'excusa Hermione, le souffle court.

\- L'avion n'est pas encore parti, donc tu n'es pas en retard.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de suivre son ami vers l'aire d'embarquement. L'avion décolla assez vite, emmenant les jeunes amis vers leur première destination. Car, bien que les parents d'Hermione aient commencé leur tour du monde en visitant l'Europe, leur voyage avait débuté depuis un peu moins d'un an, et nos deux amis avaient donc estimé qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers leur destination suivante.

\- Tu penses que ça va aller ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

\- On les retrouvera, assura Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr, murmura la jeune femme.

Harry détacha sa ceinture et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Cette dernière accepta le réconfort de son frère de cœur.

Ils trouvèrent finalement les parents de la jeune femme en Allemagne, après un tour du monde des plus chaotiques et des plus stressants, en particulier pour Hermione, cette dernière s'inquiétant de ne pas trouver ses parents. Mais finalement, ils étaient là, devant la porte de leur suite d'hôtel à attendre avec impatience qu'ils leur ouvrent. Hermione se tordait les mains et se mordait la lèvre de nervosité sous le regard légèrement amusé de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Mme Granger.

\- Oui ? C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry jeta un regard sur son amie et, voyant que celle-ci était incapable d'émettre le moindre son, s'avança alors, attirant l'attention de la mère de son amie sur lui.

\- Mme Granger, je me présente, je m'appelle Harry et voici Hermione. Nous avons des choses importantes à vous dire. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous, mais nous avons fait le tour du monde pour vous voir. Vous n'avez pas été faciles à trouver.

Mme Granger observa ses deux visiteurs. Elle pouvait parfaitement voir que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle était très pale et tous deux semblaient très fatigués.

\- Entrez, invita-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Vous devez être épuisés.

\- Oui, merci, répondit Harry.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'aida son amie, toujours affectée par la fatigue, le stress et le soulagement que tout soit bientôt fini, à entrer.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda un homme en entrant dans le salon de la suite.

\- Ils sont venus nous parler de quelque chose d'important, répondit Mme Granger. Ils sont épuisés, je ne pouvais pas les laisser dehors, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Mr Granger observa les deux visiteurs et dut convenir avec sa femme que la jeune fille semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il s'approcha alors et s'assit sur le canapé, invitant ses invités à en faire de même sur celui d'en face, pendant que sa femme prenait place à côté de lui.

\- Alors les enfants, de quoi voulez-vous nous parler ?

\- Je sais qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'explications à donner, soupira Harry, mais je pense qu'on peut déjà commencer par deux mots.

Et avant que les Granger n'aient pu faire un geste, Harry leva les mains vers eux et prononça d'une voix chargé de pouvoir.

\- Finite incantatem.

Les deux adultes se figèrent alors, avant de cligner des yeux puis d'observer autour d'eux, comme s'ils avaient du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où ils étaient. Puis leurs regards se posèrent sur Hermione et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Mme Granger s'était levée et avait rejoint sa fille pour l'étreindre avec force. Harry eut un sourire avant de se lever pour laisser la place à Mr Granger. Il les observa un instant avant de quitter la pièce, sortant sur le balcon pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité.

Son regard se porta aussitôt vers les étoiles. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son père depuis longtemps et, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se concentrer pour retrouver les parents de son amie, il commençait à s'en inquiéter vraiment.

\- Tu penses qu'il va bien ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Jörmungand sortit la tête de sous le pull de son frère et lui jeta un regard pensif.

\- Notre père est un grand guerrier et un puissant mage. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Des affaires importantes doivent le retenir à Asgard, voilà tout.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Peut était-il pessimiste ou simplement paranoïaque, mais ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son père l'inquiétait vraiment. Son instinct lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose et, par expérience, il faisait confiance à son instinct. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur son pendentif et y envoya une petite vague de magie, espérant encore que son père y répondrait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse en retour.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie qui l'avait finalement rejoint.

\- Viens ! Ils aimeraient te rencontrer.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et laissa Hermione le guider vers ses parents. Aussitôt qu'il fut à portée de bras, Mme Granger l'attira dans une douce étreinte.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de notre fille et de l'avoir aider à nous retrouver, sanglota-t-elle doucement.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait voir le père d'Hermione acquiescer doucement.

\- Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi, Madame Granger, et je prends toujours soin de ma famille.

Hermione lui offrit un large sourire avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse complétement lorsque son regard se posa par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de suivre son regard. Dans le même temps, Mr Granger avait attiré sa fille et sa femme vers lui. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire contre leur visiteur. Personne ne peut échapper à la Mort.

Harry, lui, fronça les sourcils en voyant l'être apparaitre devant lui. Il n'avait plus vu la Mort depuis son "couronnement".

\- Mort. Tu ne te montres pas d'habitude. Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Je pense, maître. Cela n'est peut-être rien, mais ma reine m'a demandé de vous avertir. Depuis quelques jours, des âmes de mortel arrivent dans notre royaume et, lorsqu'on leur demande ce qui leur est arrivé, tous parlent d'un seul et même homme.

Harry sentit alors son cœur se serrer d'appréhension sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il sentit également Jörmungand bouger contre son torse, lui aussi s'inquiétant de la suite des nouvelles.

\- A quoi ressemblait cet homme ? demanda Harry.

\- Maître. Avant de vous révéler cette information, vous devez savoir que parfois les morts imaginent, rêvent ou déforment certaines images …

\- A quoi ressemblait l'homme qui les a tués ? demanda Harry d'une voix froide.

\- Il ressemblait à votre père, mon roi.

Harry ferma les yeux. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ?

\- Peux-tu le localiser ?

La mort pencha doucement la tête sur le côté.

\- Non, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira de déception. Yep ! Rien de simple.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda soudainement Hermione. Je veux dire, la cape est la seule chose capable de cacher quelqu'un à la mort, non ?

\- Quelqu'un ayant déjà eu mes faveurs peut se cacher de moi, répondit la Mort.

\- Oui, mais mon père ne les a jamais eues.

\- Alors il s'est allié avec quelqu'un qui les a eues.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- De toute façon, avec ma chance, si papa fait du grabuge sur Terre, je risque d'être impliqué assez vite. Donc on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Merci d'être venu m'avertir, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la Mort.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir d'autres nouvelles pour vous, mon roi, regretta l'entité.

Harry eut un sourire triste en observant la mort disparaître. Aussitôt, la pièce se réchauffa, alors que les épaules d'Harry tombèrent. Jörmungand glissa doucement le long du torse de son frère et reprit sa forme d'Ases, sous le regard de plus en plus médusé des Granger. Puis il attira son cadet dans une de ses rares étreintes. Harry se laissa faire, profitant de l'instant, avant de se dégager.

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve et qu'on comprenne ce qui ne va pas.

Jörmungand lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Papa n'attaquerait pas Midgard en sachant que nous y sommes. S'il le fait, c'est qu'on l'y a obligé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et celui qui est responsable de cela va le regretter pour l'éternité.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce eurent un frisson de peur en entendant cette menace chargée de pouvoir. Jörmungand se reprit rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'on le retrouve, remarqua le serpent.

\- Papa aime créer du chaos et il aime tout autant qu'on le remarque. Je suis sûr qu'on entendra parler de lui bien assez tôt.

Harry porta sa main sur son pendentif et le serra doucement. Oui, celui qui causait du tort à leur père allait le payer avant et après sa mort.

Ce fut le lendemain soir que le chaos de Loki resurgit. Les Granger et Harry venaient de sortir d'un restaurant du centre-ville lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris de peur. Harry se tourna instinctivement vers l'endroit d'où semblaient venir les cris et lança sa magie pour analyser l'environnement. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes à peine pour percevoir la magie de son père. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.

\- C'est lui.

\- Harry ! ...

\- Retournez à l'hôtel et n'en sortez pas avant demain matin.

\- Harry ! Attends !

\- Je dois y aller, Mione. C'est mon père et il a besoin de moi.

\- Je sais, mais sois prudent, recommanda la jeune femme inquiète. Et préviens-moi dès que tu peux.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire, son amie avait encore un peu de mal avec le concept d'immortalité. Puis il fit volte-face et courut en direction d'une place se trouvant devant ce qui semblait être un opéra ou un musée, il ne saurait pas dire. Son père était là, en armure et, devant lui, des dizaines de personnes à genou. Harry se figea, il n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de faire apparaître sa cape et de s'en couvrir, puis de s'avancer sans bruit. Il valait mieux être discret si l'homme qui était derrière tout ça venait à connaitre son existence, il risquait de perdre l'effet de surprise et il savait que son père n'avait jamais pu le détecter avec sa cape. Il s'avança parmi les mortels jusqu'à arriver près de l'un des clones de son père et se figea en croisant son regard. Les yeux de son père, habituellement verts, était bleus et ternes. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait : contrôle mental. Il se tourna alors vers l'original et s'apprêtait à faire connaître sa présence pour le faire réagir lorsqu'un mortel se releva. Non, pensa Harry en le voyant provoquer son père. Il vit ce dernier lever son sceptre et s'apprêta à intervenir, quitte à s'interposer, mais n'eut pas la chance de le faire. Un autre mortel venait de dévier l'attaque avec un étrange bouclier. Puis un autre avec une armure volante envoya Loki dans le décor. Ce dernier leva alors les bras et rendit les armes.

\- C'est bien, approuva Iron man.

Lui et son camarade, Capitaine America, entrainèrent alors le dieu vers un étrange jet. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Son père n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, ni à se rendre gentiment sans se débattre. Les mortels n'en avaient pas conscience, bien trop confiants, mais Loki s'était laissé emmener. Harry n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant d'embarquer à la suite de son père en faisant attention à ce que le souffle d'air produit par l'appareil ne fasse pas s'envoler sa cape. La porte se referma et Harry s'installa dans un coin de l'appareil, jetant des coups d'œil en coin à son père étrangement calme.

Harry écouta d'une oreille les accusations des deux hommes qui avaient arrêté son père tout en observant autour de lui. L'appareil ne semblait pas protégé contre la magie, une simple impulsion de sa part ou de celle de Loki et l'appareil se crasherait. Harry sentit Jörmungand bouger contre lui et sortir la tête par le col du manteau d'Harry.

\- Il a l'air mal en point, siffla-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on lui a fait subir pour que quelqu'un réussisse à prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Jor observa son père un instant, lui aussi était inquiet. A sa grande surprise d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de son père et, jusqu'à présent, il lui en avait toujours un peu voulu pour les avoir abandonné, lui et ses frères et sœur. Mais en le voyant aussi pâle, lui qui ne montrait jamais aucune faiblesse, cela l'inquiéta.

Le tonnerre retentit soudain alors que des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel. Loki se tendit et jeta des regards plein d'appréhension en direction du ciel que l'on pouvait voir grâce à la vitre sur le toit de l'appareil.

\- Peur de quelques éclairs ? demanda Rogers.

\- Non, je ne suis simplement pas friand de ce qu'ils annoncent, approuva Loki.

Aussitôt, quelque chose atterrit sur le toit de l'appareil et Harry se redressa. Son oncle Thor venait d'arriver. Stark ouvrit alors la porte arrière de l'appareil et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il fut repoussé. Le dieu du tonnerre entra dans l'appareil, s'empara de son frère et sauta, très vite suivi par Stark et par Rogers.

Harry l'observa faire, se demandant s'il devait les rejoindre ou pas. Son père s'était laissé capturer pour une raison. Il voulait aller là où l'appareil les emmenait initialement. Mais Thor ne laisserait pas son frère partir. Harry se retrouva donc face à deux choix : soit il suivait son père au risque de le perdre de vu, soit il restait dans l'appareil et, là aussi, il y avait des risques pour qu'il perde son père de vue.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et sauta à son tour, s'assurant d'être hors de vue de l'appareil avant de retirer sa cape et de prendre sa forme de faucon. Il trouva rapidement son oncle au centre d'une clairière qui ne devait pas être là quelques minutes plus tôt, au vu des arbres couchés un peu plus loin.

Harry atterrit sur une branche et observa la scène devant lui. Stark et Rogers essayaient de convaincre Thor qu'il fallait leur laisser Loki pour le moment, pour qu'ils puissent l'interroger et savoir où se trouvaient les hommes qu'il avait "hypnotisés". Harry grimaça à cette nouvelle et comprit pourquoi son père avait été choisi. Il faisait le bouc émissaire idéal. Personne ne le croirait s'il se disait innocent. Thor accepta finalement et tous retournèrent dans le jet, Harry réussissant à se glisser de justesse dans l'appareil.

Puis ce dernier reprit son vol et Harry se fit le plus petit possible sans lâcher du regard son oncle Thor. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de lui, bien sûr, et il le lui avait décrit, mais le voir en vrai était beaucoup mieux.

Le dieu, lui, n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de son frère. Il l'observait avec inquiétude et en même temps avec résignation. Comme s'il avait déjà accepté le fait que Loki était coupable. Ne voyait-il pas le regard bleu hanté de son propre frère ? Pourquoi refusait-il de voir que Loki n'était pas lui-même ? Avait-il si peu foi en lui ? Harry observa le manège de son oncle avec tristesse. Pour lui, la famille était une chose précieuse et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Thor ne se battait pas plus pour son frère. Mais cela allait changer. Lorsqu'Harry trouverait celui qui était responsable de cela, il le mènerait devant Odin, et le vieux roi ainsi que Thor seraient bien obligés de reconnaître que Loki n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le pensaient.

NdA :

Salut tout le monde.

Oui, vous l'aurez remarqué, cette seconde partie commence sur les chapeaux de roues. Je pense que cette seconde partie risque d'être plus courte que la première. Mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre, cela varie en fonction de mon imagination et de mon inspiration et, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le top.

Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'il faut que je mette en place et, les écrivains le sauront bien, parfois on n'arrive juste à rien écrire. Foutu syndrome de la page blanche - -'

En tout cas, je voulais remercier ceux qui m'auront suivi jusque-là. Sachez que vos reviews m'aident beaucoup et me donnent la motivation nécessaire lorsque je bloque. Alors n'hésitez pas ;)


	21. Partie 2 Chapter 21

Chapitre 2

Ils atterrirent dans un hangar et Harry attendit un instant que tous sortent avant de les suivre et de se figer. Dans la nuit, il n'avait pas pu vraiment voir la taille de l'endroit où ils étaient, mais, de toute évidence, ils avaient rejoint une structure énorme. Harry grimaça à cette constatation. Une chose aussi grosse demandait beaucoup d'argent. Autrement dit, il devait y avoir un voir plusieurs gouvernements derrière le groupe qui avait arrêté son père. Le dieu du Chaos pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais, maintenant, Harry était sûr que c'était de lui qu'il tenait le talent de s'attirer des ennuis.

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard autour de lui avant de suivre son oncle. Il allait avoir besoin du maximum d'informations disponibles pour essayer de sortir son père de là. Il entra alors dans une immense salle de contrôle avec, à l'avant, une grande baie vitrée. Harry comprit à ce moment-là qu'il n'était pas dans un bâtiment, mais dans un appareil volant. Le jeune homme se figea la bouche entrouverte en comprenant cela, puis il s'avança vers la baie vitrée pour observer à travers.

Ce fut une étrange sensation dans sa magie qui le poussa à se détourner de la vue devant lui. Harry regard autour de lui pour essayer de déterminer d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Car c'était un phénomène extérieur, de cela il en était sûr. Un pouvoir effleurait sa magie comme pour l'évaluer.

Harry sortit alors de la salle principale et suivit l'étrange pouvoir qui titillait le sien. Il arriva finalement devant un laboratoire. Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas entrer sans que ça ne se remarque ouvrir la porte se verrait et transplaner ferait du bruit. Pourtant, ce qui l'intriguait était dans cette salle. Il hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre lorsqu'il entendit des voix venir du couloir de droite. Son oncle et le groupe de personnes qui avaient arrêté son père approchaient. Harry se glissa de justesse entre deux tuyaux contre la paroi en face de la porte et observa le petit groupe entrer dans le laboratoire. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme entra à leur suite, se crispant lorsqu'il remarqua que la femme rousse marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas été repéré ! Mais elle reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe et Harry put respirer.

Assuré de ne pas avoir été découvert, il observa son environnement et, aussitôt, son regard se fixa sur le sceptre de son père. Il sut que c'était de là que venait l'énergie qui avait réagi avec sa magie. Il s'approcha lentement et plaça sa main au-dessus du sceptre sans le toucher. Sans même avoir de contact physique avec lui, il sentit l'énergie du sceptre essayer de contrôler son esprit. C'était donc le sceptre qui était responsable de tout ça ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ce n'était qu'un simple objet, un vecteur permettant au responsable de prendre possession de l'esprit d'un être.

Harry serra les dents et recula. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser un bout de métal le contrôler. Mais cela compliquait les choses pour lui. Il allait avoir du mal à trouver qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Il devait trouver son père, lui pourrait sans doute lui dire qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

Profitant que la femme rousse, Natasha Romanov d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, sortait du labo, il la suivit. Puis il usa d'un sort pour localiser son père, grimaçant lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir prendre la même direction que la jeune femme. Avançant prudemment, il réussit de justesse à ne pas se faire remarquer et arriva dans une grande pièce. Son père était là, enfermé dans une cage de verre, et observait la rousse avec dédain.

Harry s'avança doucement, observant avec tristesse et rage les yeux bleus de son père. Il savait que Loki avait au fond de lui la force de lutter contre ce contrôle. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Glissant doucement sa main sous son pull, il agrippa le médaillon et envoya de la magie à l'intérieur, espérant faire réagir son père. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait senti la pierre s'activer. Tant pis, il allait devoir faire ça autrement il allait devoir rappeler à son père qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de se battre. Usant de son pouvoir, il s'entoura d'un sortilège le rendant invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de son père et peut-être de son oncle. Puis il ôta sa cape.

Aussitôt, l'attention de Loki se porta sur lui. Harry le vit pâlir et remarqua que pendant un bref instant ses yeux étaient redevenus vert avant de repasser au bleu.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? demanda Natasha en constatant elle aussi le changement de couleur.

\- Oui, on a tout vu, répondit Rogers. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca peut vouloir dire deux choses, remarqua Stark. Soit il fait semblant, soit il est vraiment contrôlé par le sceptre.

Harry s'assura que son père le voie bien et articula deux mots.

\- Bats-toi.

Aussitôt, Loki s'effondra. Son fils était là et bien là. En vie devant lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser les Chitauri faire, il ne pouvait pas continuer à être leur serviteur. Parce qu'alors son fils … ses fils seraient blessés. Ses yeux passèrent de nouveau au vert alors que la douleur vrilla son crâne.

Dans le laboratoire, Thor observa avec stupeur son frère, à genoux et la tête dans ses mains. Il doutait, lui qui était son frère doutait de la sincérité de Loki. Jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne décide que c'était assez et que son frère avait le droit à tout son soutien dans les moments difficiles. Tant pis si c'était encore un traquenard du dieu du Chaos.

\- Menez-moi à lui ! ordonna-t-il.

Rogers acquiesça et le petit groupe rejoignit la salle où était retenu prisonnier le dieu du Chaos. Thor se figea instantanément. Depuis le laboratoire, il n'avait pas pu voir toute la salle à cause des angles morts. Mais maintenant, il le voyait. Cet enfant qui était derrière l'assassin et qui observait Loki avec tristesse.

Ce dernier était toujours à genoux et, dans un dernier cri de rage, se libéra de l'emprise sur son esprit. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le côté, épuisé par les dernier mois et surtout par son dernier combat.

\- Ouvrez la cellule, ordonna Thor.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que …, commença Coulson qui les avait rejoints.

Mais Thor ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il agrippa le vieil homme.

\- Si Loki est innocent, alors vous retenez contre son gré un prince d'Asgard. Et cela peut justifier que mon royaume vous déclare la guerre. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

L'agent grimaça légèrement avant d'acquiescer. Thor le lâcha alors et Coulson se dirigea vers le panneau de commande avant d'ouvrir la cellule de verre. Aussitôt, Thor s'y engouffra et s'accroupit aux cotés de Loki. Puis il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier tressaillit doucement avant de poser un regard fatigué sur son frère.

\- Déclencher l'alarme, murmura le dieu. Il va y avoir une attaque.

Aussitôt, Coulson prévint le centre de contrôle et l'alarme résonna dans les couloirs. Thor, lui, n'y prêta pas attention. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'aida à se lever. Puis il l'entraina en dehors de la cage et rejoignit le labo, accompagné par ses nouveaux camarades et par l'homme mystérieux. Loki se laissa faire, bien trop épuisé pour protester. Il laissa Thor le faire entrer dans un laboratoire, celui contenant le sceptre, et le faire asseoir sur une chaise.

Aussitôt, Harry s'approcha et, jetant un coup d'œil prudent sur son oncle, activa sa magie pour soigner son père. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il se figea en comprenant la nature et l'étendue des blessures de son père. Ce dernier les dissimulait grâce à son propre pouvoir, mais son corps était parcouru de plaies, de bleus et de bosses.

Thor, remarquant l'horreur inscrite sur le visage du jeune homme, fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien sûr reconnu le sortilège utilisé. Après tout, c'était de la magie asgardienne.

\- Où es-tu blessé mon frère ? demanda Thor

Cela attira de nouveau l'attention de tous sur lui. Loki hésita un instant avant de faire tomber ses illusions et Thor dût se retenir de toutes ses forces de sortir et de taper sur quelque chose. Parce que son petit frère avait été torturé. En même temps, cela était logique. Loki avait un esprit très fort et le seul moyen de le contrôler serait de briser son corps avant de briser son esprit.

Banner, lui, se dépêcha d'attraper tout ce qu'il avait pour soigner la "victime", mais Loki l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Il sentait déjà le pouvoir d'Harry faire effet et le soulager de la douleur. Thor, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux le plus jeune et cela inquiéta Loki.

\- Mon frère, appela-t-il attirant de nouveau l'attention de Thor sur lui. Ne pose pas de question, s'il te plait. Tout va bien.

Comprenant que Loki ne voulait pas faire connaître la présence du jeune homme qui l'aidait, Thor acquiesça doucement. Et à ce moment-là, une explosion eut lieu. L'attaque prévue par Loki venait de commencer.

Aussitôt, Rogers et Stark sortirent de la pièce, vite suivis par Thor. Harry, lui, profita du remue-ménage pour accélérer la guérison de son père. Ce dernier se tourna alors légèrement vers lui, ne faisant pas attention au docteur Banner et à l'agent Romanov qui étaient toujours présents dans la pièce.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, murmura le dieu.

Harry hésita un instant avant de faire tomber son sortilège, faisant sursauter Banner.

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, remarqua Harry avec un sourire.

\- Je t'ai senti mourir, répliqua Loki. J'ai senti ton cœur s'arrêter.

Harry comprit à ce moment-là que le lien qu'il partageait avec son père, l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre avait le pouvoir de détruire le dieu. Et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry, car il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer au point d'en être totalement anéanti s'il venait à mourir.

\- Je vais bien, rassura Harry. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Loki l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Bien, maintenant, si toi tu m'expliquais un peu ce qu'il se passe.

A ce moment-là, une explosion souffla le labo projetant l'agent Romanov et Banner un étage plus bas, tandis qu'Harry réussit de justesse à dresser une barrière entre les éclats de verre et de métal et son père et lui. Harry jeta un regard en direction de son père. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il allait bien. Puis il regarda autour de lui, le sceptre n'était plus là. Il s'approcha du trou nouvellement créé dans la plancher.

\- Ca va ? demanda Harry.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit reculer, son père le serra brièvement contre lui avant de le repousser.

\- Je m'occupe de ça. Vois si tu peux aider ailleurs, ordonna Loki. Et fils … sois prudent.

Harry acquiesça avant de se rendre de nouveau invisible et de quitter la pièce. Loki se laissa alors tomber à l'étage inférieur et s'accroupit à coté de Natasha tout en gardant un œil sur Banner. Ce dernier essayait de toute évidence de ne pas se mettre en colère.

\- Docteur Banner, essayez de garder votre calme.

Mais c'était trop tard et l'homme se changea en Hulk. L'agent Romanov essaya alors de dégager sa jambe coincée, s'affolant de plus en plus en voyant que le Hulk s'approchait. La bête leva le point et l'assassin ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, ne recevant toujours pas de coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea en voyant que Loki s'était redressé et avait arrêté le poing de Hulk d'une seule main. Avant qu'un marteau ne frappe le géant au flan, l'envoyant voler plus loin. Thor apparut à ce moment-là.

\- Loki, es-tu blessé ?

\- Non, je vais bien.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, assura Thor en rappelant son marteau.

Loki acquiesça avant de se tourner vers l'agent toujours coincée. Usant de sa force, il plia les morceaux de métal qui la coinçait et l'aida à se relever. Mais les jambes de l'assassin ne réussirent pas à la soutenir et elle s'effondra dans les bras du dieu. Ce dernier ne perdit pas plus de temps et passa son bras sous les jambes de Natasha avant de la soulever. Puis il disparut, laissant son frère seul avec le Hulk.

Il réapparut dans la salle de commandement. L'effervescence était telle que personne ne le remarqua tout de suite. Loki déposa Natasha sur un fauteuil et s'accroupit devant elle, usant de sa magie pour soigner sa cheville. Il savait qu'elle était une excellente combattante et, plus il y avait de combattant valide, plus son fils aurait de chance de s'en sortir indemne. Aussitôt qu'elle fut soignée, Natasha ne perdit pas de temps. Elle se leva et retourna dans les coursives pour rechercher Barton.

Le reste de la bataille fut assez rapide. Le Hulk fut éjecté du vaisseau, Thor réussit de justesse à rester à bord et Stark fit un joli vol qui aurait pu mal se finir si Loki n'avait pas usé de sa magie pour téléporter le milliardaire à bord.

Le groupe se réunit alors dans la salle de commandement pour constater les dégâts. Malheureusement, le sceptre avait disparu et l'hélicarrier en avait pris un coup. Loki se tendit un instant lorsque Barton les rejoignit, mais l'agent Romanov devait l'avoir prévenu car il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa collègue. Loki balaya la salle du regard avec inquiétude. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés au laboratoire. Une main agrippant doucement sa tunique le rassura aussitôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil là où aurait dû se trouver son fils, mais ce dernier devait être sous sa cape, car il ne le vit pas.

\- Loki !

Le dieu reporta son attention sur son frère.

\- Sais-tu où aura lieu la prochaine attaque ? demanda Thor.

Le dieu du Chaos fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler où aurait lieu le prochain mouvement de leur adversaire. Ses souvenirs du temps où il était contrôlé étaient assez flous. Mais une image lui revint malgré tout. Il se tourna alors vers Stark.

\- Ils vont ouvrir le portail juste au-dessus de votre tour.

\- Quoi ! Les salopards !

Aussitôt, le groupe se rassembla et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés par Fury. L'homme leur interdit de quitter le vaisseau.

\- Vous osez, commença Thor avant d'être arrêté par Loki qui avait posé une main sur son épaule.

Le cadet s'assura que son ainé retrouve un minimum de calme avant de se tourner vers Fury.

\- Il semble que vous soyez celui qui commande ici. Cependant, il semble également que vous ayez oublié un ou deux détails. Le premier étant que mon frère et moi ne sommes pas des mortels, nous n'appartenons pas à votre royaume et, de ce fait, vous ne pouvez nous ordonner ni nous interdire quoi que ce soit. Et si vous chercher à nous arrêter, alors nous serons en droit de nous défendre. D'autre part, vous avez oublié qui je suis.

En disant ses mots, la forme de Loki se désagrégea et, à la grande stupeur de Fury, celle des autres membres des Avengers aussi. A ce moment-là, l'un des techniciens lui annonça qu'un Quinjet venait de quitter l'hélicarrier. Fury ne put que regarder impuissant et intérieurement amusé les Avengers partir pour New York.

Dans le Quinjet, Loki ouvrit les yeux après avoir mis fin à son illusion, il sentit aussitôt Thor lui donner une claque sur l'épaule avec un large sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu de ton habilité, mon frère, s'amusa le dieu.

\- Oui, une habilité dont tu as pu longuement profiter pendant notre jeunesse, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

Le dieu du Chaos jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux mortels. Ces derniers étaient assez sombres, même s'il essayait de faire bonne figure. Et Loki savait pourquoi. Eux n'étaient pas immortels et chacune de leur bataille pouvait être la dernière. Il avait compris cela avec son fils et, aujourd'hui encore, il était inquiet pour son cadet, même si ce dernier lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Bien sûr, il avait senti que son enfant avait activé son sang d'immortel, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet pour lui. Il sentit à ce moment-là son fils s'appuyer contre son épaule et seul la présence de son frère l'empêcha d'étreindre son fils. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire connaître la présence de son fils à Thor. Malheureusement, son frère était incapable de garder un secret et, s'il venait à découvrir qu'il avait un cinquième enfant, Odin serait bien vite au courant. Et Harry serait en danger.

\- Une fois qu'on aura fini, il faudra que l'on se fasse un truc ensemble, remarqua Stark, brisant le silence écrasant. Je suis sûr que tête de bouc à plein d'histoires intéressantes à raconter.

Loki foudroya du regard le mortel en entendant de quel manière il s'adressait à lui.

\- Si le fait de m'appeler prince Loki te gène, mortel, tu peux m'appeler Loki tout simplement. Mais je n'en reste pas moins un prince et tu me dois le respect.

La magie qui parcourut ses doigts fit grimacer Thor, qui fit alors signe à Tony de ne pas en rajouter. Il connaissait son frère et, même si Loki était beaucoup plus calme que lui, ses revanches, elles, étaient toujours plus vicieuses. Il avait déjà vu Fandrall transformé en femme pendant une semaine, parce qu'il avait insulté son frère en le traitant de femme lors de sa première tentative d'entrainement à l'épée.

\- Inutile de s'énerver, mon frère, je suis sûr que l'ami Stark ne voulait pas t'insulter. Et tu auras besoin de tout ton pouvoir pour la bataille à venir.

\- Alors, ça va se passer, cette … invasion ? demanda Stark.

\- Un portail sera ouvert au sommet de la tour à l'aide du Tesseract et, pour le fermer, on aura besoin du sceptre.

\- Ok, donc on trouve le sceptre, on ferme le portail et on se fait une bouffe, résuma Tony avec un large sourire stupide.

Loki haussa un sourcil alors que Thor semblait perdu et que Natasha et Clint levaient les yeux au ciel. Le milliardaire ne changerait décidément jamais. Toujours à prendre tout à la légère.

\- Bon, lâcha finalement Rogers en se levant du siège où il était. Loki, vous pensez pouvoir localiser le sceptre ?

\- Oui, mais je préférerais ne plus le toucher si possible.

Rogers acquiesça, comprenant.

\- Agent Romanov, vous resterez avec Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il localise le sceptre. Une fois cela fait, vous vous en emparez et vous l'amenez au sommet de la tour pour fermer le portail le plus vite possible.

Natasha acquiesça d'un signe sec de la tête avant de jeter un regard incertain en direction du dieu du Chaos.

\- Stark et Thor, vous essayez de nous couvrir le temps qu'on fasse évacuer le plus de civils possible. Et une fois qu'on aura évacué tout le monde, Barton vous rejoindra.

L'archer acquiesça lui aussi.

\- D'accord, on fait comme ça.

Tony rabaissa la visière de son casque, Thor s'empara de son marteau et Loki fit apparaître son armure (sans le casque cette fois). Tous se tinrent prêt. La porte de la soute s'ouvrit. Et la bataille commença.


	22. Partie 2 Chapter 22

Chapitre 3

Stark et Thor furent les premiers à s'élancer sur le champ de bataille. Et pendant ce temps, Barton fit descendre le Quinjet pour que le reste de l'équipe puisse descendre à leur tour. Rogers s'approcha aussitôt des policiers pour leur demander de faire évacuer la zone (tuant un ou deux Chitauri au passage pour faire bonne mesure). Pendant ce temps, Loki et Natasha s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite ruelle pour permettre au dieu de localiser le sceptre. Harry, lui, garda un œil sur les Chitauri et tua tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher de la ruelle ou d'un innocent. En quelques secondes, Loki sut où se trouvait le sceptre et il les téléporta, lui, la jeune femme et son fils en haut de la tour où le chef des Chitauri attendait.

Loki tressaillit légèrement en se souvenant de la torture que l'être lui avait infligée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, un rayon lumineux frappa le Chitauri, l'envoyant à terre se tordre de douleur. Loki se tourna aussitôt vers son fils, qui avait fait tomber le sortilège qui le cachait aux yeux des autres. Ce dernier s'avança, passant entre son père et l'assassin, et s'agenouilla devant le Chitauri. D'une pensée, il arrêta le sortilège, laissant son adversaire reprendre son souffle.

\- Es-tu celui qui a organisé tout ça ? Ou bien y a-t-il encore quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le Chitauri refusa de répondre et cracha du sang au visage de l'adolescent. Ce dernier fit disparaître le sang d'un mouvement de la main avant de se relever.

\- Tu parleras, tôt ou tard, remarqua calmement Harry.

Puis d'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître une grande faux et l'abattit sur l'être, le tuant sur le coup.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Natasha sans comprendre.

\- Parce que je suis l'actuel souverain du royaume des morts, répondit Harry.

Sa posture avait changé, remarqua Loki. Elle était plus droite, plus noble. Tout comme l'assassin, il avait été surpris par la réponse de son fils. Il pensait que Hel s'occuperait de l'âme du Chitauri et qu'elle les préviendrait dès qu'elle aurait de nouvelles informations, mais ça … Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- Son âme sera prise en charge par ma reine et il parlera.

Natasha eut alors un léger frisson qu'elle ne pouvait pas attribuer au froid.

\- Le sceptre, remarqua doucement Loki.

L'assassin suivit son regard et s'avança jusqu'au sceptre qui était tombé un peu plus loin. Elle s'en empara et s'approcha du portail avant de lever le sceptre et de l'abattre dessus. Le portail se referma aussitôt et tous les Chitauri, privés de leur lien avec le vaisseau-mère, moururent.

L'invasion de New York venait de prendre fin, dix minutes à peine après son commencement. Un gémissement attira l'attention de tous sur un homme couché un peu plus loin, le docteur Selvig. Natasha se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, laissant Loki et Harry en tête-à-stête.

\- Roi de Helheim, hein ?

\- Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Hel te passe le bonjour et espère que tu lui rendras visite bientôt.

\- Est-elle en colère contre moi ? demanda Loki.

\- Non, mais elle voudrait quand même te parler.

Loki acquiesça doucement.

\- Dès que cette histoire sera terminée, j'essayerais d'aller la voir. Mais Odin risque de m'avoir à l'œil pendant un moment.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'acquiescer. A ce moment-là, le reste des Avengers les rejoint sur le toit. Thor se dirigea aussitôt vers Selvig, tandis que Stark, lui, observait avec soin le dispositif qui avait permis l'ouverture du portail. Puis, une fois sûr que Selvig allait bien, Thor se tourna vers son frère et fut surpris de le voir avec le jeune homme qu'il avait vu sur l'Helicarrier. Le dieu du tonnerre serra une dernière fois l'épaule du vieux scientifique avant de s'approcher de son frère sans lâcher des yeux l'inconnu. Par précaution et aussi pour avertir le jeune homme, Thor posa une main sur le manche de son marteau. Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant cela et se décala pour se placer entre Thor et son fils.

\- Qui est-ce, mon frère ? demanda Thor d'une voix tendue.

\- Tu n'as pas …

Mais une main posée sur son bras l'arrêta et Harry sortit de derrière son père.

\- Non, murmura Loki.

\- Tout ira bien, assura Harry. Je n'ai pas peur de Thor, ni d'Odin.

\- Tu devrais, au moins pour le dernier.

Mais Harry se contenta de secouer doucement la tête avant de se tourner pour faire face à Thor.

\- Je suis Harry Lokison, actuel souverain du royaume de Helheim. Et accessoirement votre neveu, rajouta-t-il après coup.

Thor observa l'enfant avec surprise. Loki ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un autre fils. Pourquoi son frère refusait-il que leur famille connaisse l'existence du jeune homme ? D'accord, Odin avait emmené loin d'eux les premiers enfants de Loki. Parce que c'était des monstres et qu'ils étaient une menace pour Asgard. Mais le jeune homme devant lui avait l'air parfaitement normal.

\- Bon alors ! On se le fait Ce diner ? demanda Tony en s'approchant du petit groupe.

\- Bon idée ! acquiesça Harry. Je meurs de fin.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Les Avengers apprirent à connaitre Loki et son fils, alors que Thor, lui, était toujours aussi intrigué par l'enfant. Mais il ne disait rien. Il voyait bien l'affection qu'avait Loki pour son fils et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Cela blessa Thor, en quelque sorte, de voir que Loki ne lui faisait pas autant confiance qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais peut-être était-ce de bonne guerre. Après tout, lui-même doutait souvent de son frère. Thor observa son neveu blotti contre son frère, riant aux pitreries de Tony et de Natasha. Et pour la première fois, il se demanda quel effet cela faisait d'être père.

Harry, lui, finit de rire à la dernière blague de Tony avant de se tourner vers son père. Ce dernier était silencieux depuis le début de la soirée et cela inquiétait beaucoup Harry.

\- Papa ! appela-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Loki l'observa un instant avant de poser son verre sur la table basse devant lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes lorsque Thor et moi retournerons à Asgard.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna Harry. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore un vrai guerrier, mais je suis sûr …

\- Le problème ne vient pas de toi fils, rassura Loki en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Harry se referma alors comme une huitre et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père.

\- Odin … Odin a déjà fait tant de mal à notre famille, ragea Harry. Pourquoi le laisses-tu encore diriger tes choix ?

\- Parce que je suis un sujet d'Asgard, même si je suis un prince, et que je dois obéissance au roi. Il m'arrive de contourner les règles, de trouver leur faille et de m'en servir, mais je ne peux pas m'opposer ouvertement à Odin. Ca serait de la folie.

\- Odin n'est pas tout puissant !

Un silence lourd s'installa alors dans la pièce. Harry se fichait pas mal qu'Heimdal ait pu l'entendre et en informer le roi. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir s'il avait offensé le roi des dieux. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il allait être séparé de son père une fois de plus. Et que le "grand" roi (formulation très ironique) détenait encore deux de ses frères en otage.

Loki comprenait très bien la colère d'Harry, lui-même la ressentait. Mais contrairement à son fils, lui avait suffisamment d'expérience pour comprendre que contrarier Odin n'arrangerait pas les choses, au contraire. Il s'approcha de son fils et l'attira dans une étreinte.

\- Fils, la situation actuelle est assez trouble. J'ai pris des vies mortelles et, même si je n'étais pas responsable de mes actes, j'ignore le sort que me réserve Odin.

\- Alors n'y retourne pas. Reste ici.

Mais Loki se contenta de secouer doucement la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par l'attitude protectrice d'Harry, le jeune homme avait toujours veillé sur eux, même si ça n'était pas à lui de le faire.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour éclaircir la situation et, une fois que je serais sûr qu'Odin ne s'attaquera pas à toi, tu pourras venir.

\- Père ne te fera aucun mal, mon frère.

Loki s'aperçut à ce moment que tous étaient à l'écoute de leur échange. Harry rougit alors, gêné de s'être donné en spectacle.

\- Tu n'as jamais connu que le bon côté d'Odin, mon frère, remarqua Loki. Même lorsqu'il t'a banni d'Asgard, Odin t'a offert la possibilité de revenir. Il n'aura pas la même clémence avec moi.

Thor secoua alors doucement la tête, refusant de voir en Odin le bourreau que Loki lui décrivait. Ce dernier observa le dieu du Tonnerre avec tristesse. Puis il raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de son plus jeune fils. Ce dernier était étrangement calme depuis quelques instants.

\- Fils ?

\- Très bien, soupira Harry. Je ne viendrais pas avec toi et oncle Thor. Mais si dans 1 mois, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, alors je rejoindrai Asgard.

Loki acquiesça, espérant vraiment qu'il pourrait prévenir son fils avant la date limite. Car alors la rencontre avec Odin risquait d'être explosive. Son fils et son père avaient tout deux des manières différentes de voir leur famille et ils étaient tout deux aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Loki se rassit sur le canapé, invitant son fils à le rejoindre, mais ce dernier refusa.

\- Je dois passez un coup de fil à Mione. Elle doit s'inquiéter.

Loki acquiesça et Stark lui passa un portable. Harry le remercia et rejoignit le balcon en composant le numéro de son amie et sœur, priant pour que le décalage horaire ne soit pas un problème. Hermione décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Mione, c'est moi.

\- Harry ! Où es-tu ? Ça va ? Et ton père ?

\- Je vais bien, et mon père a retrouvé ses esprits et a échappé au contrôle de l'instigateur de toute cette histoire. Et pour répondre à ta première question, je suis à New York.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? soupira la jeune femme.

\- Et toi et tes parents, ça va ? Vous êtes toujours en Allemagne ?

\- Oui, ça va et non, nous ne sommes plus en Allemagne. Mes parent ont voulu rentrer après l'attaque de Stuttgart.

\- Ils ont eu raison.

\- Oui, sans doute … et donc tes affaires sont avec moi.

\- Je passerais les prendre dans quelques jours.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec ton père ? Je pensais que … enfin, que vous retourneriez tous les deux à Asgard.

\- Non, répondit doucement Harry. Il préfère y aller seul pour le moment … à cause d'Odin.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais Harry l'imaginait sans mal acquiescer avec cette lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

\- Je pense rester jusqu'au départ de mon père. Je rentrerai ensuite en Angleterre.

\- D'accord, nous t'attendrons. Sois prudent.

\- Ouais.

Harry raccrocha le téléphone et poussa un léger soupir. Il sentit à ce moment-là Jörmungand bouger contre lui. Le serpent avait dû se faire discret pour éviter que Thor ne le voie. Que Loki ait un nouveau fils n'était pas vraiment un gros problème. Mais que l'un de ses anciens fils soit libéré de ses entraves, là ça risquait de poser plus de problèmes. Harry posa une main sur le corps de son frère à travers son pull tout en observant la ville sous lui.

\- Ça ira, siffla doucement Jörmungand. Notre père sait comment traiter avec Odin.

\- Oui, il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant, c'est juste que … Je peux comprendre qu'Odin ait dû faire des choix difficiles. Je sais qu'en tant que roi, il est possible que je fasse des choix tout aussi compliqués. Mais la famille est importante, notre famille … Je ne peux pas imaginer vous faire du mal volontairement, surtout à cause d'une prophétie. Odin n'aurait jamais dû vous éloigner de lui et encore moins vous éloigner de notre père.

\- Tu as une vision différente de la famille qu'Odin, répondit Jörmungand en frottant sa tête contre le menton de son jeune frère. Pour toi, c'est ce qui a le plus de valeur à tes yeux. Pour Odin, c'est son royaume.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. Puis il effleura une dernière fois le corps de son frère à travers son pull avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il rendit le téléphone à Stark, ignorant ses sous-entendus sur Hermione et lui, et rejoignit son père. Il se blottit aussitôt contre son flan et réfléchit aux paroles de Jörmungand. Il avait raison : Odin était un vieux roi qui, s'il avait eu connaissance de la vraie valeur d'une famille, l'avait oublié. Mais Harry ferait en sorte de le lui rappeler.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son père et enfuit son visage dans sa tunique pour essayer d'échapper aux quelques rayons du soleil. Loki, lui, observa son fils faire avec un tendre sourire. Sourire qui disparut assez vite : c'était aujourd'hui qu'il rentrait avec Thor et il ignorait encore quel accueil on allait lui réserver. Loki se dégagea alors doucement de l'étreinte de son fils et se leva. Il ignorait quand Thor prévoyait de rentrer, mais il devait être prêt.

Suivant les indications de l'IA, il trouva rapidement une salle de bain où il put prendre un long bain, son regard s'attardant sur ses nouvelles cicatrices lorsqu'il se déshabilla. Puis il rejoignit la salle commune, une petite heure plus tard, pour trouver l'ensemble des Avengers et son frère réunis autour d'Harry dans le coin cuisine, son fils finissant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, papa, salua Harry en le voyant approcher.

Loki lui répondit d'un sourire avant de prendre place à côté de son frère. Harry eut un sourire avant de pousser une assiette de crêpes devant lui et de retourner à ses fourneaux pour en faire encore plus. Rapidement, un silence stupéfait s'installa alors que tous découvraient la qualité de la cuisine d'Harry.

\- Si tu cherches du boulot, gamin, je t'engage, fit très sérieusement Stark.

Harry eut un léger rire à cette remarque.

\- Non merci, monsieur Stark. La cuisine est un loisir pour moi, je ne veux cuisiner que pour les gens qui me sont proches.

\- On a partagé une bataille ensemble, on est proches non ? Tenta le milliardaire.

Harry eut un rire amusé à cette remarque avant de pousser une autre assiette en direction du milliardaire. Le reste des convives discutèrent entre eux, félicitant le cuisinier et en redemandant régulièrement. Loki profita de l'inattention de tous pour se tourner vers son frère.

\- Quand partons-nous ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- Ce soir, répondit Thor, avant le coucher du soleil. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Il est mon fils et je devais le protéger. Tu n'as jamais été père, mon frère, tu ne peux pas comprendre. La douleur de perdre ses enfants, la peur à l'idée d'en perdre un autre. Tu refuses de voir père tel qu'il est. Mais la vérité, c'est que s'il avait su qu'Harry existait, il me l'aurait pris aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? Ragnarok …

\- Il était mortel, coupa Loki. Non, il n'a rien à voir avec Ragnarok, mais sa mortalité aurait poussé Odin à agir.

\- Mais maintenant, il ne l'est plus, remarqua Thor.

\- Non, il ne l'est plus. Plus encore il est devenu un roi, se hissant au même niveau hiérarchique qu'Odin. Et il est en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il a fait à ses frères et sa sœur. Et crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'il tient du caractère de sa mère et qu'il est explosif. Odin ne saura pas ce qui lui arrivera s'il pousse Harry dans ses derniers retranchements.

Thor acquiesça doucement, observant son frère avec soin.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- A quel propos ? s'étonna Loki.

\- J'aurais dû être avec toi lorsque tes enfants t'ont été enlevés. Pour moi, ils étaient des monstres et, pas un seul instant, je n'aurais pensé que tu étais aussi proche d'eux.

\- Je ne l'étais pas. Pas au début. Puis Odin me les a enlevés et c'est uniquement à ce moment-là que j'ai compris ce que j'avais perdu. Le jour où tu deviendras père, mon frère, veille sur tes enfants, plus surement que tu ne veilleras sur le royaume. Ne commets pas la même erreur que moi, ou qu'Odin.

Thor acquiesça, observant son frère rejoindre Harry pour discuter avec lui. Le sourire du jeune homme disparut rapidement, preuve que Loki l'avait prévenu de leur départ imminent. Par la suite, le dieu du Chaos passa le reste de la journée avec son fils (ou plutôt ses fils, mais ça, Thor n'avait pas à le savoir).

Ce soir-là, tous s'étaient réunis à Central Park. Stark tendit le Tesseract à Thor et ce dernier se prépara à partir, saluant ses nouveaux camarades de combat, puis il se tourna vers Loki. Ce dernier était avec son fils et lui parlait à voix basse. Harry l'écoutait avec attention et acquiesçait de temps en temps. Puis le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de Loki et se blottit contre lui, laissant les bras de son père le rassurer une dernière fois. Ensuite, Loki s'écarta et ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux de son fils avant de rejoindre Thor.

\- Tu es prêt, mon frère ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

Thor tendit alors le Tesseract à Loki qui l'agrippa avant de l'enclencher. Une colonne de lumière descendit du ciel et, lorsqu'elle se fut estompée, les deux dieux avaient disparu. Harry observa un instant l'endroit où s'était tenu son père. Puis il fit demi-tour. Il devait rentrer en Angleterre et voir comment la situation avait évolué là-bas. Et, surtout, il devait s'assurer que tous ses amis allaient bien.

NdA

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bouclé l'Arc Avengers en 3 chapitres (finalement, je pense que je vais continuer à écrire à la suite de la première partie ^^).

Je sais que certains voudront sans doute que je fasse entrer Harry chez les Avengers, mais je pense qu'avec la guerre qu'il a déjà mené ET son rôle de roi de Helheim, il ne pourra pas rejoindre l'initiative Avengers. Il leur filera un coup de main de temps en temps (ou pas).

Bref, rassurez-vous, je compte faire interagir Harry un peu plus avec les Avengers, mais pas maintenant.

Prochain Arc, l'intermède entre Avengers et Thor 2. Puis l'Arc Thor 2. Je ne pense pas faire un Arc Avengers 2, mais, pour le moment, je ne me suis pas encore décidé sur ce point. On verra quand on y sera. Et bien sûr, il y aura aussi un Arc pour le prochain Thor (sortie prévu en 2017, il me semble, je vous conseille de mettre cette histoire dans vos alertes, sinon vous risquez de manquer l'Arc Thor 3 ^^).

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque-là.

Et n'oubliez pas : Reviews !

A+


	23. Partie 2 Chapter 23

Chapitre 4

Loki eut un léger sourire en voyant la cité d'Asgard s'étendre devant lui. Il était enfin chez lui.

\- Rentrons mon frère, fit doucement Thor. Mère est impatiente de te revoir.

Le dieu du Chaos acquiesça doucement et suivit son frère vers les deux chevaux qui les attendaient. Le retour vers le palais se fit dans un silence calme, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées, toutes sur le même sujet : le dernier fils de Loki. Aussitôt arrivés devant la demeure d'Odin, les deux frères descendirent de cheval et rejoignirent la salle du trône où ils savaient trouver Odin.

Le roi les attendait, assis sur son trône, sa reine à sa droite. Loki et Thor s'approchèrent jusqu'en bas des marches avant de s'incliner devant leur roi. Avant même qu'Odin n'ait pu faire le moindre geste ou prononcer la moindre parole, Frigga descendit les marche et étreignit son plus jeune fils.

\- Loki, j'étais si inquiète.

\- Je vais bien, mère, rassura le jeune homme en lui rendant son étreinte. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétée.

\- Tout va bien ? insista malgré tout la reine.

Et Loki comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de lui, elle demandait aussi des nouvelles de ses petits-enfants.

\- Tout va bien.

Frigga se détendit alors avant de se tourner vers Thor pour l'étreindre à son tour. Puis, rassurée pour ses enfants, elle regagna sa place à droite du trône de son époux. Odin se leva alors pour faire face à ses fils.

\- Je te félicite, Thor, d'avoir réussi à arrêter ton frère et d'avoir empêcher une guerre d'éclater sur Midgard. Tu peux te retirer, je dois parler seul avec ton frère.

Thor eut un mouvement d'incertitude. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Odin de le congédier aussi rapidement, sans même lui laisser la chance de parler. Il jeta alors un regard à son frère. Loki arborait un léger sourire triste, lui avait compris.

\- Loki ?

\- Laisse-nous, mon frère.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Loki !

Thor était, cette fois-ci, clairement incertain. Quelque chose se tramait et il était persuadé de ne pas aimer cela. Par réflexe, le dieu du Tonnerre posa sa main sur le manche de son marteau.

\- Père ?

Odin sembla alors pendant un court instant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, avant de se redresser fier et droit, comme le puissant roi qu'il était.

\- Loki Odinson, pour tes crimes commis sur Midgard, je te condamne à l'enfermement à vie. Tu passeras le reste de tes jours dans l'une des cellules de la prison d'Asgard sans droit de visite …

\- Arrêtez, père ! s'indigna Thor.

Mais le roi ne l'écoutait pas.

\- … Et sans magie.

Et avant que Thor ou Loki ait pu faire un geste, Odin tapa de sa puissante lance le sol de la salle du trône et, aussitôt, Loki s'effondra. La brûlure du sceau d'Odin sur sa magie était insoutenable. Il sentait le pouvoir du Père de toute chose couler dans ses veines pour emprisonner toute once de magie en lui. Puis le sceau fut en place, et Loki put de nouveau respirer. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle était plus supportable et il sentit alors des mains se poser sur lui pour le soutenir. Ouvrant les yeux, Loki croisa le regard inquiet de Thor. Alors qu'il voulut se redresser contre son frère, il se figea lorsqu'un éclat bleu attira son attention. Non, Odin n'aurait pas fait cela. Loki haleta douloureusement lorsqu'il comprit que le sort qui cachait son apparence de Jotun était lui aussi inactif. Il se tendit aussitôt dans les bras de son frère, inquiet de ce que ce dernier pourrait dire.

\- Qu'avez-fait ? demanda Thor, furieux.

\- Il n'a rien fait, mon frère, répondit Loki.

Thor baissa les yeux sur lui et se figea en rencontrant le regard triste de son cadet.

\- Il n'a rien fait, si ce n'est briser l'illusion qui dissimulait mon sang.

\- Loki ?

\- Je suis un Jotun, mon frère, le fils de Laufey. C'est pour cela qu'Odin t'a toujours préféré à moi, pour cela que tu as été nommé roi alors que tu n'étais pas prêt à en prendre la responsabilité. Parce que je ne suis qu'un Jotun, ramassé dans un temple en ruines après une longue bataille, abandonné par les miens car je n'étais qu'un avorton.

Thor observa son frère avec stupeur. Pendant un bref instant, il pensa que c'était une nouvelle plaisanterie de son frère, il pria pour que ça soit une plaisanterie de son frère. Mais la peur dans le regard de Loki et la tristesse dans le regard de leur mère lui indiqua que ça n'était pas une illusion, mais la vérité. Son frère était l'un des monstres qu'on leur avait appris à haïr depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Loki, lui, restait tendu dans les bras de son aîné, inquiet et effrayé à l'idée de perdre son frère, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre. La famille était après tout une chose importante, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Harry. Et si Odin ne méritait plus de faire partie de cette famille, ça n'était pas le cas pour Frigga, ni pour Thor. Et malgré les différents qu'il avait pu y avoir entre lui et son frère, l'amour que Loki lui vouait n'en était pas moins fort, ni moins important.

Thor voyait bien la tension et l'incertitude chez son frère. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il cessa de douter et de ses poser des questions. Peu importe son sang, Loki resterait toujours son frère. Il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de son cadet. Il décida également qu'il ne dirait rien à Odin concernant Harry. Si, une fois le délai d'un mois terminé, le jeune homme tenait sa promesse et venait demander des comptes à Odin, alors il ne l'arrêterait pas.

\- Libérez-le, exigea le jeune prince. Loki n'a rien fait de mal, il n'était pas responsable de ses actes lorsque des vies ont été prises sur Midgard.

\- Non, répondit Odin d'une voix ferme.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas … ! Commença Thor furieux en posant sa main sur le manche de son marteau.

Mais une main plus fine le stoppa. Lorsqu'il baissa le regard, ce fut pour croiser celui résigné de son frère.

\- Thor…

\- Non, tu es innocent.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, s'amusa tristement le dieu du Chaos. Il n'est pas question d'innocence ou de culpabilité. Il est question de politique et de ce que le peuple veut.

\- Le peuple ? En quoi le peuple …

\- Un bon roi, interrompit Loki, se doit d'écouter son peuple. Les Asgardiens savent ce que j'ai fait sur Midgard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit doucement Frigga.

\- J'ai pris des vies et, pour cela, je dois être condamné. Que j'ai été manipulé ou pas n'a aucune importance. Le peuple veut ma tête et, si Odin ne la leur donne pas, alors c'est contre lui qu'il se retournera.

Thor se tendit, comprenant enfin ce que Loki essayait de faire. Il justifiait les actes d'Odin pour que Thor n'ait pas à choisir entre son frère ou son père.

\- Tu le savais ? Demanda doucement Thor.

C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à ton fils de ne pas venir, songea le dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Je m'en doutais, approuva doucement Loki.

Le jeune homme se redressa alors avant de se lever maladroitement. Son regard se baissa vers ses mains devenu bleues et dotées de griffes noires. Son corps était parcouru de fines cicatrices allant généralement par paire et dessinant d'étranges motifs. Lorsqu'il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux, il sentit deux excroissances qui partaient de son front pour remonter et suivre la courbe du crâne, des cornes dont la pointe remontait légèrement. Il remarqua également que des crocs remplaçaient ses canines. Il était vraiment devenu un monstre pour les yeux des Ases.

Sentant de nouveau une certaine angoisse à l'idée de ce que son frère pensait de lui, il se tourna vers ce dernier. Thor l'observait avec inquiétude, les bras légèrement tendus vers lui. Il avait dû remarquer qu'il était instable sur ses jambes.

\- De quoi ai-je l'air ? demanda doucement Loki sans oser croiser le regard de son frère.

\- Tu …

… n'as pas à faire ça, songea Thor. Avant de comprendre que, si c'était ce qui devait être fait, c'était ce qu'un prince d'Asgard devait faire pour satisfaire son peuple. Cela énerva au plus haut point Thor. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Son frère était intelligent, bien plus que lui, et, s'il acceptait sa condamnation, alors c'était qu'il avait un plan derrière la tête. Du moins, Thor l'espérait.

\- Tu es mon frère. Peu importe ton sang.

Il attira alors Loki vers lui pour poser son front contre le sien.

\- Fais-moi une promesse, mon frère, murmura Loki. Promets-moi de veiller sur Sleipnir.

\- Tu as ma parole, répondit Thor sur le même ton.

Loki s'écarta alors, les jambes toujours tremblantes. Il se tourna vers Frigga. Cette dernière l'observa, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'approcher pour étreindre son fils. Une étreinte que Loki lui rendit sans hésitation. Puis, finalement, elle s'écarta et Loki croisa le regard d'Odin. Il avait expliqué à son frère qu'Odin n'avait pas eu le choix pour éviter à son frère de souffrir. Mais, en vérité, le regard qu'Odin posait sur lui disait tout le contraire. Le roi l'observait sans pitié, refusant de toute évidence de croire les propos de Thor sur l'innocence de son frère. Odin était peut-être un grand roi qui faisait passer la sécurité de son royaume avant tout, mais il était un bien piètre père.

Des gardes s'approchèrent alors et passèrent des menottes autour des poignets de Loki, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher sa peau. Une fois menotté, Odin s'avança vers lui et, comme il l'avait fait pour Thor quelques mois plus tôt, il dépouilla Loki de sa tenue princière. Avant de faire signe aux gardes de l'emmener.

Une fois seul dans la salle du trône, sans gardes pour les entendre ou les voir, Frigga fit face à son époux et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- Comment osez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Après m'avoir pris Thor, vous me prenez Loki.

\- Son esprit était contrôlé, renchérie Thor. Un roi doit écouter son peuple, mais il doit aussi être juste.

\- Ton frère est un excellent menteur, Thor.

\- Les marques de torture présentes sur son corps n'étaient pas des mensonges, répondit le jeune prince avec amertume.

Frigga ne put en écouter plus et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle à grand pas.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda Odin en la voyant faire.

\- M'assurer que mon fils soit examiné par Lady Eir, et je vous déconseille d'essayer de m'en empêcher.

Elle quitta alors la salle, vite rejointe par Thor, qui ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'il appelait père. Ils firent un détour par l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre la prison accompagnés par la guérisseuse de la cour et par l'une de ses assistantes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Loki était déjà installé dans l'une des cellules vides. Il était assis contre le mur en face de l'entrée et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Frigga ordonna que l'on ouvre sa cellule. Loki ouvrit les yeux et observa avec surprise Lady Eir s'approcher de lui. Il la laissa faire le temps qu'elle l'examine, stupéfait de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas plus que cela dérangée par le fait qu'il était un Jotun. Puis elle ressortit de la cellule, une fois le dernier examen terminé, et parla avec Frigga. Thor, lui, rejoignit son frère, s'asseyant à même le sol à côté de lui.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, remarqua Loki. Odin sera furieux.

\- Sûrement, mais notre mère l'est encore plus. Tu te souviens de ces colères.

\- Lorsque nous étions enfant, nous les évitions comme la peste, se rappela Loki avec un fin sourire.

\- Père n'aurait jamais dû te mettre ici. Peu importe l'avis du peuple.

Loki ne répondit rien, profitant juste de la chaleur de son frère comme devait sans doute le faire Jörmungand avec Harry. Il eut alors un sourire à cette pensée, avant qu'il ne s'efface en voyant les larmes couler le long du visage de Frigga. Lady Eir venait de finir son rapport sur ses blessures, toutes guéries par son fils avant qu'il ne rentre. Puis il repensa à Odin. L'homme n'avait pas traversé les mêmes épreuves que lui et n'avait donc pas la même notion de la famille que lui ou Harry. Mais qu'importe ! S'il restait enfermé ici plus d'un mois sans donner de nouvelles à son fils, ce dernier viendrait ici. Peut-être qu'Odin avait besoin d'un avis extérieur pour voir ses erreurs.

Ce fut un mouvement de Thor qui le sortit de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son frère qui s'était levé, ce fut pour voir le léger sourire qu'il avait.

\- Nous devons partir, mais je reviendrais ici dès que possible.

\- Inutile, mon frère. Ne t'attire pas les foudres d'Odin pour moi. Si tu venais à me rejoindre, il n'y aurait plus personne pour veiller sur mère.

Thor acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la cellule et de partir, Frigga à son bras. Loki les observa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, puis il se réinstalla sur le sol de sa cellule. Se faisant, il remarqua les regards en coin que lui jetèrent les gardes chargés de surveiller les prisonniers. D'ici l'aube, chaque Asgardien saurait que leur prince est un Jotun.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent pour Loki. Le second jour, des meubles lui furent amenés pour rendre son séjour plus confortable, ainsi que des livres pour l'occuper. Mais ce fut là la seule interaction qu'il eut avec l'extérieur, si on oubliait les gardes qui venaient lui apporter ses repas. Alors, en attendant, il compta les jours et, plus la date fatidique approchait, plus Loki sentait son inquiétude grandir. Il connaissait Harry et il savait que, si le jeune homme était capable de faire preuve d'un grand respect envers les personnes qu'il en jugeait dignes, il savait aussi parfaitement oublier qu'il avait un roi en face de lui. Loki craignait que son plus jeune fils ne commette une erreur qui pourrait pousser Odin à s'en prendre à ses frères.

Le vingt-neuvième jour arriva finalement et Loki faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule, de plus en plus agité par l'inquiétude et le fait qu'il ignorait si son fils allait vraiment venir ou pas. L'un des gardes, le voyant si agité, se dirigea vers la salle du trône pour prévenir Odin.

S'approchant du trône, le garde jeta un regard prudent à Odin. Depuis que le roi avait enfermé son fils, la reine et le prince Thor avait pris leur distance avec Odin et cela mettait le roi de mauvaise humeur.

\- Mon roi, salua le garde en s'agenouillant devant les marches menant au trône.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Odin avec un froncement de sourcil.

Il avait bien entendu reconnu l'un des gardes qu'il avait affecté à la surveillance de son plus jeune fils.

\- Le prince Loki s'agite de plus en plus dans sa cellule depuis quelques jours.

Loki préparait-il quelque chose ? Odin observa le garde, pensif. Son plus jeune fils avait souvent plus d'un tour dans son sac, avec ou sans ses pouvoirs.

\- Renforcez la garde, ordonna le roi.

Le soldat acquiesça vivement avant de quitter précipitamment la salle, soulagé de s'en être sorti sans avoir eu à subir la colère d'Odin.

Le roi, lui, resta pensif un instant avant de prendre la direction du Bifrost. Peut-être qu'un autre point de vue pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il pénétra rapidement dans le domaine d'Heimdal, ce dernier était face à la mer d'étoiles et l'observait d'un air pensif. Odin s'approcha de lui et se tint à ses cotés.

\- Que vois-tu ? demanda le roi, après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Rien, répondit Heimdal, et tout. De grands changements approchent.

\- Est-ce que Loki prépare quelque chose ?

\- Le prince est agité, mais il n'est pas à l'origine du changement qui s'annonce, répondit le gardien du Bifrost. Il a lui-même été l'une des victimes de ce changement depuis une quinzaine d'années.

\- Oui, murmura le vieux roi. Depuis ses excursions dont il refuse de parler et dans lesquelles il a entrainé sa mère. Est-ce qu'Asgard est menacé ? demanda finalement Odin.

Heimdal observa les étoile, pensif, essayant de voir quelque chose mais sans réel succès, si ce n'est qu'une vague impression.

\- Je ne pense pas mon roi, mais il pourrait le devenir. Il vous faudra être prudent dans les jours à venir.

Odin acquiesça doucement avant de reporter son regard sur les étoiles. Si Heimdal ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se préparait, comment Loki le pourrait-il ? A moins, bien sûr, d'être complice. Il irait parler à son fils demain matin et essayerait de lui faire entendre raison et de lui dire ce qu'il savait. Il devait comprendre ce qui approchait pour pouvoir protéger le royaume.

Le vieux roi entra dans sa chambre et observa tristement le lit qu'il partageait avec sa reine et qui maintenant était vide. Son épouse et son fils ne comprenaient-ils pas que, s'il faisait les choix qu'il faisait, c'était avant tout pour le royaume et, indirectement, pour eux ? Un roi devait faire des choix difficiles et s'y tenir. Odin détacha son armure, retenant une grimace lorsque certaines de ses articulations le firent souffrir. Habituellement, c'était Frigga qui s'en occupait, mais son épouse refusait désormais de lui adresser la parole. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, elle l'ignorait tout simplement.

Odin se baigna un instant pour se détendre avant de se préparer pour la nuit. Et lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans les draps de son lit, la solitude lui pesa soudainement. Tout était tellement plus simple avant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout avait si soudainement changé ?

Le vieux roi s'endormit finalement sans remarquer l'ombre qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre. La mort regarda Odin avec convoitise. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à son reine et à son roi, directement ou indirectement, elle n'avait qu'une envie, planter sa faux dans le torse du roi. Mais elle se retint car elle savait aussi que son roi ne serait pas ravi de savoir qu'Odin était mort avant l'heure. Avec un dernier regard, elle disparut du balcon et du royaume d'Asgard pour rejoindre celui de Helheim. Elle devait se dépêcher de faire son rapport à son roi. Il allait être tellement furieux lorsqu'il saurait quel sort Odin avait réservé à Loki.


	24. Partie 2 Chapter 24

Chapitre 5

Harry observa son père disparaître dans un flash de lumière blanche et il pria pour que tout se passe bien avec Odin, même s'il en doutait. Le vieil homme était enfermé depuis trop longtemps dans son rôle de roi pour reprendre son rôle de père. Harry lâcha un léger soupir avant de se détourner. Il devait rentrer en Angleterre.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà, gamin ?

Harry se retourna et vit les Avengers derrière lui, l'observant.

\- Oui, je suis parti précipitamment pour aider mon père et mon amie va s'inquiéter.

Tony lui lança alors d'un mouvement vif un objet qu'Harry attrapa sans difficulté. Ouvrant la main, il y trouva un téléphone portable.

\- Comme ça, on pourra toujours te joindre et, en cas de problème, tu pourras nous appeler.

\- Merci, monsieur Stark, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter. Pas que je ne veuille plus avoir de contact avec vous, mais la magie et la technologie n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Je risque de le faire exploser.

Il vit Tony grimacer à l'idée que l'un de ses précieux téléphones soit détruit. Puis il eut l'air pensif.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas retarder ton retour.

\- Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna Harry.

\- J'aimerais faire quelques tests, des scans de ta magie.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir créer un téléphone capable de résister à la magie ?

\- Bien sur ! Je suis un génie après tout.

Harry eut un léger sourire alors que Bruce leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme composa alors un numéro sur le téléphone.

\- Jane Granger !

\- Madame Granger, c'est Harry. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Hermione ?

Il entendit alors la femme appeler son amie.

\- Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel face à l'inquiétude de son amie.

\- Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste devoir retarder mon retour en Angleterre de quelques jours. Tony veut faire des tests sur ma magie.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent, remarqua Hermione. La loi …

\- Je suis roi de Helheim, Mione, les lois de Midgard ne s'appliquent plus à moi. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de la magie au beau milieu de Central Park. Je resterai dans les labos de la tour Stark.

\- D'accord, mais Harry … Sois prudent, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. Tu sais, je vais être entouré d'un milliardaire égocentrique, d'un ancien soldat congelé, d'un scientifique qui se transforme en géant vert et de deux assassins. Je vais faire mon possible, mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Oui, d'autant que ton père est le dieu du Chaos et des Méfaits. Idiot !

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je rentre dès qu'on a fini ici. Ou bien, toi, tu pourrais venir ici, rajouta Harry.

Il avait en effet vu Tony lui faire des signes avec un large sourire.

\- Mais, si tu viens, il y a des risques que tu finisses en cobaye de Tony Stark aussi.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire.

\- Je verrais. Mais, pour le moment, j'aimerais profiter un peu de mes parents.

\- T'as bien raison. Profite et fais attention à toi.

\- Oui, toi aussi.

Harry raccrocha avec un léger sourire triste avant de se tourner vers Stark.

\- Très bien, je vous suis.

Stark eut un large sourire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules pour le guider vers la décapotable rouge qui attendait un peu plus loin. Il s'installa à l'arrière et observa Bruce s'installer devant avec Tony. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la tour et Tony lui fit faire une visite des lieux avant de le laisser seul dans sa nouvelle chambre. Harry lâcha un léger soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de fermer les yeux.

\- Le repas est prêt, Monsieur Lokison.

Harry sursauta au son de la voix, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte toujours close.

\- Qui est là ? demanda Harry, une main posée sur sa dague.

\- JARVIS, monsieur, je suis le majordome de monsieur Stark.

\- Où êtes-vous ?

\- Partout, monsieur, je suis une IA.

\- Une IA ?

\- Une intelligence artificielle.

\- O-kay. J'ai une connaissance très basique de la technologie.

\- Un ordinateur, monsieur.

\- Okay, je ne savais pas qu'un ordinateur pouvait faire ça. Donc, vous disiez ?

\- Le diner est prêt, Monsieur Lokison.

\- J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Cool ! Merci, Jarvis.

Puis, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude. Puis, sur les indications de Jarvis, il rejoignit la partie commune de la tour, où le reste des Avengers étaient réunis. Les prochains jours allaient être intéressants, songea Harry en voyant le regard de Tony et de Banner sur lui.

Et Harry n'eut pas tort, les expériences commencèrent dès le lendemain et, rapidement, les jours se transformèrent en semaines. Tony était de plus en plus obsédé par la magie et par son nouveau projet : créer des appareils électriques résistant aux ondes magiques. A commencer par son armure …

Stark finit de régler un dernier paramètre avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme pensif.

\- Gamin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ca va, c'est juste que, demain, ça va faire un mois que mon père est parti et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Je suis inquiet, avoua Harry.

\- Ça ira pour lui, il m'a semblé être du genre débrouillard.

Harry eut un reniflement amusé à cette remarque avant de se figer en remarquant une ombre dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Tony, voyant que l'attention d'Harry était portée sur autre chose, se retourna avant de se figer de terreur. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient regarder la mort en face sans en être terrifié.

\- Tout va bien, Tony. Elle n'est pas là pour vous, mais pour moi, rassura Harry en s'approchant de l'entité. As-tu des nouvelles de mon père ?

\- Oui, et elles ne vont pas vous plaire.

Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre, essayant d'arriver le plus vite possible sur le toit de la tour Stark. La mort venait de lui faire son rapport et il était … Furieux n'était même pas un mot assez fort pour décrire son état. Débouchant sur le toit, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Heimdal, rugit le jeune homme. Je suis Harry Lokison, souverain du royaume de Helheim et je demande une audience après du roi … tout de suite !

Harry fut satisfait de voir la lumière du Bifrost percé les nuages.

\- Gamin !

Tony l'avait suivi et l'observait maintenant avec inquiétude et stupeur.

\- Appelez Hermione. Jarvis doit toujours avoir son numéro. Et dites-lui que je risque d'être plus en retard que prévu.

Avant que Stark n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, la lumière engloutit Harry. Le voyage à travers le Bifrost était en lui-même merveilleux et la colère d'Harry reflua légèrement, remplacée par l'émerveillement. Puis il atterrit en douceur, ce qui le changeait pas mal des moyens de transport sorciers, et son émerveillement augmenta d'un cran en voyant la cité. Ce fut un léger bruit qui le détourna de sa contemplation. Par réflexe, sa main se posa sur sa dague. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Heimdal était là et l'observait. Harry se redressa alors et lui fit face.

\- Où est le roi ?

\- Odin ne reçoit personne à cette heure-ci. Il va vous valoir patienter…

\- Odin me recevra ou c'est avec la mort qu'il aura rendez-vous.

Heimdal se tendit à cette menace directe contre son roi. A ce moment-là, le capitaine de la garde arriva.

\- Que ce passe-t-il, Heimdal ?

Le gardien du Bifrost hésita un instant. Il ne voyait rien, il n'avait jamais rien vu du garçon, caché depuis son enfance par son père. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.

\- Heimdal ? redemanda le capitaine en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée.

\- Le roi Lokison demande une audience auprès de notre roi, répondit finalement Celui qui voit tout.

Le capitaine se figea, tandis que les autres soldats murmuraient entre eux. Le roi Lokison ? Certains, arrivant à faire le lien plus rapidement que d'autres, se tendirent en prenant conscience qu'ils avaient le père de ce roi enfermé dans leurs cachots. Aussitôt qu'il eut compris cela, le capitaine de la garde envoya l'un de ses homme prévenir le roi avant d'inviter Harry à le suivre. Le jeune homme le fit sans hésitation il savait que la mort gardait un œil sur lui et Jörmungand était là lui aussi. A ce sujet, Harry hésita un instant avant de prendre sa décision. Il s'arrêta au milieu du pont Arc-en-ciel et parla en fourchelang, sachant que les gardes, de par leur nature et leur pouvoir, pourraient le comprendre (après tout, son père lui avait dit que les dieux Ases pouvaient comprendre et parler toute les langues).

\- Montre-toi, mon frère.

Il sentit Jörmungand hésiter avant de glisser le long de son ventre, passant sous l'ourlet de sa tunique, et de se laissa tomber à terre, où il reprit sa forme d'Ases. Les gardes eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant ce nouvel arrivant, certains dégainant même leur épée. Mais Harry les stoppa d'une voix glaciale.

\- Mon frère est placé sous la protection de mon royaume. Blessez-le et je considérerai cela comme un acte de guerre. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas être en conflit avec un homme qui commande à la mort elle-même …

Les gardes tressaillirent avant de ranger prudemment leur arme.

\- Es-tu sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, mon frère ? demanda Jörmungand en jetant de fréquents regards aux gardes.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, le visage fermé, et Jor comprit qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il suivit donc son frère, prenant garde à toujours être un pas derrière lui sur sa droite. Harry avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était là en tant que roi.

Ils arrivèrent au palais un petit quart d'heure plus tard et, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, Odin était là, tranquillement assis et observant ses invités. Frigga se tenait à ses côtés et observa ses petits-fils avec inquiétude. Le capitaine présenta les nouveaux arrivants, avant de s'incliner et de se placer contre l'un des murs de la salle, refusant de quitter son roi.

\- Harry Lokison …, commença Odin.

\- C'est roi Lokison pour vous, roi Odin.

Le ton sec du jeune homme fit froncer les sourcils d'Odin.

\- Je suis ici, parce que je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une petite conversation sur ma famille.

Odin se leva en comprenant ce que voulait le jeune homme devant lui. Il s'apprêta à renvoyer le jeune homme chez lui, mais une main posée sur son bras l'arrêta. Se tournant vers Frigga avec surprise, il vit celle-ci descendre les marches et attirer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Harry se détendit dans les bras de sa grand-mère pendant un instant, avant que cette dernière ne le lâche pour étreindre Jörmungand.

\- Ma reine ? demanda Odin, sans comprendre.

Frigga se tourna alors vers lui avant de se rapprocher d'Harry. Odin se figea en comprenant que sa reine connaissait le jeune homme et que, de toute évidence, elle lui apportait son soutien.

\- Entends-le, mon époux, ordonna Frigga .

Odin hésita un instant avant de se rassoir. Frigga adressa un sourire à son petit-fils avant de regagner elle aussi sa place.

\- Père de Toute Chose, commença Harry en s'efforçant de se calmer, c'est sous ce surnom que beaucoup vous connaissent. Vous n'en êtes pas digne.

Odin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la main de Frigga sur son bras l'arrêta.

\- Ecoutez-le jusqu'au bout sans rien dire, prévint Frigga d'une voix froide.

\- La famille est une chose précieuse, plus précieuse qu'un royaume. Vous régnez depuis trop longtemps, vous avez oublié cela … ou alors vous n'en avez jamais eu conscience. Mais le résultat est là. Haï par vos propres petits-enfants, incapable de voir les défauts de votre fils aîné, incapable de voir les qualités de votre fils cadet. Votre famille est brisée … ma famille est brisée de par vos actions et vos décisions.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour mon royaume, répondit Odin avec fureur.

\- Mais vous n'avez jamais fait ce qu'il fallait pour votre famille !

Odin leva alors son sceptre et le brandit vers Harry. Ce dernier réussit de justesse à esquiver l'attaque d'Odin. Et aussitôt ce dernier se figea en sentant la lame de la mort contre sa gorge.

\- Arrête, ordonna Harry. Relâche-le. C'est mon combat.

\- Mon roi, murmura la mort, incertaine.

\- J'avais oublié que les Asgardiens n'étaient que des brutes épaisses qui n'entendaient les choses que lorsqu'on les leur faisait rentrer dans leur crâne à coup de poing, ricana Harry.

Il fit signe à la mort de s'éloigner et cette dernier obéit, rejoignant le coté de Jörmungand qui s'était lui aussi écarté.

\- Si c'est un combat que vous voulez, roi Odin, je suis votre homme et, une fois que je vous aurai vaincu, vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de m'écouter.

\- Harry, souffla Frigga.

\- Tout ira bien, grand-mère, rassura le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

Puis, Harry posa son regard sur la mort et lui ordonna mentalement de s'enfuir avec Jörmungand s'il venait à perdre ce combat. Il ne voulait pas que son frère paie pour ses actions. La mort hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement. Harry put alors pleinement se concentrer sur son adversaire et sur le combat à venir. Tous dans cette salle savaient qu'Odin était plus fort physiquement et magiquement et certains gardes arboraient une mine satisfaite à l'idée de voir l'un des enfants de Loki se faire massacrer et se faire remettre à sa place.

Harry dégaina sa dague et se mit en position de combat, le corps légèrement tourné, la main gauche levée devant lui, prêt à faire usage de la magie, la main droite légèrement derrière lui. La tension dans la pièce était palpable alors qu'Odin observa faire le jeune homme devant lui. Et, dans un même mouvement, les deux rois s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.


	25. Partie 2 Chapter 25

Chapitre 6

Harry s'élança vers le roi et mobilisa aussitôt sa magie. Usant de sa dague, il para la lance de son adversaire et voulut le repousser avec sa magie. Mais la main d'Odin se referma sur son poignet et Harry dût faire appel à ses pouvoirs de Jotun pour se dégager. Odin lâcha la main avec un grondement sous la morsure du froid et jeta un regard surpris sur le garçon. Ce dernier s'était reculé d'un bon, mettant ainsi une distance de sécurité entre lui et Odin. Le regard du vieux roi se posa sur la peau bleue du poignet qui redevenait lentement rose. Ainsi le fils de Loki maîtrisait ses pouvoirs de Jotun. Il allait devoir se méfier.

Harry, lui, observa Odin, retenant de justesse une grimace. Si cela n'avait été pour ses pouvoirs de géant des glaces, son poignet aurait sans doute été broyé sous la force d'Odin. Il n'allait pas pouvoir attaquer de front. Il lui fallait une autre approche. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Une idée tellement folle et irréalisable qu'elle pourrait bien marcher, tellement folle qu'elle prendrait sans aucun doute Odin par surprise.

Harry recouvrit son avant-bras et sa main gauche de glace, faisant apparaître une lame sur le dessus de sa main. Puis il mobilisa sa magie à travers sa dague. Une attaque directe ne pouvait pas marcher, mais une attaque indirecte … Harry relâcha son souffle avant de s'élancer rapidement vers le roi, sa lame de glace pointée vers l'avant tandis que la lame de sa dague était pointée vers le sol.

Odin para la lame de glace et s'apprêta à parer la seconde lorsque, à sa grande surprise, Harry se jeta sur le côté de sa lance. Il esquiva cette dernière et réussit à porter un coup au bras qui la tenait avant de s'éloigner aussitôt. Odin jeta un regard à la mince ligne de sang sur son bras. La coupure n'était pas profonde, mais le faite que son sang ait coulé donnait soudainement plus de poids aux menaces du jeune homme. Pourquoi n'avait-il cependant pas utilisé sa dague ?

Le jeune homme observa son adversaire un instant avant de s'élancer, mais pas vers lui. Il traça un grand cercle autour d'Odin, essayant sans doute de le déstabiliser. Soudain, il bifurquât vers le vieux roi et essaya de lui poster un nouveau coup. Mais cette fois-ci, le roi était prêt. Il para l'attaque et ne laissa pas à son adversaire le temps de se dérober. Il le frappa vite et fort d'un coup de poing dans le sternum. Harry fut projeté en arrière. Il se redressa rapidement tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Odin, le voyant en difficulté, s'élança à son tour et leva sa lance. Mais Harry avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il recouvrit le sol de glace et Odin perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention permirent à Harry de reprendre son souffle et de se remettre en position.

Bien, songea le jeune homme, grimaçant doucement à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il arrivait à tenir tête au roi. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Rajustant sa prise sur sa dague, il s'élança à nouveau. Il n'avait pas la force d'Odin, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que son père lui avait appris une technique de combat qui ne nécessitait pas forcement qu'il soit plus fort que son adversaire. Tant qu'il était plus vif et plus souple, alors il avait une chance de gagner. Même si elle était infime.

Les deux combattants continuèrent d'échanger des coups. Même si ceux d'Odin touchaient plus souvent sa cible que ceux d'Harry. Pendant leur échange, Thor avait rejoint Frigga et observait avec stupeur le fils de son frère se battre contre son père. Le visage de Thor s'assombrit et, par réflexe, il ôta Mjolnir de sa ceinture, le tenant dans sa main.

Harry recula d'un bond à nouveau. Il avait le souffle court et ses blessures commençaient vraiment à devenir gênantes. Odin, lui, semblait être en pleine forme. Il l'observait avec calme, attendant le prochain mouvement de son adversaire. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la mort et put voir cette dernière s'approcher de Jörmungand et se tenir prêt. Bien ! Au moins, son frère serait en sécurité. Le jeune roi reporta son attention sur Odin. Ça allait se jouer à quitte ou double, maintenant. Allez !

Harry s'élança vers Odin une nouvelle fois. Il attaqua avec sa lame de glace et fut aussitôt contré par le roi. Il répliqua tout aussi vite avec sa dague et entailla le visage du roi. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure, mais elle était assez profonde pour que le sang coule. Le sang d'Odin tomba sur le sol. Et, à la surprise de tous, Harry frappa une nouvelle fois, mais pas Odin.

Les gardes murmuraient entre eux en voyant le roi de Helheim planter sa propre dague dans sa main avant de l'extraire d'un mouvement vif, éclaboussant le sol devant. Puis il s'écarta d'un bon et un cercle apparut sous les pieds de leur roi.

Odin, lui, observa le cercle avec surprise. Quand le jeune homme avait-il eut le temps de le tracer ? Jetant un regard aux runes tracées, il se souvint de la dague. Son adversaire l'avait peu utilisée pendant leur combat, la gardant toujours pointée vers le sol. Il s'était servi de sa dague pour tracer magiquement le cercle pendant leur combat. Le vieux roi fut impressionné … malgré l'erreur dans l'alignement des runes. Usant de ses propres pouvoirs, il se dégagea du cercle d'un mouvement de sa lance et attaqua son adversaire.

Harry l'avait su. Dès que le cercle avait été activé, il avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une erreur qu'Odin remarquerait sans aucun doute. Ainsi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir le vieux roi se dégager rapidement et réussir plus ou moins à encaisser le coup de lance qu'il reçut en travers de l'estomac. Mais le roi ne s'arrêta pas là. Cette fois-ci, c'était à lui d'attaquer. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la lance avant d'être frappé par un pied. Il se retrouva projeté à terre et réussit de justesse à rouler sur le côté pour éviter de finir transpercé. Usant de sa magie, il se téléporta à l'autre bout de la salle pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Toussant violemment, il cracha un peu de sang.

Harry comprit alors qu'il n'était pas de taille à affronter Odin. Il avait pensé qu'avec sa couronne et sa magie, il pourrait affronter n'importe quel adversaire. Mais il avait eu tort et il allait en payer le prix. Jetant un regard à la mort, il ordonna mentalement à celle-ci de partir. L'entité ne perdit pas de temps elle agrippa Jörmungand et les téléporta loin d'Asgard.

Le jeune homme reporta alors son regard sur Odin. Il avait été entrainé par son père, il savait se battre. Mais, de toute évidence, il ne faisait pas le poids contre Odin. Quel imbécile ! Il avait laissé sa colère prendre le dessus, exactement comme son père le reprochait à son oncle Thor. Harry ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes de rage. Puis, il les ouvrit. S'il devait perdre ce combat, il le ferait en se battant jusqu'au bout.

\- Est-ce ton père qui t'a entrainé ? demanda soudainement Odin.

Harry se tendit à cette demande, ignorant si Odin allait reconnaître la qualité de l'enseignement de son père ou alors l'insulter.

\- Oui, répondit-il prudemment. Chaque fois qu'il pouvait venir me voir.

Odin acquiesça alors avant de reprendre une posture de combat. Harry se refrogna avant de faire tourner sa dague dans sa main et de faire de même. Il combattrait jusqu'au bout comme un véritable guerrier d'Asgard. Le reste du combat se passa plus rapidement qu'Harry ne l'avait imaginé. Odin réussit à le désarmer en quelques secondes et à le projeter à terre d'un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac.

C'était donc terminé, songea Harry, le regard flou. Il allait perdre comme ça. Il se redressa alors, passant d'une position à quatre pattes à une position à genou. Se faisant, il perçut un éclat de métal. Jetant un coup d'œil, Harry reconnut Mjolnir. Ce que son père lui disait lorsqu'il était plus jeune lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. _Tu as le cœur de Thor_. S'il avait son cœur, alors peut être … Harry se releva et fit passer sa dague dans sa main gauche avant de s'élancer vers Odin avec un cri de rage. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il para la lance d'Odin et appela mentalement le marteau. Il eut un rictus satisfait en sentant le manche se glisser dans sa main droite. Avec toute la force qui lui restait, il balança le marteau en direction du visage d'Odin et fit mouche. Lâchant le marteau devenu trop lourd, Harry recula et observa Odin vaciller vers l'arrière avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sonné par le coup de marteau.

Les gardes murmurèrent entre eux, surpris de voir leur roi à terre. Certains avaient même sorti leur épée et hésitaient à intervenir. Harry posa alors ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il toussa et cracha un peu plus de sang, pendant qu'Odin essayait de se relever. Ce dernier prit appui sur sa lance et observa son adversaire avant de poser son regard sur le marteau de son fils.

Frigga en eut alors assez. Elle savait que son mari pourrait battre Harry sans problème, son petit-fils étant épuisé. Mais elle n'allait pas permettre que son petit garçon soit blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif et s'interposa entre son époux et Harry.

\- C'est assez, ordonna Frigga.

Le roi l'observa un instant avant de poser son regard sur le roi Lokison. Il acquiesça alors. Sa douce épouse avait raison, se combat était terminé. Et le jeune homme devant lui méritait qu'il l'écoute.

\- Roi Lokison, commença Odin d'une voix forte, j'accepte de vous écouter.

\- Pas ici, remarqua Frigga en s'approchant de son petit-fils.

Elle passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Harry et le guida vers l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Il faut que tu vois Lady Eir, remarqua avec inquiétude la reine.

Harry acquiesça doucement en s'appuyant un peu plus contre sa grand-mère. Voyant cela, Thor s'approcha à grand pas et passa un bras autour de la taille de son … neveu, l'aidant à avancer.

\- C'était un beau combat, félicita Thor.

\- Merci, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Je suis sûr que mon frère sera fier de toi.

A ce moment-là, Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas penser à son père depuis le début du combat.

\- Papa va me tuer, gémit Harry en baissant la tête.

Thor et Frigga, qui avaient passé un peu de temps sur Midgard, comprirent l'expression et échangèrent un sourire amusé, alors qu'Odin était confus. La reine le rejoignit alors pour lui expliquer.

\- Ça ira, rassura Thor. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Mais Harry en doutait.

\- D'autant que tu as réussi à soulever Mjolnir. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- C'est papa … Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que si l'un de ses enfant pouvait un jour soulever le marteau, alors ce serait moi. Il disait que j'avais le même cœur que toi.

Le sourire de Thor s'agrandit à cette remarque, alors qu'ils entraient dans le domaine de Lady Eir, la guérisseuse. La déesse avait dû être prévenue, car elle indiqua aussitôt deux lit à ses visiteurs. Harry obéit sans poser de question. Son père lui avait parlé de Lady Eir et surtout du fait qu'il ne fallait pas la provoquer.

\- Oncle Thor ? Les gardes ont sans doute parlé à mon père. Tu pourrais aller lui dire que je vais bien.

Le dieu du Tonnerre se redressa en entendant son neveu l'appeler "oncle". Puis il eut un léger sourire avant d'acquiescer. Il quitta la pièce au pas de course pour rejoindre la prison d'Asgard.

Harry observa la porte par laquelle Thor était parti sans vraiment la voir, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Eir ne s'approche et ne lui ordonne de s'allonger. Harry obéit et observa la forge s'activer, sa silhouette apparaissant au-dessus de lui. Il grimaça alors en voyant les dégâts. Il était habitué à la douleur, aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à avoir autant de blessures. Il avait plusieurs os fêlés, certains étaient cassés (en particulier ses côtes) et il avait au moins une hémorragie interne. Yep, son père allait le tuer. A moins que sa grand-mère ne s'en occupe avant, songea Harry en voyant le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Il ferma finalement les yeux en sentant la magie de Lady Eir commencer les soins.

Dans la prison, Loki faisait les cents pas. Un garde était venu le prévenir un peu plus tôt que son fils était là … et qu'il avait défié Odin. Mais depuis, il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

\- Mon frère.

Loki leva les yeux pour les poser sur Thor. Il s'approcha aussitôt de la paroi de sa cellule.

\- Thor …

Sa gorge se serra, alors que l'appréhension l'empêchait de poser la question.

\- Le combat est terminé, rassura Thor.

Puis, il raconta à Loki ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce dernier se détendit en comprenant que son fils était sauf et qu'Odin acceptait même de l'écouter. La tension de ses épaules se relâcha et Loki se laissa glisser le long d'un des piliers soutenant la paroi transparente de sa cellule.

\- Es-tu en colère contre lui, mon frère. ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki. Je pense que je suis encore trop inquiet pour être en colère contre lui. J'ai besoin de le voir, mon frère.

\- Loki …

\- S'il te plaît. Je retournerais ici juste après, tu as ma parole, mais je dois le voir.

Thor l'observa un instant, hésitant, puis il ordonna d'une voix forte que l'on ouvre la cellule de son frère. Loki observa avec soulagement la paroi magique disparaître. Il s'avança alors d'un pas, sortant de cette cellule où il était condamné à rester pour l'éternité. Un garde s'approcha alors, portant une paire de menotte avec des chaines. Loki ne chercha pas à se dérober et tendit aussitôt ses poignets vers le garde, pressé de revoir son plus jeune fils. Mais Thor ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa son frère par la nuque et le guida doucement vers la sortie.

\- Thor ?

\- Mon neveu est déjà bien assez bouleversé comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Loki acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'infirmerie et, aussitôt, l'attention de Loki fut posée sur son fils. Ce dernier était torse nu pendant que Lady Eir finissait de le soigner. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son père, Harry pâlit.

\- Papa …, tenta le jeune homme.

Mais Loki ne le laissa pas parler. Il s'avança à grand pas vers son fils et l'attira dans une étreinte. Aussitôt, Harry s'agrippa à sa tunique.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Tu peux l'être, répondit Loki sans lâcher son fils. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour la dégager du cou de son père.

\- Sur Midgard, il y a de gens qui refusent de vous écouter tant que vous ne leur avez pas prouvé que vous être plus fort qu'eux. J'ai pensé qu'à Asgard, ça serait pareil.

\- Tu as défié le roi, remarqua Loki. Ca aura forcément des conséquences.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

\- Ne le sois pas, soupira Loki. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être nécessaire. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu confrontes Odin autrement.

Harry se détendit, rassuré par son père. Il avait beau être un roi, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant que son père avait plus d'expérience que lui. Et surtout il n'oubliait pas qu'il était encore jeune, un enfant aux yeux des Asgardiens.

A ce moment-là, Lady Eir annonça que les soins étaient terminés et Frigga les guida vers un salon de discussion où tous s'installèrent. Loki prit place à côté de son fils, lui apportant son soutien. Harry resta un instant silencieux essayant de reprendre ses esprits, avant de lever son regard sur Odin. Il avait alors repris complètement contenance et ne doutait plus. Il était temps qu'Odin prenne conscience de ses erreurs.

\- Vous avez promis de m'écouter, roi Odin. Et je tiens déjà à vous dire qu'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas vous plaire. Mais vous allez m'écouter malgré tout. Parce que cette conversation ne concerne pas nos royaumes respectifs. Parce que, à cet instant, ni vous ni moi ne sommes roi. Comprenez-vous ?

\- Oui, assura Odin. Cependant, cette discussion devra se dérouler avec respect.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Je connais déjà la réponse à la question que je vais vous poser, mais j'aimerais quand même que vous y répondiez. Pourquoi avoir enlevé, banni ou enfermé mes frères et ma sœur ?

\- A cause de la prophétie annonçant Ragnarok, répondit Odin.

\- Oui, la prophétie avait annoncé que Fenrir vous tuerait et que Jörmungand tuerait Thor. Et donc, vous avez décidé de punir mes frères pour quelque chose qu'ils étaient susceptibles de faire. Soit vous ne connaissez vraiment rien au lien qui unit une famille, soit vous êtes stupide.

Odin se tendit à cette remarque mais ne dit rien, attendant des explications qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

\- Commençons par Fenrir. Mon frère est un loup et la principale qualité d'un loup est d'être fidèle à sa meute. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que Fenrir aurait été incapable de vous attaquer si vous l'aviez traité comme un membre de votre famille ? S'il vous avait vu comme faisant partie de sa meute ? Comme un alpha ?

Odin ne dit rien, mais Harry vit une petite étincelle de doute dans son regard.

\- Jörmungand ensuite. Je connais mon frère depuis que j'ai 12 ans et, malgré son besoin de solitude, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a toujours été à mes côtés pour veiller sur moi et pour me protéger. Et je ne vous parle même pas de Hel, qui risque de me passer un savon lorsque je retournerais à Helheim. Une famille est une chose précieuse qu'il faut préserver. On se respecte, on s'aime, on s'entraide, on se dispute aussi, mais on reste soudés dans l'adversité. Mais pour vous, une famille n'est rien de plus qu'un mot. Vous ne voyez en mon père qu'un prince, pas un fils. Et vous n'avez vu en mes frères et sœur que des gênes qu'il vous fallait faire disparaître. Parce qu'ils étaient différents.

\- Je les ai bannis car ils représentaient une menace pour Asgard.

\- En êtes-vous bien sûr ? demanda Harry. Est-ce qu'une fois l'un de mes frères a réellement nui à Asgard ?

\- La prophétie est claire, répondit Odin.

Harry poussa un léger soupir. Odin pouvait se montrer borné, il allait devoir revoir son angle d'attaque.

\- Imaginons une prophétie qui aurait annoncé que Thor détruirait Asgard. L'auriez-vous banni loin du royaume ou bien auriez-vous cherché un moyen pour empêcher la prophétie de se réaliser ?

Odin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer en prenant conscience de la réponse qu'il allait donner.

\- Vous voyez un fils en oncle Thor. Alors pourquoi n'en faites-vous pas de même lorsque vous regardez mon père ? Est-ce parce qu'il est trop différent ? Parce qu'il n'a rien d'un grand guerrier d'Asgard ?

Odin baissa les yeux sur ses mains, incapable de trouver une réponse.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, ma mère et son mari se sont fait tués et j'ai dû aller vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ils étaient des parents horribles, qui me traitaient comme un monstre parce que j'avais le don de la magie. J'étais un esclave entre leurs mains, même s'ils ne m'ont que très peu battu. Se faire traiter de monstre laisse des marques sur un enfant. Et ça aurait sans doute été pire si papa n'avait pas été là.

Harry sentit alors la main de son père serrer doucement son épaule en signe de soutien.

\- Je ne comprenais pas leur haine à mon égard, moi qui ne voulais qu'être aimé. Tous les enfants sont pareils, je pense. Ils essaient d'être aimés de leur famille et de les rendre fière. La fierté d'un père, c'est tout ce qui nous importe.

En disant cela, le regard d'Harry se porta sur son propre père, alors que Loki caressait doucement les cheveux de son fils.

\- Et cela, roi Odin, est une chose que vous ne parvenez pas à comprendre. Mon père est connu comme étant le dieu du Mensonge et du Chaos. Il est vrai qu'il lui arrive de défier votre autorité. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'est pas un membre de votre famille.

Odin observa l'enfant devant lui et son fils cadet. Bien sûr que Loki était son fils, il l'avait toujours vu comme tel. Mais, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, il s'aperçut que peut-être il n'avait pas été aussi présent qu'il aurait dû l'être pour Loki. Le combat contre Harry Lokison et le discours qu'il avait tenu par la suite l'avaient fait réfléchir quelque peu. Cependant …

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes décisions concernant Loki et son fils Fenrir.


	26. Partie 2 Chapter 26

Chapitre 7

Odin posa un regard neuf sur son homologue de Helheim.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes décisions concernant Loki et son fils Fenrir.

Harry se tendit aussitôt et se redressa dans le canapé dans lequel il était assis. Mais la main de son père l'empêcha d'insulter le vieux roi.

\- Loki a commis des crimes sur Midgard et on attend de moi à ce que je le punisse pour cela. L'excuse "J'ai était contrait par un autre" ne marche pas ici. Cependant, je suis prêt à discuter d'une libération anticipée sous certaines conditions.

\- Je vais être très clair avec vous, roi Odin. Je ne me laisserais pas enchaîné comme mes frères et ma sœur, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

Odin fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux vers Loki.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de vous laisser enchaîner mon plus jeune fils, répondit Loki d'une voix calme.

\- Et si vous insistez, repris Harry, je considérerai cela comme une attaque directe contre moi et contre mon royaume.

Odin se leva alors.

\- Thor, peux-tu ramener ton frère à sa cellule ? Je dois parler avec le roi Lokison seul à seul.

Thor hésita un instant, mais Loki se leva. Il étreignit son fils une dernière fois en lui recommandant la prudence. Puis il sortit de la pièce, suivi par son frère. Frigga observa son mari un instant avant de quitter la pièce, elle aussi. Odin se rassit alors avec un profond soupir qui surprit Harry.

\- Vous semblez avoir une notion différente de la famille.

\- Ma famille est tout pour moi et je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour la protéger, assura Harry.

Odin l'observa un instant, pensif.

\- Je suis un roi et personne, pas même ma propre épouse, n'a jamais osé se dresser devant moi aussi ouvertement que vous l'avez fait. C'était courageux et stupide. Mais j'ai été impressionné par votre volonté à défendre Loki et ses autres enfants. Je suis un vieux roi et je pense que j'avais besoin qu'on me remette en question.

\- Mais vous ne libérerez pas mon frère, ni mon père.

\- Pour ce qui est de Fenrir, je ne pourrais pas le libérer même si je le voulais. J'ignore comment ou pourquoi, mais l'île où il se trouvait enchainé a … disparu.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas où il est ?

\- Non. Quant à Loki, le peuple attend de moi que j'agisse.

Les épaules d'Harry tombèrent avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils en prenant conscience d'un détail. Odin n'avait pas parlé de Sleipnir.

\- J'ai un autre frère enchaîné à vous, remarqua Harry.

Odin eut une légère grimace.

\- J'avais espéré que vous ne le remarqueriez pas.

\- Avez-vous conscience que Sleipnir est votre petit-fils ? demanda Harry abasourdit. Allez-vous le libérer ?

\- J'imagine que oui, répondit Odin. Mais il ne pourra pas rester sur Asgard.

\- Ca, ce n'est pas un problème. Il sera placé sous la protection du royaume de Helheim comme Jörmungand.

Odin acquiesça doucement avant de reprendre la parole, incertain.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais responsable de l'éloignement de mon fils. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il était différent. A cause de cette magie. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort. Je ne suis pas le seul responsable, mais j'en suis un malgré tout.

Harry observa un instant le roi devant lui et il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il semblait vieux.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, avant que mon père ne me trouve, je faisais souvent les mêmes vœux, à chaque occasion que j'avais. Je voulais une famille qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis, pour mes qualités et mes défauts. Vous avez toujours eu votre famille à vos côtés. Pour vous, ils vous étaient acquis. Alors que pour moi, ils sont devenus un cadeau que je veux chérir.

Odin l'observa un instant et fut stupéfait par l'amour que ce jeune homme était capable de donner à sa famille. Sa famille et lui étaient de sang royal et se devaient se comporter comme tel. Les démonstrations d'affection étaient donc très rares entre eux. Mais il avait vu l'interaction entre Loki et Harry et, maintenant, une part de lui le regrettait.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses, soupira Odin. Mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre, avoua le roi.

\- Parlez-lui, répondit Harry. Un conflit ou un désaccord ne peut pas être résolu si les deux parties ne parlent pas.

Le jeune roi se leva alors.

\- Pouvons-nous aller libérer mon frère, maintenant ?

Odin acquiesça doucement et se leva. Puis il guida son invité en direction des écuries royales. Se faisant, ils croisèrent de nombreux gardes qui avaient assisté au duel entre les deux rois. Et certains furent plus que surpris en voyant les deux hommes marchant côte à côte.

\- J'aimerais que vous restiez un peu plus longtemps sur Asgard, fit alors Odin, brisant le silence.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Si nous voulons réparer notre famille, la famille que j'ai brisée, il faut bien commencer quelque part. J'aimerais que vous laissiez mes meilleurs guerriers vous enseigner les rudiments du combat. Je ne doute pas de la qualité de l'enseignement de mon fils dans le domaine de la magie. Mais le combat n'a jamais été son fort. Cela ne vous engage cependant à rien, vous pouvez refuser.

\- J'accepte, répondit aussitôt Harry.

\- Si vite ! s'étonna Odin.

\- Papa a raison sur beaucoup de choses, et en particulier sur le fait que j'ai un bon cœur. Je vous en veux toujours pour ce que vous avez fait à ma famille. Mais si vous faites des efforts, alors j'en ferais aussi. Et puis, je ne peux pas dire non à un entrainement proposé par les meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard. Cependant, j'aimerais pouvoir retourner sur Midgard avant. J'ai là-bas des amis qui risquent de s'inquiéter si je ne les préviens pas.

\- Bien sûr, concéda Odin.

Ils arrivèrent à ce moment-là devant les portes closes de l'écurie. Harry sentit alors son cœur accélérer en prenant conscience qu'il allait rencontrer un autre de ses frères. Peut-être que Hel ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui s'il ramenait Sleipnir à Helheim. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et Harry entra. Devant lui, un box était occupé. Odin s'avança à son tour et se plaça aux côtés d'Harry avant de frapper le sol de sa lance. Aussitôt le cheval, qui semblait dormir, ouvrit les yeux et commença à changer. En quelques secondes, il redevint un Ases, observant autour de lui avec crainte. Où était son père ? Pourquoi Odin l'avait libéré si soudainement ? Levant les yeux, il remarqua un jeune homme s'avançant vers lui. Instinctivement, Sleipnir essaya de se reculer sans succès, ses transformations forcées étant toujours épuisantes pour lui.

\- Calme-toi Sleipnir. Tout va bien, assura Harry d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, surpris par l'attitude craintive de son frère, qui était quand même un cheval de bataille. Peut-être les sorts d'Odin ne faisaient-ils pas que coincer son frère sous sa forme de cheval ? Il jeta un regard en direction du vieux roi et ne manqua pas l'air coupable de celui-ci. Encore un détail qui ne jouait pas en la faveur du vieux roi. Harry se retourna vers son frère ainé.

\- Sleipnir, tout va bien. Je vais te sortir d'ici, assura Harry.

Le jeune homme à terre observa son visiteur et nota la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Tu es Harry ? demanda Sleipnir avec espoir.

\- Notre père t'a parlé de moi ?

Sleipnir acquiesça doucement avant de tendre la main vers son frère cadet. Harry l'attrapa doucement avant de tirer son frère vers lui, le mettant debout.

\- Allez mon frère, murmura Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille fine de Sleipnir. Rentrons à la maison. Hel Et Jörmungand sont impatients de te voir.

\- Et père ?

\- Il va devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps, mais ça ira.

Sleipnir hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. Harry le guida à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Sleipnir leva un bras pour protéger ses yeux du soleil. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas quitté le vieux bâtiment en bois. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'excitation et la peur.

\- Tu penses pouvoir marcher jusqu'au Bifrost ?

\- Oui, ça va mieux.

Harry acquiesça, mais ne lâcha pas son frère pour autant. Odin les suivit, observant Sleipnir, son… petit-fils, regarder autour de lui avec émerveillement.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda l'aîné.

Il avait de moins en moins besoin d'Harry pour marcher, ainsi se sentait-il moins menacé à mesure que ses forces lui revenaient.

\- A Helheim. Hel et Jor nous attendent là-bas. Ensuite, je retournerai à Midgard. J'y ai des affaires à régler. Puis je reviendrais ici, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Odin.

Ce dernier acquiesça doucement.

\- Pourquoi revenir ici ? demanda Sleipnir.

\- Pour apprendre. Le roi Odin m'offre une formation auprès de ses meilleurs guerriers. Une fois que je saurai me battre, je pourrai mieux protéger ma famille.

Sleipnir lui jeta un regard, mais ne dit rien. Son père lui avait déjà expliqué qu'Harry pensait être responsable de la sécurité de sa famille. Le faire changer d'avis sur ça était une perte de temps. Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence et arrivèrent finalement au Bifrost. Sur ordre du roi, Heimdal ouvrit un passage vers le royaume de Helheim et Harry s'y engouffra, entrainant son frère avec lui.

Ils atterrirent dans un champ entouré de brume. La terre était tellement sèche qu'elle craquait sous leurs pieds. Harry, lui, ne perdit pas de temps et fit apparaître sa couronne. Puis il guida son frère sur un petit chemin de terre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cet endroit, remarqua Sleipnir.

\- Ca, c'est parce que tu n'arrives pas encore à voir à travers la brume. Je n'y arrivais pas non plus au début. Il m'a fallu plusieurs visites avant d'y arriver. Tu vois, la brume de ce royaume est magique. Elle montre cet endroit sous un jour différent de ce qu'il est réellement. De cette manière, notre royaume n'attire pas la convoitise.

\- Que vois-tu ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même, assura Harry avec un léger sourire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand château tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lugubre. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, un squelette s'approcha d'eux pour les avertir que la reine Hel les attendait dans son boudoir et qu'elle avait l'air agacé. Harry grimaça à cette nouvelle, mais remercia le serviteur de sa sœur et prit le chemin de son boudoir. Arrivant devant la porte, il frappa deux coups. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt à la volée et Harry fut percuté par un poids l'obligeant à faire deux pas en arrière pour se stabiliser.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile et un crétin ! Non mais, quelle idée de défier Odin ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ou, pire, enfermer comme notre père. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Sanglota Hel.

Harry eut un léger sourire en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa sœur. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

\- Je vais bien, Hel. Je suis toujours vivant et en un seul morceau, et Odin a accepté de m'écouter. Ce combat était de la folie, mais cela a attiré l'attention d'Odin. Il a d'ailleurs fait un geste pour notre famille. Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil derrière toi.

Hel s'écarta finalement, les yeux rouges, avant de se tourner … et de sauter au cou de son frère lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était vraiment là.

\- Sleipnir !

Le pauvre jeune homme n'était pas préparé à l'impact et finit couché sur le sol, sa sœur allongée sur lui, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

\- Tu parles d'une reine du royaume des morts, remarqua une voix juste derrière Harry.

Jörmungand les avait rejoint et les observait avec un rictus amusé.

\- C'est une fille. Les filles expriment toujours plus facilement leurs émotions, c'est bien connu.

\- Lorsque la mort m'a ramené ici, j'ai vraiment cru que ton âme me suivrait peu de temps après, remarqua Jörmungand.

\- Odin avait besoin qu'on le secoue un peu. C'était dangereux, …

\- C'était stupide ! interrompit Hel.

\- …, mais c'était nécessaire. Notre père est en prison pour les actes qu'il a commis sur Midgard et Odin détenait encore deux d'entre nous.

\- Et Fenrir, tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Non. Odin l'a … perdu.

\- Comment perd-on un prisonnier de la taille de Fenrir ? demanda Hel, incrédule.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme aida son aîné à se relever et entraina Sleipnir dans le boudoir pour le faire asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, pendant que Hel et Jörmungand prenaient place dans le fauteuil d'en face. Harry s'accroupit devant son frère nouvellement libéré.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de repos. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici.

Sleipnir acquiesça et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fond du fauteuil, appréciant un peu de confort après avoir passé des siècles dans une étable. Harry eut un léger sourire avant de se relever et de se tourner vers ses autres frère et sœur.

\- Je sais que tu as dû préparer tout un discours sur mon inconscience à défier le roi des dieux, donc je t'écoute.

Hel l'observa quelques secondes, stupéfaite que son plus jeune frère accepte sa remontrance, avant de retrouver ses esprits et de crier contre Harry. Ce dernier la laissa faire, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison sur ce point et parce qu'il voyait l'inquiétude et la colère de Hel comme la preuve que sa sœur tenait à lui. Ce dernière finit par se taire et observa son frère cadet qui l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre.

\- Ca va mieux ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, merci. J'imagine qu'il est inutile que je te demande de ne plus recommencer ce genre de chose ?

\- Vous êtes ma famille. Et si je dois encore défier Odin pour vous protéger, alors je le ferai.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger pour nous protéger, remarqua Hel d'une voix douce. C'est à nous, tes aînés, de te protéger.

\- J'ai déjà perdu des personnes qui m'étaient chères et je sais que vous êtes plus résistants que des mortels, mais … J'ai pris l'habitude sur Terre … On m'a fait prendre l'habitude sur Terre d'être celui qui prenait tout en charge, d'être le responsable. J'imagine que c'est resté ancré en moi, malgré le fait que je sois le plus jeune de la famille. Je suis comme ça et je ne changerais pas.

Hel soupira doucement avant d'attirer son petit frère contre elle. Elle comprenait le point de vue d'Harry. Pas mal d'âmes allaient avoir des regrets lorsqu'elles passeraient entre ses mains. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne l'attristait pas.

\- Essaye juste d'être prudent, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer, assura Harry.

\- Bien, est-ce que tu restes ici ce soir ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai fait attendre Hermione suffisamment longtemps. Il vaut mieux que je rentre et que je la rassure.

Hel acquiesça doucement.

\- Et après ? demanda la reine.

\- Je retournerai directement à Asgard. Je pense qu'Odin a vraiment compris son erreur et qu'il essaye vraiment de la réparer. Il m'a offert une formation avec ses meilleurs guerriers.

\- Fais attention à ce qu'il te demandera en retour.

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Cette formation m'est offerte et je ne donnerai rien à Odin pour ça. Et puis, … comme ça, je pourrais garder un œil sur papa.

Harry pressa une dernière fois l'épaule de Sleipnir et étreignit Hel avant de se tourner vers Jörmungand, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête, il allait rester encore un peu au royaume de Helheim. Il tendit alors le bras vers son frère et laissa celui-ci lui agripper l'avant-bras, laissant Harry faire de même. Puis le jeune roi quitta la salle, laissant ses aînés seuls.

\- Il semble prendre beaucoup sur lui, remarqua Sleipnir.

\- C'est à cause de ces mortels, répliqua Jörmungand. Ils ont mis le sort de leur communauté sur ses épaules. Ce qui fait qu'Harry pense maintenant devoir être en charge de tout.

\- Attendez un peu qu'ils rejoignent mon royaume, grommela Hel.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et regardèrent leur sœur quitter la pièce, sûrement pour aller se défouler sur quelques âmes de la prison de Helheim.


	27. Partie 2 Chapter 27

Chapitre 8

Harry observa autour de lui avant de s'engager dans la rue. Il savait qu'il avait encore des ennemis en Angleterre et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'impliquer Hermione ou sa famille. Il s'avança dans le jardin de son amie et marcha jusqu'à la porte avant de frapper deux coups secs. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Mme Granger qui invita aussitôt Harry à entrer lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

\- Hermione, ton ami est là.

Aussitôt, des bruits de pas purent être entendus à l'étage et Hermione surgit en haut des escaliers.

\- Harry ! Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Mr Stark m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais parti en trombe à Asgard.

Elle descendit alors les marches et étreignit son ami, avant de l'attirer au salon où elle le fit asseoir.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ca va, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Je dois retourner à Asgard.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme avec curiosité.

\- C'est compliqué, soupira Harry. Mon père est emprisonné à Asgard. J'ai pu faire libérer Sleipnir, mais pour mon père et pour Fenrir, ça va être plus compliqué que prévu. Odin est borné. Mais j'ai pu lui ouvrir les yeux et je pense qu'il a pris conscience de ses erreurs et qu'il va essayer de renouer des lier avec notre famille. C'est pour ça que je dois retourner à Asgard. Odin m'offre un entrainement avec ses meilleurs guerriers.

Hermione grimaça à cette nouvelle. Elle avait déjà vu les nouvelles capacités de son ami depuis qu'il était devenu immortel et elle n'osait imaginer les dégâts que pouvait causer un adulte parfaitement entraîné.

\- Ouais, je sais, soupira Harry qui l'avait vu faire. Je vais en baver. Mais si cela me permet de devenir un meilleur guerrier et de pouvoir mieux protéger les gens qui me sont proches, alors je ne dois pas hésiter. Et, qui sait, peut-être que ma présence à Asgard permettra de faire libérer mon père plus vite.

\- Je serais quand même plus rassurée si je pouvais venir avec toi, remarqua doucement Hermione.

\- Je sais et, franchement, j'aimerais pouvoir t'emmener, mais mon père m'a dit que les mortels n'étaient pas les bienvenus à Asgard, sauf pour de très rares exceptions.

Hermione eut alors l'air déçu, aussi Harry l'attira-t-il doucement contre lui.

\- Crois-tu qu'un jour tu auras une vie normale ? demanda doucement Mione après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Probablement pas. Mon père est le dieu du Chaos après tout.

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester quelques jours ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non, je dois repartir. Je voulais juste te rassurer et récupérer mes affaires.

Hermione acquiesça doucement avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami et de rejoindre sa chambre pour prendre les affaires d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Harry s'était levé et acceptait un paquet de la mère d'Hermione avec un léger sourire. Hermione s'avança vers son ami et lui tendit son sac avec un léger sourire avant d'étreindre son ami une dernière fois.

\- Promets-moi d'être prudent.

\- J'essayerai, affirma doucement Harry.

Puis il sortit de la maison et rejoignit le milieu de la route. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait aucune circulation. Harry jeta un dernier regard à son amie et lui offrit un dernier sourire. Il ignorait combien de temps il resterait loin de Midgard.

\- Heimdal ! appela-t-il finalement en regardant le ciel.

Une colonne de lumière frappa le jeune homme et, lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, Harry avait disparu. Hermione s'approcha de la route et observa avec curiosité l'étrange symbole qui y était apparu. Une fois de plus, Harry allait vivre une grande aventure. Mais, cette fois, elle ne serait pas là pour le voir ou pour le soutenir. Avec un léger soupir inquiet et priant pour que tout ce passe bien, elle rejoignit ses parents chez elle.

Harry sortit du Bifrost pour être aussitôt accueilli par Odin en personne et par sa garde. Plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose, Harry porta sa main à sa dague pour l'effleurer.

\- Roi Lokison, je m'attendais à ce que votre absence dure plus longtemps.

\- Est-ce un reproche ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Une simple constatation, répondit Odin.

Harry l'observa et remarqua la tristesse dans son regard.

\- Puisque nous sommes amenés à nous croiser, j'imagine que vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, remarqua celui-ci.

Aussitôt, une lueur d'espoir apparut dans le regard d'Odin et il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de force.

\- Je ne suis parti qu'une poignée d'heures et, pourtant, vous semblez avoir … changé.

\- J'ai eu une conversation plutôt houleuse avec mon épouse, avoua Odin.

\- Oui, s'amusa Harry. Papa m'a souvent parlé des colères de grand-mère, rares mais dévastatrices.

Odin eut un bref sourire à cette description avant de guider son invité vers les chevaux qui les attendaient. Harry les observa avec curiosité avant de s'approcher de celui qui lui était destiné et de le caresser doucement.

-Savez-vous monter ? demanda Odin en prenant place sur son propre cheval.

\- Oui et non, j'ai déjà monté des créatures qui pourraient s'apparenter à un cheval, mais je n'ai jamais monté de vrais chevaux.

Harry passa sur le côté gauche du cheval, glissa son pied dans l'étrier et se hissa sur son dos, ravi de voir que sa monture n'avait pas bougé pendant l'opération. Diriger l'animal allait être une autre paire de manche. Un simple regard sur les autres cavaliers lui apprit comment tenir les reines et il lui suffit d'imiter Odin pour faire avancer sa monture. C'était différent du balai ou du sombral, songea le jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas si mal. Avec un léger sourire, il se pencha légèrement sur sa monture pour lui flatter l'encolure, le remerciant d'être aussi calme.

Il put alors pleinement profiter de la balade, appréciant enfin la splendeur d'Asgard. Odin, lui, ne lâcha pas son … petit-fils du regard. Sa tendre épouse avait raison le jeune homme semblait être quelqu'un de gentil lorsque l'on ne menaçait pas sa famille. Une fois arrivé au palais, Frigga les attendait en haut des marches et elle attrapa le bras d'Harry, dès que celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, murmura Frigga avec un léger sourire tendre.

Harry eut un léger rire en se laissant entrainer par sa grand-mère. Cette dernière la guida à travers les couloirs du palais et Harry eut un rictus amusé en pensant qu'il allait forcément se perdre. La reine s'arrêta finalement devant une porte.

\- J'ai pensé que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise ici. C'est la chambre de ton père.

\- Et papa ?

\- Toujours en prison, mais j'ai fait en sorte que son séjour soit plus confortable et Odin lui a permis de recouvrer suffisamment de sa magie pour qu'il puisse dissimuler son sang de géant des glaces.

Harry acquiesça, soulagé. Il savait que son père n'aimait pas être un Jotun et que sa peau bleue et glacée le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il était content de voir qu'Odin avait permis à son père de cacher cela.

Frigga ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour permettre à son petit-fils d'entrer. La chambre en elle-même était assez épurée, les meubles en bois sombre s'alliaient parfaitement aux tapisseries vertes qui couvraient les murs, offrant un sentiment de calme à la pièce. Des livres étaient posés çà et là certains étaient même ouverts, attendant que le maitre des lieux reprenne sa lecture. Harry posa son sac sur une chaise et s'approcha du bureau de son père où des brouillons de traité attendaient qu'on les achève. Cet endroit … l'apaisait et le calmait. Il l'adorait.

\- Est-ce que papa sait que je vais investir ses quartiers ?

\- C'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de t'installer ici. La chambre possède de nombreux charmes de protection.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Frigga avec tristesse. J'ai peur que tu ne doives demander à Odin l'autorisation d'aller le voir.

Harry acquiesça avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte ton diner ici, ce soir, annonça Frigga.

\- Non merci, grand-mère. Si je dois vivre ici, autant que je m'habitue au mode de vie du palais. Je viendrais diner avec toi et Odin. Si le roi le permet.

\- Je suis sûr que mon époux sera ravi de t'accueillir à sa table. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Frigga étreignit une dernière fois son petit-fils avant de quitter les appartements. Une fois seul, Harry poussa un profond soupir. Peut-être que maintenant les choses allaient devenir un peu plus calmes. Attrapant son sac, Harry se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle d'eau et se fit couler un bain. Puis il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude. Il s'installa contre l'un des côtés de la baignoire et ferma les yeux, s'accordant un moment de répit, oubliant pendant un court moment son père, ses frères et sœur, et tous les autres petits problèmes qui occupaient son esprit habituellement.

Ce fut un appel et des coups frappés à la porte qui le sortirent de sa torpeur. Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua aussitôt que la nuit été tombée.

\- Roi Lokison, appela de nouveau la voix derrière la porte.

\- Entrez !

Une jeune servante entra alors. Elle s'arrêta un instant en constatant la pénombre de la chambre.

\- Majesté ?

\- J'ai peur de m'être assoupi dans mon bain.

La servante s'approcha de la table et alluma la lampe posée là, avant de s'en servir pour se diriger dans la pièce et allumer les autres. Rapidement, la lumière chassa la pénombre de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Harry était sorti du bain. Il s'était séché rapidement et était en train d'enfiler une tenue plus … royale que ces tenues habituelles. Il mit un pantalon de toile noire, passa une tunique noire elle aussi avec des arabesques dorées sur les manches. Puis il attrapa son long manteau noir en bas duquel et sur les manches duquel étaient également brodées des arabesques dorées, et dont la doublure était d'un vert foret tranchant avec le noir. Harry se tourna ensuite vers la jeune servante qui l'attendait.

\- Je vous suis, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

La servante rougit doucement avant de guider le jeune roi vers la salle à manger royale du palais. Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la pièce, le couple royal et leur fils étaient déjà là. Frigga se leva en le voyant entrer et le rejoignit avant de le guider doucement vers un siège à côté du sien. Harry prit cependant le temps de saluer le roi et le prince avant de prendre place.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous acceptiez de diner avec nous, remarqua Odin.

\- Le fait que je sois en colère contre vous, roi Odin, ne veut pas dire que je suis incapable de voir les efforts que vous faites pour réparer les choses, remarqua Harry.

Le repas commença alors dans un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que Thor ne commence à parler des batailles qu'il avait menées. Harry l'écouta avec attention, remarquant à quel point l'aide que son père avait apportée dans les combats était passée sous silence.

\- Mon père m'a parlé de cette bataille, remarqua Harry. Je suis surpris d'entendre que dans votre version l'aide que mon père a apportée semble être inexistante.

\- Loki n'a pas pris part au combat dans cette bataille, remarqua doucement Thor.

\- Sans l'aide de mon père, de nombreux guerriers seraient morts dans cette bataille, remarqua Harry d'un ton sec.

\- Certains se battent et d'autres font des tours de passe-passe, remarqua le jeune dieu en haussant les épaules.

Harry haussa un sourcil à cette remarque. Il pensait que Thor serait plus sage que cela et, surtout, qu'il respecterait plus son frère.

\- Manier une épée est simple, on l'agrippe dans sa main et on la manie avec plus ou moins de succès. Mais une épée est un objet solide, que l'on prendre en main. La magie … la magie est comme de l'eau entre nos mains, difficile à contenir, difficile à manipuler. Rares sont ceux qui atteignent le niveau de mon père. Vous dites que ce ne sont de simples tours de passe-passe. Alors c'est que vous jugez sans connaître, ce qui n'est pas ce qui est attendu d'un futur roi. Il est surprenant de voir que mon père m'a toujours parlé de vos batailles avec objectivité alors que vous, vous refusez de voir et de reconnaître les actions de mon père.

Thor observa le jeune roi avec une certaine honte. Il était vrai que, dans les récits et les chants des batailles, Loki était rarement mentionné, mais c'était notamment parce qu'il se servait de sa magie. Aucun guerrier digne de ce nom ne se servait de la magie.

\- Les actes de tromperie de mon frère pendant la bataille sont déshonorants, répondit prudemment Thor.

\- Oui, et vous placez l'honneur au-dessus de tout …, y compris au-dessus de la vie de vos soldats. Je n'aimerais pas entrer dans l'armée Asgard, remarqua Harry.

Thor baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Harry poussa alors un profond soupir.

\- La magie est beaucoup de choses et, dans certains cas, elle peut se révéler être une arme puissante, plus puissante encore que vos épées. Mais elle peut aussi apporter des soins, de la protection, de l'espoir … La magie n'est pas une faiblesse ou un déshonneur, c'est juste une manière différente de faire les choses. Mon père et moi, nous nous battons avec notre magie comme vous le faites avec votre marteau. En quoi est-ce un déshonneur ?

\- La magie …, commença Thor, ce n'est pas une façon honnête de se battre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry calmement, malgré la colère qui grondait en lui.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la fermer. On lui avait toujours appris que la magie était pour les femmes et qu'elle ne devait pas être utilisée sur un champ de bataille, que ce n'était pas une façon honorable de se battre. Mais il n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Loki l'avait surement fait, lui.

\- Dites-moi, prince Thor, qui est selon vous le plus honorable ? Un fier guerrier Asgard qui a sacrifié ses camarades parce qu'il refusait d'utiliser la magie ou un soldat qui les a sauvés en se servant de cette dernière ?

\- Celui qui a sauvé ses camarades, répondit Thor.

\- Bien, approuva Harry, vous n'êtes pas aussi irrécupérable que je le pensais.

Thor eut un léger sourire à cette remarque et le repas put reprendre dans une ambiance plus sereine, Harry racontant ses propres batailles à un Thor curieux de connaître cette nouvelle manière de combattre. Odin lui-même écoutait avec attention les exploits de son petit-fils, surpris de voir qu'il avait déjà affronté de telles épreuves à un âge aussi jeune. A la fin du repas, Thor adorait son neveu. Il décida alors de le raccompagner lui-même vers les quartiers de Loki, passant un bras protecteur autour de épaules d'Harry.

\- Père m'a appris que tu acceptais de recevoir un entrainement auprès des guerriers d'Asgard, remarqua Thor.

\- Je ne refuse jamais d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, répondit Harry. Et je pourrais mieux protéger ma famille ainsi.

A ce moment-là, le duo tourna dans un autre couloir et Thor ralentit en voyant les quatre personnes qui s'approchaient d'eux.

\- J'aimerais te présenter à mes amis, c'est sans doute avec eux que tu t'entraineras, fit doucement Thor.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe et, aussitôt, Thor les présenta.

\- Mes amis, je vous présente mon neveu, Harry Lokison. Harry, je te présente mes amis Fandrall, Hogun, Volstagg et Sif.

Harry remarqua tout de suite que les amis de son oncle ne l'aimaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas dû apprécier qu'il défie Odin et qu'il réussisse à le mettre à terre.

\- Père a offert à Harry un entrainement auprès des meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard, et c'est vous qui vous en occuperez, annonça Thor avec un large sourire ravi.

Etrangement, cette nouvelle sembla réjouir les hommes du groupe et Harry se retint de grimacer. Il allait vraiment en baver. Puis, Thor repassa son bras autour des épaules de son neveu avant de l'entrainer vers la chambre de Loki.

\- Tes amis ne m'aiment pas, remarqua Harry.

\- Ils ne te connaissent pas, répondit Thor. Il ne voit en toi que l'inconscient qui a défié Odin. Mais ça ira, ce sont des professionnels et je suis sûr qu'ils ne laisseront pas cette première impression gâcher ton apprentissage.

\- J'espère, répondit doucement Harry. J'ai été entrainé, vraiment entrainé, par papa. Mais j'ai reçu cet entrainement lorsque j'étais encore mortel. J'ignore comment bien utiliser ma force et mes capacités d'immortel.

\- Tu es encore un enfant, remarqua Thor avec un léger sourire, et tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Tout se passera bien.

Harry acquiesça, sans pour autant sembler convaincu. Puis il salua son oncle et entra dans l'appartement de son père. Il sentit le doute s'installer en lui. Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix en acceptant l'offre d'Odin. Par réflexe, il passa sa main sur son torse avant de se souvenir que son frère n'était plus avec lui. Et cela lui semblait étrange, lui qui avait affronté tant de choses en sentant le corps de son frère enroulé autour de son torse. Avec un large soupir, Harry se prépara pour la nuit. Il valait mieux qu'il se couche de bonne heure parce que demain commencerait son entrainement.


	28. Partie 2 Chapter 28

Chapitre 9

Ce fut une légère vibration dans les sorts posés par son père qui réveilla Harry. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre sans s'annoncer. Aussitôt, le jeune homme mobilisa sa magie, prêt à frapper. Dans le silence de la chambre, il entendit des pas approcher, dix mètres … cinq mètres … deux mètres ! Splash ! Harry s'était redressé et avait envoyé un sort de pétrification à la personne la plus proche du lit. Malheureusement, cette personne tenait un baquet d'eau au-dessus de sa tête, sans doute pour le renverser sur Harry, qui se vida sur lui.

D'un mouvement de la main, Harry alluma les lumières et découvrit les amis de Thor pétrifiés devant son lit et Fandrall complètement trempé. Harry haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Comprenant que son entrainement allait sans doute commencer aux aurores, il se leva et se prépara rapidement, attrapant une pomme au passage avant de revenir près des amis de Thor. Il se plaça ensuite devant Fandrall.

\- Même si je suis prêt à être réveillé aux aurores pour l'entrainement et à subir celui-ci, il serait bon cependant de vous souvenir que je n'en reste pas moins un roi. Ce genre de bizutage, vous pouvez l'oublier. Suis-je assez clair, seigneur Fandrall ?

Il vit l'acceptation dans le regard du blond. Aussi Harry annula-t-il le sort de pétrification et le guerrier tituba légèrement.

\- Bien, par quoi on commence ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry haletait et était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il venait de faire deux heures de course à pied dans les montagnes et ses entraineurs n'avaient pas manqué un instant pour l'insulter à demi-mot.

\- Allez, petit roi, ricana Fandrall, plus vite que ça.

Harry grimaça et les rejoignit rapidement dans ce qui semblait être une arène. Ses jambes le soutenant à peine, il réussit de justesse à attraper l'épée que Lady Sif lui lança. Par chance, c'était une épée en bois, et donc plus légère que les épées en acier. Lady Sif s'avança en face de lui et se mit en position. Aussitôt, Harry l'imita, prenant la pose que son père lui avait enseignée. Il entendit le gloussement moqueur de Fandrall et eut tout juste le temps de lever son épée pour parer celle de Sif. Mais la puissance de la jeune femme l'envoya malgré tout voler deux mètres plus loin. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien. Bon sang, il ne pensait pas que ça serait si dur de se battre sans sa magie. Dans son combat contre Odin, il avait pu compter sur elle. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire usage pendant son entrainement.

Grimaçant une nouvelle fois, il réussit à se lever, les jambes tremblantes. Cependant, à sa propre consternation, son bras droit refusa de coopérer. Avec un grondement rageur, il prit donc l'épée dans sa main gauche et la leva devant lui. Sif l'observa un instant avant de retourner à l'assaut. Cette fois, Harry ne chercha pas à parer. C'était l'une des premières leçons de son père. Si ton adversaire est plus force que toi, alors sois plus agile et plus rapide. Harry esquiva l'attaqua, passant sous la lame de Sif. Puis il lui porta un coup dans le flan avant de s'écarter de nouveau en titubant.

Sif, elle, observa le jeune homme avec surprise. Il avait réussi à lui porter un coup ?

\- Je croyais qu'Odin avait été clair, cracha Fandrall. Pas de magie pendant l'entrainement !

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie, répondit Harry.

\- Un menteur, tout comme ton père.

A cette remarqua, Harry vit rouge. Il sentit alors sa magie réagir à sa colère, mais il se calma lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin du guerrier blond. Il agissait exactement comme Rogue. Comme son ancien professeur, il semblait vouer une haine incompréhensible envers Harry. Le jeune homme se détendit alors il savait comment traiter avec ce genre de personne. Ignorant le seigneur Fandrall, il se tourna vers Sif et se remit en position. La guerrière l'observa un instant avant de baisser son épée et de s'avancer d'Harry. Puis elle corrigea sa position et ils reprirent l'exercice.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était allongé dans le sable de l'arène, haletant bruyamment et incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

\- Tu as quelques bases, remarqua Sif en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

\- Papa … papa m'a appris … à manier une dague.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, nota la jeune femme, pensive.

Elle tendit alors la main au jeune homme. Avec une grimace, Harry l'attrapa difficilement et laissa la guerrière le relever. Puis Hogun s'avança à son tour et l'entrainement continua. Hogun lui enseigna quelques mouvements de combat à mains nues et Harry s'en sortit un peu mieux qu'avec une épée. Puis Volstagg prit la suite avec de la musculation. Lorsque, finalement, Fandrall s'avança à son tour, Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement et cela semblait plaire au guerrier blond, qui l'observait avec un rictus amusé.

\- Allez, petit roi, se moqua-t-il. Cet échauffement ne peut pas vous avoir épuisé à ce point.

Sif et Hogun froncèrent les sourcils en notant l'insolence dans le ton de leur ami. Défier un roi, en particulier un roi commandant à la mort, n'était pas une bonne idée. Harry, lui, commençait vraiment à en avoir assez et sa fatigue n'arrangeait pas les choses. Une nouvelle insulte, plus ou moins déguisée contre son père, et le jeune homme sentit les dernières onces de calme qui lui restaient partir en fumée. Sa magie se manifesta violemment, faisant voler le sable de l'arène.

\- Exactement comme son père, incapable de se battre honorablement, ricana le guerrier.

\- Ca suffit, Fandrall ! cria alors Sif.

\- Incapable de me battre honorablement …, gronda doucement Harry. Dis-moi, guerrier Fandrall, qui est le plus honorable des deux : l'enfant dont c'est le premier vrai entrainement à Asgard ou le guerrier qui insulte et humilie ledit enfant uniquement à cause de son père ?

\- Roi ou pas, je vais te faire regretter ses paroles, s'emporta le guerrier. Et je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

Mais avant que les deux combattants aient pu faire un geste, la mort apparut, glissant sa faux sous le menton de Fandrall.

\- Menacer mon roi est une mauvaise idée, murmura celle-ci d'une voix glaciale.

Harry se détendit en voyant la mort et se força à se calmer et, surtout, à calmer sa magie. Le sable arrêta de voler dans l'arène et Harry s'effondra.

\- Mon roi ! appela la mort avec inquiétude.

\- Ca va, rassura Harry. Je …

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

Harry leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Odin et Frigga avaient de toute évidence voulu voir comme avançait son entrainement. La reine pâlit en voyant l'état dans lequel était son petit-fils. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se redressa alors, furieuse, et se tourna vers les 4 guerriers qui s'agenouillèrent en voyant la reine approcher.

\- Votre roi vous a choisi pour l'entrainement de son petit-fils. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il a été roué de coups ?

\- Grand-mère, ça va. C'est l'entrainement, c'est tout.

\- L'entrainement ?! Je doute que l'entrainement que l'on dispense habituellement aux débutants les laisse dans cet état !

Les quatre guerriers baissèrent la tête et se tendirent, craignant la colère de la reine, autant si ce n'est plus, que celle du roi. Frigga les observa d'un regard noir avant qu'une main posée sur son épaule ne détourne son attention. Odin lui assura qu'il allait s'en occuper et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier était toujours à terre, mais il avait été rejoint par la mort. Frigga s'approcha à son tour et fit signe à deux gardes qui les avaient accompagné, son époux et elle, d'aider le jeune roi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux quartiers de Loki, Harry était somnolent. Frigga ordonna à ce qu'on l'allonge sur le lit et à ce que Lady Eir soit prévenue. Puis elle entreprit de déshabiller son petit-fils pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Son regard s'assombrit en voyant que son corps était noir de bleus. Au nom d'Yggdrasill, les amis de son fils n'étaient-ils donc pas capables de reconnaître un enfant ? Il est vrai qu'Harry avait réussi à porter un coup à Odin, mais à ce moment-là, il se battait avec ses pleines capacités. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pendant l'entrainement, vu qu'il ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Lady Eir arriva à ce moment-là. Elle s'approcha aussitôt d'Harry et l'examina avec soin, notant les diverses fêlures présentes sur ses os, sans parler des bleus. Usant de sa magie, elle résorba les fêlures et utilisa divers pommade pour faire disparaître les bleus.

\- Il va avoir besoin de repos. Son corps a été poussé trop loin trop vite. Et il va falloir que vous lui trouviez de meilleurs entraineurs. J'ignore à qui vous l'avez confié, mais ce sont des incompétents.

Frigga acquiesça doucement avant de prendre place près de son petit-fils lorsque la guérisseuse s'écarta. Harry était endormi et il n'était même pas encore midi. Elle resta un instant à contempler le jeune homme, puis, rassurée, la reine quitta la chambre, ordonnant aux gardes de rester devant la porte.

Elle rejoignit ensuite son mari dans la salle du trône. Ce dernier semblait toujours furieux contre les amis de leur fils. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas changer de formateurs pour son petit-fils ces quatre-là étaient les meilleurs. Frigga fronça les sourcils, mais accepta les explications de son mari de mauvaise grâce. Elle garderait cependant un œil sur l'entrainement de son petit-fils.

Les jours suivants, l'entrainement reprit et Harry eut la surprise de voir le nouveau respect, plus ou moins forcé, de ses formateurs. Fandrall le foudroyait toujours du regard dès qu'il pensait qu'Harry ne le voyait pas. Bien sûr, le jeune homme continuait à rentrer dans sa chambre avec des bleus, mais au moins tenait-il toute la journée maintenant.

Ce fut tôt le matin que cela arriva. Harry était en train de suivre ses entraineurs, courant dans la montagne, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il ralentit et s'arrêta, observant les fourrés sur sa droite.

\- Roi Lokison ? Appela Sif en le rejoignant.

\- J'ai entendu un bruit.

\- Sûrement une biche, remarqua Volstagg.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer, puis se détourna et s'apprêta à reprendre sa route, lorsqu'un homme surgit des sous-bois et s'attaqua aussitôt à Sif. D'autres hommes suivirent, s'attaquant aux trois guerriers. Harry se retrouva alors seul face à ce qui semblait être le chef de la bande. C'était un homme grand et large d'épaules avec des cheveux noirs et gras et une balafre qui lui coupait la joue.

\- C'est toi, le fils de Loki ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Ton père nous a causé pas mal de torts, à moi et à ma bande. C'est lui qui m'a offert cette superbe cicatrice. Je me demande comment il réagira lorsqu'on se sera occupé de toi. Si ça peut te rassurer, ricana l'homme, on ne va pas te tuer. Mais tu voudras bientôt être mort, surtout lorsque je profiterais bien de ton corps.

\- Mort, répéta Harry dans un murmure avant de ricaner. Vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre que je suis le fils de Loki, mais pas assez pour comprendre ce que je suis.

Et, avant que l'homme ait pu réagir, Harry plaqua sa main sur son torse et l'envoya voler d'une impulsion magique. La brute atterrit dix mètres plus loin, sonné. Harry fit alors apparaître sa dague avant de prendre la même position qu'il avait prise dans son combat avec Odin. Le premier homme s'élança, l'épée à la main. Il tenta un coup vertical qu'Harry dévia de sa lame avant de frapper l'homme avec sa magie.

Un craquement lugubre résonna lorsqu'il percuta un arbre, indiquant que celui-ci ne se relèverait pas. Furieux, plusieurs hommes s'élancèrent à leur tour. Harry esquiva leur attaque avec une souplesse et une rapidité qui surprirent les autres guerriers d'Asgard. A chaque coup paré, Harry neutralisait ses adversaires d'une pulsion magique. En quelques secondes, il venait d'arrêter sept hommes et se tournait vers les cinq derniers.

\- Je suis en effet un Lokison, mais cela ne fait pas de moi que le fils de mon père. J'ai aussi reçu son don pour la magie et je sais très bien m'en servir. D'autres volontaires ?

Les derniers bandits restant ne perdirent pas de temps et prirent la fuite. Harry s'approcha alors de Sif. La jeune femme avait reçu un coup mal placé et avait maintenant une entaille qui partait de sa gorge jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. Le jeune homme s'accroupit alors que les trois guerriers les rejoignirent.

\- C'est profond, remarqua avec inquiétude Volstagg.

\- Je pourrais apporter les premiers soins j'ai des connaissances en guérison. Mais j'ignore si mes sorts seront suffisamment puissants sur des Ases, vu que ce sont des sorts de mortels.

\- Essaie, demanda doucement Hogun.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus de Sif et leva la main vers la blessure.

\- Je dois avoir un contact direct avec la blessure, prévint le jeune homme en rougissant doucement.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, répondit la guerrière d'une voix neutre.

Harry posa alors sa main sur le haut de la blessure, juste en dessous de sa gorge, avant de murmurer les formules que Madame Pomfresh lui avait enseigné à Poudlard. Il fallut du temps. Mais, peu à peu, la blessure se referma et Harry fit descendre sa main, tellement concentré sur les soins qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il touchait la poitrine d'une belle femme. Les trois guerriers, eux, retinrent leur souffre. Personne ne touchait la poitrine de Sif sans en payer le prix. Mais la jeune femme ne bougeait pas et, surtout, ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux.

Harry lâcha un soupir soulagé et s'écarta légèrement dès que la blessure fut totalement refermée. Puis il cligna des yeux, semblant sortir de transe avant de rougir violemment en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- C'est … c'est refermé, bafouilla Harry. Mais il faudra quand même aller voir Lady Eir pour être sûr que tout va bien.

Sif acquiesça en se levant, posant une main sur son haut déchiré, essayant se dissimuler sa peau nue. Voyant cela, Harry fit apparaître une cape et la tendit à la guerrière.

\- Merci, murmura Sif. Pour la cape et pour les soins.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Ce jour-là, l'entrainement ne dura pas plus longtemps. Ils rejoignirent la cité avant de prendre aussitôt la direction de l'infirmerie. Lady Eir examina avec soin la nouvelle cicatrice de Sif avant de féliciter Harry pour ses soins. Le jeune homme la remercia d'un sourire avant de quitter l'infirmerie avec les quatre guerriers.

\- Roi Lokison, ce que vous avez fait avec votre magie …, commença Sif.

\- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la magie, malgré son utilité, et que vous détestez ceux qui s'en servent sur un champ de bataille. Mais tant que j'en aurais le pouvoir, je ferais toujours tout pour protéger mes compagnons. Même si cela me vaut leur haine.

\- De sages paroles, remarqua Fandrall.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Depuis le début, l'homme semblait le détester. Aurait-il finalement changé d'avis en le voyant combattre avec sa magie ?

\- Vous semblez également être plus à l'aise en utilisant votre magie, nota Sif.

\- Sur Midgard, j'ai été contraint de participer à une guerre entre sorciers. Alors mon père m'a appris à me battre avec ma magie. Et maintenant, apprendre à me battre sans …, c'est comme si j'apprenais à me battre avec un bras en moins.

A ce moment-là, Fandrall se plaça devant lui et s'agenouilla, surprenant Harry.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses, majesté. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait avec vous.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité.

\- Vous avez attaqué notre roi. Ajouté à cela le fait que vous soyez un fils de Loki …

\- Je vois … Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Vous, répondit Fandrall.

Harry l'observa un instant avant de lâcher un léger soupir, puis il tendit la main au guerrier. Fandrall hésita un instant en la voyant, puis il la prit, laissant Harry le relever.

Les jours qui suivirent furent alors plus faciles pour Harry. L'entrainement en lui-même était de plus en plus dur, mais les trois guerriers et Sif se montrèrent plus à l'écoute de leur élève. Rapidement, ils firent essayer plusieurs armes au jeune homme, mais Harry resta malgré tout le plus habile à la dague, au grand damne des trois guerriers. Thor lui-même vint pour essayer de lui apprendre à manier Mjolnir, mais Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec le marteau. Au moins pouvait-il le soulever ce qui fut suffisant pour son oncle Thor.

Harry était en train de reprendre son souffle, assis dans le sable de l'arène, lorsqu'un serviteur du palais vint le voir.

\- Roi Lokison, le roi Odin souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Usant d'un sortilège, il se nettoya et se changea en quelques secondes, puis il fit signe au serviteur de lui montrer le chemin. Quittant l'arène, il put entendre les murmures de ses entraineurs. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il entendait dans la voix de Sif ? Ses entraineurs étaient devenus plus protecteurs depuis leur escarmouche avec les bandits et cela émut Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Le serviteur le mena à travers les rues de la cité jusqu'au palais. Puis il le guida en direction de la salle du trône. Entrant dans la salle, Harry sentit tout de suite qu'Odin voulait lui parler d'un sujet important. Peut-être même d'un sujet abordable de roi à roi.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir, roi Odin ? demanda Harry en arrivant devant le trône.

\- Oui.

Odin fit alors signe au serviteur et aux gardes de les laisser, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier attendait, incertain. Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière le dernier garde, Odin se détendit légèrement.

\- On m'a rapporté que votre entrainement se passait bien, Harry.

\- Oui, il se passe mieux maintenant que j'ai réglé mes soucis avec Fandrall.

Odin acquiesça doucement avant de faire signe à Harry de s'approcher plus prêt. Ce dernier hésita un instant avant de monter les marches menant au trône. Une fois tout en haut, Harry s'arrêta et observa le vieux roi.

\- Au vu de l'attitude de Loki ces dernières semaines, j'ai revu la durée de sa peine. Il restera en prison pendant deux ans. Cependant, s'il venait à mal agir, alors sa peine serait prolongée.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

\- Est-il au courant ?

\- Oui, je suis allé le voir ce matin, assura Odin.

\- Est-ce que je peux allez le voir aussi ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Il t'attend, répondit le roi.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il salua le roi et sortit de la salle, demandant au premier serviteur qu'il croisa de le conduire à la prison d'Asgard.


	29. Partie 2 Chapter 29

Chapitre 10

Harry entra d'un pas rapide dans la prison. Les gardes s'écartèrent aussitôt et lui indiquèrent où se trouvait la cellule de son père. Odin avait dû les prévenir de son arrivée. Il continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à une cellule devant laquelle il s'arrêta, observant avec émotion l'homme qui s'y trouvait. Loki était installé dans l'un des fauteuils et lisait un livre au titre obscur pour Harry. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et sourit en voyant son fils. Refermant son livre et le posant sur une petite table, il se leva et s'approcha de la vitre magique de sa cellule.

\- Tu as l'air bien installé, remarqua Harry avec un large sourire.

\- Et toi ? L'es-tu ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tes appartements sont très bien.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de poser sa main sur la vitre. Son fils lui avait manqué et, maintenant, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et ton entrainement ?

\- C'est dure, mais je m'améliore vite d'après Sif.

\- C'est bien, approuva Loki avec un léger sourire. Et tes frères et sœur ?

Harry grimaça à cette question.

\- Hel m'a crié dessus lorsque j'y suis retourné après mon combat contre Odin.

\- Elle a eu raison, approuva Loki.

\- Jörmungand est resté à Helheim avec elle. Je pense qu'il se sent mal à l'aise à Asgard. Et Sleipnir est avec eux il se repose.

\- Sleipnir est libre ? demanda Loki d'une voix stupéfaite.

\- Oui, Odin a accepté de le libérer. Je pense qu'il a pris conscience de ses erreurs et qu'il veut vraiment les réparer.

Au même moment, la vitre de la cellule de Loki disparut. Ce dernier hésita en voyant cela, mais Harry, lui, ne perdit pas de temps. Il se précipita dans la cellule et se jeta sur son père pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Une fois la stupéfaction passée, son père l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, embrassant le sommet de sa tête et lui murmurant à quel point il était fier.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour voir Odin les observant. Loki fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant : il le remercia sincèrement avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de son fils, l'embrassant de nouveau. Le vieux roi les observa un instant et comprit qu'il avait vraiment commis une erreur lorsqu'il avait pris les enfants de son fils. En tant que roi, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, mais, en tant que père, il avait commis une erreur abominable. Il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Finalement, il décida de laisser un peu d'intimité à son fils et à son petit-fils. Il partit en laissant pour consigne de ne refermer la cellule que lorsque le roi Lokison déciderait de partir.

Harry passa alors les heures suivantes installé dans le canapé, blotti contre son père. Il lui parla de son entrainement, lui raconta les quelques moments rares passés avec Frigga et les moments moins rares passé avec Thor. Loki eut un sourire fier lorsqu'Harry lui annonça qu'il savait manier Mjolnir.

Ce fut Frigga qui descendit chercher son petit-fils pour le repas, le jeune homme refusant de quitter son père. La reine le rassura cependant Odin avait autorisé les visites et il pourrait voir son père une fois par semaine. Ce qui était mieux que rien, même si Harry aurait voulu le voir plus souvent. Il dit donc au revoir à son père et suivit Frigga jusqu'à la salle des repas où ils dinèrent tous ensemble.

Ce soir-là, Harry reçut également la visite de la mort. Hel s'ennuyait de lui et voulait le voir. Avec un léger sourire, le jeune homme écrivit un mot qu'il laissa en évidence sur la table, au cas où il ne serait pas rentré à l'aube. Il laissa ensuite la mort l'emmener à Helheim. A peine fut-il entré dans le palais qu'il fut percuté par sa sœur. Hel n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi expressive avec ses frères, en particulier avec lui. Puis elle s'écarta et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

\- Je vais bien Hel, rassura Harry avec un léger rire.

\- Tu es sûr ? Lorsque j'aurais ce Fandrall entre les mains …

\- Arrête, ça n'est pas un mauvais bougre, s'amusa Harry.

Hel l'observa avec une moue boudeuse.

\- De toute façon, toi, tu es toujours trop gentil, remarqua la reine.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire penaud qui attendrit Hel. Elle passa alors un bras autour des épaules de son frère cadet avant de le guider vers une autre pièce. A l'intérieur, Jörmungand et Sleipnir les attendaient. Harry fut plus que ravi de voir que son frère récemment sauvé semblait en meilleur santé qu'avant. Il avait pris un peu de poids et avait retrouvé des couleurs. Harry s'avança et, à sa grande surprise, Jörmungand l'attira contre lui, l'étreignant d'un bras. Puis Sleipnir se leva et s'approcha à son tour, hésitant. Harry lui offrit un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras lentement. Sleipnir répondit à son étreinte presque aussitôt.

\- Comment va notre père ? demanda Jörmungand en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Sleipnir et Hel prirent place dans le canapé, laissant le dernier fauteuil à Harry.

\- Il va bien. Odin a diminué la durée de sa peine. Si notre père se tient tranquille, il sera sorti dans deux ans.

\- C'est maintenant qu'il devrait sortir, râla la jeune femme.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais cela aussi, mais Odin n'a pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre à ce niveau.

Hel grommela doucement avant de lâcher un soupir résigné. Harry avait déjà pu obtenir beaucoup d'Odin. La libération de Sleipnir, la tranquillité de Jörmungand et une diminution de la peine de leur père. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop demander au roi d'Asgard.

\- J'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

\- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Fenrir, remarqua Sleipnir.

\- Pour le moment, mon entrainement me prend beaucoup de temps. Mais dès que j'aurais un moment de libre, j'irais voir dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Il existe certainement un rituel ou un sort capable de localiser notre frère.

\- Je cherche aussi parmi nos âmes, annonça Hel. Peut-être que quelqu'un aura des renseignements à nous donner …

Harry acquiesça d'un air pensif avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. La journée avait été longue et épuisante. Ainsi ne tarda-t-il pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Une fois sûre qu'Harry était profondément endormi, Hel fit apparaître une couverture et en couvrit son jeune frère.

\- Il semble épuisé, remarqua Sleipnir avec inquiétude.

\- Oui. Son entrainement est rude, plus que pour un guerrier ordinaire et le fait qu'il ne puisse utiliser sa magie ne le rend que plus difficile pour lui.

\- Stupides Asgardiens, grommela Jörmungand.

Les autres acquiescèrent à cette remarque, observant leur jeune frère avec inquiétude. Il se donnait vraiment beaucoup de mal pour les protéger. Jörmungand lâcha un grondement sourd avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu mon frère ? demanda Hel.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à travailler pour protéger notre famille. Je vais me trouver un entraineur.

\- Attends-moi ! fit Sleipnir en se levant. Je viens aussi.

Les deux frères quittèrent la salle sous le regard pensif de Hel. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander aux Valkyries de leur envoyer une ou deux âmes de guerriers d'Asgard, juste le temps de leur entrainement. Hel reporta alors son attention sur son petit frère avant de se lever pour embrasser doucement son front.

\- Nous nous battrons ensemble pour protéger note famille, petit frère. Tu n'auras pas à le faire seul.

Puis elle fit signe à la mort de ramener son frère à Asgard, avant qu'Odin ou les gardes ne paniquent.

Lorsque la mort arriva dans la chambre de son jeune roi, elle constata qu'Odin était là et qu'il semblait inquiet. Son regard se fit plus dur lorsqu'il remarqua la mort et son précieux chargement. Mais l'entité ne s'en soucia pas. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de son maitre et le posa délicatement dessus avant d'arranger les couvertures autour de son corps.

\- Où était-il ? demanda Odin d'une voix sourde.

\- Ma reine a demandé sa présence, alors mon roi s'est rendu dans son royaume. Il a laissé un mot, remarqua la mort en désignant la table sur laquelle un bout de papier était posé.

Odin y jeta à peine un regard, préférant foudroyer la mort des yeux. Cette dernière eut un rictus avant de disparaître pour réapparaitre derrière le roi d'Asgard, sa faux posée contre sa gorge.

\- Pour ce que vous avez fait à ma reine et à sa famille, je rêve de pouvoir emmener votre âme loin de ce royaume, dans un endroit où vous payerez pour vos crimes.

Odin sentit ses mains devenir moites alors que la peur grandissait dans son vieux cœur. Il avait beau être le roi des dieux, il n'en restait pas moins que la mort pouvait enlever son âme quand bon lui semblerait, et que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Personne … excepté les enfants de Loki.

\- Laisse-le, murmura une voix à moitié endormie.

\- Mon roi ! répondit la mort en s'écartant. Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

Harry se tourna dans son lit pour pouvoir observer la mort. Il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.

\- Odin a son rôle à jouer, comme nous tous. Tu ne peux pas prendre son âme avant l'heure.

Le mort eut une moue boudeuse à ce rappel avant de s'incliner et de disparaître.

\- Je lui ai interdit de vous toucher, remarqua Harry en se rallongeant sur le dos. J'imagine qu'elle aime vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas si tout puissant que cela.

\- Oui. C'est une leçon que l'on oublie avec le temps, je le crains. J'étais venu vous prévenir que vous n'aurez pas d'entrainement demain. J'ai besoin des trois guerriers et de Lady Sif pour une mission.

\- Très bien, répondit Harry.

Une journée de repos. Il pourrait peut-être aller voir dans la bibliothèque du palais pour trouver un sort capable de localiser Fenrir.

\- Pourrais-je accéder à la bibliothèque ?

\- Bien sûr. Un sujet vous intéresse en particulier ?

\- Et bien, si je dois rester sur Asgard, autant que j'en profite pour apprendre la magie asgardienne, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il ne précisa pas que c'était surtout pour trouver son frère. Il ne faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance à Odin pour lui dire ça. Le vieux roi ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il s'excusa du dérangement, à la surprise d'Harry, et quitta la chambre. Le jeune homme resta un instant allongé dans le lit contemplant le plafond de la chambre de son père. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières années et quelque chose lui disait que beaucoup d'autres arriveraient. D'une pensée, Harry éteignit la lampe qu'Odin avait laissée allumée avant de se blottir dans les couvertures. Il lui fallut cependant du temps avant de s'endormir alors que ces pensées restaient figées sur son passé.

Le lendemain matin, il ne perdit pas de temps. Habitué à se lever à l'aube, il se leva et se prépara rapidement avant se rendre en cuisine où il savait qu'il pourrait avoir un petit déjeuner. Puis il rejoignit la bibliothèque. La première pensée qu'il eut fut qu'Hermione ne sortirait jamais d'ici s'il l'amenait à Asgard. La seconde fut qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Harry s'avança, observant autour de lui avec émerveillement.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Harry se retourna vivement, portant la main à se dague et mobilisant sa magie. Un homme se tenait devant lui et l'observait avec calme. Sa tenue était celle d'un domestique du palais, aussi Harry se détendit-il. De toute évidence, l'homme était là pour s'occuper de la bibliothèque. Autrement dit, c'était la personne qu'il cherchait.

\- Oui, je cherche des informations sur les sortilèges asgardiens.

\- La magie d'Asgard s'étend sur de nombreux domaines, remarqua l'homme en avançant entre les rayonnages. Cherchez-vous un type de sort particulier ?

Harry hésita un instant avant de se décider. De toute façon, Odin finirait par le savoir.

\- Je cherche des sorts de localisation.

\- Personne ou objet ?

\- Personne.

L'homme s'arrêta alors à l'entrée d'un rayonnage.

\- Je pense que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez ici.

\- Merci, répondit Harry en s'engageant dans l'allée.

Le bibliothécaire s'inclina avant de partir rejoindre son poste. Harry, lui, observa les titres des livres. Par chance, son père lui avait enseigné le vieux norois. De ce fait, il comprenait sans trop de difficultés les titres des ouvrages. Comprendre les ouvrages en eux même, cependant, allait sans doute se révéler plus ardu.

Au bout de quelques heures, il réussit à mettre de côté cinq livres qui pourraient contenir des sorts utiles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le premier d'entre eux, il comprit que cela risquait d'être plus difficile que prévu. Le premier rituel demandait un sacrifice humain. Harry rejeta donc le premier livre. Le second était plus prometteur, mais les sorts nécessitaient le sang de la personne recherchée. Et il doutait que les Asgardiens aient ce genre de chose. Peut-être que leur père … ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande. Les trois autres livres, quant à eux, contenaient de nombreuses informations sur les sorts de localisation, mais malheureusement pas sur la façon d'en réaliser un. Harry s'empara donc du deuxième livre et rangea les autres avant de rejoindre l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour savoir s'il pouvait faire un emprunt. Le domestique de tout à l'heure était là et Harry put emprunter son livre à condition qu'il ne sorte pas du palais.

Puis Harry repassa rapidement par les cuisines, au grand damne du cuisinier, avant de repartir en direction de la prison. Il devait savoir si son père avait conservé du sang de Fenrir. Les chances étaient très minces, mais il pouvait toujours essayer. Malheureusement, les nouvelles ne furent pas bonnes. Non seulement son père n'avait pas de sang de Fenrir, mais en plus il avait déjà essayé tous les sorts de localisation de la bibliothèque, en vain.

Harry rendit donc le livre et rejoignit les jardins. Si ni Odin, ni son père n'avait pu trouver Fenrir, alors lui n'y arriverait surement pas. Est-ce que son frère était perdu pour toujours ? Le jeune homme resta là une bonne partie de la journée, pensant à sa famille, à son père toujours prisonnier à cause d'un peuple qui ne l'aimait pas, à ses frères et sa sœur qui n'étaient même pas libres de se déplacer comme ils l'entendaient dans le royaume où ils étaient nés et, surtout, à son dernier frère, seul et perdu.

Ce fut une main posée sur son épaule qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il leva le regard, mais ne put voir qu'une forme floue. C'est en levant la main vers ses yeux qu'il comprit qu'il pleurait. Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, il porta son attention sur Sif, qui s'était agenouillée devant lui.

\- Roi Lokison ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry, tout en pensant non. Ça ira.

Il se leva, vite imité par Sif, alors que les autres guerriers observaient le jeune roi avec inquiétude. Harry avait su se montrer particulièrement fort pendant l'entrainement, ne se plaignant jamais et se relevant toujours. Le voir pleurer ainsi indiqua que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. D'un regard, ils se promirent de garder un œil sur leur élève.

Harry rejoignit le palais, entouré par les trois guerriers et par Sif. Il allait prendre quelques affaires et allait rendre visite à Hermione. Elle saurait certainement quoi faire pour aider Fenrir.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter, annonça Harry.

\- Bien sûr, fit doucement Volstagg. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

Harry s'arrêta, le regard hanté, et les trois autres foudroyèrent le guerrier roux du regard.

\- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, répondit Harry au bout de quelques secondes. Quant à savoir si c'est grave … ça l'est pour moi en tout cas.

\- Pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda Fandrall.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait en m'entrainant. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore, mais, pour moi, c'est plus important, je pense.

Les Asgardiens échangèrent un regard incertain. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi le jeune roi parlait, mais ça semblait lui tenir à cœur.

\- Nous attendrons votre retour pour reprendre l'entrainement, assura Hogun.

\- Merci, répondit Harry. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je prépare quelques affaires et que je prévienne le roi, la reine et mon père.

Les guerriers le saluèrent avant de le laisser se diriger seul vers ses quartiers. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour préparer ses affaires. Puis il rejoignit la salle du trône où il prévint Odin et Frigga de son départ. La reine en fut peinée, mais, si Harry avait besoin de partir, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Elle l'étreignit une dernière fois et laissa son petit-fils rejoindre les cachots pour qu'il puisse dire au revoir à son père.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule de Loki, l'un des gardiens ouvrit la paroi de la cellule, permettant à Harry d'étreindre son père et de lui expliquer dans un murmure ce qu'il comptait faire et aussi le faite qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui. Loki acquiesça dans les cheveux de son fils, comprenant qu'après la déception qu'il venait de subir, il allait avoir besoin de temps avant d'aller mieux.

Puis Harry quitta les bras de son père, lui faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises avant de quitter la prison. Dehors, Odin l'attendait avec deux cheveux. Il accompagna le jeune homme jusqu'au Bifrost. Harry le remercia pour son hospitalité alors qu'Heimdal ouvrait le Bifrost. Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu s'y engouffrer, Odin l'attira dans une étreinte avec son bras droit, le serrant brièvement contre lui avant de le relâcher. Le jeune homme l'observa avec surprise alors qu'Heimdal, lui, avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry eut également un léger sourire et retourna tout aussi brièvement l'étreinte à son grand-père avant d'emprunter le Bifrost. Lorsqu'il s'éteignit, il ne resta plus que le vieux roi et son gardien dans la bâtisse.

\- Il est voué à faire de grandes choses, remarqua Heimdal.

\- Il a déjà fait de grandes choses, répondit Odin, même s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte.

Heimdal acquiesça avant de porter son regard par-delà les étoiles pour suivre les pas d'un jeune roi qui avait bouleversé le royaume d'Asgard.

FIN …

… de la seconde partie, plus axée sur Harry et les Asgardiens, celle-ci. Plus courte que la première partie, c'est vrai, mais elle se déroulait sur une période de temps plus courte.

Prochaine partie : Arc Thor 2

Avec peut-être un peu d'Avengers 2, je ne sais pas encore. Je pense faire une pause dans l'écriture de cette fic. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je doute que cela joue sur les dates de publication de mon histoire, vu que j'écris mes chapitres à l'avance. A ce jour, nous sommes le vendredi 30/10/2015 et je ne vais commencer à publier cette fic que ce weekend (oui, je sais, je prends beaucoup d'avance ^^).

J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire.

Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW !


	30. Partie 3 Chapter 30

Chapitre 1

Harry soupira doucement en s'asseyant dans le canapé de la famille Granger. Ces dernier temps avaient été difficiles pour lui et il n'avait que rarement eu le temps de s'asseoir et de profiter du moment présent.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, remarqua Hermione.

\- Oui, Odin a voulu que je suivre l'entrainement des guerriers d'Asgard. Parait que c'est obligatoire pour les membres de la famille royale …

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry eut un léger sourire à cette question. Hermione avait toujours su lire en lui mieux que les autres.

\- J'ai pu faire libérer Sleipnir, mais mon père a été emprisonné et Fenrir a disparu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ton père-t-il été emprisonné ?

\- Parce que le peuple demande à ce qu'il le soit et qu'Odin ne veut pas subir un coup d'état, soupira Harry. C'est une question de politique … Je déteste ça.

Hermione observa son ami avec inquiétude. Elle le savait très proche de son père et très protecteur avec sa famille. Le fait de savoir que Loki avait été emprisonné uniquement parce que le peuple le demandait devait être difficile à accepter pour lui.

\- Et tu disais que Fenrir avait disparu ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, Odin a perdu sa trace et ni Heimdal, ni mon père n'ont pu le retrouver. J'espérais qu'un sort de ce monde pourrait peut-être …

\- La magie d'Asgard est puissante d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Oui, elle l'est. Mais elle est beaucoup moins diversifiée que celle de Midgard, répondit Harry. Les Asgardiens n'utilisent la magie que pour les soins et les barrières de protection. La magie n'est pas très bien vue par les guerriers Ases. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon père n'est pas très apprécié à Asgard.

Hermione acquiesça doucement avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Grâce à ces excellentes notes à Poudlard, et son rôle dans la guerre, elle avait pu demander un apprentissage chez les Langues de Plomb. Elle avait ainsi accès à énormément de connaissances au sein de leur département au ministère. Peut-être l'un des projets réalisés là-bas pourrait-il aider son ami … Mais elle allait devoir se montrer persuasive elle n'était encore qu'apprentie et son maître d'apprentissage était une vrai tête de mule.

\- Je vais voir si je peux te trouver un truc utile au boulot demain, annonça Hermione. D'ici là, tu n'auras qu'à te reposer.

Harry acquiesça doucement, gardant malgré tout un air inquiet sur son visage.

\- Tout ira bien, Harry, rassura Hermione. Si quelqu'un peut réussir à retrouver ton frère, c'est bien toi !

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Le fait que tu n'abandonnes jamais !

Harry offrit un sourire reconnaissant à son ami avant de laisser Mme Granger le guider vers la chambre qu'il utiliserait le temps de son séjour.

\- Merci de m'accueillir ici, Mme Granger.

\- C'est normal, assura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu es un ami d'Hermione. Tu es comme un frère d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit. Alors nous pouvons bien t'accueillir. Je t'appellerais lorsqu'il sera l'heure de manger.

\- Oui, merci.

Harry s'allongea alors sur le lit, ôtant ses chaussures d'une pensée. Il se demandait s'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose à Poudlard, dans la Réserve ou dans la salle sur demande. Il irait faire un tour demain matin et il en profiterait pour saluer le professeur McGonagall. La vieille femme lui manquait.

Il somnolait légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui. D'instinct, sa main attrapa celle qui se tendait vers lui avant de rouler sur le côté, entrainant son assaillant avant de s'installer sur son ventre et de placer sa dague sur sa gorge.

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme se réveilla alors complètement et observa son amie sous lui. Il écarta aussitôt la dague avant de descendre d'elle pour s'assoir en tailleur à côté.

\- Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- Tu as des réflexes inquiétants, grommela Hermione.

\- Oui. J'imagine que, quand tu as eu une vie comme la mienne, tu as du mal à te sentir totalement en sécurité, peu importe où tu te trouves.

Hermione acquiesça doucement, le regard triste. A la fin de la guerre, elle aussi se réveillait en sursaut au moindre bruit. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller en plein nuit, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- J'étais venue te prévenir que le repas était servi.

\- J'arrive, répondit Harry.

Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant de rejoindre son amie et sa famille à la cuisine pour partager leur repas. L'ambiance était bonne et Harry se surprit à aimer cela. Il avait rarement partagé un repas avec son père, et il en était de même avec ses frères et sœur, Jörmungand préférant chasser sa nourriture lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de serpent. Il imaginait et espérait ainsi qu'une fois son père sorti des geôles d'Asgard et son dernier frère retrouvé, ils pourraient partager un repas, de la même façon qu'il le faisait aujourd'hui avec les Granger.

Le lendemain, Hermione partit travailler de bonne heure. Aussi était-elle déjà partie lorsqu'Harry rejoignit les parents de son amie dans la cuisine. Il prit un petit déjeuner rapide et quitta la maison, assurant à Mme Granger qu'il rentrerait dans la journée. Puis il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Avec un léger sourire, il s'avança, les grilles s'ouvrant devant lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds sur le domaine de l'école et cela le rendait nostalgique. Rejoignant rapidement la porte principale, il observa les étudiants discuter de choses et d'autres et se rappela avoir fait la même chose par le passé.

\- Harry James Potter ! tonna une voix attirant l'attention de tous.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur la porte principale avec un grand sourire.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment allez-vous ?

Il eut un sourire en voyant la vieille femme dévaler les marches et l'attirer dans une étreinte maladroite sous le regard stupéfait des élèves, avant de s'écarter en essayant de garder un air sévère.

\- Je vais bien, Mr Potter. Et vous ?

\- Ca va, assura Harry. Mais je dois bien vous avouer que ma visite n'est pas désintéressée.

\- Oui, je m'en doute, grommela la vieille femme.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas content de vous voir.

La veille femme leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant réussir à cacher un sourire.

\- Allons dans mon bureau et nous parlerons de la raison de votre visite.

Harry acquiesça doucement et suivit son ancien professeur avec un léger sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant que les autres professeurs attendaient dans le grand hall. Harry les salua tous et suivit le professeur McGonagall en direction du bureau directorial, remarquant que les autres enseignants les suivaient également. Une fois arrivés dans cette pièce qu'il avait visité tant de fois étant élève, il salua le portrait de Dumbledore par politesse, avant de prendre place dans un siège que le professeur McGonagall venait de lui désigner.

\- Bien. Pouvez-vous maintenant m'expliquer ce qui vous amène à Poudlard ?

\- L'un de mes frères a disparu, soupira Harry.

\- L'un de vos frères ? demanda Rogue avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Alors les légendes sont vraies ? demanda le petit professeur Flitwick.

\- Certaines oui, acquiesça Harry avec un léger sourire. Celle concernant l'existence de mes frères et ma sœur le sont en tout cas …

Un ricanement résonna dans un coin de la pièce. Harry jeta un regard sur Rogue et remarqua le dégoût dans son regard et dans son expression. Il sentit alors sa colère monter. Rogue jugeait sa famille sans la connaître et ça n'était pas la première fois. Il était temps qu'il comprenne qu'il ne permettrait pas cela plus longtemps. Se levant, il fit apparaître ses attributs de roi de Helheim en s'avançant vers le mortel.

\- Votre attitude envers moi et ma famille commence réellement à m'agacer, fit remarquer Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Il vit avec satisfaction Rogue pâlir alors qu'il observait la faux qu'Harry tenait dans une main.

\- De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas au courant de mon couronnement.

\- Couronnement ? demanda Chourave.

\- Oui, couronnement, répondit Harry d'une voix puissante en se redressant. Je suis Harry Lokison, fils de Loki et souverain du royaume de Helheim, le royaume des morts.

Certains des professeurs pâlirent tandis que d'autres eurent un mouvement de recul. Mais le plus touché par cette annonce fut sans doute Rogue. Harry l'observa un instant avant de lever sa faux d'un mouvement vif et de la placer sous la gorge de Rogue.

\- Lorsque la mort viendra vous faucher, votre âme m'appartiendra et soyez assuré que ma sœur, Hel, ne laissera pas passer les insultes que vous m'avez adressées pendant toutes ces années. Ce dont je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'en empêcher. Lorsque tu t'adresseras à moi, ce sera avec respect, mortel, claqua Harry d'une voix dure. Ou bien ton âme pourrait être fauchée avant l'heure. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Oui, bafouilla Rogue.

L'homme avait beau avoir un certain courage - il lui en avait fallu pour être espion pendant toute ses années, il n'en restait pas moins que la mort l'effrayait comme elle effrayait n'importe qui.

\- Oui …? Répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, majesté, se reprit Rogue.

\- Bien, approuva Harry avec un léger sourire avant de baisser sa faux. Tu peux disposer, ta présence n'est plus requise.

Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la pièce en vitesse. Harry se détendit alors et fit disparaître la faux.

\- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa Harry avec un léger sourire. Mais je rêvais de le remettre à sa place depuis longtemps.

\- Comme la majorité des élèves, soupira McGonagall.

Elle jeta alors un regard à la couronne qui n'avait pas disparu.

\- Je comprends à présent la raison de votre absence, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Harry avec un léger rire. C'est Hel qui dirige notre royaume. Je n'ai pas encore la sagesse nécessaire pour ça. Mon absence est dûe à des problèmes de famille qui ne sont pas encore totalement réglés. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Mon frère Fenrir a été enchainé par les Asgardiens et a été emprisonner sur une île. Le problème, c'est qu'il a disparu. Ni Odin, ni Heimdal, ni mon père n'ont pu le retrouver. J'espérais pouvoir trouver dans la Réserve ou dans la salle sur demande quelque chose qui me permettrait de ramener mon frère à la maison.

McGonagall acquiesça doucement.

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez chercher autant que vous le voulez. Mais si votre frère n'est pas sur Terre, je doute que nos sorts soient suffisamment puissants pour le trouver.

\- Ca n'est pas ça qui posera le plus de problème. Je suis le maître de la Mort et la Mort voyage sans difficulté entre les royaumes.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas mener à bien vos recherches. Je peux difficilement dire non à un roi, encore moins lorsque ledit roi dirige le royaume des morts …

Harry eut un sourire amusé à cette remarque avant de suivre le professeur en direction de la bibliothèque. Il eut bien du mal à savoir par où commencer ses recherches, mais réussit à trouver la section qui l'intéressait après une demi-heure de recherche.

Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui vint le chercher pour le repas de midi. Elle observa avec surprise le nombre de livres posés sur la table devant son ancien élève. Du temps de sa scolarité, Harry avait été studieux, mais pas à ce point-là.

\- Mr Potter ?

\- C'est Lokison maintenant, remarqua Harry d'une voix douce sans lever la tête de son livre. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Oui, pardon. Harry, le repas est servi.

Le jeune homme ferma alors son livre en soupira, puis passa une main sur son visage. Ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Les sortilèges qu'il trouvait ne convenaient pas ou bien avaient une portée trop courte. Le jeune homme se leva alors et suivit le professeur en laissant tout en place. Il reviendrait de toute façon cette après-midi pour continuer ses recherches.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Non. Et ça m'inquiète. Fenrir … est seul depuis très longtemps et … le fait que pas même Heimdal ne puisse le voir … Je serais plus rassuré lorsque je l'aurais retrouvé.

\- Vous y arriverez, Harry. Après tout, de la même façon que vous avez un certain don pour vous attirer des ennuis, il ne faut pas non plus oublier que, parfois, vous avez une chance insolente.

Harry eut un sourire en se rappelant de la seule fois où son professeur lui avait dit ça durant sa première année. Tout le monde semblait croire en lui et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Si seulement il pouvait en être aussi sur que les autres …

Lorsqu'Harry rentra ce soir-là chez Hermione, ses recherches n'avaient pas plus abouti et il avait prévu de retourner le lendemain à Poudlard pour, cette fois, fouiller la salle sur demande. Entrant dans la maison sans sonner - comme Mme Granger l'avait invité à le faire, il enleva son manteau en avançant en direction du salon. Avant de se figer en constatant qu'Hermione n'était pas seule : Drago Malfoy l'accompagnait ! Avec un large sourire, ravi de revoir son vieil ami, Harry s'avança dans la pièce, faisant connaître sa présence.

\- Drago, je suis heureux de te voir. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le blond avec un léger sourire. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ? Il faut que ce soit Hermione qui me prévienne que tu es chez elle pour que j'aie une chance de te voir.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry penaud. Mais ces derniers temps ont été bien remplis et j'ai dû faire face à des problèmes qui ont pris tout mon temps, ou presque. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

\- Je ne me plains pas. Mon travail au ministère n'est pas aussi ennuyeux que je l'aurais imaginé.

Harry eut un ricanement à cette remarque.

\- Et toi ? demanda Drago. Hermione m'a dit que tu étais devenu roi.

\- Oui. Enfin, pour le moment, je n'en ai que le titre et pas les responsabilités. C'est ma sœur aînée, Hel, qui gère notre royaume pour le moment.

\- Donc ça n'était pas une blague ?! fit Drago. Tu es vraiment le fils de Loki ?!

\- Yep ! répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

Hermione retint un soupir en voyant ses deux amis parler avec excitation des exploits du dieu du Chaos, avant de se décider à les interrompre en comprenant qu'ils allaient en avoir pour des heures.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi, Harry. Mais, pour le moment, ça n'est qu'un prototype.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien, remarqua Harry.

\- C'est une boussole qui, normalement, marche grâce au lien de parenté.

\- A l'ADN ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, même si eux préfèrent dire au sang.

\- Oui, remarqua Harry avec un reniflement. Tout est question de sang dans le monde sorcier. Tu as dit « normalement » ?

\- Oui, on a fait des essais, mais ça ne marche pas tout le temps, regretta la jeune femme. Et on n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Explique-moi comment se sont passés les tests, exigea Harry en se penchant vers son amie.

Hermione lui expliqua alors tout dans les moindres détails sous le regard surpris de Drago ("Tu as le droit de faire ça ?!"), mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte et, comme elle le fit remarquer au blond, on ne refuse rien au maître de la mort.

Harry resta pensif après le récit de Mione. D'après les propos de la jeune femme, il pouvait en déduire que le sang n'était pas la seuel chose qui permettait à la boussole de fonctionner. Ca n'était pas non plus la volonté, car tous avaient "voulut" retrouver leur proche. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Avec un léger soupir, Harry se réinstalla contre le dossier du canapé et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était lié par le sang avec Fenrir et il avait la volonté de le retrouver. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça, et il ignorait ce donc il aurait besoin en plus. Pour le moment, il était dans un cul-de-sac.


	31. Partie 3 Chapter 31

Chapitre 2

La boussole d'Hermione faisait toujours des siennes malgré les essais d'Harry. Mais, pour une fois, le destin décida de se montrer clément avec le jeune homme.

Harry marchait à travers les rues de Londres, espérant que l'air frais de la nuit l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place. Il sentait Jörmungand remuer dans son sommeil et cela le fit doucement sourire. Son frère avait décidé de le rejoindre quelques jours après son arrivés. Apparemment, un oracle du royaume des Morts avait prédit que quelque chose lui arriverait. Sleipnir étant toujours en convalescence, c'était donc Jörmungand qui avait rejoint son frère.

Le jeune homme posa doucement une main sur le corps de son ainé, s'assurant qu'il ne glissait pas, lorsqu'un violent frisson le parcourut. Relevant les yeux, il se figea en contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Les rues de Londres avaient laissé place à une grande forêt de pin, tous plus grands les uns que les autres. La brume s'avançait paresseusement entre les troncs d'arbre alors que le vent soufflait dans les branches les plus hautes.

Jörmungand, sentant le changement d'atmosphère, sortit la tête de sous le pull de son frère.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda le serpent.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais ne vit aucune trace du portail par lequel ils étaient passés. Ce qui laissait deviner deux hypothèses possibles : soit le portail était invisible, soit il s'était refermé. Harry fit alors demi-tour et repassa à l'endroit même où il était passé. Il dut alors se rendre à l'évidence : la seconde hypothèse était la bonne.

\- On est coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un autre portail, soupira Harry.

\- Ne restons pas là, recommanda alors Jor. Si quelqu'un a ouvert ce portail volontairement, alors c'était peut-être pour te piéger.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il savait qu'il pouvait appeler la Mort à n'importe quel moment pour rejoindre le royaume de Helheim, mais quelque chose le retenait ici. Peut-être était-ce la curiosité …

\- Par où, à ton avis ? demanda Harry.

\- Par-là, indiqua Jörmungand en pointant sur la droite.

Harry s'avança alors dans la direction choisie par son frère. Il nota cependant que ce dernier gardait le regard rivé sur leur chemin, comme si quelque chose attirait son attention. Soucieux de ne pas lui faire perdre sa concentration, Harry ne dit rien, mais l'attitude de son frère l'intriguait.

Au bout d'une petite heure de marche silencieuse, uniquement interrompue par de nouvelles indications de Jörmungand, ils débouchèrent dans une immense clairière. Harry s'approcha à l'orée de celle-ci, sans pour autant s'avancer à découvert, intrigué par les larges marques dans la terre.

\- Qui a fait ça, à ton avis ? demanda le jeune homme dans un murmure en voyant les tranchées profondes devant lui.

\- Quelqu'un de grand, de fort et surtout de furieux, répondit Jor.

Harry regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire le tour de la clairière. Un grondement sourd devant lui attira son attention. Il n'aurait su dire de quel animal il provenait, mais il pouvait parfaitement entendre la douleur. Harry décida alors de s'avancer dans la clairière, sentant les anneaux de Jor se resserrer d'appréhension autour de son torse.

Les deux fils de Loki s'avancèrent jusqu'à atteindre un trou plus gros que les autres, au centre duquel se tenait un loup de la taille d'un grand cheval au moins. Il était couvert de saleté et de sang et Harry pouvait même voir la pointe d'une épée dépasser de sa mâchoire inférieure. Il haleta alors : Fenrir ! Il l'avait retrouvé ! Mais comment ? Harry jeta alors un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'était pas stupide : soit il venait d'avoir un gros coup de chance, soit le destin avait décidé d'être clément avec lui. Mais cela ne durerait pas, il le savait.

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus, descendant prudemment dans le trou. Il remarqua à ce moment-là le fin fil qui entravait son frère. Il devait trouver un moyen de le sortir de là. S'avançant prudemment tout en gardant un œil sur Fenrir, il réussit à le rejoindre sans que le puissant loup ne fasse le moindre geste prouvant qu'il avait perçu la présence de l'intrus. Puis Harry toucha le fil et sut que la clémence que le destin lui avait accordée était terminée.

D'un mouvement brusque, Fenrir se redressa et attrapa le bras d'Harry dans sa gueule avant de le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec l'épée qui lui transperçait le palais. Harry ne put retenir son cri en sentant les crocs de son frère transpercer sa chair et ses muscle jusqu'à atteindre l'os et le briser. Par chance, Jörmungand réagit rapidement. Il sauta du torse de son frère pour reprendre sa taille de Basilic et s'enrouler autour du loup, l'immobilisant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Harry puisse s'écarter, puis il relâcha son frère et rejoignit son cadet en prenant forme humaine. Il s'empara du corps de son petit frère et retourna sous le couvert des arbres.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme haletait sous la douleur, roulé en boule en tenant son bras blessé contre lui. Jörmungand hésita alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils ignoraient dans quel royaume ils se trouvaient et, contrairement à Harry ou à Hel, il ne pouvait pas appeler la Mort. Il y avait bien le médaillon qu'Harry portait toujours autour du coup et que leur père lui avait offert, mais l'homme était emprisonné dans les cachots d'Asgard et ne pourrait pas en sortir sans en subir plus tard les conséquences.

\- Jörmungand …, murmura Harry.

\- Je suis là, assura le jeune homme.

\- Je … dans ma sacoche, haleta Harry. Il va falloir que tu m'aides, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

L'aîné s'empara du sac qu'Harry avait toujours sur lui, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque une trousse de secours, ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'eau, à l'intérieur. Son frère était peut-être un peu téméraire, mais au moins, il était prévoyant. Sortant une bouteille d'eau, il ôta la chemise qu'il portait ce jour-là pour la déchirer, puis il se servit des morceaux pour nettoyer le bras sous les instructions de son cadet. Harry lui expliqua ensuite où et comment appliquer les diverses potions sur son bras blessé avant qu'il ne se serve de la magie pour poser une attèle et un bandage. Jörmungand déchira un peu plus sa chemise pour pouvoir faire une écharpe pour maintenir le bras d'Harry.

A ce moment-là, Harry lâcha un soupir et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa rencontre avec le dernier de ses frères. Jörmungand, lui, était furieux. Comment Fenrir avait-il osé mordre son propre sang ? Le jeune homme serpent se redressa alors, prêt à aller massacrer le loup, lorsqu'une main agrippa son bras l'arrêtant dans son élan.

\- Non, souffla Harry.

\- Il t'a blessé.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas. Jörmungand, il est seul depuis si longtemps et il est blessé. C'est normal d'être agressif dans ses conditions. S'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles.

Jor l'observa un instant avant de soupirer, puis il se dégagea de la prise de son frère et se releva.

\- Très bien, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Mais je vais quand même lui parler. Repose-toi et, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi. D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça doucement et Jörmungand, en l'observant d'un peu plus près, hésita. Son cadet était tendu par la douleur et il était pâle comme un mort. Mais il regardait malgré tout le trou avec espoir. Il s'éloigna donc et redescendit, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques mètres de son frère retrouvé.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu me trahis, mon frère, gronda le loup d'une voix grave.

\- Ma loyauté a toujours été à ma famille … notre famille, Fenrir.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir arrêté ?

\- La colère t'aveugle-t-elle au point que tu ne saches pas reconnaitre l'un des nôtres ? Le garçon que tu as attaqué est un Lokison comme nous.

\- De toute évidence, il a eu les faveurs de père.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva avec la main de Jörmungand lui tenant la gorge.

\- Notre plus jeune frère n'a peut-être pas souffert autant que toi, Fenrir, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a eu une belle vie. Alors, je t'interdis de le juger sans le connaitre.

Puis il relâcha le loup qui recula pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre son aîné et lui.

\- Tu sembles … l'apprécier, remarqua le loup, dubitatif.

\- Il m'a libéré, il a libéré Sleipnir aussi. Harry est en train de changer beaucoup de choses pour nous, mon frère. Et toi, tu l'as attaqué. Alors qu'il te cherche depuis si longtemps. Tu me fais honte, mon frère.

Le loup se contenta de lâcher un grondement sourd de colère alors que Jormungand faisait demi-tour. Ce dernier rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait assis devant un feu de camp.

\- Comment est-il ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Violent et furieux. J'ai bien peur que mon frère ne soit devenu une bête sauvage.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que ces pires craintes se réalisaient sous ses yeux. Fenrir avait perdu l'espoir d'être sauvé et avait dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Pouvait-il libérer son frère, maintenant qu'il s'était avéré être une menace pour les autres ?

Un bras passé autour de ses épaules détourna son attention du trou.

\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mon frère, murmura Jor.

\- Je sais. Crois-moi, je sais. Mais Fenrir n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est notre frère et je dois essayer quand même.

\- Harry, il a failli t'arracher le bras, s'emporta Jor.

Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Malgré les potions qu'il avait prises, la perte de sang l'avait fatigué. Jörmungand, remarquant cela, s'assura que son petit frère soit bien installé pour dormir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Le jeune homme se redressa alors vivement, retenant un cri de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son bras. Regardant autour de lui pour essayer de trouver son frère, il se tendit en ne le voyant pas.

\- Jörmungand ? Appela le jeune homme. Jörmungand !

\- Ici, remarqua une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et se détendit en voyant son frère tenant un lapin dans ses mains.

\- Je suis allé chercher de quoi manger, annonça le serpent.

Le jeune homme rejoignit son petit frère et prépara le repas sous le regard d'Harry, soulagé de voir que son frère allait bien.

\- Nous devrions reprendre la route une fois notre repas terminé, remarqua Jor.

\- Quoi ? Et Fenrir ? demanda Harry.

\- Mon frère, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Fenrir n'est plus qu'une bête incontrôlable du fait des actions d'Odin. Il n'est plus notre frère. Il faut que tu cesses de te bercer d'illusions. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde et il arrivera un moment où la personne que tu perdras sera quelqu'un qui t'es cher.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, répondit Harry en se levant. Certainement pas alors que je n'ai même pas encore essayé.

N'écoutant pas les appels de Jörmungand, il redescendit dans le trou pour rejoindre Fenrir. Ce dernier était roulé en boule et semblait dormir.

\- Fenrir ? appela doucement Harry.

\- Que me veux-tu ? gronda la voix puissante du loup.

\- J'aimerais te libérer de tes chaînes, mais … je ne peux pas. Tu es en colère et je peux le comprendre …

\- Le comprendre ! rugit le fauve en essayant de se jeter sur lui. Que peux-tu comprendre au fait d'être rejeté par ta propre famille, au fait d'être enchainé comme un stupide animal et d'être traité comme tel alors que j'aurais dû être un prince parmi eux ? Que peux-tu comprendre à ma souffrance, dis-moi ?

Le loup se figea soudainement, surpris de sentir cette main caresser son museau sans aucune crainte.

\- Tu as raison, je suis sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre l'intensité de ta douleur. Mais je n'ai pas été élevé par notre père. Du moins pas au début … Les gens chez qui j'étais ne m'aimaient pas. Ils … Ce qu'ils ont fait était mal. Mais cela m'a obligé à connaitre certaines douleurs que d'autres ne peuvent pas comprendre. La douleur du rejet et de la solitude. La brûlure de la faim et de la soif. Et, surtout, l'impression que quoi que l'on fasse, ça ne sera jamais assez bien. Papa m'a trouvé assez vite et j'ai pu trouver Jormungand rapidement aussi. J'ai aussi rencontré Hel et Sleipnir. Mais celui qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était toi. Parce que je savais que tu étais seul et blessé, et qu'il n'y avait personne pour prendre soin de toi. Mais je t'ai trouvé maintenant, tu n'as plus à te battre seul. Dès que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de te libérer de ces chaînes, je t'emmenerai au royaume de Helheim où notre sœur prendra soin de toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'accepterais cela ? grogna le loup en se dégageant de la main du jeune homme.

\- Tu es mon frère, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Fenrir se retourna alors en direction d'Harry, prêt à hurler sa fureur au visage de la pauvre petite créature devant lui. Mais son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge en voyant que le jeune homme était déjà à genou et tenait la chaîne qui le retenait dans ses mains.

\- C'est de la magie très ancienne, commenta Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. Il va me falloir plus de temps que prévu. Alors commençons par le plus urgent.

Il se releva et s'approcha de son frère, qui lui-même recula en grognant.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais que je m'occupe de cette épée et de tes blessures, remarqua Harry en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté.

Fenrir s'arrêta de grogner un instant avant de s'avancer d'un pas et d'ouvrir grand la gueule. Si ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit était vrai, alors il pourrait tout aussi bien profiter de la gentillesse naïve de ce dernier avant de s'enfuir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Harry s'approcha alors et examina la bouche de son frère. Le palais et la mâchoire du bas avaient été transpercés de part en part, pour empêcher Fenrir de mordre à nouveau d'après les légendes. Harry ignorait qui était responsable de cela, mais il allait le payer dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé. Le jeune homme s'empara alors de la poignée de l'arme et prit appui avec son pied sur le museau de Fenrir tout en s'excusant. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, il arracha l'arme, provoquant un torrent de sang dans la bouche de son frère. Aussitôt, le jeune homme lâcha l'arme et se précipita aux côtés de Fenrir. Usant de ses pouvoirs de guérison, il referma soigneusement les deux plaies avant de faire apparaitre un grand bol d'eau.

\- Il faut nettoyer tout ce sang, remarqua Harry.

Il fit alors apparaitre un chiffon qu'il trempa dans l'eau avant de commencer à nettoyer les poils autour de la gueule de son frère. Ce dernier resta immobile un instant avant de se dégager brusquement, renversant son frère, puis plongea son museau dans le récipient d'eau pour l'avaler goulûment. Harry s'assura alors rapidement que le bol soit toujours plein. Puis, laissant son frère à son eau, il fit le tour, essayant de voir à travers les poils sales et emmêlés s'il n'y avait pas d'autre blessure.

\- Fenrir ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Je croyais que tu étais prisonnier sur une île.

Le loup se contenta de grogner, laissant Harry finir de faire le tour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'écarte du bol pour vomir un trop plein d'eau, son estomac trop longtemps privé de liquide ne le supportant pas.

\- Doucement, fit Harry en s'approchant de son frère. Tu n'as plus bu à ta soif depuis longtemps, alors vas-y doucement.

Le loup aboya férocement sur son frère, mais ce dernier se contenta de reculer un peu avec tristesse.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser alors. A moins que tu n'aies d'autres blessures que tu aimerais que je te soigne ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, grogna le fauve.

Harry acquiesça tristement et fit demi-tour pour sortir de là. Il remarqua à ce moment-là que Jörmungand était à mi-pente et qu'il semblait tendu, prêt à se précipiter à ses côtés au moindre problème. Jörmungand, lui, observa son plus jeune frère le rejoindre. Il passa ensuite un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules avant de l'aider à ressortir du trou.

\- Je crains que tu ne puisses le résonner comme tu l'as fait avec moi, mon frère, soupira Sleipnir.

\- Aucune importance ! Qu'il m'aime ou qu'il ne m'aime pas, ça n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important est de le sortir de ses chaînes et de le conduire à Helheim où il sera en sécurité et où il ne pourra nuire à personne.

Jormungand acquiesça avec un léger sourire. A coup sûr, son imbécile de frère ne pourrait blesser personne dans le royaume de leur sœur, puisque tous les sujets y étaient déjà morts. Tous sauf leur famille, et c'est ce qui inquiétait un peu Jörmungand. Il savait qu'Hel ne se laisserait pas faire et lui-même pouvait parfaitement prendre le dessus sur Fenrir, mais ça n'était pas le cas de Sleipnir et encore moins d'Harry.

X

Les jours suivant furent remplis de hurlements de loup et des murmures calmes d'Harry. Le jeune homme descendait tous les jours dans la fosse pour parler à son frère, lui donner de l'eau et de quoi manger et essayer de le laver un peu. Mais Fenrir était toujours aussi sauvage et, s'il acceptait de bonne grâce l'eau et la viande, il grognait après Harry dès que ce dernier voulait s'approcher trop prêt de lui.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Harry avait découvert son frère. Sa blessure était à présent guérie et son bras arborait une grande cicatrice de morsure qui rendait Jörmungand furieux à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Harry, lui, s'en fichait pas mal. Une cicatrice de plus ou une de moins ne faisait pas grande différence pour lui.

Il était en train d'examiner de nouveau la chaîne qui retenait son frère lorsqu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ressentait comme un vide en lui, alors qu'un froid soudain l'envahissait. Que ce passait-il ?

\- Harry ! Appela Jor.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et se figea en voyant la Mort l'attendant en haut du fossé. Harry se redressa aussitôt avec inquiétude, manquant le regard surpris du fauve.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme en les rejoignant rapidement.

\- Il y a eu une attaque à Asgard, mon roi, murmura la mort.

Harry pâlit à cette nouvelle. La mort ne se serait pas déplacée uniquement pour ne lui annoncer que ça. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave avait dû se passer. Quelqu'un était mort …

X

NdA : Le chapitre 3 se déroulera en même temps que le chapitre 2, mais sera d'un autre point de vue.


	32. Partie 3 Chapter 32

NdA : Le chapitre 3 se déroulera en même temps que le chapitre 2 mais sera d'un autre point de vue.

Chapitre 3

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière visite de son fils, mais Loki n'était pas inquiet. Il savait qu'Harry était à la recherche de son dernier frère et qu'il n'était pas seul. Alors pourquoi avait-il un sentiment d'angoisse qui grandissait dans sa poitrine ?

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées de nouveaux pensionnaires de la prison d'Asgard venaient d'arriver. Son très cher frère prenait décidément son rôle de protecteur des 9 royaumes très à cœur. Il avait bien changé depuis son séjour sur Midgard. Et c'était pour le mieux. Son regard se posa à ce moment-là sur l'un des prisonniers qui l'observait avec intérêt. C'était une bête. Loki n'aurait su dire à quel race il appartenait, mais il semblait être fort. Or, il n'opposa pas grande résistance lorsque les gardes le bousculèrent dans sa cellule, ce qui intrigua Loki. Il allait falloir qu'il garde un œil sur lui.

Il eut bien raison car, à peine une heure après leur arrivée, la bête se déchaina, brisant les parois des cellules et libérant les prisonniers. Ces derniers s'attaquèrent aussitôt aux soldats. La bête en assomma deux avant de s'arrêter devant la cellule de Loki. Ce dernier se tenait devant la paroi avec un léger sourire, attendant de voir ce que la bête allait faire, si elle allait le libérer. Mais elle continua son chemin.

\- Si c'est la sortie que tu cherches, je te conseille de prendre l'escalier de gauche, mon ami, remarqua Loki.

La bête avait l'air dangereux. Il devait l'éloigner le plus possible du palais. Cette dernière lâcha un grondement avant de quitter la prison. Loki jeta alors un regard aux gardes, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de survivre à l'assaut de leurs prisonniers, sans grand résultat pour le moment. Sans compter que Thor mettait du temps à arriver. Avec un soupir, Loki se décida alors à intervenir. D'une impulsion magique, il brisa à son tour la paroi et usa de ses pouvoirs pour assommer une dizaine de prisonniers d'un seulcoup. Rapidement, le silence se fit alors que tous observèrent le prince déchu sortir de sa cellule. Des flammes de magie verte léchaient ses bras, alors que ses cheveux bougeaient sous l'effet de sa magie.

\- Bien, murmura Loki d'une voix froide. La récréation est terminée et vous allez tous regagner vos cellules.

Certains des prisonniers bougèrent d'inconfort. Se battre contre des soldats était une chose, mais se battre contre un sorcier aussi puissant que Loki en était une autre. L'un d'entre eux, sûrement plus stupide que les autres, voulut se jeter sur Loki. Mais il se retrouva projeté violemment contre un mur avant de s'effondrer, mort, le crâne fracassé. Loki, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle, continuant à observer ses camarades prisonniers.

\- D'autres volontaires ? demanda le prince en haussant un sourcil.

Aussitôt les prisonniers se précipitèrent vers leurs cellules. Certains tentèrent bien de profiter de la cohue pour fuir, mais Loki les arrêta en invoquant un mur de flamme. Et lorsque tous eurent rejoint leur cellule respective, le dieu du Chaos invoquât des barrières plus puissantes, les enfermant plus efficacement.

A ce moment-là, un tremblement fut ressenti dans la prison.

\- On nous attaque ! résonna une voix dans un couloir.

Les gardes hésitèrent un instant avant que Loki ne prenne le commandement.

\- Que l'on verrouille la porte sud de la prison, ordonna le prince. Protégez les accès nord et ouest, personne ne doit entrer ici.

Les gardes acquiescèrent et firent ce que leur prince leur ordonnait sans hésiter, à la surprise de Loki. Mais des soldats restaient des soldats et ils obéissaient aux ordres.

Loki ne se posa pas plus de questions et sortit de la prison pour aider à repousser l'invasion. Il était en train de combattre une dizaine d'elfes noirs dans l'une des cours du palais, lorsqu'il entendait l'appel.

\- Loki !

Tuant son adversaire, il s'avança vers Sif et les trois guerriers.

\- Où sont mon frère et mes parents ? demanda le jeune prince.

\- Thor s'est dirigé vers la prison lorsque l'alarme s'est déclenchée. Le roi est dans la salle du trône et la reine dans ses appartements avec la mortelle.

\- La mortelle ? demanda Loki.

Non, son frère n'aurait pas osait amener la femme de Midgard ici ! Et bien si, il l'avait fait au vu du regard légèrement dégouté de Sif. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Sans attendre l'avis des amis de Thor, Loki prit la direction du palais. L'investigateur de tout ça allait sans aucun doute s'en prendre au roi. Courant en direction de la salle du trône, il continua néanmoins à s'interroger sur la présence de Jane.

\- Pourquoi mon frère a-t-il amené la mortelle ici ?

\- Elle était malade, d'après lui, répondit Sif en haussant les épaules.

\- Et d'après les rumeurs, lorsque le Père de toute chose a ordonné à ce qu'on la raccompagne sur Midgard, les gardes auraient été repoussés par une force mystérieuse et rouge.

Loki se figea alors que tout prenait sens. Lâchant un juron, il fit demi-tour et prit la direction des appartements royaux. Si la personne qui attaquait était bien celle à laquelle il pensait, alors la cible de cette attaque était mortelle.

\- Loki, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Sif dans un murmure.

\- Je pense que c'est Malekith qui est à l'origine de cette attaque.

\- Mais il est mort, remarqua Fandral.

\- Oui, et l'Ether a été détruite. Pourtant, je pense que c'est ce que Malekith est venu chercher. Cette force qui a repoussé les soldats ayant reçu l'ordre de raccompagner la mortelle était de la couleur de l'Ether.

\- Donc, c'est la mortelle la cible, remarqua Sif.

\- Mère a dû l'emmener à ses appartements pour la protéger, acquiesça Loki.

Ce fut le cri déchirant de son frère qui le poussa à accélérer.

\- Thor ? appela Loki en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se figea en voyant son frère à genou à coté de leur mère.

\- Non, souffla Loki avant de se précipiter à ses côtés.

Il activa aussitôt ses pouvoirs pour essayer de la guérir.

\- C'est inutile, fils, remarqua doucement Odin.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki, mais ce dernier se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, se reconcentrant sur Frigga. Il sentit dans un état second la main de Thor se poser sur sa nuque avant que le front de ce dernier ne rejoigne le sien, tous deux étant penché au-dessus de leur mère. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent alors sur les mains tremblantes de Loki, sa vision devenant trouble à cause des larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. Il savait que son frère était dans le même état que lui, les deux princes d'Asgard pleurant doucement la mort de leur mère.

Loki fut le premier à se reprendre, arrêtant sa magie. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée du chignon de Frigga tout en murmurant doucement à son frère. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement avant de se relever, Loki en faisant autant. Le prince du Chaos reporta alors son attention du Jane. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Loki approcher. Mais ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas, activant ses pouvoirs et scannant la jeune femme dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche d'elle.

\- Alors ? Peux-tu lui enlever ? demanda Thor.

\- Non, et il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Thor ? demanda Jane avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit le dieu du tonnerre. On trouvera un moyen.

La jeune femme acquiesça et jeta un regard triste sur la reine, morte pour la protéger et pour protéger son royaume.

Les funérailles eurent lieu plus tard dans la journée. Loki avait été autorisé à y assister et observait la barque où Frigga reposait avec tristesse. Il avait également essayé de contacter son fils, mais sans résultat. Et cela l'inquiéta également. Mais, pour le moment, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire, hormis regarder avec une profonde tristesse la barque de Frigga s'élever et disparaitre en une multitude d'étincelles pour permettre à son âme de rejoindre le Valhalla.

Harry observa la mort devant lui avait une angoisse sourd.

\- Qui ?

\- La reine Frigga, répondit la Mort.

Les genoux d'Harry cédèrent alors, le jeune homme s'effondrant sous le poids de la terrible nouvelle. Jörmungand fut aussitôt à ses côtés, le soutenant comme il le pouvait.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a eu une attaque de la part des elfes noirs et la reine est tombée sous leurs coups en essayant de protéger la compagne de Thor, expliqua l'entité d'une voix égale.

\- Et notre père ? continua Jörmungand, comprenant que son petit frère était trop choqué pour parler.

\- Le prince Loki va bien, aussi bien qu'il puisse aller dans de telles circonstances.

\- Merci de nous avoir avertis, murmura finalement l'homme-serpent.

La Mort s'inclina devant son maître et roi avant de disparaitre. Aussitôt Jörmungand reporta toute son attention sur son cadet.

\- Harry ?

Ce dernier s'était mis à trembler dans ses bras, il tremblait de rage.

\- Celui qui a fait ça va le payer très cher, promis le jeune homme d'une voix grondante.

\- Je ne doute pas que notre père et notre oncle vont s'en charger, assura Jor, et Hel prendra le relai par la suite.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de s'appuyer de nouveau contre son frère. Il était pris entre deux feux. Il voulait à tout prix rejoindre Asgard et aider son père et son oncle à obtenir vengeance. Mais, en même temps, une part de lui ne voulait pas quitter Fenrir, de peur de le voir disparaitre à nouveau.

\- Que dois-je faire Jörmungand ? J'aimerais rejoindre notre père, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser Fenrir ici.

Jor soupira alors doucement.

\- Cela ne me plaît pas, mais je pense que nous devons rester. Il y a une chance qu'on ne puisse plus le retrouver si nous venions à partir et ça sera plus dangereux pour nous de le perdre de vue que de le garder à l'œil. Notre père obtiendra vengeance, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de s'écarter de Jörmungand pour aller s'asseoir devant le feu. L'aîné le laissa faire, l'observant avec tristesse. Le destin semblait vraiment s'acharner contre leur famille. Il espérait juste que leur père ne ferait rien de stupide et qu'il obtiendrait vengeance pour leur famille.

Loki était en train de faire les cent pas dans sa cellule, masqué aux yeux des gardes par une illusion. Il attendait l'arrivée de son frère pour que tous deux puissent d'une part obtenir vengeance, et d'autre part sauver la compagne de Thor. Loki se remémora alors les parole qu'il avait murmurées à son frère quelques heures plus tôt.

 _\- Seule Malekith peut sauver Jane. Mais père ne permettra jamais que l'on livre ta compagne à nos ennemis, encore moins pour sauver une mortelle._

 _\- Que dois-je faire, Loki ?_

 _\- Viens me trouver dans ma cellule. Je te ferais sortir d'Asgard. Puis nous irons trouver Malekith, nous sauverons ta compagne et nous vengerons notre mère._

 _Thor s'écarta alors doucement de Loki._

Le bruit de corps tombant sur le sol attira son attention et, avec un léger sourire, Loki observa son frère ouvrir sa cellule. Loki ne perdit pas de temps et sortit avant de le guider à travers les couloirs du palais. Rapidement, Sif, les trois guerriers et la mortelle les rejoignirent.

\- On va avoir besoin d'un moyen de transport, remarqua Loki. On ne peut pas atteindre le passage que l'on va utiliser à pied.

\- Si nous prenons un navire, nous allons nous faire remarquer, fit alors Fandral avec un froncement de sourcil.

Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Les brutes épaisses qui servaient d'amis à son frère allaient sans aucun doute se faire remarquer, mais lui était un maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation.

\- On va avoir besoin de deux navires, remarqua Loki en se tournant vers son frère. Toi, moi et ta compagne embarquerons dans l'un d'entre eux, pendant que tes amis qui feront diversion avec le second.

\- Tu as un plan ? demanda Thor.

\- J'en ai toujours plus d'un, mon frère, répondit Loki avec un rictus amusé. La question est : as-tu assez foi en ma colère pour me suivre ?

Thor s'approcha alors et attrapa la nuque de Loki avant de se pencher vers lui comme il l'avait fait dans la chambre de Frigga. Il posa son front sur celui de son frère et tous deux semblaient s'apaiser un instant. Puis ils se séparèrent. Ils s'introduisirent dans le hangar où étaient entreposé les navires. Aussitôt, Loki en désigna deux. Thor installa Jane dans l'un d'entre eux pendant que Loki accompagnaient les trois guerriers et Sif.

\- Je vais placer une illusion sur le navire, expliqua Loki. Les gardes penseront alors que nous sommes à son bord. Pendant ce temps, je dissimulerais l'autre aux yeux de tous.

\- Loki, appela alors Sif. Si jamais tu trahis Thor …

\- Thor est mon frère, Sif. Et même si j'ai le titre de dieux du mensonge et de la malice, jamais je ne trahirais ma famille.

Loki reporta alors son attention sur son illusion et, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était bien en place, rejoignit Thor à bord de leur propre navire. D'un murmure, le navire des princes disparut comme prévu.

Harry était resté plusieurs heures blotti près du feu, puis il s'était finalement repris. Il devait se dépêcher de sortir Fenrir de là pour ensuite retourner auprès de son à Asgard. Le jeune homme descendit donc dans le fossé, déterminé cette fois-ci à trouver comment briser cette maudite chaine.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, remarqua le loup. Est-ce que Loki est mort ?

\- Non, répondit Harry d'une voix distraite. Notre père est toujours en vie.

\- Dommage, grogna le loup.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva soulever par le cou. Il lâcha un jappement surpris et essaya de se soustraire à la prise, mais ce fut peine perdu. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur son frère cadet, ce fut pour voir une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Harry lui avait semblé être faible et sans puissance. Un être indigne de son intérêt, peu importe le fait qu'ils aient le même père. Mais le jeune homme qui se tenait actuellement devant lui n'avait rien de faible. En fait, il semblait même mortellement dangereux.

\- J'en ai assez de tes enfantillages, Fenrir. Depuis le début, tu t'obstines et je commence à en être fatigué. Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je vais te libérer de cette chaine et te ramener à Helheim. Parce que, contrairement à toi, la famille m'importe. Mais par la suite, je ne veux plus te voir. Tu pourras vagabonder dans le royaume des Morts, mais tu ne pourras pas en sortir.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'emprisonner, rugit le loup.

\- C'est là que tu as tort, répliqua Harry en augmentant la pression sur la gorge de son frère. Je suis Harry Lokison, souverain du royaume de Helheim et je peux t'y emprisonner comme bon me semble. Je t'ai offert une vie meilleure, Fenrir. Je t'ai offert bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais tu as décidé de faire l'enfant, alors tant pis pour toi. Je suis fatigué d'essayer de te faire entendre raison. Alors maintenant : couché !

La magie d'Harry lâcha le loup pour mieux le plaquer au sol. Harry, lui, haletait dans sa fureur et son chagrin. Puis il reporta son attention sur la chaine, déterminé à trouver comment la briser.

Loki observa leurs ennemis en contrebas de la colline où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Thor, celui-ci semblait inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Thor.

\- Si ton pouvoir ne le détruit pas, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait, mon frère, remarqua Loki. Prêt ?

\- Allons-y, fit Thor en se relevant.

Loki fit de même avant de se tenir face à son frère. D'un mouvement vif, Loki enfonça sa dague dans le flan de son frère et le poussa à dégringoler la colline. Thor observa son frère jouer son rôle à la perfection et prononcer des paroles qui le blessait sans sourciller. Puis Loki offrit Jane à Malekith. Ce dernier commença aussitôt à extraire l'Ether de la jeune femme. Jane s'effondra à bout de souffle et observa avec surprise Loki annuler son illusion. Elle vit également Thor rappeler son marteau à lui et utiliser son pouvoir sur l'Ether. Elle sentit ensuite Loki la couvrir de son corps pour la protéger lorsque l'Ether explosa.

La fumée s'estompa peu à peu. A la plus grand horreur de Jane, des morceaux d'Ether solide s'élevèrent pour reformer un nuage que Malekith absorba.

\- Evidemment, murmura Loki, attirant l'attention de Jane.

\- Tuez-les, ordonna Malekith.

Avant que Thor n'ait pu l'empêcher de partir, la bête frappa le prince et l'envoya voler plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Jane fut alors relevée de force et placée derrière Loki.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon frère a la tête dure. Restez bien derrière moi surtout.

Jane acquiesça et observa Loki combattre. La façon de combattre de Loki était différente de celle de son frère. Thor comptait beaucoup sur sa force et sur les pouvoirs de son marteau, tandis que Loki, lui, usait de vitesse et de précision pour esquiver et contre-attaquer dans une danse mortelle.

\- Loki ! Appela alors Jane.

Le prince tua son adversaire et jeta un regard à la mortelle. Cette dernière indiquait un autre combat un peu plus loin. Son frère venait de se faire acculer par la bête et était en train de se faire massacrer. Sans perdre une minute, Loki se précipita. Il s'empara d'une épée qu'un des elfes noir avait laissé tomber et l'enfonça dans le torse de la bête au moment où elle se redressait pour donner un autre coup. Il l'avait fait, il avait vengé Frigga. Mais la bête n'en resta pas là. Elle l'agrippa d'un mouvement vif et l'attira contre elle, poignardant Loki avec la pointe de l'épée qui dépassait, avant de le rejeter violemment. Loki atterrit lourdement sur le dos et observa la grenade qu'il avait activée tuer la bête.

Des bruits de pas et des bras qui le tenaient lui indiquèrent que son frère venait de le rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, pauvre fou ?

\- Tu as peut être raison, murmura Loki. Peut-être que je suis un pauvre fou. Je suis désolé, mon frère.

\- Chut ! Tais-toi !

\- Non, écoute-moi. J'aimerais que tu me promettes de prendre soin de mes enfants pour moi. Ils sont de notre famille.

\- Je le ferais et tu le feras avec moi, assura Thor.

\- Tu as toujours été trop naïf, mon frère. Fais attention, cela pourrait te valoir des ennuis un jour ou l'autre, souffla Loki avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Loki ? Loki !

Certains se demandent pourquoi j'ai fait « mourir » Loki. Mais le souci que j'ai à ce niveau de l'histoire, c'est que j'ignore ou les scénaristes de Thor veulent nous emmener, étant donné que Thor 3 n'est pas encore sorti. Je me vois donc obligée de suivre au plus près le script de base. Mais rassurez-vous, j'aime trop Loki pour le faire mourir définitivement ^^.


	33. Partie 3 Chapter 33

Salut ! Je sais que la partie 3 est relativement courte, mais je pense que ce chapitre sera le dernier. Je vous rassure tout de suite, ça n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. J'attends juste la sortie du prochain Thor pour continuer. Donc, un conseil : mettez cette histoire dans vos follows.

Chapitre 4

Fenrir observa depuis sa position couchée l'être qui était son « petit frère ». Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information. Il avait donc un autre frère. Un frère qui, apparemment, avait su s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses aînés, mais aussi d'Odin, d'après l'odeur qu'il pouvait sentir sur lui. Avec un grognement, le loup détourna le regard autant qu'il le put en étant maintenu au sol par le pouvoir du jeune homme. Comment le garçon osait-il défier son aîné ? Jörmungand aurait-il oublié ce qu'Odin leur avait fait ? Aurait-il oublié le fait que leur père les avait abandonnés ? Le loup reporta son attention sur Harry lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme ne lui accordait aucune attention, complètement concentré sur le fil. Pendant un bref instant, Fenrir songea vraiment à dévorer le jeune homme, avant de se dire que s'il le faisait, Jörmungand le tuerait sans doute.

Harry, lui, avait parfaitement conscience de l'examen dont il faisait l'objet, mais il m'en avait rien à faire. Fenrir pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'allait pas obliger quelqu'un à l'aimer. Le jeune homme cligna soudainement des yeux en sentant quelque chose sous ses doigts. C'était subtil et il fallut qu'il repasse plusieurs fois à cet endroit pour être sûr, mais le fil semblait être … abimé. Mais il avait besoin d'être sûr.

\- Jörmungand !

Le jeune homme, qui restait la majorité du temps près du feu, apparut soudainement en haut du fossé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Fenrir, lui, avait redressé ses oreilles en entendant cela. Il allait bientôt être libéré de ses chaines ? Il devait se tenir prêt. Dès que la chaine serait brisée, il prendrait la fuite. Il était hors de question qu'il soit de nouveau fait prisonnier, même si cette fois, il aurait tout un royaume pour se défouler. Il voulait rejoindre Asgard et planter ses crocs dans la chair d'Odin et peut-être aussi dans celle de son père.

Jor rejoignit Harry et ce dernier lui tendit le fil. Le jeune homme passa alors sa main dessus, se concentrant pour percevoir ce que son frère avait perçu et … Là ! Juste là ! Une altération du fil.

\- Je l'ai, assura Jor. Si tu dois briser la chaine, ça sera ici.

Harry acquiesça vivement avec un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Fenrir.

\- Tu seras bientôt libéré de cette chaine, mon frère.

\- Pour être emprisonner dans le royaume des Morts, réplique le loup dans un grognement.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur la chaine. Fenrir avait sans doute essayé de la briser avec ses crocs sans résultat. De ce fait, il doutait que sa dague ait plus d'effet. Mais peut-être qu'avec sa magie … Après tout, les Asgardiens sous-estimaient énormément la magie. Harry attrapa dont le fil dans sa main et concentra sa magie au niveau de la faiblesse de ce dernier.

Il ignora combien de temps il était resté comme ça à forcer sa magie contre le fil qui retenait son frère lorsqu'il sentit … Il n'aurait su le décrire. C'était comme si l'une des fibres du fil avait rompu. Pourtant, le fil magique qui entravait Fenrir était fait d'un seul « bloc ». Une autre fibre lâcha, poussant Harry à se reconcentrer entièrement sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne restait plus qu'une « fibre » lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'inquiétant. Fenrir était tendu près de lui, trop tendu malgré la situation. Le jeune homme comprit sans mal ce qui se passait. Il avait bien noté que le déménagement de Fenrir au royaume d'Helheim ne lui avait pas plus. Et il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre que son frère s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite dès qu'il serait libre.

\- Jörmungand, immobilise-le ! ordonna Harry en sentant le fil se briser complétement.

Le serpent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Reprenant sa forme animale, il se jeta sur son frère au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à bondir hors d'atteinte du pouvoir d'Harry. Rapidement, Fenrir fut immobilisé et Harry appela la Mort pour les emmener au palais de Helheim. Les ombres les enveloppèrent et les trois fils de Loki disparurent.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ce fut au pied du trône de Hel. Cette dernière les observa avec stupeur avant de se lever pour étreindre son plus jeune frère.

\- J'étais si inquiète, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Je vais bien, Hel, murmura Harry. Mais il faudrait que tu fermes les frontières à Fenrir. Notre frère refuse d'entendre raison.

La reine du royaume des Morts fronça les sourcils avant de relâcher Harry pour s'avancer vers le tas d'écailles et de fourrure que formaient Jormungand et Fenrir.

\- Lâche le, mon frère !

Le serpent obéit aussitôt, desserrant ses anneaux du corps du loup. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt et plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne. Il savait reconnaitre une menace lorsqu'il en voyait une et Hel était clairement une menace, une furieuse menace.

A ce moment-là, Sleipnir entra dans la salle (il avait été prévenu par des gardes de l'arrivée de son dernier frère). Il prit place aux côtés d'Harry et de Jörmungand, observant avec un certain amusement Hel foudroyer Fenrir du regard.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, mais ça aurait été mieux si Fenrir n'avait pas mordu Harry.

\- Quoi !

Cette fois si, Hel était définitivement furieuse. Harry donna un coup de coude à son aîné pour avoir parlé de sa blessure devant leur sœur qui était incroyablement protectrice.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? cria la jeune femme à Fenrir.

Puis elle passa les quinze minutes suivantes à crier sur son frère et à l'insulter de tous les noms pour sa stupidité à attaquer Harry. Le loup, lui, s'était roulé en boule et observait sa sœur avec une certaine crainte. On avait beau être un puissant loup, être grand, être fort. Face à la reine du royaume des Morts, on évitait de faire le malin.

Finalement, Harry eut pitié de son frère et s'approcha de Hel.

\- Hel ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en reportant aussitôt son attention sur son petit frère.

\- Est-ce que tu as pu voir grand-mère ?

\- Non, les Valkyries l'ont directement emmenée au Walhalla. Son âme n'est pas passée par mon royaume.

\- Bien. Et la personne responsable de sa mort ?

\- Ils étaient deux en fait. L'un d'entre eux est déjà là et je m'en suis occupée. L'autre est toujours en vie, mais Thor va s'en occuper.

\- C'est bien, approuva Harry dans un murmure. Excuse-moi, Hel, mais je suis fatigué.

\- Bien sûr, approuva la jeune femme. Va te reposer.

Sleipnir fut aussitôt aux côtés de son cadet pour l'accompagner à ses appartements. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière les deux frères, Hel se retourna vers Fenrir.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de t'attaquer à lui, à notre frère.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre frère, grogna Fenrir. Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ce qui m'est arrivé, hein ? On t'a offert un royaume. Jormungand était libre de tout mouvement, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et Sleipnir était traité comme un pacha dans les écuries royales. Mais moi, j'ai vécu dans la peur, les ténèbres et le froid. J'ai vécu seul, réussissant à peine à survivre. Je n'ai besoin de personne et certainement pas d'un morveux qui ne connait rien à la vie.

\- Va-t'en, ordonna Hel d'une voix froide. Tu ne sais rien d'Harry, ni des tourments que nous avons eu à subir, alors je t'interdis de nous juger. Harry a raison, tu es trop stupide pour entendre raison. A la demande de mon frère, j'ai scellé les entrées et sorties du royaume pour toi. Tu pourras te déplacer comme bon te semble dans le royaume, mais tu ne pourras plus jamais le quitter. Puisque tu ne veux plus faire partie de notre famille, alors je ne vais pas t'y obliger. Pars !

Le loup ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala face à l'aura menaçante de Hel. Cette dernière lâcha un soupir de lassitude avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son trône.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Fenrir changerait à ce point. Lui qui était tellement protecteur vis-à-vis de nous.

\- Il en veut à notre père et à Odin. Ça peut se comprendre, remarqua Jörmungand.

\- Oui, mais Harry n'a rien fait de mal, bien au contraire, remarqua Hel. Il nous a aidé, il a aidé notre famille plus que quiconque.

\- C'est vrai, mais la rage de Fenrir l'aveugle au point qu'il ne peut pas voir la vérité. Il va falloir faire avec et être patient. Mais, pour le moment, c'est Harry qui m'inquiète. Frigga n'est pas la première personne qu'il a perdue, mais il l'aimait énormément.

\- Notre frère est fort, Jörmungand. Plus fort qu'on ne l'imagine, je suis sûr qu'il ira bien au final.

Jörmungand acquiesça doucement avant de prendre congé à son tour, lui aussi épuisé par ces derniers jours. Il fit un arrêt par la chambre d'Harry et fut triste d'entendre des sanglots à travers la porte. Oui, leur plus jeune frère aimait vraiment sa grand-mère.

Fenrir trottait le long d'une route de terre. Il avait bien essayé de courir, mais ses jambes, trop faibles, n'avaient pas supporté l'effort. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se nourrir rapidement pour reprendre des forces. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que toutes les créatures de ce royaume n'étaient pas que des âmes.

A ce moment-là, il vit une biche passer et il se jeta sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Il était peut-être affaibli, mais il n'en restait pas moins un formidable prédateur. Mordant goulûment dans la chair de l'animal, il la dévora en un rien de temps. Puis il reprit sa route, laissant le reste de la carcasse aux quelques charognards qui pourraient exister dans ce monde. Il trouva rapidement une rivière et, près d'elle, plusieurs grottes. Il allait pouvoir s'installer ici, le temps de reprendre des forces, puis il chercherait une faille dans les frontières du royaume. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il irait tuer Odin et Loki.

Satisfait de cette décision, il s'allongea sur le sol sablonneux de la grotte et s'endormit.

Voilà un chapitre plus court que les précédents et j'en suis désolé. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne peux plus trop avancer dans cette fic pour le moment. Je vais donc la terminer ici en attendant la sortie de Thor 3 pour la reprendre.

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui continue à me suivre pour d'autres histoires.

Je remercie ma beta qui m'a corrigé (et franchement ce n'était pas une mince affaire ^^)

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite et surtout n'oubliez pas : Review !


	34. NdA: Pas un chapitre, désolé !

Salut tout le monde,

Alors, non ça n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, ca n'est pas non plus une annonce qui vous informerait que j'abandonne ma fic, bien au contraire.

J'ai vu Thor 3, il y a quelques jours au cinéma, j'ai plutôt bien aimé se film sauf certain passage, mais tout le long du film, je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire Putain… de bordel… de merde, comment je eux intégrer ça à mon histoire.

Je n'ai jamais lu de comics marvel avant et donc mon histoire était basée sur les films et sur la mythologie nordique. Et la Marvel à un peu foiré les choses, je peux accepter qu'ils aient mis Loki en tant que frère de Thor, au lieu de frère d'Odin, comme dans la mythologie, pour mettre en parallèle deux opposé. Mais Bordel, je peux difficilement accepter qu'il mette Hela en tant que fille d'Odin et qu'ils transforment Fenrir un simple toutou.

Du coup j'ai du trouver des idées qui expliquerai un peu les choses, c'est surtout Hela et Fenrir qui me gène la.

Enfin bref, le film en lui-même est génial et pour tout vous avouer je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grotesque que ça au vu de la bande annonce que j'ai vu.

Et donc, je vais me remettre à l'écriture rapidement, je pense commencer le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. Mais je ne le posterais pas tout de suite, comme d'habitude j'écris mes histoires en avance et ne commence à poster que lorsque j'ai quelques chapitres écrit ET corrigé d'avance, donc pas pour tout de suite.

Merci et à la prochaine

Emerys


	35. Partie 3 Chapter 34

Salut,

Et oui enfin de retour pour cette histoire.

Alors la première chose à vous dire c'est que ca va spoiler à mort le film Thor 3, alors si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas tout de suite.

La seconde chose que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que cette partie sera la dernière de cette fic. Je sais que Loki apparaitra dans le prochain Avengers (du moins, d'après ce que j'ai compris) mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire une suite basée sur les prochains films Avengers. Donc cette histoire sera finie avec le film Thor 3, et si je fais une suite, je la posterai à part.

Je remercie bien sur ma beta Tymara, pour la correction.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : Reviews !

x

Chapitre 5

\- Heimdall !

Thor courait sur les plaines arides de Muspellheim, appelant le gardien du Bifrost, sans succès jusqu'à présent. Il avait réussi à voler la couronne de Surtur, mais cela n'aurait servit à rien s'il n'arrivait pas à quitter ce royaume.

\- Heimdall !

Il sentit à ce moment-là une fraicheur surprenante, presque glaciale par rapport à la chaleur étouffante de Muspellheim. Puis, une ombre s'abattit sur lui, et lorsqu'il put de nouveau voir, il était aux portes d'Asgard.

\- Salut, oncle Thor.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, le dieu du tonnerre eut un large sourire en voyant son neveu.

\- Harry, je suis ravi de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, assura le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il alors en désignant le bout de crane qui était attaché dans le dos de Thor.

\- Une relique, qu'il va falloir mettre en lieu sûr pour éviter le Ragnarok.

\- Ah oui, la fameuse prophétie. Je déteste les prophéties.

\- Moi aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Asgard me manquait j'imagine, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire avant que Thor ne passe un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son neveu. Il se demanda un bref instant s'il savait que son père était mort, avant de se dire que la Mort avait du l'en informer. Et, ne voulant pas rouvrir de douloureuses blessures, Thor décida de ne pas aborder ce sujet, parlant plutôt des problèmes rencontrés dans les autres royaumes depuis quelques temps.

\- Je suis inquiet que père ne fasse rien, remarqua le dieu du tonnerre avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Odin est vieux, répondit doucement Harry. Et il faiblit. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû t'éloigner d'Asgard, s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le palais, Thor fronça les sourcils lorsqu'on lui indiqua que son père était dans le petit théâtre, et se figea complètement en voyant la statue en or de son frère. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé, marmonna Harry.

Et Thor fut alors prit d'un doute. Loki n'aurait pas… Il s'approcha et observa avec soin l'homme qui se prétendait être son père. Un petit coup avec Mjolnir et une explication plus tard, les deux princes d'Asgard et le roi de Helheim se retrouvaient sur Midgard, devant une maison de retraite dans laquelle Odin avait apparemment été laissé. Une maison de retraite en ruine.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu grand-père ? demanda Harry avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ça, s'indigna aussitôt Loki.

\- Réfléchis à un moyen de le trouver, ordonna Thor d'un air absent pendant qu'il prenait des selfies avec des fans.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, en parfaite synchronisation avec son père, même si pour des raisons différentes. Il n'y en avait décidemment pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Au même moment, un cercle d'étincelles entoura Loki, et il eut à peine le temps d'affirmer ne pas être à l'origine de ce phénomène avant de disparaitre, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une carte de visite.

Harry s'en empara et jeta un coup d'œil à l'adresse avec un froncement de sourcil. Il ne savait pas qui avait fait ça, mais si quoi que se soit arrivait à son père, ça allait barder. Avec un grondement sourd, il appela un taxi et lui donna l'adresse.

\- Je suis sûr que mon frère va bien, assura Thor pendant le trajet.

Harry se contenta de soupirer, mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait que son père avait des ennemis sur Midgard, qu'il était considéré par certains comme une menace, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait l'enlèvement. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et le jeune homme frappa lourdement à la porte, sans recevoir de réponse. Il s'apprêtait à demander à son oncle de la défoncer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus derrière lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, Harry frappa de nouveau et, las d'attendre, ouvrit la porte d'un simple sortilège. L'entrée du bâtiment était immense et était saturée de magie, mais d'une magie différente de celle qu'il utilisait ou de celle d'Asgard. Il s'avança vers un grand escalier et se figea en voyant une… cape, se diriger vers lui.

\- Bonjour, salua doucement Harry en observant le vêtement avec un froncement de sourcil. On a enlevé mon père et laissé une carte de visite à la place, ajouta-t-il en montrant ladite carte à la cape.

Cette dernière se contenta alors, à sa grande surprise, de se draper autour de lui et de caresser ses joues avec les extrémités du col. Ooookay ! L'homme qui vivait là devait être un sacré sorcier pour avoir réussit à donner vie à un tel vêtement. Puis, Harry le sentit, l'âge de la magie entourant l'objet, et il comprit ce que c'était. Une relique. D'accord, donc l'homme devait vraiment être puissant pour posséder cet objet. Et la cape semblait l'apprécier, même si elle ne le laissait pas s'éloigner du hall. Il songeait sérieusement à user de la magie pour s'en défaire, lorsque deux personnes apparurent dans le hall. Son oncle et un autre homme, qui manipulait la magie de ces lieux avec une aisance remarquable.

\- Oncle Thor, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

\- L'ami Strange va nous conduire à Odin, il est en Norvège, assura Thor. Tu as une nouvelle cape ? demanda-t-il alors en avisant le vêtement.

\- Elle m'aime bien, répondit Harry avec un léger rire. Mais non, ça n'est pas la mienne. Je suppose que c'est la vôtre, remarqua Harry en se tournant vers l'autre homme.

\- Oui, Docteur Steven Strange.

\- Harry Lokison. Donc, c'est vous qui avez enlevé mon père.

\- Il faudra penser à nous le rendre d'ailleurs, nota Thor.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Strange leva alors les mains, fit un mouvement circulaire avec l'une d'entre elle et, aussitôt, un portail s'ouvrit, d'où jaillit Loki.

\- Je tombe depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ragea le dieu avant de se relever.

Il fit alors apparaitre ses dagues avant d'être arrêté par Harry.

\- C'est pas le moment, papa. Le Docteur Strange nous a ouvert un passage vers Odin.

Loki jeta un regard noir en direction de Strange, qui ne bougea pas d'un muscle, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

\- Cependant, remarqua alors Harry en se tournant vers le maître du sanctuaire, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de kidnapper les membres de ma famille dès qu'ils mettent le pied sur Midgard.

\- Je ne fais pas de promesse, répondit simplement le sorcier.

Harry eut un reniflement avant de déloger la cape d'un mouvement d'épaule qui témoignait d'une longue pratique.

\- N'oubliez pas votre parapluie, remarqua Stevens.

\- Ah oui, accepta Thor avant de tendre la main.

Rapidement, des bruits de casse retentirent dans tout le manoir alors qu'Harry se pinçait l'arête du nez, dans un mouvement identique à celui de son père, bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Strange, lui, eut un rictus amusé face à l'attitude des deux autres sorciers.

Le parapluie arriva finalement dans la main de Thor qui le secoua pour le débarrasser de tous ses éclats de verre, et qui s'excusa brièvement avant de passer à travers le portail, Loki le suivant rapidement. Mais Harry, lui, resta un instant derrière.

\- Mon père est le dieu du chaos, Docteur Strange, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est mauvais.

\- Le chaos peut ne pas être une mauvaise chose, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'en est une bonne pour autant, remarqua doucement Strange.

\- Peut être, mais un peu de chaos de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Bonne journée, Docteur Strange.

\- Vous de même, monsieur Lokison.

Harry passa alors le portail et remarqua que son père et son oncle avaient rejoint Odin. Il s'avança à son tour, alors que le vieux roi s'asseyait avec ses fils sur une pierre, pour s'agenouiller devant lui et offrir un sourire à son grand-père.

\- Mes garçons, murmura Odin. Vous êtes là.

\- Oui, père, nous sommes venus pour vous ramener au pays.

\- Au pays ? répéta Odin semblant ailleurs. Votre mère m'appelle sans arrêt, vous l'entendez, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry comprit alors qu'Odin ne rentrerait pas à Asgard, et il hésita à laisser son père et son oncle profiter seuls d'un dernier moment avec Odin. Mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

\- J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs, commença doucement Odin. Nombre d'entre elles étaient liées à toi, Loki. Je voyais l'homme que tu étais et l'homme que tu pouvais devenir, mais je n'ai pas compris tout de suite qu'en agissant comme je l'ai fait, je te poussais dans une mauvaise direction. Par chance, ton plus jeune fils a su m'ouvrir les yeux, tu peux être fier de lui… tout comme je suis fier de toi.

Loki observa son père avec émotion. Lui qui attendait ces mots depuis tellement de temps. Odin se tourna alors vers lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

\- J'ai mis du temps à me libérer de ton sortilège, Frigga aurait été fière de toi. Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance et que tu aies réussi à te faire entendre de moi. Ta présence à changé tellement de choses dans mon cœur et dans celui de ton père. Je suis fier de t'appeler mon petit-fils. Et je sais que, comme ton père et ton oncle, un digne roi sommeil en toi.

Harry eut un léger sourire triste.

\- Elle approche, remarqua soudainement Odin.

\- Qui elle ? demanda Thor, confus. Si tu parles du Ragnarok, j'y ai mis un terme j'ai pris la couronne de Surtur.

\- Ma présence l'empêchait de s'approcher d'Asgard. Pas qu'elle ait eu envie de le faire avant, mais quelque chose à changé. Soyez prudents, car de part son lien avec ma lignée grâce à la magie, elle est capable de tirer toute sa puissance d'Asgard.

\- De qui parles-tu père ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- De Hel, ta fille.

Harry se figea un instant avant d'appeler la Mort.

\- Je ne comprends pas, nota doucement Loki.

\- Hel n'a jamais fait partie du Ragnarok, il n'en a jamais été fait mention, mais grâce à ton adoption magique, et grâce à ta filiation avec elle, elle est capable de tirer sa force d'Asgard. A un tel niveau que cela m'a effrayé et je l'ai bannie. Peut-être y avait-il un autre moyen pour la rendre moins puissante, mais je n'en voyais aucun à l'époque.

Loki se leva alors et commença à faire les cent pas, clairement incertain, jusqu'à ce qu'une main n'agrippe son poignet.

\- Je suis l'unique responsable de ce qui s'apprête à arriver, fils et j'en suis désolé. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

Harry, lui, observa son grand-père. Il devrait bientôt partir, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le jeune homme, inquiet, appela de nouveau la mort, surpris de ne pas la voir arriver aussitôt, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

\- Regardez ce pays, murmura alors Odin, le regard perdu sur les vagues devant lui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers l'océan, et Odin s'éteignit en s'envolant dans une nuée d'étincelles dorées en direction du ciel. Harry serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux, essayant de rester fort et de ne pas pleurer la perte de son grand-père. C'était l'ordre naturel des choses, tout ce qui vit doit un jour mourir. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça n'était pas douloureux pour autant.

Tout d'un coup, le ciel commença à s'assombrir. Loki jeta alors un regard prudent en direction de son frère.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, murmura Thor, apparemment furieux. Si tu n'avais pas banni Odin pour le trône…

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que j'ai banni Odin ? Comme d'habitude, mon frère, tu vois la surface des choses, mais tu es incapable de creuser pour voir en dessous.

\- Tu as affaibli notre père…

\- J'ai voulu le protéger, répliqua Loki. J'ai senti le Ragnarok approcher, Heimdall aussi, et si tu avais le crâne un peu moins dur, tu l'aurais senti aussi. Je pensais qu'en éloignant père d'Asgard, je pourrais le protéger de Ragnarok. Je… J'imagine que ce que je voulais n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Thor l'observa et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il put distinguer les sentiments de son frère dans son regard, la tristesse, la culpabilité, le regret. Il s'approcha alors, attrapa Loki par la nuque et pressa son front contre le sien. Parce qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux pour se soutenir.

\- Papa, appela alors Harry.

\- Oui, fils.

\- Il y a un problème à Helheim, la Mort ne répond pas à mes appels, je dois aller voir de quoi il retourne.

\- Très bien, mais sois prudent. Si ce que Odin a dit est vrai, il est possible que Hel se retourne contre toi.

Harry acquiesça et usa de son pouvoir de Maître de la Mort pour se téléporter dans le palais de sa sœur. Il se figea aussitôt en voyant les gardes squelettes en pièces détachées dans toute la salle du trône. Inquiet, il se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements de ses frères.

\- Sleipnir, Jörmungand !

Il les trouva tous deux allongés dans une marre de sang.

\- Non, non, non ! murmura Harry paniqué en s'agenouillant prêt d'eux. Il chercha alors rapidement un pouls, qu'il trouva chez ses deux frères avant de soupirer avec soulagement. Il entreprit alors de les soigner.

\- Harry ? appela la voix faible de Jor.

\- Je suis là. Qui t'as donc fait ça, mon frère ?

\- Hel, murmura le fils de Loki. Elle a reçu un visiteur plus tôt dans la journée et puis elle est venue ici.

\- Qui ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Un homme immense et bleu, c'est tout ce que je sais, murmura le serpent monde.

\- D'accord, repose-toi maintenant, ça va aller, je suis là.

Il finit de soigner son frère pour passer à l'autre. Avec une grimace, il constata que les jambes de Sleipnir étaient toutes cassées. Bon sang, Hel n'y était pas allée de main morte.

\- Hel est partie chercher Fenrir je pense, murmura Jor.

\- Fenrir ne peut pas sortir, il a été scellé par la Mort sur mon ordre, Hel ne peut pas aller au dessus de ça, si ?

\- Quelque chose approche, murmura Jor avant de s'évanouir.

Harry s'assura une nouvelle fois qu'il respirait puis, une fois les soins faits à Sleipnir, il les installa tout les deux dans le grand lit. Enfin, il quitta la pièce à la recherche d'un serviteur qui tenait encore debout. Il devait savoir ou était la Mort, et vite.


	36. Partie 3 Chapter 35

Chapitre 6

Harry les avait quittés depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsqu'un portail commença à s'ouvrir non loin des deux princes d'Asgard. Aussitôt, Loki usa de sa magie pour revêtir sa tenue asgardienne, tandis que Thor faisait de même avec son marteau. Et Hel sortit du portail, son regard posé sur Loki et sur Thor. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme bienveillante qu'ils avaient connue.

\- Bonjour, Père, salua-t-elle froidement. Thor.

\- Hel, que fais-tu là ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- Je suis venue m'assurer qu'Odin était bien mort, pour pouvoir reprendre le royaume qui me revient de droit.

\- Hel, je t'en prie, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, demanda doucement Loki en s'avançant vers elle, une main levée devant lui dans un geste apaisant.

\- Regretter. Quels regrets une reine peut-elle avoir à reprendre son propre royaume ? Asgard va être mienne.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Hel, remarqua Thor en levant son marteau.

Et avant que Loki n'ai put faire un geste, il lança Mjolnir en direction de la jeune déesse de la mort, qui l'attrapa d'une seule main. Thor se figea, stupéfait, le bras tendu. C'était impossible. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Hel raffermi sa prise sur l'arme et elle se brisa comme du verre. Loki ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin, sa petite fille venait de briser l'une des armes les plus puissantes qui aient jamais existées, et il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle, c'était évident. Mais, pour le moment, tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, il ne pourrait rien faire. Alors, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser à ce moment-là : sortir son frère de là, avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

\- Remonte-nous, ordonna-t-il en agrippant Thor.

Le bifrost s'activa, les emportant tous les deux, mais pas seulement eux.

\- Loki ! appela Thor en jetant un regard en dessous de lui.

Le dieu du chaos suivit son regard et vit que Hel les suivait. Il hésita alors un bref moment, c'était sa fille, sa petite fille. Sa dague était dans sa main, mais il n'arrivait pas à la lancer. Ce fut Hel qui décida la première, envoyant une de ses propres lames sur son père et le faisant quitter le bifrost de force.

Il atterrit alors violemment dans une décharge et, aussitôt, il se rendit invisible et s'éloigna. Il fit bien parce que rapidement, des autochtones s'approchèrent de l'endroit où il était tombé. Repérant rapidement une ville, il s'y dirigea, espérant pouvoir négocier un retour vers un royaume connu, et ainsi pouvoir contacter son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire, étant sans doute trop loin des neuf royaumes.

X

Harry parcourait les couloirs du palais des morts, lorsqu'il vit enfin une âme qui se promenait. Bon sang, si Hel n'était pas là pour gérer le royaume, alors ça allait devoir être à lui de le faire. Ce concentrant sur son pouvoir, il appela des gardes squelettes, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment utilisé ses pouvoirs sur ce royaume maintenant, il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Il plongeait dans le grand bain, sans bouée de secours.

\- Mon roi, salua celui qui semblait être le chef.

\- Les âmes non jugées ont été libérées dans le royaume, retrouvez-les et rassemblez-les dans le palais. Et retrouvez-moi la Mort.

\- Notre reine…

\- Vous a-t-elle donné des ordres avant de partir ?

\- Non, mon roi.

\- Alors faites ce que je vous ordonne. Et trouvez-moi Fenrir !

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Bon sang ! Il savait qu'il devait aider son père, ses frères étaient blessés et son royaume n'avait plus de souverain. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration. Une chose à la fois, il avait soigné ses frères du mieux qu'il le pouvait, son père était un dieu, pour l'amour des Nornes, il arriverait bien à s'en sortir un moment. Son royaume, en revanche, avait besoin d'un peu d'ordre. Déterminé, il se dirigea vers la salle du jugement. Plusieurs âmes étaient déjà là et l'observaient. Harry monta alors les marches vers le trône, il l'observa un instant. Appuyé contre ce dernier se trouvait la faux appartenant au souverain de Helheim, Hel l'avait laissée là. S'en emparant, il s'installa sur son trône avant de poser son regard sur les âmes. La première s'avança alors et le jugement put commencer.

X

Sleipnir fut le premier à se réveiller. Il s'assit sur son lit et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se lever en avisant Jormungand dans le lit à coté.

\- Jor, Jor ! Réveille-toi !

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et, par reflexe, agrippa la gorge de son frère.

\- Doucement mon frère !

Le serpent-monde se calma alors et remarqua qui il tenait. Il le lâcha aussitôt, s'excusant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est… Harry ! Il est rentré, on doit le prévenir.

Les deux frères se levèrent, tout deux s'arrêtant lorsqu'un vertige les prit, avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Rapidement, on les dirigea vers la salle du trône et, lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent, ce fut pour voir leur frère assis sur ce dernier. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant de s'avancer vers le trône et de mettre un genou à terre devant ce qui était à présent leur roi.

Harry se leva alors, faisant signe pour que les gardes interrompent l'afflux d'âmes pendant un court moment.

\- Comment allez-vous, mes frères ? demanda doucement Harry.

Les deux Lokison se relevèrent pour faire face à leur plus jeune frère.

\- Mieux, mon roi.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je suis votre frère avant d'être votre roi, assura doucement Harry. Notre sœur m'a laissé la régence du royaume. Si vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme, j'aurais un service à vous demander.

\- Bien sûr mon frère, demande-nous.

\- Fenrir. J'ai déjà envoyé des squelettes pour le trouver, mais je serais plus rassuré si vous y alliez aussi. Avec la haine que notre frère voue à Asgard, j'ai peur qu'il ne rejoigne notre sœur dans sa quête de destruction.

\- Elle n'est pas… Hel ne nous aurait jamais fait de mal.

\- Je sais, lorsque je suis arrivé, tu m'as dit qu'elle avait accordé une audience à un homme bleu. J'ai peur que ce soit le même homme qui avait déjà contrôlé papa, pour l'obliger à attaquer Midgard. Ça m'inquiète, quelqu'un capable de contrôler un être aussi puissant mentalement que notre père était déjà un problème. Mais si en plus il est capable de contrôler quelqu'un comme Hel…

\- Notre sœur est puissante, c'est vrai, mais pas autant que notre père, remarqua Sleipnir sans comprendre.

\- Odin nous a expliqué pourquoi Hel avait été bannie d'Asgard. Apparemment, le fait qu'il ait adopté magiquement Papa l'aurait lié à son pouvoir, et Hel étant la fille de notre père, il y a également un lien. Mais Hel… nous sommes tous différents, et Hel a développé la capacité de tirer sa force d'Asgard. Plus elle restera sur Asgard, plus elle sera puissante.

\- Alors que devons nous faire ? demanda Jor.

\- Pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de mon royaume, au moins le temps de rattraper le retard et d'essayer de… J'aurai dû m'impliquer plus avant dans la gestion de mon royaume, soupira Harry doucement.

\- Mon roi, appela doucement une voix depuis l'entrée de la salle.

\- Oui.

\- Nous avons trouvé la Mort.

\- Amener-la-moi, ordonna Harry.

Aussitôt, les squelettes entrèrent, portant une grande pierre noire en partie transparente, à l'intérieur de laquelle on pouvait voir une ombre.

\- Elle a enfermé la Mort ? s'étonna Sleipnir.

Harry s'approcha de la pierre et l'examina soigneusement.

\- Et Fenrir ?

\- Rien pour le moment, mon roi, mais mes hommes cherchent toujours.

\- Mes frères vont vous aider à le trouver, et une fois que ce sera fait, je veux qu'il soit enfermé dans le sous-sol du palais, jusqu'à se que j'en décide autrement.

Le capitaine squelette s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Harry fit le tour de la pierre avant de lever sa faux et de l'abattre. Le bout de la lame s'enfonça avant qu'un craquement sinistre ne retentisse dans la salle. La pierre vola aussitôt en éclat et la Mort s'effondra. Harry se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés.

\- Mort ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'entité, posant sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

\- Ça va ! Je… ma reine…

\- Quelqu'un à prit le contrôle de notre reine, un homme bleu. Sais-tu qui ça pourrait être ? demanda Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Je… oui, il se peut que je le connaisse. Mais si c'est lui… il est puissant, mon maître.

\- Qui ?

\- Thanos, le Titan fou. Il a été l'un de mes protégés, avoua la Mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de m'offrir en cadeau les âmes de tous les êtres vivants des neuf royaumes. Il pensait pouvoir me courtiser en m'offrant des cadeaux.

\- Il t'aime ? demanda Harry en rejoignant son trône.

\- Oui, d'un amour tordu, répondit doucement la Mort en s'approchant. Maître, je suis désolé.

\- Peux-tu le trouver ?

\- Non, pas s'il ne veut pas que je le trouve. De par sa position de protégé de la Mort, il est immunisé contre mon pouvoir.

\- Si tu ne peux pas le trouver, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas le tuer non plus.

\- Non, je suis désolé, mon maître.

\- Pour le moment, il me faut mettre un peu d'ordre dans le royaume, et puis nous irons prêter main forte à notre père.

\- On ne devrait pas déjà être à ses côtés pour ramener notre sœur à la raison ? demanda Sleipnir.

\- Notre père est un grand guerrier, et un plus grand sorcier encore, et oncle Thor est avec lui. L'aider n'est pas le plus urgent pour le moment. Jormungand, Sleipnir, partez chercher Fenrir pour le ramener ici. Mort, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour réorganiser le royaume.

Les deux frères s'inclinèrent avant de quitter la pièce. La Mort, elle s'approcha du trône.

\- Comment Hel faisait-elle lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter ? demanda doucement Harry alors que la prochaine âme s'avançait.

\- Elle était incapable de quitter Helheim, répondit la Mort sur le même ton. Le Père de toute chose l'avait scellée dans le royaume avec son pouvoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir trouver un remplaçant pour les moments où il serait en dehors du royaume, au moins jusqu'à ce que Hel revienne.

\- Mort, qui dirigeait le royaume avant l'arrivée de Hel ?

\- Un autre roi, qui a prit Hel sous sa protection et qui lui a appris à diriger ce royaume. Mais son âme a déjà été réincarnée.

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant le trône, rendant les âmes présentes mal-à-l'aise alors que la Mort observait son jeune maître. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant à ses yeux, le poids d'un royaume ne devait pas peser sur ses épaules.

\- Et toi ? demanda alors doucement Harry. Serais-tu capable de prendre la régence de ce royaume pendant mes absences éventuelles ?

\- Je suis une entité, mon maître, commença la Mort incertaine, je… ne suis pas sûre…

\- Tu as raison, excuse-moi, le trône est mon fardeau à porter, je l'ai accepté en devenant roi de ce monde.

La Mort hésita un bref instant avant de s'approcher de son roi qui faisait toujours les cents pas, puis elle passa doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules, arrêtant sa marche.

\- Ce fardeau n'aurait pas dû vous revenir aussi tôt, mon roi, murmura doucement la Mort. Et je vous aiderai de toutes les manières possibles, mais en tant qu'entité, je ne peux pas devenir reine d'un royaume.

Harry acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête avant de retourner sur le trône pour reprendre le jugement des âmes. Et c'était un travail pesant, condamner les coupables et entendre les sanglots des innocents. Il comprenait maintenant la bonne humeur constante de Hel, c'était un bouclier contre les horreurs qu'elle devait voir et entendre chaque jour.

Ce fut en écoutant un PDG d'une grosse entreprise midgardienne se disputer sur son conseil d'administration qu'Harry eut une idée. Pourquoi ne pas avoir, lui aussi, un conseil ? Un petit, qui pourrait s'occuper de la régence en cas d'absence, constitué de trois personnes en qui il pourrait se fier.

\- Mort ?

\- Mon maître ?

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un registre ou une liste des âmes que nous recevons ici ?

\- Oui, le registre est gardé dans les archives royales.

Harry acquiesça doucement et se leva, faisant signe aux gardes d'interrompre le flux d'âme. Puis, il suivit la Mort qui lui montrait le chemin. Se faisant, il lui expliqua son plan et elle sembla l'approuver.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur qu'un tel pouvoir ne leur monte à la tête ? demanda doucement l'entité.

\- C'est pour ça que tu garderas un œil sur eux. Tu peux faire ça ? Garder un œil sur eux et me prévenir en cas de problème ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bien, de toute façon, le conseil ne sera réuni que si je quitte le royaume et jusqu'à ce qu'on ramène Hel à la maison.

La Mort s'arrêta alors devant une lourde porte et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Que voulez-vous voir exactement ?

\- J'ai accès à n'importe quelle âme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si elle n'a pas été réincarnée, oui.

\- Je veux voir ceux qui sont tombés dans la bataille de Poudlard, étant Midgardiens, ils n'ont pas dû avoir accès au Valhalla… Je commence vraiment à détester cette ségrégation contre les mortels.

\- En l'occurrence, cela nous avantage aujourd'hui, mon roi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça ce dernier avec un léger soupir.

Puis un registre fut posé devant lui par un bibliothécaire zombie, qui laissa d'ailleurs son bras derrière lui, et la seule chose que Harry put penser était à quel point c'était cliché. Il leva les yeux au ciel et, avec un soupir, rappela le zombie pour qu'il récupère son bras avant d'ouvrir le registre.

X

Fin de ce chapitre. Pour le choix des personnes, j'ai longtemps hésité à prendre des hommes politiques et célèbres. Mais Helheim est le royaume d'Harry, et donc sa responsabilité, et comme pour sa famille il prend la protection de son royaume à cœur (même si tous à l'intérieur sont déjà morts), c'est pourquoi, il va se tourner vers des personnes en qui il a confiance et qu'il connaît.

Je précise aussi qu'à la suite de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses se sont enchaînées trop vite pour qu'il ait vraiment eut le temps de connaître toutes les morts qu'il y a eu ce jour-là, il en connaît certaines, mais pas toutes, d'où le besoin de consulter le registre.

Et non, je ne donnerais aucun nom, ni sous la menace, ni sous la pression des pots de vin ^^

On se dit donc à la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt

Et n'oubliez pas : review.


	37. Partie 3 Chapter 36

Chapitre 7

Loki rejoignit la ville et, rapidement, il comprit qui dirigeait l'endroit : le Grand Maître. Il avait eu le déplaisir de croiser l'homme dès son arrivée en ville. Des gardes s'était approchés de lui sans qu'il ne sache comment il avait découvert son arrivée ni comment il avait compris qu'il était nouveau alors qu'il y avait autant de monde en ville pour le dissimuler.

Il avait été emmené devant l'homme en question et avait tout de suite vu la lueur de folie dans son regard.

\- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Je m'appelle Loki, répondit-t-il de manière prudente.

\- Et moi je suis le Grand Maître et je… oui, on peut dire que je dirige tout ici.

L'homme s'avança pour faire le tour de son nouvel invité, et Loki eut la désagréable sensation d'être jugé comme on juge un cheval avant de l'acheter.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous nuire, remarqua calmement le dieu. Je suis tombé ici par hasard et j'ai besoin d'un moyen de transport pour partir d'ici.

\- Partir ? Pourquoi partir ? Cet endroit a beaucoup à offrir. Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ? Sais-tu te battre ?

Loki se tendit alors. Il avait entendu des rumeurs de lieux où des esclaves étaient envoyés au combat dans des arènes.

\- Mon instructeur a abandonné l'idée de me faire tenir une arme lorsque j'étais encore jeune, je préfère la politique au combat.

\- Ah ! Un politicien ! Nous en avons eu quelques-uns. Tous des menteurs et des profiteurs.

Loki remarqua alors du coin de l'œil la… femme, assistante, du Grand Maître lui tendre un étrange sceptre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il allait devoir changer de tactique, et vite.

\- La politique aurait été mon avenir, si mon père n'avait pas eu les yeux uniquement tournés vers mon frère aîné, le combattant.

L'homme l'observa un instant sans rien dire, puis il s'approcha de Loki, comme pour déterminer s'il mentait.

\- Mon père ne m'a jamais donné l'importance que je méritais non plus. Et donc, que sais-tu faire ?

\- J'ai voyagé dans de nombreux royaumes pour en apprendre la culture…

\- Vraiment ? J'aimerais entendre le récit de tes aventures, mon ami.

La femme eut un air ronchon, mais dût ranger le sceptre avec une moue. Loki garda un œil sur elle tout en se laissant entraîner par le Grand Maître qui exigeait des histoires à propos de ses meilleurs voyages, s'extasiant sur certaines descriptions faites par le prince.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de rentrer à Asgard, de retrouver Thor et de sauver tout le monde.

X

Harry observa les âmes devant lui avec tristesse. Il savait qu'il y avait eu des pertes pendant la guerre, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé les voir ici. Devant lui se tenaient Remus, Kingsley, Amélia Bones et les Potter. Sirius était dans un coin de la salle, mais Harry ne l'avait pas choisi pour l'aider dans son conseil. Il n'en avait prévu que trois membres à l'origine, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander après sa mère et son père adoptifs.

Les âmes, elles, observèrent leur nouveau roi avec fierté, stupeur, et une touche d'incompréhension. Les Potter, surtout, furent surpris de voir leur fils ainsi.

Harry les observa un moment de plus avant de se lever.

\- Je vous ai rassemblés ici parce que des événements terribles ayant un lien avec ma famille sont en train de se produire. Notre reine, ma sœur, ne peut plus assurer la régence de notre royaume. Quant à moi… ma famille va avoir besoin de moi. J'ai un devoir envers elle, tout comme j'ai un devoir envers ce royaume. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre en place un conseil qui s'occupera du jugement des âmes lorsque je devrais m'absenter. Même si j'espère que le problème actuel sera vite réglé, je n'oublie pas que ma sœur pourrait ne pas être en état de reprendre sa charge à son retour.

Harry se tut alors qu'un air inquiet se peignait sur son visage.

\- Je vous connais plus ou moins et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour remplir le rôle que je vous réserve… si vous acceptez, bien sûr.

\- Harry, commença doucement Remus, incertain des termes à employer pour parler à l'être devant lui. Loin de moi l'idée de refuser de t'aider mais comment veux-tu… enfin, juger les âmes.

\- Mort ?

\- Mon roi ?

\- Remus a raison, ils n'ont pas plus d'expérience que moi pour juger les âmes. Mais toi, tu as connu le règne de nombreux rois et reines de ce royaume. Tu pourrais leur apprendre…

\- Mon roi…

\- Je ne me dédouane pas de mes responsabilités, Mort. Je suis roi de ce royaume et je m'en occuperai jusqu'à ce que ma sœur puisse reprendre son rôle. Mais ma famille a besoin de moi, et même si cela fait de moi un mauvais roi, ma famille sera ma priorité, toujours. Mais je me sentirais quand même plus tranquille de savoir que le royaume ne sera pas sans supervision pendant mes brèves absences.

\- C'est mature et réfléchi de votre part, mon roi. Je veux bien guider votre conseil et garder un œil sur eux si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- Merci, Mort. Vous serez logés au palais, du moins, pendant mes absences.

Puis, il guida le petit groupe pour discuter plus en profondeur des arrangements à mettre en place.

X

Fenrir était caché derrière un gros rocher, observant avec un rictus mauvais les soldats squelettes qui passaient devant lui et qui le cherchaient. Plusieurs groupes parcouraient le royaume à sa recherche, et jusqu'à présent, il avait pu éviter les groupes dans lesquels se trouvaient ses deux frères. Il se passait quelque chose, il le savait, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

Depuis son arrivée, il avait cherché un moyen de sortir de ce royaume, mais il n'en avait trouvé aucun, à sa plus grande rage.

Un cri lui indiqua qu'il venait d'être repéré. Lâchant un juron mental en avisant Jormungand qui s'avançait vers lui au pas de course, il allait prendre la fuite lorsqu'il sentit une puissante chaleur se propager en lui avant de des flammes vertes n'apparaissent autour de lui. Il était en train de brûler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jor au capitaine qui était avec lui.

\- Notre reine semble appeler son âme à elle.

\- Hel peut faire ça ? s'étonna Sleipnir.

\- Pas sans la flamme éternelle gardée dans le coffre-fort d'Asgard.

\- Elle est à Asgard ?! Nous devons avertir notre frère, annonça Sleipnir.

Jor, lui, observa le corps de son frère finir de brûler dans cette étrange flamme verte avant d'acquiescer. Les deux reprirent alors forme animale et repartirent en direction du palais.

Harry était en train de finir certaines explications sur sa vie à sa mère et son père adoptifs lorsque Jor et Sleipnir entrèrent en trombe dans le petit salon qu'utilisait Harry. Immédiatement, il accorda toute son attention à ses frères.

\- Vous avez trouvé Fenrir ?

\- Oui, mais trop tard. Hel a appelé son âme grâce à la flamme éternelle, un pouvoir puissant qui se trouve à Asgard.

\- Hel a atteint Asgard ! répéta Harry d'une voix blanche. Mort, je veux que les âmes des Asgardiens qui arriveront ou qui sont déjà là soient mises à part. Qu'ils soient logés au palais, ensembles.

La Mort acquiesça avec un léger signe de tête.

\- Tu penses que notre sœur pourrait s'attaquer à l'armée d'Asgard ? demanda Sleipnir. Je veux dire, Hel n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- C'est vrai, et c'est une sœur aimante, mais elle vous a quand même attaqués.

\- Contre sa volonté, répliqua aussitôt Sleipnir.

\- Je sais, acquiesça doucement Harry. Et elle s'en voudra pour ça, et pour toute les vies qu'elle risque de prendre dans les prochaines heures, voir jours si nous n'arrivons pas à la maîtriser avant.

Harry s'était levé et faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda finalement Sleipnir.

\- Nous devons retourner à Asgard, annonça finalement Harry. Si la Mort a raison et que Thanos est derrière tout ça, il ne sera satisfait que lorsque tous les Ases seront morts. Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité.

\- Ce n'est pas ton peuple, remarqua alors Jormungand d'une voix froide. Asgard ne nous a jamais rien apporté de bien, pourquoi devrions-nous les aider ?

\- Tu as raison, Asgard a été responsable de vos tourments et des tourments que notre famille a subits depuis le début. Mais le peuple d'Asgard n'est pas responsable des choix de son souverain. Et mes actions envers ce peuple seront avant tout pour ma famille.

\- Comment cela pourrait être à l'avantage de notre famille ?

\- Notre père est prince d'Asgard, Jor. Il défendra son peuple, toi et moi nous le savons. Et il y a aussi Hel. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle sera heureuse à la fin de tout ça lorsqu'elle prendra vraiment conscience du nombre de vies qu'elle a prises ? Chaque vie que nous sauverons sera du sang en moins sur les mains de notre sœur, et un Asgardien en plus pour le peuple de notre père.

Jor l'observa un instant avant de soupirer en se décollant du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu as raison, grommela le serpent-monde. Très bien, je viendrai avec toi.

\- Je viens aussi, annonça aussitôt Sleipnir.

Harry acquiesça, puis il s'empara de la faux, symbole de son pouvoir, avant de faire apparaître avec sa magie une armure principalement noire avec des touches de vert et d'or.

\- Conseillers, j'espère que vous êtes prêts, parce que vous entrez en fonction maintenant. Mort- emmène nous à Asgard.

X

Loki retint un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant son frère sur un fauteuil devant lui. Il allait bien. Thor le remarqua assez vite et Loki s'approcha.

\- Tu es en retard, commença doucement Loki, ça fait des semaines que je suis là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous semblez vous connaître, commenta le Grand Maître.

\- C'est mon petit frère, répondit Thor avec agacement.

\- C'est intéressant, s'amusa le grand maître avec un léger rire.

\- Fais-moi sortir d'ici, Loki, exigea Thor en ignorant l'autre homme.

\- Eh ! On ne me quitte pas comme ça. Si tu veux sortir, il faut d'abord que tu battes mon champion.

\- Dans ce cas, amenez-moi à lui, grommela le dieu du tonnerre.

\- Tellement de fougue, j'aime ça. Tu feras un bon spectacle, mon garçon.

Puis, il guida le fauteuil vers l'arène pour que le guerrier soit préparé comme il convient.

Loki, lui, observa son frère partir avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pas pu encore voir le fameux champion, mais il avait vu ses anciens adversaires… Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il savait Thor puissant, mais le serait-il suffisamment pour affronter le champion du Grand Maître ?

Il décida de retourner dans ses appartements offerts par le Grand Maître. Il savait qu'il faudrait un peu de temps avant que son frère ne soit seul et qu'il puisse discuter avec lui.

Lorsque, finalement, Loki usa de sa magie pour envoyer sa projection astrale vers son frère, ce fut pour le voir à genou, priant pour leur père.

\- Odin, murmura doucement Thor. J'espère que tu as trouvé ta place au sein du Valhalla, où les braves vivent éternellement. Nous ne devons pas pleurer, mais nous réjouir pour tous ceux qui meurent dans l'honneur et la gloire.

La voix de Loki résonnant avec la sienne pour ses derniers mots stoppa Thor. Quittant sa position à genou, il s'assit contre le mur, faisant face à son frère.

\- Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu ? demanda alors Thor. Parce que je rate toujours quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce disant, il attrapa un débris et le jeta à travers la projection astrale.

\- Je ne peux pas venir en personne, j'ai mis du temps pour acquérir la confiance du Grand Maître, je dois me montrer prudent. Et pour répondre à ta question… Odin sentait… Nous sentions tous les deux que quelque chose approchait, je pensais que c'était le Ragnarok. J'espérais qu'en éloignant Père, il pourrait survivre. Je me suis battu pendant un long moment pour réunir toute ma famille Thor, puis nous avons perdu mère. Je ne voulais pas perdre père. De toute évidence, le destin a décidé de se montrer cruel, en prenant notre père et en nous opposant avec ma fille.

Thor se leva alors pour faire face à son frère, puis il leva la main, s'arrêtant un instant avant de la baisser. Loki n'était pas là, mais il avait vu le geste et l'intention.

\- Écoute moi, mon frère. On ne quittera pas cette planète aussi facilement, et encore moins tant que tu resteras ici. J'ai entendu dire que le champion du Grand Maître avait droit à une suite spéciale. Là on pourra peut-être s'échapper.

\- Je dois vaincre le champion, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

\- Je ne connais rien de ce champion, mais j'ai vu ce qu'il restait de ses adversaires.

\- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Thor en désignant le cadavre qui traînait dans un coin.

\- Fais preuve de prudence, mon frère. Ne fonce pas tête baissée comme tu en as l'habitude. Terrasse le champion et laisse-toi emmener dans la suite. A partir de là, je viendrai te rejoindre et nous trouverons un moyen de rentrer à Asgard.

\- Très bien, mon frère, je ferais selon ton plan. Ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à mieux marcher que les miens.

\- Ça, mon frère, c'est parce que tu ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir pour en faire un, s'amusa Loki.

Puis, il disparut, laissant Thor seul. Ce dernier observa un moment l'endroit où son frère s'était tenu. Loki avait raison, lui qui avait passé ces dernières années à protéger ses enfants, à réunir sa famille, voilà que le destin s'en mêlait de la manière la plus absurde qui soit. Et si Thor n'avait pas l'intelligence de son frère, il avait un bon instinct. Cette histoire allait mal se finir.


	38. Partie 3 Chapter 37

Chapitre 8

Harry atterrit juste dans la salle du bifrost avant de se figer en voyant Fandral et Volstagg allongés sur le sol, une épée sortant de leurs corps. Avec un juron, le jeune roi se précipita vers les guerriers d'Asgard. Il s'aperçut tout de suite que ses amis étaient toujours vivants, mais c'était juste. Mobilisant sa magie, Harry stabilisa l'état de Fandral puis de Volstagg.

\- Roi Harry, murmura le guerrier blond. Elle est puissante, vous devez partir.

L'homme s'évanouit aussitôt. Harry s'assura rapidement que les deux hommes étaient hors de danger avant de se tourner vers la Mort.

\- Tu peux les emmener au palais ?

La Mort s'inclina doucement avant de disparaître avec les deux guerriers.

\- Tu ne pourras pas tous les sauver, mon frère, remarqua doucement Jor.

\- Je sais, mais je vais quand même essayer.

Il se dirigea alors vers la cité, observant avec tristesse les soldats morts qui jonchaient le sol d'Asgard. Il s'avançait avec prudence dans les rues d'Asgard, rassuré de les voir vides de civils, sauf pour les quelques-uns qui essayaient encore de fuir. Il s'approcha d'une famille. Le père leva une épée, mais il devint vite évident pour Harry qu'il n'était pas un soldat. Harry le désarma rapidement avant de poser l'épée au sol et de lever les mains de manière rassurante.

\- Je suis Harry Lokison, roi de Helheim et je ne suis pas ici pour vous nuire.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, et je sais qui a tué mon fils, répondit le vieil homme.

\- Je connais ma sœur et je vous assure que dans son état normal, elle n'aurait jamais attaqué Asgard.

\- Elle… comment ça dans son état normal ? demanda une femme d'un ton incertain, probablement la fille du vieil homme.

\- Vous savez qu'on a obligé mon père à attaquer Midgard ? demanda Harry, ne continuant qu'une fois que les Asgardiens eurent acquiescé. Ma sœur a croisé le même être, et je pense qu'elle est contrôlée comme mon père l'a été.

\- Vous allez l'arrêter ? demanda alors une fille.

\- Ma priorité pour le moment c'est de vous mettre en sécurité.

Harry leva la main et murmura quelques mots.

\- Mon sort va vous rentre invisibles pendant une demi-heure, je vous conseille de quitter rapidement la cité.

\- Merci, murmura doucement la femme, traînant ses enfants derrière elle.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête, recevant un regard clairement méfiant du vieil homme, mais le jeune roi n'y prit pas garde.

\- Continuons, il faut qu'on trouve Hogun et Sif.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à arriver à une place, et Harry se figea en voyant le nombre de soldats qui étaient là, morts. Il repéra rapidement Hogun. Lâchant un juron, Harry s'élança vers la place, ne remarquant pas l'Asgardien qui était toujours debout dans un coin et qui observait tout avec une certaine désolation. Harry se laissa tomber à genoux près du guerrier Vanir.

Comme avec les deux autres membres du groupe des trois Guerriers, Harry s'assura qu'il était vivant, soulagé en comprenant que la lame qui l'avait traversé de part en part avait évité un écoulement trop important de sang, sauvant la vie du guerrier.

Appelant sa magie, il stabilisa son état et Hogun reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- Roi Lokison.

\- Tiens bon Hogun, je t'ai presque stabilisé. Où est Sif ? demanda Harry.

\- Hors du royaume, répondit le Vanir, sur ordre du Roi avec un escadron.

Harry eut un léger sourire en comprenant que son père n'avait pas banni que Odin, même s'il avait des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi. Mais son père avait toujours un plan pour tout, alors il ne se posa pas plus de question.

\- Où… Où sont…

\- Volstagg et Fandral sont à Helheim, toujours vivants, rassura Harry. Ils sont en sécurité dans mon royaume, et une fois que je t'aurai stabilisé je t'enverrai là-bas aussi.

Le guerrier acquiesça, grimaçant lorsque Harry sortit finalement l'arme de son torse. Ce dernier fit alors signe à la Mort qui emmena le guerrier avec elle.

\- Mon frère, appela Jor.

Harry leva les yeux et suivit sont regard sur l'Asgardien qui l'observait depuis le coin de la place. Il était un guerrier, et pourtant, il ne semblait pas être blessé. Cela fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Avant qu'il ne se tende en comprenant pourquoi. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas de la part d'un Asgardien, c'était bien la trahison. Pourtant, c'était ce que semblait être l'homme : un traître. Il se redressa, furieux, mais l'homme ne demanda pas son reste et quitta la place rapidement, une grande hache noire dans sa main.

\- Que faisons-nous mon frère ?

\- On évacue la cité le plus possible. Asgard a déjà suffisamment perdu.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent.

\- On se sépare ? demanda alors Sleipnir

\- Oui, mais faites attention. Si Hel a vraiment fait venir Fenrir à elle, alors il doit être ici.

Les deux Lokison acquiescèrent à nouveau avant que les trois ne se séparent. Harry jeta un regard en direction du palais avant de lâcher un léger soupir, puis il s'enfonça dans une ruelle.

Il parcourait une ruelle à toute vitesse, évitant des soldats squelettes qui semblaient bien plus puissants que ceux qu'il avait à Helheim, lorsqu'il sentit un bras l'agripper et le tirer derrière des caisses en bois. Harry s'apprêtait à envoyer son agresseur d'une impulsion magique lorsqu'il reconnut la voix.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, roi Lokison, murmura doucement le gardien du Bifrost.

\- Heimdall ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il reste encore des citoyens Ases en ville ? demanda aussitôt le jeune roi.

\- Peu, j'ai pu faire évacuer un maximum de monde dans la montagne.

\- Est-ce que tu peux voir mes frères ?

\- Je les ai croisés plus tôt et leur ai indiqué où ils devaient se rendre. Ils escortaient plusieurs familles. Ils m'ont demandé de vous trouver et de vous emmener en sécurité.

\- S'il reste des gens…

\- Ils ne souhaitent pas partir, répondit alors doucement Heimdall.

Harry observa le gardien avec un froncement de sourcil, avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, et il ne pouvait pas non plus obliger les gens à quitter leur maison. Il acquiesça alors et laissa Heimdall le guider à travers la cité. Suivant le gardien, Harry passa par une porte dérobée pour quitter la ville. Il s'arrêta un instant et observa le palais avec tristesse.

Sortant finalement de la cité, Harry soupira doucement, laissant son esprit dériver vers sa sœur. Une partie de lui priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais, si elle était « possédée » comme leur père, elle devait avoir conscience de toutes les morts qu'elle avait provoquées, et ça devait la détruire un peu plus à chaque fois. Il ne savait franchement pas dans quel état il allait récupérer sa sœur. Et il s'en inquiétait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il savait qu'elle devait être stoppée le plus rapidement possible.

\- Heimdall ? Est-ce que tu peux voir mon père ou oncle Thor ?

\- Oui, mais ils sont loin d'ici, ils vont mettre un peu de temps à arriver.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se tendre, ses instincts lui criant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

\- Heimdall ? appela doucement Harry en faisant apparaître sa faux d'un mouvement du poignet.

Le gardien acquiesça doucement en dégainant son épée. Aussitôt, ils furent pris d'assaut par une dizaine de soldats ennemis. Harry réussit à en éliminer trois d'un mouvement de faux, s'assurant d'un regard qu'Heimdall réussissait à s'occuper de ses propres ennemis. Esquivant une attaque, il enfonça sa faux dans la gorge d'un quatrième avant d'en décapiter deux autres, alors qu'Heimdall finissait de tuer les derniers. Le jeune roi s'assura rapidement que son compagnon allait bien avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une gorge au fond de laquelle une rivière coulait en contrebas. Heimdall activa rapidement plusieurs runes pour ouvrir une immense porte. Harry et le gardien entrèrent et, aussitôt, Harry fut abordé par ses frères.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Sleipnir.

\- Oui et vous ?

\- Ça va.

\- Combien sont-ils, Heimdall ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers le gardien.

\- Un peu plus de 2000, répondit calmement le gardien.

\- Juste 2000, murmura Harry en palissant.

Les Ases avaient été bien plus nombreux que ça, il n'avait pas conscience que tant d'entre eux étaient morts. Il ferma les yeux sachant avec certitude cette fois que sa sœur ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Elle qui avait tant conscience du prix de la vie.

\- D'accord, murmura Harry en observant autour de lui un peu perdu.

Il s'avança alors dans la salle, obtenant aussitôt l'attention de tous.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ? demanda Harry.

\- Rien dont nous avons pu nous occuper, assura une Ases à l'allure sévère qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Eir.

\- Bien, répondit Harry, rassuré.

\- Roi Lokison, appela doucement la guérisseuse. Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

\- Odin est mort et, ce faisant, le sort qui retenait ma sœur à Helheim s'est brisé. Quelqu'un en a profité pour prendre le contrôle de ma sœur.

\- Qui ? Qui serait suffisamment puissant pour soumettre la reine du royaume des morts ?

\- La même personne qui a obligé mon père a attaquer Midgard, le Titan Fou, Thanos.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures inquiets, beaucoup d'entre eux connaissaient de réputation le Titan Fou. Et ils étaient inquiets, à raison, songea le jeune roi. Jetant un dernier regard sur les Ases, il s'éloigna rapidement, faisant signe à Heimdall de le rejoindre alors que ses frères le suivaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Heimdall, est-ce que tu as pu voir le plan de notre père ? Qu'a-t-il prévu de faire ?

\- Ils sont coincés sur une planète poubelle, mais ils vont essayer de trouver un moyen de voler un vaisseau pour nous rejoindre. Je n'ai pas encore les finalités de leur plan, mais dès que se saurais ce que Loki prépare, je vous tiendrai au courant Roi Lokison.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de s'avancer dans la salle, observant avec tristesse les nombreux enfants qui pleuraient dans les bras de leur mère. Beaucoup de soldats étaient morts, et Harry était sûr que tous ici avaient perdu un frère, un fils ou un père dans l'attaque de Hel. Lui qui avait perdu tant de ses proches savait comment les Ases se sentaient, et il comprenait la tristesse de ces derniers. Heimdall s'avança pour se tenir à ses côtés, observant avec lui les victimes de l'attaque de la déesse de la mort.

\- Il va falloir évacuer Asgard, remarqua doucement Harry.

\- Pour aller où ? demanda le gardien.

\- Asgard a des alliés, non ?

\- Oui, nous avions des alliés tant que nous restions forts, nous étions le royaume sur lequel tous se reposaient. Mais je doute que nous soyons bien accueillis si Asgard venait à tomber.

La mâchoire d'Harry se serra un bref instant avant d'observer autour de lui et de prendre sa décision. Il fit signe à ses frères de le rejoindre.

\- Frère ? demanda doucement Jor.

\- Ils vont avoir besoin d'une terre d'accueil, je dois retourner sur Midgard pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour ça.

Jor fronça les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien, son point de vue était connu de ses frères.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demanda Heimdal.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais essayer. Jor, Sleipnir, rester ici. Protégez-les, s'il-vous-plaît.

Puis, Harry appela la Mort et se téléporta sur Midgard. Il atterrit juste devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il savait que Mione allait lui en vouloir de ne pas être venu le voir, mais pour le moment, il y avait urgence. Entrant dans le pub, Harry ne fit pas attention aux sorciers présents et se dirigea à l'arrière pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, et plus particulièrement Gringott's. Il entra dans le grand bâtiment blanc et se présenta aussitôt devant le guichet principal.

\- Monsieur Lokison ?

\- Bonjour, j'aurais besoin de parler avec un conseiller, c'est urgent.

Le gobelin l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, puis il le guida dans un bureau ou un autre gobelin l'attendait.

\- Roi Lokison.

\- Bonjour, seigneur Gobelin.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si ma famille possède des Terres, et la capacité d'accueil de ces terres.

\- Pourrais-je vous demander ce qu'il se passe, seigneur Lokison ?

Harry l'observa un instant avant de soupirer doucement de fatigue.

\- Asgard a été attaquée, beaucoup sont morts, et beaucoup d'autres pourraient mourir si on ne les évacue pas.

\- De combien parlons-nous ?

\- Environs 2000 individus.

Le Gobelin fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas que votre famille possède une terre suffisamment grande pour ça, mais j'ai peut-être une solution. Je dois voir mon supérieur, si vous voulez bien m'accorder un instant.

Harry ne bougea pas pendant un bref instant, avant de se lever et de faire les cents pas. Depuis que Odin était mort, il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler, et être là, sans rien avoir à faire d'autre qu'attendre, le mettait un peu sur les nerfs.

Il fallut qu'il attende une demi-heure avant que le Gobelin ne revienne avec un autre.

\- Roi Lokison, je vous présente le roi Racknak, souverain de la nation gobeline.

Harry salua le roi en s'inclinant légèrement et reçu la même salutation.

\- Mon employé ici présent est venue me voir en m'expliquant votre problème, Roi Lokison. Malheureusement, ni la maison Potter, ni la maison Black ne possèdent de terrain assez vaste, et je doute que vous vouliez séparer les réfugiés d'Asgard.

\- Non, en effet.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Suite à un démêlé avec le monde magique, il y a de cela bien longtemps, la nation gobeline a hérité d'une île à l'ouest de la Norvège, protégée par une puissante magie. Malheureusement, il nous est impossible d'y séjourner, cette île se trouvant au croisement de trois lignes de Ley, et la magie qui se trouve en ce lieu et bien trop concentrée pour nous. J'ignore si les Ases pourront y vivre, mais si vous la voulez, nous pouvons sans doute trouver un terrain d'entente.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait que les gobelins ne faisaient jamais de charité, mais aucun accord ne pouvait être fait tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que les Ases pussent y vivre.

\- Mort, appela doucement Harry.

Aussitôt, l'entité apparut à genoux devant lui.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, mon maître.

\- Penses-tu que les Ases pourront vivre dans un tel endroit ?

La Mort pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

\- Oui, ils pourront.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Mille ans environ, une exposition plus longue pourrait être dangereuse.

\- J'espère que d'ici là, mon père ou oncle Thor auront trouvé un autre refuge. Très bien, vous me garantissez que cette îles pourra accueillir 2000 personnes ?

\- Oui, elle fait la taille du Luxembourg et il y a une ancienne ville parfaitement conservée.

\- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, nota doucement Harry.

\- Mon peuple ne peut pas y vivre, mais nous faisons une inspection régulière pour nous assurer qu'elle ne perde pas de sa valeur.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Bien sûr que les gobelins vérifiaient qu'elle ne perdait pas de sa valeur, c'était des traders et des banquiers après tout.

\- Et combien cette île va me coûter ? demanda calmement Harry.

\- Et bien, j'avais pensé à l'ensemble des terres des Black et des Potter, ainsi que le coffre des Black.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Le gobelin était sérieux là ? Harry savait qu'il avait beaucoup de propriétés et que le banquier profitait sans doute aussi de l'urgence de la situation. Il se pensait en situation de pouvoir. Une grossière erreur, puisqu'Harry était le maître de la Mort. Mais le jeune roi n'avait malgré tout pas l'envie de s'aliéner la nation gobeline.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une maison en Angleterre et probablement une aux Etats-Unis, nota calmement Harry. Je vous laisse choisir deux maisons ou appartements à ces deux endroits qui seraient corrects pour que trois personnes puissent y vivre, et vous pouvez avoir le reste.

Il aurait après tout besoin d'un endroit pour lui et ses frères lorsqu'ils rendraient visite à ses amis. Le gobelin fronça les sourcils, avant de jeter un œil à la Mort qui était toujours près de son maître. Il savait que les demandes du jeune homme devant lui n'était pas excessives, il n'avait même rien dit pour les coffres des Black. Mais il aimait toujours avoir le dernier mot. La Mort se releva et agrippa sa faux avec une poigne plus forte. Bon, et bien il n'aurait pas le dernier mot cette fois-ci, tant pis !

\- C'est acceptable. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau personnel, nous allons prendre un portoloin pour visiter l'île et ensuite nous signerons les papiers de vente.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Même si, après tout, la visite n'était qu'une formalité pour lui. S'il y avait eu un gros problème, il ne doutait pas que la Mort lui en aurait parlé. Enfin, au moins, comme ça, il saurait à quoi s'attendre.


	39. Partie 3 Chapter 38

Chapitre 9

Loki observa avec horreur ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène en contrebas de la loge où il était. Bon sang ! Raisonner avec le Grand Maître était facile, un peu de flatterie et ça passait. Raisonner avec Thor était relativement simple lorsque l'on savait comment le prendre. Mais raisonner avec le Hulk était impossible. Et vu comme c'était parti, son frère allait perdre son combat. Il grimaça à cette pensée alors que le Grand Maître riait à côté de lui.

Et merde, il allait falloir qu'il revoie ses plans. Pas que ce soit vraiment compliqué pour lui, il était capable d'adapter n'importe quel plan en fonction de la situation qui se présentait, mais le gros problème qui se dressait devant lui était que Thor n'accepterait pas de partir sans Banner, et le Hulk semblait s'être bien trop adapté à cette planète pour accepter de la quitter.

Déjà, trouver un moyen de quitter cette planète, de préférence sans se faire tuer, on verra pour le Hulk après. Rapidement, et le plus discrètement possible, Loki usa de ses pouvoirs pour entrer dans l'esprit du Grand Maître. Profitant de sa distraction, il apprit que l'homme avait un grand nombre de vaisseaux qu'il pourrait utiliser, et il en profita également pour s'emparer de tous les codes d'accès et de sécurité, ça pouvait toujours être utile, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que son idiot de brute épaisse de frère (en toute affection) ne tente de se forcer un passage en défonçant les murs.

Une fois sorti de l'esprit du grand maître, il ne put qu'assister à la fin du combat, tendu et stupéfait en voyant que son frère commençait à développer son pouvoir sur la foudre sans Mjolnir à ses côtés. Le Grand Maître fut ravi de la victoire de son champion, mais plus encore par le combat endiablé qui venait d'avoir lieu et, de toute évidence, il venait de se trouver un second champion. Peut-être que Loki avait de la chance aujourd'hui.

Rapidement, il tendit sa magie vers son frère pour lui mettre un « traqueur » magique et savoir dans quelle suite il serait emmené pour pouvoir le retrouver plus tard.

X

Lorsque Loki rejoignit finalement son frère, il était en compagnie du Hulk et d'une autre femme. Loki hésita un bref instant avant de se dévoiler aux yeux de tous. Aussitôt, la femme l'attaqua, et Loki ne put que se défendre sous le regard amusé de Thor et celui colérique du Hulk. C'est pendant ce combat qu'il découvrit que la jeune femme était une Valkyrie, ce qui pourrait être un avantage non négociable dans la bataille à venir. Finalement, agacé par la jeune femme et surtout par son frère qui semblait bien s'amuser, Loki usa de sa magie pour immobiliser son adversaire.

\- Ça n'est pas juste, mon frère, remarqua doucement Thor avec un rictus moqueur.

\- La vie l'est rarement. Et, contrairement à toi frère, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser. Ou bien aurais-tu oublié le fait que notre peuple court un grave danger ?

Aussitôt, l'expression de Thor se ferma, alors qu'il devenait plus sombre. Loki, lui, s'approcha de Hulk qui l'observa avec un grondement. Le gréant vert n'était pas stupide, et il savait que le petit dieu, s'il n'était pas plus fort que lui, était plus puissant et plus dangereux avec sa magie.

\- Retransforme-toi, ordonna Loki. On doit parler à Banner.

\- Non, grogna le Hulk, Banner parti, juste Hulk maintenant.

Loki eut un claquement de langue avant de faire apparaître sa magie dans sa main sous la forme de volute verte.

\- Tu te retransformes ou je le fais pour toi.

Le Hulk grogna un peu avant de renifler, de toute évidence peu ravi. Mais le petit dieu ne lui laissait pas le choix, et peut-être que si c'était lui qui choisissait, il pourrait reprendre le dessus plus tard. Sous l'œil stupéfait de la Valkyrie, le monstre vert redevint un petit homme blanc. Loki attrapa Banner par le bras pour le stabiliser, le scientifique semblant un peu hébété. Il haleta, s'agrippant au bras qui le tenait debout.

\- Loki ?

\- Bonjour, Bruce, salua le dieu d'une voix douce.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Sur une planète nommée Sakaar, vous y êtes depuis un moment. Il semblerait que le Hulk ait décidé de vous donner des vacances prolongées dans le fond de votre propre esprit.

Bruce haleta doucement alors que des images de combat lui revenaient. Loki l'aida à s'asseoir sur les marches de sa suite qui menait à un grand lit avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Thor, on aurait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe sur Asgard.

\- Oui, mais comment faire ?

\- Demande à Heimdall. Toi, il te permettra de voir.

Le dieu du tonnerre acquiesça doucement avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le sol et d'appeler le Gardien du Bifrost. Pendant ce temps, Loki avait fait apparaître des vêtements à Banner avant de se tourner vers la Valkyrie. La jeune femme l'observait avec suspicion.

\- Mon frère et moi… et probablement le docteur Banner allons retourner sur Asgard pour sauver les nôtres. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu seras avec nous ou pas. Comptes-tu respecter ton serment ou non ?

La guerrière l'observa, incertaine, avant de se diriger vers les étagères contenant l'alcool du Hulk. A aucun moment elle ne quitta le prince des yeux, et à aucun moment il ne chercha à l'arrêter.

\- J'ai lu les archives interdites, remarqua doucement Loki. Je sais ce que ma fille vous a fait, et si Odin m'avait laissé intervenir au lieu de m'enfermer pour avoir voulu l'empêcher de prendre mes enfants, j'aurais sans doute pu l'arrêter ou au moins limiter les dégâts. Mais le Père de Toute Chose à toujours pris de mauvaises décisions lorsque cela me concernait.

Valkyrie observa le prince alors qu'elle venait de finir sa bouteille d'alcool.

\- Vous êtes un menteur et un manipulateur.

\- C'est vrai, mais je suis également un prince d'Asgard, et j'ai un devoir envers mon peuple… envers notre peuple.

\- Elle vous tuera comme elle a tué des escadrons de guerrières et de guerriers.

\- C'est possible, répondit calmement Loki. Mais mon dernier fils est roi de Helheim et il a pris sous sa protection mes autres enfants. Et comme je ne suis pas exactement un Ases, si je meurs, c'est probablement là que mon âme finira alors…

\- Attendez, comment ça vous n'êtes pas un Ases ? Vous êtes Loki Odinson, prince d'Asgard.

\- J'ai été adopté, Odin m'a trouvé laissé pour mort près d'un champ de bataille, et il m'a recueilli, donc…

\- Qui … ?

Loki hésita un bref instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère qui était toujours avec Heimdall. Puis, avec un soupir, il laissa ses illusions tomber, révélant sa peau bleue. Il sentit aussitôt une dague sous sa gorge, mais ne bougea pas.

\- Je ne suis pas Ases, et j'aurais toute les raisons de fuir mon rôle et de laisser Asgard se débrouiller seule après le mal qu'ils nous ont fait à moi et ma famille, mais mère m'a bien éduqué. Un prince d'Asgard ne l'est pas par le sang, il l'est par la manière dont il s'occupe de son peuple. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça. A l'époque, j'ignorais que je n'étais pas un Ases. Mais j'imagine qu'elle préparait le moment où je le découvrirais. Et vous, êtes-vous une guerrière d'Asgard, ou pas ?

\- Frère, haleta une voix derrière lui.

Loki ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il savait que ses enfants avaient accepté sa part jotun, et il avait conscience que Thor savait qui il était, mais jamais il ne s'était montré à lui sous cette apparence, et il craignait un peu la réaction de son frère.

Une main chaude se posa sur la peau dénudée de son cou et, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère, ce ne fut que pour y voir une admiration sans borne.

\- Tu es très beau comme ça.

Loki l'observa cette fois-ci avec une grande attention, s'attendant presque à ce que son frère ne se moque de lui et ne lui mente. Mais il n'y avait que de la sincérité dans son regard. Lui ne s'aimait pas sous cette apparence, même s'il avait accepté ce qu'il était en grande partie. Fermant les yeux, il laissa la magie faire son œuvre et il retrouva sa peau blanche.

\- Que t'a dit Heimdall, mon frère ? demanda-t-il finalement, ignorant le regard triste de Thor.

\- Tes fils sont sur Asgard, ils aident à l'évacuation de la cité, mais si on n'arrive pas rapidement… Et Harry a peut-être un endroit où conduire notre peuple en sécurité le temps que l'on s'occupe de Hel. D'ailleurs, Fenrir l'a rejointe apparemment.

\- Donc tous mes enfants sont à Asgard, dressés les uns contre les autres.

Loki se détourna alors du petit groupe. Thor, comprenant ce que son frère avait déjà réalisé, l'observa avec tristesse.

\- Loki ?

\- Mon frère, puis-je te demander une faveur ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ?

\- Si… si on n'arrive pas à raisonner Hel, il faudra qu'on trouve un autre moyen de l'arrêter.

Thor se tendit en comprenant que son frère lui demandait de tuer son enfant s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

\- Mon frère ?

\- Je suis prince d'Asgard, fils d'Odin, mon devoir est envers mon peuple, fit Loki.

Et Thor savait que Loki s'arrachait un peu plus le cœur en prononçant ces paroles, parce que, pour son frère, la famille, _sa_ famille avait toujours été la priorité, avait toujours été le plus important. Sauf que là, Hel était une menace. Pas seulement un danger lointain, mais bien réel. Si Loki avait pu choisir ses enfants au lieu du peuple d'Asgard, c'était bien parce que lesdits enfant ne menaçaient pas le royaume, mais là…

\- Tu trouveras une solution, mon frère, toi ou l'un de tes fils…

\- Thor…

\- Mais, l'interrompit le dieu du tonnerre. Si nous devions en arriver là, je te promets de faire le nécessaire et d'offrir à ta fille une mort rapide et la plus indolore possible, si c'est dans mes moyens.

\- Merci, mon frère.

Thor attrapa la nuque de son cadet pour poser son front contre le sien. Ils échangèrent alors un long regard, avant que Loki ne se détende légèrement et ne pousse un petit soupir.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Bruce d'une voix hésitante.

\- Maintenant, il faut que nous quittions cette planète en empruntant l'un des vortex. Le plus gros.

\- Attends, attends, tu veux qu'on parte tous d'ici en passant par l'Anus de Satan ?

Thor fut un instant bouche bée par le nom, alors que Loki se contentait de rouler des yeux. Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne savais qu'il s'appelait comme ça, mais Heimdall m'a assuré que c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour retourner à Asgard.

\- Mon vaisseau ne pourra pas passer par là, fit remarquer Valkyrie.

\- Donc, tu viens avec nous, nota Loki avec un léger sourire satisfait.

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un surveille le cul du nouveau roi d'Asgard et de son frère, non ?

\- En ce qui concerne Thor, je suis assez d'accord, mais personnellement, je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, nota Valkyrie en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule du jeune dieu.

Loki suivit son regard, avant de lever de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-il pas mettre en place un plan d'évasion sans être sans cesse interrompu ? Avec un soupir, Loki leva la main en direction des gardes et se concentra un bref instant avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent.

\- Ils sont morts ? demanda Banner.

\- Non, juste endormis, mais il ne faut pas traîner ici.

\- Et comment on va faire pour quitter la planète ? Je veux dire, c'est bien beau de savoir qu'il faut passer par l'Anus… par le vortex le plus gros, mais avec quel vaisseau ?

\- On peut toujours en emprunter un au Grand Maître, il en a une flopée dans son hangar et il est possible que je connaisse ses codes de sécurité et d'accès. Mais il va quand même falloir faire une diversion.

\- Une diversion ou une révolution, remarqua Thor avec un léger sourire.

Loki haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, avant d'écouter le plan de son frère, assez basique en somme, mais Thor était du genre basique. Ainsi, pendant que Valkyrie et Banner allaient fournir la liberté et des armes aux gladiateurs de l'arène, Loki et lui se dirigeraient vers le hangar où étaient stockés tous les vaisseaux du Grand Maître. Une fois arrivés là, Thor se tourna vers son frère.

\- Lequel devons-nous prendre, Loki ?

\- Le Commodor, répondit le dieu du Chaos en désignant un vaisseau doré avec une légère grimace.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ce vaisseau vous permettra d'arriver rapidement à Asgard, mais si le Bifrost devient inaccessible pour le peuple, il ne sera pas assez grand pour contenir tout le monde.

Loki avait répondu en regardant autour de lui.

\- Quel est le plan, mon frère ? demanda Thor

Le dieu du tonnerre observa son frère établir un nouveau plan dans son esprit. Loki avait toujours été bon à ça. Autrefois, Thor ne se tournait même pas vers lui lorsque Loki lui proposait un plan moins risqué, ou bien un plan tout court. Il était jeune et stupide à l'époque, mais s'il était toujours un peu stupide maintenant (il voulait bien le reconnaître) au moins avait-il l'intelligence d'écouter les plans de son frère.

\- Tu vas partir avec Valkyrie et Bruce et vous allez faire diversion pour permettre au peuple de rejoindre le Bifrost, c'est là que je vous retrouverai le plus vite possible avec un plus grand vaisseau. De cette manière, si le Bifrost ne peut être utilisé, on pourra quand même évacuer. Je vais essayer d'arriver le plus vite possible, mais avant, il faut que je m'assure que le vaisseau a le minimum nécessaire pour le long voyage qu'on aura à faire, nourriture, couverture et médicament au moins.

\- D'accord, frère.

Thor l'observa intensément un instant, avant de poser à nouveau son front contre celui de son cadet en une marque d'affection qu'eux seuls partageaient.

\- Sois prudent.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire.

Thor acquiesça, partageant le même sourire avant de se diriger vers le Commodor, tandis que Loki se dirigeait vers un autre vaisseau, le plus gros qu'il pouvait trouver. Puis, usant de sa magie, il chercha dans le vaisseau ce dont il avait besoin. Il y avait bien de la nourriture et des médicaments, mais pas assez. Avec un grondement de rage, Loki étendit sa magie a tout le hangar avant de chercher à transférer les réserves des autres vaisseaux dans le plus gros d'entre eux.

Pour être interrompu par une escouade de gardes qui accompagnait le Grand Maître.

\- Loki ? Que fais-tu ?

Sans réfléchir, Loki plaça une barrière magique à l'entrée du hangar en interdisant l'accès avant de se remettre au travail, sachant qu'il ne serait plus dérangé.

\- LOKI !

Le cri du Grand Maître ne le dérangea même pas lorsqu'il fit appel à une grande partie de ses pouvoirs pour téléporter la nourriture, les couvertures et les médicaments. Les volutes de magie verte l'entourèrent sous le regard fasciné et abasourdi du Grand Maître.

Il ne reprit conscience de son environnement qu'une fois son travail fini et, à ce moment-là, il entendit une voix qui l'appelait. Il se tourna et reconnu l'un des gladiateurs.

\- Eh, copain, tu peux nous laisser entrer ? On veut juste prendre un vaisseau et partir d'ici.

Loki s'approcha d'eux et les observa avec soin. Traiter avec des gens étranges, il en avait l'habitude, et ils auraient besoin du plus de combattants possible pour protéger le peuple d'Asgard.

\- Je peux vous laissez entrer, commença calmement Loki. Mais je requiers votre aide en échange.

\- Pour quoi faire, copain ?

Loki ferma les yeux un bref instant. Par les Nornes, il était un prince. Mais il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à se détendre.

\- Pour un sauvetage, mon peuple et celui du dieu du tonnerre ont besoin d'aide.

\- Oh, bah si c'est pour aider alors d'accord.

\- Il y aura des combats, remarqua Loki.

Il ne voulait pas que les gladiateurs le lâchent au dernier moment alors il préférait les prévenir tout de suite.

\- On a l'habitude de se battre, assura la créature de pierre (le golem ?). Alors dit on peut entrer ?

Loki les observa un bref instant avant de baisser la barrière et de les guider vers le vaisseau. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il transférait les choses d'un vaisseau à l'autre mais il ne devait pas perdre plus de temps.


	40. Partie 3 Chapter 39

Chapitre 10

Heimdall avait le regard fixé sur la grande porte qui gardait la salle dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Un problème, Gardien? Jor en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Elle arrive, répond simplement l'Ases.

\- Alors on s'en va.

Heimdall, les quelques gardiens qui ont été sauvés, les trois guerriers et les enfants de Loki présentent l'évacuation par la porte arrière. Heimdall prenant les déviants pour les guider, les trois guerriers (ramener par la Mort à la demande de ces derniers, un Asgardien ne restait pas terrer devant le danger) et Sleipnir surveillèrent les flans et Jor resta derrière. Si besoin, il pourrait reprendre sa forme de serpent géant et ainsi faire gagner du temps.

X

Le Commodor avait réussi à passer à travers le vortex sans dommage, et Thor se figea un bref instant en voyant sa ville, son palais, son fils qui était en train de brûler. Il guide le vaisseau vers le pont arc-en-ciel et il se trouve le plus proche possible de la cité. Il se joint rapidement et le plus discrètement l'armurerie qui s'est trouvé à la caserne militaire près du début du pont. Ordonnant aux autres de rester dans le vaisseau, il a quitté ce dernier et se mit en route.

Son regard se posa avec la tristesse sur le corps des soldats qui étaient tombés pour protéger leur cité. Tout tout était finit, il prierait pour que leurs âmes rejoignent le Valhalla. Mais pour le moment, le combat n'était pas terminé, les morts devaient attendre encore un peu.

Il esquiva un escadron de gardes squelettes et réussit à entrer dans l'armurerie. Il se dirigeait vers les armures, il savait qu'il était là, il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir plusieurs vues. La dernière armure de Valkyrie qui avait été brûlée avec la morte. Il a toujours demandé pourquoi, mais jamais oser poser la question.

Se secouant, il prend l'armure et quelques épées au cas où, alors rejoignit le vaisseau rapidement.

\- J'ai trouvé cela à l'armurerie, annonce le dieu en posant sont fardeau dans le vaisseau.

Valkyrie l'observa un instant, interdite, avant de prendre et d'aller à l'arrière du vaisseau pour changeur. Thor approuve doucement, puis repartit, cette fois-ci direction la salle du trône pour y attendre Hel.

Il trouva Gungnir qui attendait posée contre le trône. Thor monta les marches doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était jamais monté sur le trône. Eh bien, il était grand temps qu'il prenne sa place, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'empara de la lance et s'assit avant de frapper le sol avec Gungnir. D'expérience, il savait que le son pourrait porter assez loin, un moyen de faire venir Hel vers lui, de faire diversion, mais aussi un moyen de redonner espoir au peuple d'Asgard.

X

Heimdall s'arrêta un instant, alors que le coup de Gungnir raisonnait dans toute la cité. Thor était enfin revenu, et il pouvait voir en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris.

Il s'apprêtait à s'engager vers l'une des rues menant au Bifrost lorsque trois escadrons de squelettes s'interposèrent. Il lâcha un juron murmuré avant de dégainer son épée, il était tellement pris sur le fait de surveiller la position de Hel et sur le retour de Thor qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. En des millénaires d'existence, ça ne lui était arrivé que peu de fois, mais il avait fallu que ça arrive maintenant.

Les squelettes dégainèrent à leur tour et se seraient lancés vers les Ases sans défense où presque lorsque qu'une ombre apparut. Harry se tenait devant eux, s'interposant, la faux dans sa main droite et la couronne sur sa tête, le désignant comme étant le souverain de Helheim.

Harry avait voulu se montrer comme ça pour espérer éviter un combat, qui attirerait inévitablement plus de monde et donc qui mettrait Asgard encore plus en danger.

\- Roi Lokison, je suis heureux de vous revoir, souffla doucement Heimdall.

\- Suis-je en retard ?

\- Non, vous arrivez juste à temps, le prince Thor viens de rentrer et il crée une diversion à l'instant même.

\- Oui, il est difficile à manquer, répondit Harry avec un rictus moqueur alors que, de nouveau, le son des coups de lance se répercutait dans la cité.

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que ses frères allaient bien, avant de reporter son attention sur les soldats devant lui.

\- Je suis Harry Lokison, actuel souverain de Helheim, annonça le jeune homme. Vous qui êtes revenus à la vie, vous ne devriez pas être là. Je peux vous reconduire à votre véritable place, mais pour cela, il faudra déposer les armes.

Les squelettes ne bougèrent pas d'un muscle (qu'il n'avaient plus), et pendant un moment, Harry pensa vraiment qu'ils allaient les laisser passer, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne s'élance vers lui avec une vitesse stupéfiante. Harry esquiva de peu sa lame. Il reprit rapidement son équilibre et faucha le squelette, renvoyant son âme dans l'autre monde. Il reprit ensuite sa position.

\- Faites un détour, Heimdall, je vais m'occuper de ceux-là.

\- Vous êtes sûr, roi Lokison ?

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Heimdall acquiesça de mauvaise grâce avant de regarder rapidement pour un autre itinéraire puis de guider le peuple.

Harry observa les soldats devant lui, soulagé de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'élançait vers les Ases. Il ne perdit cependant pas plus de temps et prit une position de combat. Hogun lui avait enseigné à manier une lance, mais la faux était différente, il allait devoir s'adapter et trouver un maître d'arme qui pourrait lui apprendre dès que possible.

\- Vous faites partie de mes sujets, remarqua calmement Harry. Je ne veux pas vous combattre, mais mon père est le prince du peuple d'Asgard et je vous combattrai pour les protéger.

\- Nous recevons les ordres de notre reine, répondit l'un des squelettes d'un voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement Harry. Je suis désolé que vous deviez en repasser par là.

Le squelette acquiesça doucement et le combat commença. Harry s'élança vers le plus proche soldat, esquivant la lame de ce dernier. Il le fendit d'un mouvement diagonal, surprit de ne sentir aucune résistance alors que son adversaire avait contré. La faux traversait l'arme comme un fantôme pour ne trancher que l'âme. Pendant un bref instant, entre deux parades, Harry se demanda si les âmes regagnaient Helheim ou si elles étaient détruites définitivement.

Il esquiva, para et contre-attaqua sans s'arrêter et sans réfléchir à ses mouvements, laissant ses réflexes prendre le dessus. Malgré tout, ses adversaires étaient nombreux, et il ne put éviter les blessures éternellement. Un coup particulièrement bien placé l'atteignit au visage, le forçant à reculer alors que du sang couvrait le côté gauche de son visage, une large plaie barrant son œil gauche sans que celui-ci n'en ait souffert, protégé par la magie instinctive du jeune homme. Une autre plaie apparut sur son bras droit qui tenait la faux et une autre sur son flanc gauche.

X

Heimdall guidait le peuple sur le pont arc-en-ciel avant de s'arrêter en catastrophe en avisant Fenrir qui se tenait devant le Bifrost, leur coupant la route de manière efficace. Un cri de terreur qui retentit derrière lui, le poussa ensuite à se retourner pour voir avec crainte que les soldats de Hel leur coupaient toute retraite, ils étaient coincés.

A ce moment-là, un vaisseau approcha du pont et utilisa son canon contre Fenrir, l'occupant.

\- D'accord, commença Jor, qui était près de Heimdall. Ceux-là s'occupent de Fenrir, mais ils ne vont pas le retenir longtemps. Slei, occupe-toi des soldats qui approchent, dès que le vaisseau n'aura plus de munitions, je m'occuperai de Fenrir.

\- Ok ! Sois prudent, mon frère.

\- Toi, aussi.

Sleipnir monta alors sur le muret du pont pour pouvoir atteindre la fin du groupe d'Ases sans bousculer personne. Jor l'observa pendant un bref instant, inquiet pour son frère… pour ses deux frères. Et pour sa sœur. Et son oncle. Et son père. Et merde ! Harry avait raison, il n'aurait pas pu rester sagement à Helheim.

Le vaisseau avait fini de tirer ses dernières munitions, Fenrir s'ébrouait vigoureusement, sans doute pour enlever les balles de sa fourrure dense. Jor l'observa un instant, avant d'avoir un grondement sourd de rage. Fenrir s'était attaqué une fois de trop à leur famille pour que Jor lui pardonne un jour. Sans perdre un instant, il reprit sa forme animale, laissant une grande partie de ses anneaux glisser dans l'eau en contre-bas. Puis, il se redressa, menaçant.

Fenrir lâcha alors un long hurlement avant de se jeter sur son frère dans ce qui serait, ils le sentaient tous deux, leur dernier combat.

Les Ases observèrent avec stupeur et reconnaissance, les enfants de leur second prince se battre pour eux. Et certains Ases en sentirent une grande honte, pas d'être aidés par les fils bannis de Loki, mais du fait que beaucoup avaient accepté leur bannissement. Et maintenant, malgré le mal qu'Asgard leur avait fait, ils étaient là à se battre pour eux.

Sleipnir était en train de sauvagement piétiner les soldats ennemis lorsqu'il senti l'un d'entre eux tenter de monter sur son dos. Il voulut l'en déloger mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de le faire, le poids du soldat avait déjà disparu. Slei jeta un regard autour de lui et se figea en voyant son petit frère. Harry était couvert de son sang et son regard était le plus froid que Sleipnir ne lui ait jamais vu.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda l'aîné.

L'intervention d'Harry avait momentanément stoppé l'assaut des squelettes.

\- Ça va, juste des égratignures. Et ici, comment ça se passe ?

\- Fenrir bloque l'accès au Bifrost et, apparemment, oncle Thor a ramené des renforts.

Harry jeta un rapide regard en direction du vaisseau pour voir une femme et Bruce Banner aux commandes. Il était content de le revoir, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis… depuis New York en fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Harry se secoua, il irait dire bonjour plus tard, pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la nouvelle vague de soldats ennemis qui arrivait.

Il réussit à repousser une nouvelle vague lorsqu'il remarqua de la brume se former et se rapprocher de plus en plus du pont. Harry se tendit. Si un nouvel ennemi venait de cette direction, ça allait devenir compliqué. Puis, le bruit de moteur se fit entendre, et Harry senti la magie de son père.

\- Père ! appela le jeune roi.

La brume laissa alors place au flan d'un grand vaisseau, dont la porte latérale était ouverte. Le dieu du chaos se tenait dans l'encadrement. Lorsque le vaisseau s'approcha suffisamment pour que la rampe d'accès atteigne le pont, Loki descendit alors que les citoyens d'Asgard s'écartaient devant leur prince.

\- Tout le monde à bord de ce vaisseau, les femmes et les enfants en premier, ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers ses fils.

Il avait bien vu Jor se battre avec Fenrir dans l'eau en contre bas, mais son fils était dans sa forme la plus puissante alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Heimdall le rejoignit rapidement, alors que les Ases s'écartaient devant eux. Ils firent passer les femmes et les enfants devant, les hommes attendant à chaque bout du groupe avec les armes qu'il avaient pu ramasser çà et là sur des cadavres.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, mon prince. Je vous ai vu arriver.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Loki, amusé. Il n'avait après tout pas chercher à se cacher du regard d'Heimdall lorsqu'il s'approchait avec le vaisseau.

\- Père !

\- Mes fils. Harry, tu es blessé !

\- Juste des égratignures, rien de méchant.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de s'assurer que son autre fils n'avait rien.

\- Bien, fit doucement le dieu du Chaos en s'apercevant que d'autres soldats arrivaient. Allons-y les garçons, il faut gagner le plus de temps possible. Montrons-leur de quoi nous sommes capables, encouragea-t-il en sortant ses dagues.

Harry s'écarta, prenant position avec sa faux, alors que Sleipnir s'approchait de lui pour venir le pousser du museau avant de lui désigner son dos d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, Sleipnir, murmura Harry. Je n'ai jamais combattu à cheval. Et le pont n'est pas aussi large que ça.

L'étalon eut un bruit de déception avant de s'ébrouer, mais il ne chercha pas à faire changer d'avis son frère.

\- Je pars d'abord, je vous laisserai vous occuper du reste, annonça mentalement l'équidé avant de se cabrer et de s'élancer vers leurs adversaires.

Harry se remit en position, remarquant du coin de l'œil Heimdall et son père prendre position à ses côtés.

\- Tout ira bien, fils, rassura Loki dans un murmure.

\- Non, tout n'ira pas bien. Peu importe comment finit ce combat, Hel ne sera plus jamais la même, et Fenrir ne se laissera pas reprendre vivant.

Loki observa son fils avec tristesse avant de reposer son regard sur les soldats occupés par son autre fils. Il savait qu'Harry avait raison, mais lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son cadet, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais abandonner ses enfants. Et il ferait tout son possible pour tenir cette promesse.

Il ne put réfléchir plus, alors que les soldats qui avaient passé Sleipnir les avaient rejoints. Combattant son adversaire, il s'assura régulièrement qu'Harry s'en sortait. Mais, à sa grande fierté, son fils s'en sortait remarquablement bien. Un coup bien placé l'atteignit au visage, n'ayant pas eu le temps de parer à cause de sa distraction. Le coup fut si fort que son casque quitta sa tête. D'un mouvement vif, il l'attrapa et s'en servit pour enfoncer l'une des cornes dans la tête de son adversaire, le tuant sur le coup. Se relevant, il fit tourner son casque dans sa main pour le reprendre dans le bon sens avant de le jeter à la tête d'un autre, le distrayant le temps de lui porter un coup mortel.

Harry lui-même avait pris de la distance avec ses autres compagnons d'arme et utilisait l'allonge de la faux pour tenir ses adversaires à distance. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne réussisse à l'atteindre dans le dos avant de se recevoir un casque doré en pleine tête.

\- Reste concentré, ordonna Loki alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

Prenant sa faux dans sa main droite, il utilisa sa gauche pour jeter une boule de feu à ses adversaires, offrant à ses alliés un moment pour souffler.

Sleipnir était en train de piétiner et de donner de violent coup de sabot à ses adversaires, retrouvant l'adrénaline des champs de bataille. Repoussant d'un puissant coup de tête l'un des soldats, il remarqua qu'il avait été poussé d'un côté du pont et que les autres soldats en profitaient pour passer à côté. Et lui était de plus en plus poussé vers le bord du pont. Il sentit l'un de ses sabots se posé dans la vide et craignit le pire lorsqu'une énorme boule de feu faucha une grande partie de ses adversaires. Reprenant rapidement pied, il s'éloigna d'un bond du bord et rejoignit son frère et son père pour souffler un peu.

D'autres soldats commençaient déjà à l'approche. Harry profita du calme temporaire pour jeter un regard en direction de Jor. Ce dernier essayait d'immobiliser Fenrir dans ses anneaux, mais l'eau le rendait glissant et Fenrir a réalisé chaque fois à sortir des anneaux de son frère.

A ce moment-là, Harry sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser. Levant les yeux vers le palais, il se figea dans le voyant des éclairs se dirigent vers la façade du palais, avant un éclair énorme et puissant ne pulvérise l'un des balcons.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- Oncle Thor? Harry.

\- Oui, et il s'est enfin réveillé, il aura mis le temps.


	41. Partie 3 Chapter 40

Chapitre 11

Thor était assis sur le trône d'Asgard, frappant de la lance royale le sol de la salle du trône, sachant que le bruit serait entendu dans tout le royaume. Thor frappa un dernier coup en voyant sa nièce s'avancer dans la grande salle.

\- Tu es sur mon trône, Thor, remarqua calmement la déesse de la mort.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais roi d'Asgard en plus d'être reine de Helheim. Pense-tu mériter le trône d'Asgard après avoir abandonné ton autre royaume ?

\- Un royaume de mort, cracha la jeune femme.

\- Un royaume que ton père a conquis pour que tu puisses y vivre en sécurité, nota Thor en se levant, s'appuyant sur la lance du roi.

\- Un père qui m'a abandonné.

\- C'est ce que tu pense ? demanda alors le dieu du tonnerre avec tristesse. Loki ne t'a pas abandonnée, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Sauf si tu penses que le fait de choisir entre l'exil et la mort soit un choix à faire.

Le visage de la reine des morts se crispa un instant avant qu'elle ne s'élance vers Thor pour le combattre. Les coups s'échangèrent de plus en plus violemment, et les blessures commencèrent à apparaître sur le corps de Thor qui en perdit même un œil avant que Hel ne le pousse vers le balcon de la salle pour qu'il puisse voir les derniers Ases en vie.

Thor remarqua bien sûr que deux des fils de Loki étaient en train de protéger son peuple, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver avec un plus grand vaisseau comme convenu. Il sentit à ce moment-là Hel le retourner tout en le maintenant appuyé contre la rambarde et commencer doucement à l'étrangler avec sa main.

\- Je suis la déesse de la mort, susurra Hel. Et toi mon oncle, de quoi es-tu le dieu ?

Thor se sentit alors dériver et, soudainement, il se retrouva devant Odin. Le vieil homme l'observa avec tristesse et avec un léger sourire triste, et Thor ne retint sur le moment que deux choses de la discussion avec son père, la première étant qu'il était le dieu du Tonnerre et la seconde… la seconde demandait encore un peu de réflexion de sa part.

Thor concentra alors son pouvoir et fit tomber le plus puissant des éclairs sur sa nièce, tout en sachant que ça ne suffirait sans doute pas pour la tuer. Puis, il s'élança en direction du pont arc-en-ciel pour tuer les soldats de Hel et s'assurer que son peuple ait tout le temps de monter sur le vaisseau. Dans une série d'éclairs tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, il réussit à détruire l'ennemi et à rejoindre son frère, sachant que Valkyrie et Hulk faisaient de même de l'autre côté.

\- Tu es en retard, commenta Thor

\- Il te manque un œil, répondit Loki

\- C'est pas fini, remarqua Valkyrie en passant devant les deux frères.

Mais au moment où Loki s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, il entendit le halètement d'horreur de son plus jeune fils et se tourna aussitôt vers lui avant de suivre son regard. Et il ne put qu'observer impuissant Jor et Fenrir passer par-delà le bord d'Asgard, tombant dans le vide et les ténèbres sous le cri de désespoir d'Harry. Il dut se précipiter pour ceinturer Harry et l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

\- C'est trop tard, Harry.

\- Non, je peux les sauver, je sais que je le peux, pleura le jeune homme.

Parce qu'à ce moment-là, c'était ce qu'il était encore : un jeune homme. Il avait beau être un puissant guerrier et même un roi, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Un enfant pour qui la famille était tout, et qui venait de voir deux de ses frères basculer vers une mort certaine.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, répliqua Loki en serrant son enfant contre lui, alors qu'il était entouré de son frère, d'Heimdall, de la Valkyrie et de Banner. C'est fini, Harry, murmura doucement Loki dans les cheveux de son enfant.

Harry s'accrocha à l'armure de son père alors qu'il blottissait son visage contre son cou, pleurant la perte de sa famille, laissant son père le réconforter au mieux dans ces circonstances tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de pleurer ses deux enfants, pas pour le moment. Et Valkyrie lui donna raison quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Elle approche, remarqua la guerrière.

Harry se tendit avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte de son père. Le combat n'était pas fini, il aurait tout le temps de faire son deuil après. Et puis, son père avait survécu à la chute, rien ne disait de ses frères n'avaient pas fait de même.

Loki s'était relevé, posant son regard sur son unique fille.

\- Harry, aide le peuple à embarquer, ordonna doucement le prince du Chaos, en repoussant son fils vers le vaisseau.

Le jeune homme observa son père un instant avant d'acquiescer, comprenant que Loki ne voulait pas qu'il combatte sa propre sœur après avoir perdu deux de ses frères. Rapidement, Slei le rejoignit, ayant repris sa forme d'Ases. Il vint passer un bras autour des épaules de son cadet, lui aussi ayant assisté à la chute de Jor. Mais lui était un cheval de guerre, il connaissait les pertes et il savait comment passer au-dessus le temps que les combats finissent et qu'il puisse pleurer en paix et en sécurité.

Loki observa ses deux enfants avant de reporter son attention sur Hel.

\- Il va falloir l'arrêter, murmura tristement Loki.

\- Loki ?

\- Regarde-la, mon frère, murmura douloureusement le dieu du Chaos. Ma petite fille est morte.

Thor dû en convenir en voyant le regard vide de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était brisée, tant par le contrôle qu'elle subissait, que par le fait d'avoir pris tant de vie et d'avoir vu deux de ses frères mourir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Valkyrie.

Thor jeta un oeil à son frère, incertain, avant de regarder vers les Ases qui continuaient à monter dans le vaisseau. Et là, une idée folle, digne de son frère, germa dans son esprit, et les dernières paroles de son père prirent un nouveau sens.

\- Asgard n'est pas un pays, c'est un peuple, murmura Thor encore stupéfait de son propre choix. Loki, nous n'avions pas besoin d'empêcher le Ragnarok, on devait causer le Ragnarok.

Loki l'observa, complètement stupéfait, mais il vit et comprit le pourquoi de la décision de son frère. Si Asgard venait à être détruit, les pouvoirs d'Hel aussi. Le peuple serait sauf.

\- C'est très fort, mon frère, même pour moi.

Puis, il repartit en direction du Commodor. Il était bien trop épuisé magiquement pour se téléporter par-delà les boucliers de protection dans le coffre. Il passa en coup de vent devant ses fils, leur ordonnant de monter avec le peuple et de continuer à veiller sur eux. Lorsqu'il monta dans le vaisseau et décolla, il vit son frère et la guerrière se battre contre sa fille pour gagner du temps. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher.

\- C'est de la folie, murmura doucement le prince.

De la folie, oui. Mais il était prince d'Asgard, et il avait un devoir envers sa famille et son peuple et, pour le moment, la seule famille qui lui restait était ses deux fils. Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait perdu trois enfants aujourd'hui, et se dépêcha de se poser dans la cour la plus proche du coffre. Il parcouru rapidement les couloirs du palais qu'il connaissait si bien avant de se figer un bref instant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans rien. Créant un clone de lui-même, il l'envoya dans un autre couloir, alors qu'il prenait la direction de l'endroit le mieux sécurisé d'Asgard.

Il entra dans le coffre en courant, dévalant les marches menant à l'intérieur sans même ralentir, et attrapa la couronne de Surtur d'un mouvement fluide avant de se figer momentanément devant la cassette de l'hiver et devant le Tesseract. Il hésita un bref instant avant de s'emparer des deux, les faisant disparaître avec un peu de magie vers une poche dimensionnelle qu'il avait lui-même créée et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser. Puis, il rejoignit la flamme éternelle et y plongea la couronne, priant pour le retour du seul être capable de détruire Ragnarok.

X

Thor était sur la plateforme d'observation du vaisseau. Derrière lui, son peuple, ses alliés et tous observèrent le royaume d'Asgard brûler sous les coups de Surtur avant d'exploser. Il y eut un murmure d'angoisse et des larmes de la part des Ases. Thor lui-même se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur, s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen.

Puis, son regard se posa sur le fond de la salle où un escalier de métal menait à des passerelles qui parcouraient la salle. Sur ces escaliers étaient assis ses neveux. Harry observait l'explosion d'Asgard sans vraiment la voir. Des larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues pales, et Thor se sentit à son tour triste. Triste que, de sa famille, il ne reste plus qu'eux trois, triste d'avoir tant perdu. Il observa pour la première fois l'enfant de son frère.

Car Harry était encore un enfant, un tout petit selon les critères des Ases, et ça, il était facile pour tous de l'oublier au vu de sa maturité. Mature, oui, mais toujours aussi fragile qu'un petit garçon. Thor détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Il avait commis tellement d'erreurs avec son frère et sa famille qu'il se sentait coupable, une culpabilité écrasante.

\- Mon roi, appela alors Heimdall.

Thor acquiesça doucement avant de se laisser guider vers un guérisseur qui pourrait s'occuper de son œil. Faisant un signe à ses amis en direction d'Harry, il leur demanda de s'occuper des fils de son frère. Hogun s'approcha d'Harry et l'aida à se relever avec douceur avant de le guider dans le vaisseau pour leur trouver, à lui et a son frère, une cabine décente.

Lorsqu' Harry et Slei finirent par s'endormir, le trio les laissa seuls. Ils auraient besoin de faire leur deuil, mais pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de repos.

X

Thor avait été soigné, il avait été guidé vers une cabine voisine à celle de ses neveux. Il avait été les voir pour les observer un instant dormir, avant de regagner sa propre cabine. Le peuple avait été relogé, plus ou moins confortablement, et Heimdall lui avait assuré que Loki avait amassé assez de nourriture pour tout le monde.

Thor soupira doucement et se servit un verre d'alcool fort tout en caressant du bout des doigts son cache œil, si semblable à celui de son père, tout en réfléchissant. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait connu son lot de batailles. Mais jamais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait connu la douleur de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les humains trouvaient leur idéologie de combat si ridicule. Avec un léger soupir, il prit une gorgée de son verre avant que son œil ne soit attiré par un reflet dans le miroir du bar.

\- Ça te va bien, remarqua doucement Loki.

Thor se tourna pour lui faire face. Puis, il eut un léger sourire triste. Son frère avait toujours été retords, et il l'avait trahi à plusieurs reprises par le passé, mais il était heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait cette fois.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas si mauvais qu'on le dit, mon frère, remarqua doucement Thor.

\- Peut-être pas, concéda Loki.

\- Si tu étais là, je te prendrais dans mes bras, remarqua tristement le dieu du tonnerre en jetant un bouchon de carafe en direction de son frère.

Bouchon que Loki attrapa avec un léger sourire, que lui rendit Thor.

\- Je suis là.

L'aîné hésita une seconde avant qu'il ne remarque l'étincelle de tristesse dans le regard de son frère et qu'il ne le rejoigne en trois enjambées, pour attirer doucement son frère contre lui. Loki hésita un bref instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte, appréciant le réconfort que son frère lui offrait.

Et se laissant aller, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et les sanglots naître dans sa gorge. Il avait perdu, en l'espace de seulement quelques jours, son père, deux de ses fils, sa fille, et même sa maison. Il craqua alors pour la première fois depuis leur enfance et se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère, tandis que Thor faisait la même chose, pleurant lui aussi la perte de sa famille et de son royaume. Il garda sa main sur la nuque de Loki, la caressant doucement de son pouce sans rien dire, des larmes dévalant aussi ses joues.

Lorsque, finalement, Loki réussit à se reprendre, Thor les avait tous les deux guidés vers le lit de la pièce sur lequel il les avait assis. Loki se redressa et fit apparaître un mouchoir. Thor le laissa reprendre doucement ses distances, tout en gardant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Où sont mes fils ? demanda alors Loki.

Il savait qu'ils étaient sur le navire et donc en sécurité, mais il n'avait pas pu les approcher tout de suite, pas alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

\- Dans la cabine d'à côté, ils dorment.

Loki acquiesça avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bar. Il ne buvait pas beaucoup en général, mais là, il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, nous ne pouvons pas rester dans l'espace éternellement, le peuple va avoir besoin d'une terre où s'établir. Et tu vas avoir besoin d'un royaume.

\- Loki…

\- Odin est mort, ça fait de toi le nouveau roi.

\- Et ça te dérange.

Ça n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation, mais Loki lui répondit quand même.

\- Non, je te l'ai dit mon frère, je n'ai jamais voulu du trône. Mais tu n'étais pas prêt.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, on n'a pas trop le choix, le peuple compte sur toi.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas seul, mon frère, remarqua alors Thor.

Loki l'observa un instant, surpris, avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur son regard. Et si Thor s'attendait à un sourire moqueur, il fut surpris de le voir fier.

\- Tu as grandi, nota Loki avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Tu n'es pas encore le grand roi que tu es destiné à être, mais tu en es plus proche que lors de ton dernier couronnement… enfin, tentative de couronnement.

\- Resteras-tu à mes côtés, mon frère ?

\- Le peuple a besoin d'un roi, mais le roi va avoir besoin d'un conseiller, répondit doucement Loki.

\- Accepte-tu de l'être ?

\- Je serai avec toi mon frère, lorsqu'il sera temps, assura Loki. Mais pour le moment seuls mes fils m'importent.

\- Bien sûr, de toute façon, nous avons encore de la route avant d'arriver sur Midgard.

Loki acquiesça doucement. Il se doutait que son frère choisirait cette planète pour y fonder un royaume temporaire, le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution plus durable.

Le dieu du Chaos posa alors son verre sur le petit bar et quitta la cabine de son frère pour rejoindre celle de ses enfants. Ils dormaient tous les deux d'un sommeil agité. Avec précaution, Loki souleva doucement le cadet, le séparant de son aîné pour pouvoir s'installer entre les deux et serrer ses deux fils dans ses bras. Il sentit aussitôt son cadet se blottir contre lui.

Les jours suivant se passèrent dans un flou duquel Harry ne put rien retenir, sauf que son père était toujours en vie. Lorsque, finalement, il reprit ses esprits, une semaine était passée. Il était dans les bras de son père, dans leur cabine.

\- Papa ?

Loki se tendit un instant avant de se détendre. Il avait été inquiet pour son cadet pendant ces derniers jours, et il savait qu'il le serait encore pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'Harry ait fait son deuil.

\- Oui, mon grand ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je vais bientôt devoir partir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hel n'est plus là, c'est à moi que revient le trône du royaume de Helheim.

Il sentit la main de son père lui caresser doucement les cheveux, et cela le détendit. Avant de l'entendre soupirer.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux prendre Slei avec moi ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

\- J'allais te le proposer, répondit Loki. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez seuls pour le moment, et comme Thor va avoir besoin de moi… Quand compte-tu partir ?

\- Dans quelques heures, répondit Harry en se re-blotissant contre son père.

Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur son cadet tout en lui murmurant, la bouche dans ses cheveux, d'être prudent.

X

Épilogue

Harry marchait dans la brume du royaume de Helheim, Sleipnir lui servant de monture pour l'aider à regagner le palais de son royaume. Il pouvait sentir les âmes se rapprocher de lui et se figer de tristesse en avisant sa mine sombre.

Hel avait après tout été une bonne reine, et tous savaient le lien qui unissait la jeune femme au reste de sa famille. Alors, voir leur roi revenir avec un air si sombre fut suffisant pour que les âmes comprennent qu'elles ne reverraient sans doute jamais leur reine.

Sleipnir s'arrêta devant le palais et laissa son frère descendre avant de reprendre sa forme d'Ases. Puis il le suivit dans la salle du trône où de nombreuses âmes attendaient déjà d'avoir des nouvelles, alors que le retour de leur roi sans leur reine s'ébruitait dans le royaume.

Harry jeta un regard aux membres du conseil qu'il avait créé. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il en aurait besoin longtemps, il ne pensait pas revenir sans sa sœur. Le jeune roi s'éloigna de la foule dans un couloir adjacent pour appeler la Mort.

\- Mon roi, salua doucement l'être en s'agenouillant.

\- As-tu pu... trouver les âmes de mes frères et de notre reine ?

\- Je suis désolée mon roi, l'âme de notre reine a été totalement détruite.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir un nouveau sanglot. Il n'avait que trop pleuré ces derniers temps. Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il sentait la main de Slei sur son épaule.

\- Et mes frères ?

\- Leurs âmes n'ont pas été détruites, mais je n'arrive pas les trouver.

\- Alors… il y a une chance qu'ils soient en vie ?

\- Mon roi…

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Je ne peux pas voir leurs âmes, je ne peux pas savoir s'ils sont en vie ou non, je peux juste vous assurer que si leurs âmes avaient été détruites comme celle de notre reine, je l'aurais senti.

\- Continue à les chercher, veux-tu, murmura doucement Harry. Et cherche aussi ce Thanos.

\- Pardonnez-moi, maître, mais même si je le trouve, je ne pourrais pas le tuer, il est sous ma protection, je ne peux pas…

\- Il est sous ta protection, mais pas sous celle de ton maître, répliqua Harry alors que la colère contre l'être responsable de tout ça commençait à grandir dans son cœur. Trouve-le et je le tuerai.

La Mort s'inclina alors avec une légère crainte, effrayée à l'idée que son maître ne sombre dans la folie de la vengeance.

Mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'à ça. Il savait que Thanos en avait aussi après son père, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le géant bleu-violet, s'attaquer de nouveau à sa famille. Déjà, il y avait une chance, infime qu'il revoit ses frères, il devait garder espoir, pour eux. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, il regagna la salle du trône, la Mort à sa droite et son frère à sa gauche.

Il fit face à son peuple, les âmes l'observant, incertaines. Et Harry resta un moment muet, ne sachant pas quoi dire dans un premier temps.

\- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à faire cela, commença Harry, incertain. Mais il n'y a pas de mot facile pour décrire l'horreur de la perte d'un être cher. J'ai essayé de trouver les mots justes, sans succès. Probablement parce que ces mots n'existent pas. Notre reine, ma sœur… est morte, son esprit et son cœur ont péri sous le contrôle d'un être méprisable et son… son âme a été détruite dans le Ragnarok.

Harry entendit les murmures des âmes devant lui. Il pouvait entendre leur tristesse, et même chez certains, leur colère.

\- Je sais que vous aimiez votre reine, et les Nornes savent que j'aime ma sœur. Votre deuil est également le mien, et savoir que son âme ne pourra pas connaître la réincarnation ne fait qu'enfler ma colère envers celui qui a contrôlé Hel et l'a poussée à abandonner son royaume qu'elle aimait tant, pour combattre sa propre famille dont elle était si proche. A présent, le fardeau du trône m'incombe, et je vais faire mon possible pour accomplir ma tâche de la meilleure façon possible, même si j'ai conscience que je ne serais jamais aussi habile que ma sœur avait pu l'être.

Harry se tut alors que des souvenirs de Hel lui revinrent en mémoire, en particulier lorsqu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle s'occuperait seule de leur royaume et qu'il devait profiter de sa jeunesse. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Et cette tristesse fit comprendre au peuple à quel point leur nouveau roi avait été attaché à leur reine.

\- Je vous promets, continua Harry d'une voix sourde, que l'être qui a fait ça à ma sœur… à notre reine, le regretta dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Puis, il sécha ses larmes d'un mouvement rageur de la manche en se détournant de son peuple avant de monter jusqu'à son trône et d'y prendre place. Son regard s'était fait plus froid alors que la colère commençait lentement à gronder en lui. La Mort et Sleipnir échangèrent un regard. Ils allaient devoir garder un œil sur leur jeune roi. Il ne serait pas bon qu'il se perde dans la colère.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après s'être assuré que le conseil pourrait prendre leur service au plus tôt, il rejoignit la chambre royale avant de sortir sur le balcon pour observer son royaume. Il sentait cette colère…

\- Mon frère, appela doucement Sleipnir.

Harry lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Je suis inquiet pour toi, avoua alors doucement l'aîné.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement Harry. J'ai toujours été très proche de mes émotions, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

\- Ta colère… ta haine gronde mon frère.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement le jeune homme.

Puis, il s'approcha et, avec douceur, posa sa main sur le torse de son frère, avant que son poing ne se referme sur le tissu.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, mon frère.

Sleipnir le prit alors dans ses bras.

\- Jamais, pas volontairement en tout cas.

Harry se détendit doucement avant de se pencher pour chercher un contact physique avec la seule famille qui était avec lui.

\- Si je vais trop loin, tu m'arrêteras, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mon frère, assura Slei.

Harry acquiesça, puis reprit son poste d'observation, observant son royaume, mais également l'espace, avec inquiétude. Où étaient ses deux frères ? Où était Thanos ? Comment son père et son oncle allaient-ils s'en sortir sur la petite île qui leur servirait de royaume ? Tellement de questions et, pour le moment, une seule certitude : Yggdrasil ne connaîtrait la paix qu'une fois Thanos mort.

X

FIN

x

NdA :

Je sais que cette histoire finit sur un cliffhanger et que certains lecteurs vont râler que je ne la fasse pas aller jusqu'à Infinity War. Cependant, je suis le genre de personne qui apprend de ses erreurs. Car oui, à mon sens, j'ai commis une erreur en attendant la sortie de Thor 3. Pas parce que le film en lui-même était compliqué à intégrer à mon histoire, mais dans le sens où j'ai trop longtemps laissé mon histoire en suspens et qu'il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour me remettre dedans.

C'est pourquoi j'arrête cette histoire là, et si je suis motivée, j'écrirai une suite avec Infinity War, mais uniquement si je suis inspirée, me forcer à écrire comme je l'ai fait pour finir cette histoire, même si j'ai beaucoup aimé le film, n'a pas été des plus plaisant, et j'espère juste que ça ne s'est pas trop remarqué dans mon écriture. Et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour m'avoir suivie, et surtout pour leur patience (il en a fallu hein ?). Je remercie également les (oui, les ^^ ) bêtas qui m'ont suivie dans cette aventure. Et j'espère vous revoir pour une autre de mes histoires. (j'avoue, je pense écrire un OS qui serait la suite de « juste quelqu'un » mais chut ! Faut pas le dire)

Merci et à bientôt.

Emerys


End file.
